


Le Clébard et la Vipère I

by BillieJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 68,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJ/pseuds/BillieJ
Summary: Et si en écrivant "Comment Rendre Cinglé Snivellus" avec les Maraudeurs, Sirius s'était rendu compte qui était vraiment Severus Snape ? Tome 1 : Une histoire d'adolescents.Publié originalement sur FF.net depuis février 2012 (tome 2 en cours)





	1. Chapter 1

** Préface  **

 

Disclamer : La série Harry Potter incluant les personnages, l'histoire, l'univers magique et toutes les bases sur lesquelles j'ai basé mon histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est une fanfiction je m'inspire donc d'un univers déjà crée et appartenant à J.K. Rowling pour conter une histoire que j'ai imaginé, par but uniquement divertissant.

 

Disclamer (TOUT AUSSI IMPORTANT :P) : j'ai emprunté avec son accord, des morceaux de l'histoire « Comment Rendre Cinglé Snivellus » d'Elehyn. (L'histoire est dans mes favoris sur ff.net (même nom d'auteur) allez donc y faire un tour ! ça vaut totalement le déplacement : p) Donc, pour les tout premiers chapitres, il y aura comme une impression de déjà-vu (bon, plus que du déjà-vu pour le prologue mais enfin) l'histoire s'éloigne complètement de celle d'Elehyn par la suite, ni le même couple ni la même époque, que dalle alors voilà… c'est plus un clin d'œil à une histoire que j'adore…

 

Au Sujet des traductions : Je suis une puriste ! On abandonne pas la musicalité des noms propres dans les bouquins et je ne fais ça ni pour suivre une mode ni rien, c'est juste que la musicalité pour une atmosphère à la Rowling me tient à coeur ! Alors les noms de la plupart des personnages sont en version originale.

 

Pour les Reviewers : Si vous êtes anonymes n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos coordonnées, je réponds à tout le monde !


	2. Prologue

Le ciel encore bleu de ce mois de septembre surplombait le lac de Hogwarts. Le temps à peine rafraîchi de cette fin d'été permettaient aux élèves de cinquième année de jouir de leur temps libre avant de devoir retourner à leurs études.

Les Ravenclaw se retrouvaient doucement dans la cour de Hogwarts où ils conversaient assez calmement en se contant à tour de rôle leurs vacances. Les Hufflepuff se concentraient plutôt sur la colline couverte d'une grasse pelouse entre le Lac et les potagers. En deçà du Lac, les Slytherin se poussaient les uns les autres vers l'eau puis couraient se cacher, hilares. Les Gryffindor se prélassaient plus ou moins au bord du lac, certains faisaient même trempette sachant qu'une heure plus tard ils retrouveraient les bancs durs des salles de classes.

Un Slytherin ne se mêlait pas au moment de détente auquel se livraient les autres élèves de son année. Il présentait un teint pâle presque maladif qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son absence de vacances. Appuyé contre un arbre, il se concentrait sur un livre d'Histoire de la Magie qui était sans doute intéressant si l'on en croyait les petits froncements de ses sourcils fins. Ses longs doigts frêles et blancs tournaient les pages de son livre avec une lenteur toute calculée puis saisissaient le grimoire fermement pour le tenir assez près de son visage. Des cheveux noirs et fins tombaient autour de son visage pâle et menu, chatouillaient son nez légèrement long qui avait l'air d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois, et cachaient à moitié son expression passionnée. Son uniforme aux couleurs de Slytherin recouvrait un corps petit et un peu fragile. Peut-être même trop.

« Vas-y Sirius, écrit ! »

« J'vais utiliser la plume à Papote plutôt… ah voilà ! »

« Euh vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Mais oui Pete, tu t'inquiètes trop… »

Aux rives du lac, à une dizaine de mètres du Slytherin, quatre Gryffindor trempaient leurs pieds dans les eaux calmes et froides parfois dérangées par un mouvement impromptu du calamar géant.

Le plus grand avait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses qui lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules, il était assez fin mais on le sentait puissant et agile. Ses gestes fluides et son port altier trahissaient une origine aristocratique et son visage clair surplombé de deux grands yeux gris aux reflets bleus foncé comme un crépuscule et d'une bouche fine et rose ajoutaient à sa grâce une subtile beauté encore infantile. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et riait fort avec ses amis. Sur ses genoux un carnet rouge vif tout neuf et une plume vert clair reposaient.

Debout devant lui, un pantalon remonté sur les genoux, se tenait un garçon plus petit, des cheveux noirs dressés sur sa tête avec un effet hérissé presque irréel. Il avait laissé sa robe un peu plus loin et éclaboussait légèrement ses amis tant il gesticulait pour rattraper un vif d'or qu'il lâchait, puis rattrapait, et relâchait de nouveau. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient de santé et de malice. Il sentait les regards des jolies Hufflepuff depuis la pelouse et en jouait énormément pour se donner en spectacle sous l'œil amusé et désespéré de ses amis.

Près d'eux, les pieds se balançant calmement sous l'eau, un garçon à l'air sage, ses joues un peu rondes et rose lui donnant un air enfantin, ses cheveux châtains clairsemés de mèches blondies par le soleil retombaient sur ses petits yeux agrandis par l'émerveillement, impressionné malgré lui par la dextérité de son ami. Il grignotait sans y penser une Chocogrenouille qui ne cessait de gigoter dans sa main. Son sac de Chocogrenouille frétillant menaçait de tomber dans les eaux froides du lac et fut sauvé in extremis par une main blanche griffée d'une fine cicatrice blanchâtre.

Cette main appartenait à un corps menu et fin d'un jeune garçon à l'air fragile d'un adolescent qui aurait grandi trop vite. Ses grands yeux mordorés trahissaient un regard sage, anormal pour un jeune homme de son âge, spectre de trop de douleurs et de déceptions. Son teint très clair et ses cheveux longs mêlant différentes teinte du brun au blond parsemé de reflet cuivrés en faisait une beauté discrète et étrange.

« Nom : Severus Tobias Snape dit 'Snivellus'. » Dit cruellement Sirius tandis que la plume verte courait sur le papier clair du carnet.

« Age : 16 ans.

Parenté :Indéfinie mais certainement hybride de je ne sais trop quels animaux féroces » ajouta-t-il en regardant d'un air satisfait les mots s'inscrire.

« Vraiment Sirius je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée… Qui sait un prof pourrait tomber dessus et… »

« Mora » La plume s'arrêta « N'importe quoi Rémy, tes excuses sont de pires en pires » dit-il un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. « Opus » La plume reprit de plus belle sa course folle. Remus rougit.

« Siri tu n'es pas très gentil avec Rémy » lui reprocha Peter, le regard accusateur. « Oh tiens, Morgane ! Je ne l'avais pas » dit-il ravi en s'emparant de sa carte.

« Laisse tomber Peter, Siri est un idiot… Si tu trouves Norbert Dragonneau dans ce paquet je te trucide » Remus s'affala sous les ricanements de Peter. Il avait toujours une chance étrange et insolente, loin de la célèbre malchance Pottérienne que James se traînait.

Après un grand rire idiot Sirius reprit.

« Maison : Slytherin.

Qualités : Adhère parfaitement à toutes les parois et mémorise très bien tout ce qui l'intéresse. »

« Donc tu lui reconnais des qualités…c'est quand même sympa » commenta Peter, l'air sceptique.

« Défauts : Il y en a trop pour les énumérer toutes donc on va dire l'ensemble : Snivellus »

Il commença a toiser le Slytherin assis un peu plus loin sous le petit rire de Peter, rassuré.

« Caractéristiques physiques : Cheveux gras, teint pâle et cireux, cheveux gras, nez crochu et cheveux gras »

James se joignit à eux, lassés des gloussements rougissants de ses camarades féminines.

« Beurk ! »

« Commentaire de Prongs « Beurk ! » » Celui-ci s'assit entre Peter et Sirius sans lâcher son vif d'or dont les ailes battaient sans relâche.

« Caractéristiques morales : N'a pas de morale.

Caractéristiques mentales : Bien que doué d'une certaine intelligence, il ne s'en sert qu'à essayer d'humilier ou de faire renvoyer les autres. Rapporteur de première. Ne pense qu'à suivre les règlements et ne sait pas s'amuser »

Remus se redressa, l'air furieux

« Ah non tu ne vas pas recommencer ! On PEUT s'amuser sans enfreindre le règlement et puis de toute façon cette année les bêtises c'est fini, je suis préfet alors vous allez vous calmer immédiatement sinon hpfh ! »

Une Chocogrenouille savamment enfoncée dans sa bouche par Peter le calma immédiatement sous l'œil franchement hilare de ses meilleurs amis. Il engloutit sans attendre le chocolat fondant et irrésistible puis bouda en grognant quelque chose comme 'vous ne perdez rien pour attendre' en se relaissant tomber dans l'herbe, les jambes pendantes.

« Caractéristiques sexuelles » James enthousiaste avait tiré sa baguette de son sac et ajouté sa voix à la plume. Puis après un moment d'hésitation celle de Remus et Peter.

« Berk, qu'est-ce qui te prends Siri de mettre ça ? » La plume commença à transcrire le commentaire sous l'œil surprit et indigné de Sirius.

« Ecris pas tes commentaires là-dessus James bon sang ! »

« Bah, tu le fais bien toi ! »

« Oui mais moi, c'est pas pareil ! C'est moi qui la rédige cette fichue bio ! »

« Ouais mais mettre 'sexuelles' dans la même page que 'Snape', faut le faire ! C'est dégueu ! »

La plume courait à une vitesse alarmante, griffonnant à toute allure les idioties des Maraudeurs.

« Arrête James, ça peut être drôle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Remus ? » fit Sirius l'air angélique.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de rédiger quelque chose comme ceci et la vie sexuelle de Snape ne nous regarde en rien. »

« Merci Remus ! C'était… bah… C'était Remy ! »Le concerné encore allongé grogna.

« Quelque chose à ajouter Jamesie? »

« Oui Siri, merci de me donner la parole. Moi, je dis que c'est dégeeeeuuuuuu ! Beuuuurk !»

« Merci James, on ne se doutait pas de tes pensées. » répondit-il, moqueur.

« Oui, je sais. » Un sourire arrogant et un regard insolent se tournèrent vers Severus, seul contre son arbre.

« Donc,Caractéristiques sexuelles : Gay (et ça, on est sûr à 100% l'ayant entendu le dire sous Veritaserum) » James prit une couleur verdâtre.

« Mora » La plume se coucha… « Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. » Sirius rangea la plume et le Carnet dans son sac d'un geste souple puis se leva.

« Franchement comment Henley a-t-il vraiment eu l'idée de s'attacher à ce…à ce… » Balbutia James, l'air écœuré.

« Servilo ? » fit Peter, moqueur.

« Ouaiiis ! » s'écria James « C'est vraiment dégueu… »

« Bon il serait temps d'aller en cours » dit Remus en se levant aux côtés de Sirius.

« On a quoi ? » demanda Peter, piquant une Chocogrenouille dans le sac tenu par Remus.

« Métamorphose, Pete » Le susnommé soupira, puis se redressa.

James n'avait pas cessé de toiser Severus d'un air mauvais, Sirius ayant suivi son regard ils étaient à présent deux à provoquer du regard le petit Slytherin, les yeux rivés sur son bouquin.

« Ce type n'a vraiment AUCUN ami ? » siffla James.

« Et alors ? » Répliqua Remus. « On peut aimer la solitude, laissez le tranquille. »

« En même temps on ne se demande vraiment pas pourquoi personne ne veut être surpris à trainer avec Servilo… » Glissa méchamment Sirius.

Severus avait senti des regards fixés sur lui au moment où il songeait à se préparer à retourner en cours. Il se raidit et attrapa sa baguette dans son sac, la caressant en se sentant en sécurité à ce simple contact.

« Eh oh Servilo t'as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Peter Pettigrew, ou bien plutôt Petticon accroché aux jupettes de Black et Potter, lui balançait une gentille salutation, l'air fortement ironique. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, ramassa son sac et se prépara à partir.

« Eh il t'as parlé ! Est-ce que la graisse de tes cheveux t'a fondu dans les oreilles Snivellus ? »

Potter n'était rien d'autre qu'un sale petit con arrogant et fier de lui.

« Et toi Potter est-ce que le soleil t'a cramé le cerveau pour que tu crois que j'ai envie de te parler ? » Snivellus sourit méchamment. « Si tu allais te faire foutre, pour voir ? »

Potter serra les dents, et les poings.

« Les mecs…on doit… »

« Tais-toi Rémy » Coupa Black. « On parle à une serpillère grasse, c'est une expérience tu vois bien ! Sinon Servilo, tes vacances ? T'as pas eu le temps d'essayer le shampooing ? »

Servilo le toisa d'un air mauvais et tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre Remus s'énerva.

« Bon ça suffit, je me casse, j'en ai marre, on a cours et je ne perdrai pas de points à cause de vos conneries. Snape. »

Il se cassa comme il disait qu'il ferait, et après un 'c'est pas encore fini Servilus'il fut rejoint par ses trois copains, s'éloignant vers le château à toute allure.

Severus soupira doucement et un éclair de tristesse profonde traversa son visage pâlichon.

Les cinquièmes années commençaient leur année.


	3. Chapitre 1

Le Professeur Kettleburn avait une grande expérience en tant que professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. C'était un professeur massif, roux et barbu. Il y avait sur son visage et son corps de nombreuses traces de brûlures et d'autres blessures. Il lui manquait aussi le petit doigt de la main droite et en y prêtant bien attention, sous sa barbe, il lui manquait un pan de sa mâchoire.

Il contempla avec désolation les cheveux vaguement blancs qui se mêlaient à ses cheveux roux. Il arrivait à un moment de son enseignement où il se rendait compte qu'il reconnaissait les noms de ses élèves comme étant les enfants de ceux à qui il avait enseigné durant les premières années de sa carrière, et cela suffisait à le faire se sentir un peu (beaucoup !) plus vieux.

Cette année, comme les précédentes, Albus Dumbledore, leur bien aimé directeur, avait tenu à rapprocher les maisons de Slytherin et Gryffindor qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, si elles ne s'étaient jamais réellement appréciées étaient sujettes à une vague d'animosité qui n'était pas la bienvenue. Et même certains professeurs s'y mettaient, en traitant inconsciemment les élèves de Slytherin de façon partiale, et alors que la maison se refermait sur elle comme une huître, le professeur Kettleburn indiqua que prendre leur cours en commun avec les autres maisons rapprocherait Slytherin du reste de Hogwarts.

Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Dumbledore irait jusqu'à mêler les deux maisons antagonistes dans SON cours. Son cours où les créatures bien que pour la plupart relativement inoffensives pouvaient être irritables. Il soupira en voyant les élèves arriver par petits groupes, les Slytherin se tenant à une distance plus que nécessaire des autres groupuscules.

« Bonjour. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances » dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, alors que tous les élèves s'étaient installés sur les tables et les chaises qu'il avait invoquées, en plein air. Certains élèves lui répondirent vivement, d'autres grognèrent qu'ils auraient aimé y rester.

Il gloussa, le retour en classe était toujours particulièrement drôle. Il inspira et reprit contenance.

« Bon, cet année vous allez passer vos OWLs alors on rigole plus. Comme vous l'avez remarqué le directeur a souhaité que la plupart de vos options soient des cours où Slytherin et Gryffindor se côtoieraient –regards assassins des deux côtés de la classe– mais je serais intransigeant au sujet de la politesse et du savoir vivre. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait autant vous détester mais c'est inadmissible que vos stupides petites magouilles politiques soient tolérées à Hogwarts. »

Les élèves le regardaient les yeux grands ouverts, peu habitués à un langage si familier de leur professeur.

« Les maisons à Hogwarts désignent des qualités que chacun des fondateurs décelaient et appréciaient chez leurs élèves, ce qui rendaient pour eux l'enseignement plus simple, et chaque professeur enseignant à Hogwarts s'en rend compte. Avec une approche subtilement différente selon la maison qu'on a en face de nous, on devient plus efficace. »

Les élèves chuchotèrent un peu entre eux, légèrement surpris de la tournure que le discours de bienvenue avait pris.

« Où l'on donne un théorème à retenir à un Ravenclaw en sachant qu'il s'en rappellera sans aucun doute et pourra s'en servir dès le cours suivant et qu'il pourra travailler dessus, on donne directement l'exercice à un Gryffindor lors du cours même car on sait qu'il peuvent y rester autant de temps qu'il le faudra sans s'avouer vaincu, on le glisse subtilement aux Slytherin quatre cours avant car on sait qu'ils auront su lire entre les lignes et qu'il y auront travaillé avant même qu'on leur explique quoi que ce soit et on le donne comme devoir à faire aux Hufflepuff car il sont habitués à une méthode de travail qui préconise l'entraînement. »

Les élèves le regardaient, perplexes.

« Bien sur les contenus des cours sont strictement les mêmes ainsi que les devoirs en classe et les examens. Mais il est temps pour les élèves aveuglés par une quelconque rage d'une guerre contre Slytherin qui viendrait d'on ne sait quelle bataille menée à travers les âges de se réveiller. Ils ne seront pas le bienvenu dans mes cours. Idem pour les Slytherin mus par une quelconque soif de vengeance. Vous êtes trop idiots pour vous rendre compte à quel point vos petites disputes pourraient se révéler dangereuses. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Les groupes et binômes seront libres mais je me réserve le droit de faire les modifications que je jugerai utile. Je suis votre professeur alors n'hésitez pas à venir me voir quand il vous plaira. De questions ? »

Il regarda d'un air satisfait les mines légèrement coupables des Gryffindor et mi-soulagés mi-songeurs des Slytherin les élèves secouèrent la tête.

« Au programmes des OWLs cette année nous verrons comment reconnaître des Bowtruckles et les Knarls ainsi qu'apprendre à les soigner, l'utilité et le soin des Nifflers, les particularités des licornes et des Porlocks. Bref cela, et tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour passer les OWLs juin prochain, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que qui que ce soit ici échoue. Nous passerons quelque séances avec chaque créature, et les cours seront acheminés de la même manière en général : durant les deux premières séances vous serez par groupe de quatre ou cinq et vous devrez faire un dessin d'observation de la créature, si vous la reconnaissez, gardez son nom pour vous et notez toutes les observations sur son apparences et ses particularité visible en tentant d'y apporter une explication. La troisième séance sera consacrée à l'approche physique, vous serez donc en binômes et serez amenés à nourrir et soigner les créatures. Enfin un devoir sera à rendre sur chaque créatures en fin de séquence et vous retranscrirez ce que vous aurez appris sur votre journal de bord, qui ne sera pas noté mais à rendre obligatoirement à la fin de l'année, et à conserver si vous souhaitez passer les NEWTs dans ma matière. »

Il eut un sourire face aux grimaces de certains élèves.

« Aujourd'hui nous commençons par : ceci. »

Il fit apparaitre une cage d'où sortirent une dizaine de chiens, d'espèces de gros terriers qui s'avancèrent doucement en agitant une queue fourchue. Les élèves issus de famille sorcières se détendirent, reconnaissant l'animal. Les autres montrèrent une curiosité qui ravit le professeur Kettleburn et son âme pédagogue.

« Vous pouvez former les groupes »

Il regarda avec déception les maisons s'éviter soigneusement, mais ne dit rien. En observant chacun des groupes il se sentit obligé d'en prévenir certain.

« Il va sans dire que la moindre agitation superflue dans mes cours sera sanctionnée, étant donné que le plein air agite quelques esprits. Préfet Lupin, je compte sur vous... sachez que je vous soutien. »

Remus sourit, rougissant légèrement.

« Eh ! » s'indigna son ami. « Pourquoi Remus aurait besoin de votre soutien ? »

« Parce qu'on ne peut décemment pas être surmené quand on a trois têtes brûlées en tant qu'amis à son actif, M. Potter. » fit le professeur Kettleburn avec un sourire. « Tachez de rester calme et studieux si cela vous gêne de déranger M. Lupin. »

Il le regarda marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante pour secouer la tête sous les rires discrets mais moqueurs de Black et Pettigrew, et le regard amusé mais presque désespéré de Lupin. Un sacré quatuor. Un peu plus loin se tenait Narcissa Black qui regardait avec dégoût son cousin Sirius tout en cherchant un partenaire de travail. Parmi les Slytherin libres restaient Tim Wilkes, Nigel Avery et Bethany Love. Oh tient donc. Severus Snape. Il était à l'écart des deux groupes, et cherchait dans son sac une plume et des parchemins. Kettleburn soupira.

« Black, Snape, Love, Wilkes et Avery vous ferez équipe. Potter, Pettigrew, Black et Lupin vous serez à côté. Evans, Bones, Jorkins, Prewett vous serez placé derrières vos camarades Slytherin. Les autres placez-vous ainsi de suite. Je vous donne à chacun une créature et après avoir fait un croquis à l'encre à dessin vous essaierez de commencer une liste de particularités visible. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le groupe Slytherin en face de lui ricanait. Snape était raide et blême… déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de couleurs.

« Snape, un problème dans votre groupe ? »

« N-non monsieur. » répondit-il en bégayant et d'une voix tremblante et mal-assurée, ce qui était peu habituel. Kettleburn fronça les sourcils.

« Tout va bien Snape ? » Wilkes hurla de rire.

« Ou-oui monsieur. » Snape se tenait tout droit comme un piquet en fixant droit devant, blême.

« Alors commencez. »

Les élèves griffonnaient en chuchotant joyeusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Snivel ? » s'interrogea Peter.  
« On s'en fout Pete. Nan mais t'as vu ? Il est trop mignon! » S'écria Remus.

Devant eux, la créature était assez petite. Le yorkshire terrier bizarre jouait à se rouler dans l'herbe. James lui gratta le ventre et tous éclatèrent de rire quand le petit lâcha un cri un peu aigu, rugissement de bonheur.

« Ouais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Fait voir ton dessin Sirius ? »

Voyant le joli griffonnage, Peter tenta de cacher son gribouillage aux yeux de ses amis. Ce qui n'échappa pas à James. Il fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents et attrapa d'un mouvement habile la feuille de Peter qui glapit.

« Allons Pete… ah tient ce sont ses oreilles la ? » demanda James incrédule. « On dirait que t'en a jamais vu de ta vie. »

« C'est le cas James, rends moi ma feuuuille ! »

« Moi j'en ai deux mais ils ne sont pas mignon du tout… ils sont à mon père on dirait deux espèces de Rottweilers… » Songea Sirius.

« Moi j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un…. Mes parents n'ont jamais accepté, pourtant ç'aurait été cool… enfin… » Remus rêveur, fit tomber une goutte d'encre qui tacha son dessin. Sursautant il marmonna quelque chose avec sa baguette et fit disparaître le gros point disgracieux.

« Mais enfin c'est quoi ces trucs, c'est juste un chien avec une queue bizarre. »

« Un Crup Pete… » Marmonna Sirius en secouant la tête. « Tu es un sorcier pourtant. »

« Ouais mais, les Crups sont des créatures qui gardent les riches ? Pas étonnant que je n'en ai pas connu dans mon petit appart au Chemin de Traverse. »

Sirius eut la bonne grâce de paraître un peu gêné. Il sourit, vola des mains de James le dessin volé et le tendit à Peter.

« Tient, et puis il n'est pas si mal. »

Quelques minutes passèrent.

« M. Snape votre dessin ne vas pas se faire tout seul. Au travail. »

« Ou-oui monsieur. »

La voix tremblotante de Severus arracha Peter à sa contemplation. Il regarda vers Snape, droit comme un piquet, le ricanement discret de Narcissa Black et l'air amusé des deux mecs de Slytherin. Il regarda vers Snape, le Crup, Snape et le Crup et se tourna vers James.

« Eh t'as vu, Snivellus a peur du Crup ! »

Ses amis, excepté Remus qui rêvait ailleurs, tournèrent les yeux vers lui, intéressés. James ricana méchamment.

« Snapy, retournes-toi ! »dit-il avec une voix aigüe. Le dit « Snapy » resta immobile mais on pouvait le sentir encore plus raide, si c'était possible. On entendit un aboiement puissant et Severus sursauta violement s'attirant le regard du Crup. Sirius rigola, content de son imitation et observa son camarade tenter d'échapper au regard du gentil Crup.

« Le cours se termine. A jeudi prochain. »

Snape détala à toute vitesse prenant à peine le temps de ranger ses affaires, sous les ricanements des Slytherin de son groupe.

« Mmmh… M. Snape est un peu nerveux en ce début d'année » marmonna Kettleburn.

Narcissa hurla de rire.

___________________________________________________________________________

La Salle Commune des Gryffindor était un endroit flamboyant, brillant et coloré, à l'image de ses élèves pour la plupart à la limite de l'hyperactivité. Les fauteuils et les poufs étaient assemblés de telle sorte que chaque groupe d'amis puisse s'amuser à son gré. On entendait d'ailleurs les explosions de cartes suivis pas des hurlements de rires et des grognements. Les remarques acerbes ou pleines d'humour des pièces d'échecs couvraient à peine le bourdonnement bruyant de dizaines de conversations de toutes sortes qu'ils soient des murmures, des petits secrets sans importance glissés à l'oreille, d'une bonne blague jetée suivie de tant d'autres, les Gryffindor savaient se montrer exubérant dans leur manière d'être. Même les timides premières années se sentaient chez eux, dès lors qu'ils avaient franchis les portes de leur Maison.

Près des fenêtres, une bibliothèque (beaucoup moins fournie certes que celle de l'établissement, mais suffisante pour une Salle Commune) bordait des bureaux et des chaises où les élèves les plus sérieux, sans être courroucés outre mesure du boucan dans les locaux, poursuivait leur travail, l'air concentré, une plume entre les dents. Tout au fond de la pièce des escaliers menaient aux dortoirs où chaque année les élèves se découvraient un cercle d'amis, où les plus anciens retrouvaient leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient parfois pas vu de l'été, et où les dernières années, leur dernier jour à Hogwarts arrivé, lançaient un regard plein de mélancolie à leur lit à baldaquin et aux fenêtres surplombant un Parc plein de secret et si serein, avant de se retourner et poursuivre leur avenir.

Mais les Gryffindor de cinquième année n'en étaient pas encore là. Ils riaient aux éclats, grignotant encore quelques bonbons et chocolats avant de relancer la conversation. Remus Lupin riait à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, chatouillé par un Peter Pettigrew sans scrupule.

« Retire ça ! »

« Mais - ha ! ha ! - m…mais quoiahahaha ! » Il était dans un tel état d'hilarité qu'il haletait bruyamment avant de se tenir les côtes, réattaqué par Peter.

« Je – ne – suis –pas – un – petit – gros ! » Il souriait largement malgré ses remontrances.

« M-mais non ! hihihi ! J'ai dit Pettigrew ! Pettigrew ! Tu as mal entendu promiiiis ! »

Il s'arracha avec succès des mains de Peter et roula sur le sol avant d'atteindre son lit où il se posa pour se remettre, non sans attraper sa baguette.

« Pfff… vous êtes insupportables. » soupira Peter, faussement exaspéré.

Sirius et James ricanèrent. Sirius se pencha et ramassa un long parchemin où l'on pouvait distinguer une ébauche de carte.

« J'ai trouvé un sort trop génial à la bibliothèque » s'écria Remus en apercevant la carte. « Un truc trop trop trop bien…. »

« Dis toujours » lui répondit James en s'affalant, une main dans les cheveux.

« Un sort de cartographie…. Si on s'y prend bien, pas la peine de se casser le cul à redessiner tout à la plume ! On explore le château et à chaque pièce, chaque couloir on dit un mot de passe, et la carte se dessine toute seule dans le dortoir, comme ça ! Avec les bonnes proportions et tout et tout ! » Il s'arrêta pour prendre son souffle sous le regard amusé de Sirius et Peter. « Le paradis, c'est la bibliothèque… » Soupira-t-il, rêveur.

Sirius rit.

« C'est une bonne idée ! Imagine l'économie de temps ! Eh ! James ! » Sirius était aussi surexcité que Remus.

« Ouais c'est excellent ! En fait je réfléchissais à une autre option sur la carte… »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Peter.

« Bah imaginez qu'on puisse localiser n'importe qui. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Remus. « Un sort de Traçage ? »

« Ouais, quelque chose dans l'idée, mais avec la carte ! »

Voyant que son idée n'était pas trop parlante il secoua la tête et tenta une nouvelle explication.

« Mais si ! Regardez imaginez que sur la carte il y ait une trace de tous les gens qui se promène dans le château et dans le parc ! Y'aurait qu'à bosser dessus pour qu'elle puisse reconnaître tout le monde ! Imaginez un peu les possibilités de blagues ! »

Remus se gratta la tête.

« Ouais c'est une idée… et puis ce n'est pas complètement impossible… mais il va falloir détourner des sortilèges… Sirius ? »

« Je suis partant ! C'est trop cool ! »

« Alors les deux suggestions pour le projet Carte du Maraudeur son retenues… » Dit sagement Peter en consignant les idées sur un parchemin prévu à cet effet.

« Projet suivant ? » Demanda James.

« Comment Rendre Cinglé Snivellus. » lui répondit Peter. Sirius se frotta les mains et pris un carnet rouge vif et une plume vert pastel, avec un grand sourire.

« Vous savez je trouve toujours que c'est un projet débile. » Marmonna Remus.

« Mais à trois voies contre une, la Cour des Maraudeurs te déclare perdant ! » répliqua James. « Alors on fait quoi ? »

« Des rubriques » dit Peter. « C'est pas mal pour se retrouver, genre, 'Points forts et points faibles de Snivelly', 'Ce que Snivellus déteste', 'Ce que Snivellus aime', 'Ce qui fait baver Snivelly'. »

James grimaça et Sirius éclata de rire.

« N'importe quoi ! T'es incroyable Peter ! Mais c'est une bonne idée… Attend. »

Sirius s'interrompit afin de chercher sa baguette. Il le pointa vers le carnet dont les pages tournèrent soudain très vite, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Les points fort et les points faibles de Snivelly. » La plume à papote frémit puis se mit à danser sur le papier. « Mora. Alors, on met quoi ? »

« Opus, Potions. Servilo est excellent en Potions. » Grogna James. On sentait que cela lui arrachait la langue d'avouer qu'il reconnaissait les points fort de son ennemi.

« Ouais, il n'y a pas que ça… Il paraît qu'il n'a que des O en Histoire de la Magie » dit Remus.

« Oui et puis j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un certain talent en Sortilèges même s'il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. » dit Sirius, fier.

« Sinon on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait d'autre points fort à part insulter les gens. » renchérit Peter.

La plume consignait fidèlement toutes leurs paroles.

« Alors passons aux points faibles. James ? » Demanda Sirius un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il est moooocheuh ! In-regardable ! Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire Servilo tellement il est pas beau ! » Il s'interrompit. « Ah tient j'ai fait trois rimes… » Il rigola sous l'œil consterné de Remus et celui plutôt amusé de Peter. Sirius secoua la tête.

« Il n'a pas d'amis » prononça Sirius.

« Et alors ? » répliqua Remus.

« Et alors si personne ne le défend ça lui fait un autre point faible. » répondit Sirius, un sourire blagueur aux lèvres. Remus bougonna pour la forme et s'installa plus confortablement contre les coussins.

« Il est maigre et fragile » dit Peter, pensivement.

« On pourrait… le casser sans le faire exprès » murmura James les yeux rêveurs.

Sirius éclata de rire puis se gratta la tête. « Autre chose ? »

Les yeux de Peter s'illuminèrent. « Les chiens ! » les autres le regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Servilo est terrorisé pas les chiens ! » Il éclata de rire. « Mais si ! Rappelez-vous avec le Crup d'hier ! » Il s'esclaffa, fier de lui.

Une dangereuse lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de James. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, puis sorti son éternel Vif d'or de sa poche. Il le lâcha et le rattrapa nerveusement en proie à une réflexion intense.

« Mora. Alors Jamesie ? »

« Quoi donc Siri ? »

« Une merveilleuse idée te tarauderait-elle l'esprit ? »

« En effet et je ne peux pas en faire fi… »

Remus gloussa. Et entraîna Peter dans son hilarité.

« Vous êtes partant pour une blague ? »s'écria James Potter. Les autres, dans l'ambiance, hochèrent la tête….

« Je ne prononcerais que quelques mots, caniche, Ogg, dortoir des Slytherin, lit de Servilo. » Dit James alors que les yeux des autres Maraudeurs s'illuminaient.

Severus Snape allait regretter d'être né… encore.


	4. Chapitre 2 (partie 1)

Chapitre 2

Partie 1

Remus Lupin était seul.

Pas seulement là, tout de suite, alors qu'il faisait sa ronde de préfet. Il était seul, au plus profond de son être. Il savait qu'il avait des amis, toujours là pour lui, que tous les trois se sacrifieraient pour lui s'il le fallait et il savait lui-même qu'il n'hésitera pas à attenter à sa vie pour les sauver un jour si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

D'abord camarades de dortoir, Remus se mettait volontairement à l'écart.

Cette année-là, en première année ils étaient exceptionnellement peu de garçons à Gryffindor. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil au garçon aux cheveux hérissés et au petit brun qui se regardaient méchamment.

« Que fait un mage noir ici ? » Avait balancé James Potter.

Remus soupira. Il se rappela combien cette remarque l'avait frappé. S'il n'acceptait pas un garçon au nom de famille douteux, mais qui semblait sympathique malgré tout, qu'en serait-il d'un véritable monstre, créature magique crainte même par les Muggles ?

Le lendemain ils riaient ensemble au petit déjeuné, déjà inséparables. Le surlendemain James soutenait l'épaule de Sirius qui subissait une Beuglante particulièrement acide de sa génitrice. D'ailleurs, quand le professeur McGonagall avait demandé à Sirius de la suivre (au milieu de la Grande Salle en silence) James avait voulu aller avec lui. Forcé de rester déjeuner il leva les yeux sur Remus qui, dans un moment de sollicitude qui dépassaient ses résolutions de n'avoir aucun ami avait tenté de le réconforter en lui tendant du chocolat. James avait semblé surpris et avait regardé Remus, l'air un peu choqué et pris le chocolat en le remerciant d'une voix tremblante.

Remus ricana tout seul, dans le couloir Est du cinquième étage. Un portrait leva un œil paresseux et se rendormi. Il aurait dû se le garder son chocolat. Il se rappelait le regard choqué et se rappelait avoir paniqué 'est-ce que ça se voit sur ma tête ?' Non bien sûr. James l'avait juste trouvé beau. Il avait été encore plus choqué quand Remus avait répondu un « de rien » timide. Un garçon. James l'avait pris pour une fille. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué au dortoir.

Mais il ne le savait pas à ce moment-là, et son deuxième jour d'école commençait dans une peur incommensurable. Une angoisse qui lui avait trituré le ventre plusieurs semaines, le poussant à éviter le plus soigneusement et poliment possible ses camarades de dortoir. Puisque James, Sirius voulaient à tous pris lui parler, lui demander des nouvelles, jouer aux échecs, lui demander ses notes ou de l'aide dans leur devoirs bien qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin du tout

Remus était effrayé. Le directeur Dumbledore, son héros, l'avait ACCEPTE à Hogwarts. Lui. En sachant qu'il était un monstre ! Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir en ayant des amis. C'était dangereux. Il repoussait la tristesse qu'il ressentait à ne pouvoir répondre à James et Sirius qui furent bien vite accompagné de Peter. Il la repoussait bien vite dans un coin de son cœur (qu'il croyait inexistant dans sa condition) et se dirigeait dans le bureau du Directeur pour un entretient avant sa première pleine lune à Hogwarts.

« Alors mon garçon t'es-tu fait des amis ? » Il avait eu un regard tellement choqué qu'il se rappelait le froncement de sourcil du Professeur Dumbledore. « Je…Je… mais c'est… » Il avait balbutié comme un imbécile, alors que la lumière se faisait dans l'esprit du directeur. Directeur qui soupira en se redressant sur son fauteuil. « Prenez une praline, M. Lupin. »

Il croisait ses longs doigts fins en regardant Remus de son regard bleu tellement perçant qu'il se sentait observé aux rayons X. « M. Lupin, commença Dumbledore, calmement, alors que la praline fondait sur sa langue, il y a quelque mois, vos parents ont refusé de vous voir inscrire à Hogwarts sous prétexte que vous étiez un danger. C'est vrai. »

Il avait dégluti, la peur au ventre, pressentant son renvoi, tremblant face au regard trop calme de son directeur.

« Cependant ce n'est vrai qu'une nuit par mois, ce qui est ridiculement petit. J'ai fait le calcul M. Lupin, et si vous vivez jusqu'à 120 ans comme la plupart des sorciers étant donné que vous avez été contaminé à 4 ans, vous serez dangereux 1392 nuits dans votre vie entière. Cela vaut-il la peine de priver le monde sorcier de vos nombreuses qualités durant les 43 800 jours restants ? Vous n'êtes dangereux pour personne M. Lupin. Vous ne serez dangereux que pendant 3 malheureux pourcent de votre vie, soit moins longtemps que beaucoup de sorciers. » La praline avait complétement fondu alors que Remus sentait sur ses lèvres une autre saveur. Salée. Il se tint la tête entre les mains. « Et…et s'ils découvrent que …que je suis un… ? » « Ils seront vos amis, M. Lupin… pas des personnes quelconques qui ne vous connaitraient pas. » Remus s'était raidit. Il reprit, la voix encore étouffé sous ses mains. « Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. » « Alors ce sera une merveilleuse expérience croyez-moi. Une praline ? » Remus avait un peu rit, séché ses larmes et après que le directeur lui ait expliqué comment ils procèderaient pour ses transformations il descendit à la Tour.

« Remus ! » Sirius s'était avancé, doucement de peur de le faire fuir. « Euh… tu veux bien nous aider ? Avec James on n'arrive pas à remplir les 40 derniers centimètres du devoir de métamorphose. » Remus avait souri, illuminant le regard de Sirius. « Le devoir fait 40 centimètres Sirius. » James éclata de rire. « Je viens…euh je ramène mes affaires du dortoir. »Il se dirigea vers le fond de la Salle Commune. « Mais tu viens vraiment ? » James avait l'air un peu découragé. Il déglutit, rassemblant son courage « Je viens vraiment… et si on finit ce soir j'ai un jeu d'échecs alors on pourra… »

Un grand bruit résonna dans le couloir Sud du quatrième étage, faisant sortir Remus de ses pensées.

« Qui est là ? » Il entendit, merci son ouïe extra fine, un petit frottement de tissus. Il renifla l'air doucement.

« James, je sais que c'est toi allez enlève ta cape. »

James apparu en bougonnant. Sirius apparu à sa suite, rieur.

« Où est Peter ? »

« Sur le canapé de la Salle Commune, il fait son devoir de Sortilèges. » répondit Sirius en secouant la tête. « Il n'arrive pas à remplir les 40 derniers centimètres. »

Remus sourit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je pourrais vous mettre en retenue ! J'ai le droit d'enlever des points pendant mes rondes de nuit ! »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas, rigola Sirius, sûr de lui. Tu nous aimes trop. »

James ricana un peu et sortit son Vif d'or. « On voulait te rejoindre pour le reste de ta ronde. On s'est dit que tu devais t'ennuyer. C'est clair qu'après avoir vu Snape courir devant un mignon caniche amoureux de lui le monde doit te sembler bien ennuyeux »

« Range ce Vif, Potter. Tu as l'air débile. » Lança Sirius. Il riait cependant, au souvenir de la bonne blague. Le pyjama à moitié défait, dans les couloirs de Hogwarts… Snape avait été tordant.

Ledit Potter, bougonna et rentra son Vif dans sa poche.

« On pourrait commencer à cartographier Hogwarts… disons dans deux jours. Il faut que je me repose un peu cette nuit. »

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard et se sourirent de façon peu discrète. Remus soupira.

« Non les gars c'est vraiment vrai, la pleine lune c'est fatiguant et… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Rémy on te laissera pioncer ! » fit Sirius d'un ton encourageant. « Qui sait, peut-être que la pleine lune ne sera pas si fatigante ce mois-ci. »

Il y avait quelque chose de louche mais Remus n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Un secret.

« C'est ce que je me répète à chaque fois… mais…on ne peut pas dire que ce soit concluant. » répondit Remus. « La Tour est toute proche. Mettez la Cape. »

« Oui maman » répondirent-ils en chœur. Remus soupira de nouveau en secouant la tête. Il aimait ses amis mais ils étaient un peu débiles tout de même. Il s'arrêta, huma l'air et regarda qui était dans la Salle Commune. Peter Pettigrew, puait autant le secret que ses deux autres amis. Et pourtant, lui aussi faisait semblant de rien, lui souriant et lui faisant signe de la main. Remus se composa une expression pleine de sollicitude et s'assit sur le canapé en face de son ami.

« Sortilèges, hein ? Tu y arrives bien ? »

« Oui, oui, Sirius m'a aidé. Il n'est pas aussi gentil que toi, mais il faut reconnaitre qu'il est efficace. » Remus tendit l'oreille et entendit Sirius se tortiller.

Apparemment ils n'avaient pas envie de sortir de sous la cape… Ils espéraient peut-être faire sursauter ce pauvre Peter. Remus soupira discrètement.

« Sirius a la fâcheuse tendance à croire qu'il est trop génial. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il le croit au plus profond de lui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir insignifiant par rapport à lui, ou à toi et James. »

Remus secoua la tête.

« J'espère que tu ne penses pas réellement ce que tu dis Pete. On est tes amis, tu n'es pas insignifiant. »

« C'est pas que je le pense comme ça tous les jours…. Je sais que vous êtes mes amis, mais je me sens quand même un peu… à l'écart tu vois. »

Remus ne voyait pas.

« James est le super joueur de Quidditch, extra génial attrapeur que tout le monde adule plus ou moins. Sirius lui c'est un génie rebelle, il est respecté dans la maison, parce que non seulement il tourne dos à sa famille pour respecter ses principes mais en plus il est beau – magnifique – et intelligent. Quand à toi… tu es Remus, le gentil préfet, tout le monde sait qu'il peut te parler, que tu es compréhensif et que tu ne juges personne. En plus tu es beau, ce qui ne gâche rien et tu es tellement gentil que c'en est presque irréel. Tu es Remus Lupin, l'innocent. Et moi je ne sais pas où est ma place. »

Remus s'était fortement raidi en entendant tout cela.

« Comment peux-tu ? Peter… »

« Je….heu.. » Peter se triturait les mains, nerveux et gêné d'en avoir trop dit.

« Peter, je suis un loup-garou. »

Au tour de Peter d'être droit comme un piquet, observant Remus l'air choqué. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, et là il était en face de lui le regard perçant et blessé, dire tout ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. « Je suis un loup-garou Pete. Accio livre de DFCM. »

On entendit un bruit, et un grimoire voleta doucement pour se poser sur les genoux de Remus.

« Créature monstrueuse, le loup-garou prend son apparence durant les nuits de pleine lune, perdant son self-control et attaquant sauvagement les humains qu'il côtoie les autres jours. Le loup-garou est carnivore et peut s'attaquer à toute sorte de bêtes mais sa nourriture favorite reste la chair humaine, dont il peut difficilement se passer lors de ses transformations, ce qui fait de lui et cannibale sauvage et dangereux. » Il referma brusquement le livre.

« Remus Lupin l'innocent tu dis ? Moi je sais ce que je suis Peter, je suis un monstre hypocrite, j'entends le loup hurler dans mes entrailles tous les jours ! Tout le monde peut me parler tu dis ? Et s'ils savaient qu'à l'intérieur je me lèche les babines à l'idée d'en faire mon casse-croûte ? »

« Rem… je… »

« La ferme ! Je suis une créature monstrueuse de niveau 6 ! Et JE suis un cannibale sauvage et dangereux… » Remus savait qu'il débloquait légèrement et qu'il faisait sans doute un peu peur à son ami, mais la pleine lune approchait, et il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Et tu es mon ami. Et si tu peux être ami avec moi tout en sachant qu'une partie de moi aimerai t'arracher les muscles un par un en les mastiquer alors tu es bien plus qu'insignifiant Peter. Je ne laisserai jamais personne t'insulter, pas même toi. »

Sirius et James était apparu et regardaient Peter baisser les yeux de honte devant un Remus saccagé.

« Je suis un attrapeur. J'en suis heureux c'est clair, mais… qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie ? Ma mère est heureuse de mes bonnes notes et elle n'arrête pas de me dire que je vais pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il me plaira. Mais qu'est-ce qui me plaît ? Honnêtement je suis perdu parce que je sais que je ne ferais pas l'attrapeur toute ma vie. C'est pour ça que j'aime autant les maraudeurs… c'est parce que je suis vide. »

Peter releva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« J'aime mes parents. » Sirius fit une pause. « J'aime mes parents alors qu'ils m'ont appris des choses innommables. Je suis l'héritier de la Noble maison des Black et je me dois de me comporter selon mon rang. Les Muggles sont des animaux, et les créatures des nuisibles mais qui peuvent m'être utile, il n'y a rien de plus important que l'argent et le pouvoir. Mon père me répète cela à longueur de journée. Mais je l'aime. Et ma mère, elle m'a appris à me tenir selon mon rang, à être bien élevé, c'est-à-dire méprisant, en société. Elle n'a jamais joué avec moi, ni m'a embrassé ni pris dans ses bras aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je suis l'héritier, son fils c'est Regulus. Mais je l'aime. Et ça me déchire le cœur parce qu'eux, ne m'aiment pas parce que je suis moi tout simplement. Je suis un Gryffindor, je suis ami avec un Loup-Garou, je ris et je serre la main à des enfants de Muggles. Et ça leur est insupportable. Mais je les aime. Et je me déteste d'aimer des gens pareil. »

Un silence peu commun dans la Salle Commune, uniquement brisé par les crépitements de la cheminée encore vive, survint laissant les Maraudeurs à leur réflexion.

« J'ai l'air d'un idiot pas vrai ? » dit Peter, la tête dans les mains.

« Tu es Peter Pettigrew le Loyal. On peut tout te confier, tout te prêter. Tu es l'ami idéal, le gentil garçon simple, bref, le mec normal dont nous sommes tous jaloux » murmura Sirius réconfortant.

« D'acc..d'accord… okay… je… merci. » Il avait une respiration encore un peu erratique.

« Et passe ton devoir je vais le corriger. » et alors que Sirius se saisissait des rouleaux, Peter ses leva et alla dans le dortoir.

James le regarda disparaitre derrière la porte et soupira.

« Il faut qu'on fasse attention à Peter, il a toujours été sensible. »

« Tu penses qu'il serait capable de… » Murmura Remus catastrophé.

« Non ! » s'écria James, avant de se calmer. « Non, je ne crois pas… mais il est malheureux je pense. Et on est là pour lui Maraudeur un jour… »

« Maraudeur toujours » finit Sirius. « C'est clair… Remus. »

« Oui ? » Sirius avait l'air un peu désappointé. « C'est quoi cette histoire de monstre ? »

Remus baissa les yeux. « Le fait est Sirius que c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais, alors soyez juste sur vos g… »

« Sur nos gardes ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu te prends vraiment pour un dangereux cannibale ? » Sirius avais l'air furieux. James aussi en fait.

« C'est pas parce que tu as un petit problème de fourrure que tu es un monstre Rémy ! »

Remus soupira, des belles paroles pour l'égalité des êtres et bla, bla, bla…. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas seulement un petit problème de fourrure Jamesie. C'est ma nature. »

Sirius et James se regardèrent consternés. Sirius se calma doucement et pris la parole.

« La nature, Remus, c'est la manière dont nous naissons. Tu n'es pas né Loup Rem. »

« Non mais ma deuxième naissance à eu lieu alors que mon créateur m'as… »

« Et tu es devenu un Loup. Le mot important c'est devenu, Rem. Ce n'est pas, et ce ne sera jamais, ta nature. »

Sirius était d'un calme effroyable. Il était celui qui, parmi tous les amis de Remus, comprenait le mieux le sentiment de se sentir comme une espèce de monstre, quelque chose issu des ténèbres, quelque chose de foncièrement maléfique et que se battait pour arriver à la lumière.

« Je l'entends. Je l'entends hurler, je ressens ses émotions tout le temps… »

« Mais elle n'est pas toi. Elle est en toi, elle fait partie de toi mais elle n'est pas toi. »

Remus exhala doucement. La bête grogna.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Je dois aller me coucher. »

« Bonne nuit Rem. »

Sitôt levé, il se dirigea vers le dortoir et y entra. Il entendait le bruit de la douche. Peter avait dû vouloir se détendre un peu.

Il s'assit sur son lit et toisa la lune par la fenêtre. Il ne lui manquait qu'un malheureux petit croissant et tous les poils de son corps se hérissèrent à cette vue. De peur, d'excitation. Une excitation étrangère et violente. Remus se tint le ventre et le caressa comme il l'aurait fait sur un petit animal, tout en se sentant parfaitement ridicule.

« Chhhut. C'est demain… seulement demain. Et après laisse-moi un peu tranquille. » Il se parlait à lui-même. Premier signe de folie.

Parce que Remus était seul, et il le savait. Il était entouré, à l'intérieur même de son propre corps, mais il se savait seul. Personne ne le comprenait, ni les humains qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait comme un monstre, ne les autres Loups qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il voulait vivre comme un humain, ne pas céder à ses instincts.

Peter sortait de la douche en se frottant les cheveux. Mords-le ! Mord-le qu'attends-tu ? Tu ne sens pas le sang pulser dans ses veines ? Ses petits muscles tendres ? Il est à ta merci ! Mords-le ! Remus se frotta le ventre un peu plus fortement et sortit de son lit.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, je pense. Et toi ? Je pensais que tu voulais dormir tôt. »

« Je vais manger un steak et je remonte. »

Peter hocha la tête. Le loup hurla. James et Sirius rentrèrent en trombe et Remus sortit sans un mot, laissant les trois amis perplexes. Remus entendit distinctement Peter dire, « Il va manger, il a faim. » avant de s'engouffrer hors de la tour.


	5. Chapitre 2 (partie 2)

« Remus n'en croira pas ses yeux. J'espère qu'il sera content… » Dit James.

« Bah on s'entraîne une dernière fois demain et c'est parti ! Il va falloir lui annoncer… je suis sûr qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. »

« Mais Pete, tu ne lui as rien dit au moins ? »

« Mais non ! Mais tu sais il a un flair assez impressionnant. »

« J'espère juste qu'il ne nous en voudra pas de ne pas lui avoir dit. »

« Et quoi ? Si on n'avait pas réussi ? On serait passé pour des idiots. »

« Mais Jamesie est un champion des métamorphoses ! »

« Merci, Pete, merci… »

Tapi dans l'ombre du couloir, Remus espionnait ses amis. Ce n'était pas un mais bien quatre steaks bien saignants qu'il avait dû engloutir pour se calmer, et en rentrant il les entendait parler du secret qu'ils avaient tous les trois. Il renifla l'air. Culpabilité…. Et espoir. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et ça le concernait, ça il avait compris. Il résista à l'envie d'écouter encore et s'apprêtait à faire un bruit pour signaler sa présence quand il entendit :

« Et comme ça Remus ne sera plus tout seul pour ses transformations ! Si c'est pas génial ? »

Il hoqueta de surprise. Hoquet qui ne passa pas inaperçu, alors qu'un silence se faisait entendre.

« Remus ? » Sirius appelait. Mais Remus, derrière la porte était trop pétrifié pour répondre. Plus seul durant ses transformations ? Nan mais ils étaient malade ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Il dévorait la plupart des petits animaux vivants dans la Cabane, frustré de n'avoir aucun humain à se mettre sous la dent … Alors, un autre Loup ? Qui ? D'où ?

Et alors qu'il était plongé dans une réflexion intense il vit à peine la porte s'ouvrir, découvrant James qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il sursauta violemment quand il senti une main sur son bras.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Il était horrifié. Quoi qu'ils aient concocté, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la dangerosité de cette action. Il dominait. C'était à LUI de prendre les décisions à ce moment du mois, et ça les garçons l'avaient compris. Ils se mirent tous debout les uns à côté des autres et avisant le regard bestial de leur amis, saluèrent Remus à la manière d'un Hypogriffe, attendant.

« Je savais qu'il y avait un secret. Vous puez la culpabilité. » Peter trembla un peu. Remus ne devait surement pas savoir que la dernière nuit avant la pleine lune, sa voix changeait et devenait vraiment effrayante.

« Peter ! Explications. Les autres, assis. » James et Sirius se regardèrent, conscient de l'état de fébrilité de leur ami. Ça n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois. En deuxième année, quand ils avaient découvert.

« De…Depuis qu'on a découvert pour toi… on s'est renseigné sur les Loups. » Peter fit une petite pause pour se calmer, en regardant Remus du coin de l'œil, apeuré. « On a été voir les titres de bouquins à la bibliothèque et quand on a épuisé tout ce qui était de notre niveau – en troisième année – on a décidé d'en acheter à Hogsmeade… on voulait savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ta… sur ton problème de fourrure. Et… heu… Sirius a eu une idée, quand il a su que techniquement les Loups n'attaquent pas les animaux. »

Remus lança un regard mauvais à Sirius, qui le lui soutint.

« On n'en pouvait plus de te retrouver à l'infirmerie, crevé et couvert de blessures ! On a d'abord pensé que tu te battais avec d'autres animaux et quand on en a parlé avec Pomfresh elle nous a avoués que tu te les faisais à toi-même. Parce que tu étais tout seul… et que le loup ne le supportait pas. Alors on a décidé de venir avec toi. Pendant tes transformations. »

« Vous êtes complètement malade. » Remus avait parlé d'une voix blanche. « Vous avez toujours été dingue… mais…. JE REFUSE DE FAIRE DE VOTRE VIE UN ENFER ! Devenir des Loups ? Et puis quoi encore ? Est-ce que… est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de…de… »

Il était sur le point de pleurer de rage, près de s'effondrer.

« On a pas décidé de devenir des Loups Rémy…. On est Animagi. »

Remus qui tremblait visiblement s'arrêta net.

« On a commencé à s'entrainer en troisième année. Ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps que les autres mais j'y suis arrivé finalement. On comptait te le dire demain… pour… »

« Pour la Pleine Lune. » Remus se calma. Il semblait retrouver le contrôle de ses nerfs et sa peur retombait tandis que grandissait l'euphorie du Loup.

« Le loup est content. » Lança-t-il.

Les autres le regardèrent étrangement. Il n'avait jamais évoqué ce côté de sa lycanthropie. Alors qu'il avait remarqué une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux de Sirius qui lui lança un regard complice, il secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes complètements tarés. » Il avisa un regard vers la fenêtre du dortoir. La lune était haute dans le ciel et semblait le narguer, encore.

« Remus tu n'es pas fâché ? » Peter avait une petite voix légèrement apeurée.

« Non… Animagi ? Mais McGonagall avait dit qu'il fallait se répertorier…. Et puis, comment vous avez fait ? Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! »

« On a bien failli laisser tomber plusieurs fois » avoua James. « Mais il y avait les pleines lunes et puis on se remettait au boulot. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous…vous êtes ? » Remus avait l'air un peu curieux ce qui encouragea les garçons à s'approcher de lui, pour lui raconter.

« Moi je suis un rat » Dit fièrement Peter. « Un petit animal avec des poils tout doux, comme ça je pourrais être espion ou plein d'autres trucs cool » Remus sourit.

« Je suis un cerf. Un grand cerf puissant et tout. Peter était terrorisé, je m'en rappelle » rit James.

« Et moi je suis un Chien. Un grand chien noir. Il se trouve… qu'un petit idiot m'a qualifié de Sinistros ! Moi ! » Bougonna Sirius en fusillant un James hilare du regard.

« Est-ce que je peux…euh voir ? » demanda Remus d'une voix un peu tremblante. Les trois autres le regardèrent, ravis. Ils se placèrent au centre du dortoir, pour plus de place.

« Vas-y en premier Peter. » Et sous les yeux surpris et émerveillés de Remus, il se transforma en rat, en gardant ses vêtement, dans la manœuvre ('ouf ' pensa-t-il) et quand il rouvrit les yeux, son dortoir était gigantesque. Il repéra Remus que le fixait de ses yeux magnifiques et courra vers lui. Il se sentit saisir par une main chaude et vit le visage extraordinairement grand de son ami le fixer.

« C'est vraiment toi Peter ? »

Il hocha la tête en couinant et lécha un peu la main de Remus.

« A mon tour » s'écria Sirius. Il se concentra, comme l'avait fait Peter plus tôt et se transforma beaucoup plus rapidement que lui en un magnifique chien noir au poil long et aux yeux bleu foncés. Il se jeta sans hésiter sur Remus et lui lécha le visage sous les couinements indignés de Peter qui s'était fait propulser sur le lit. Il se vengea en grimpant sur Sirius à qui il grignota un peu l'oreille. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se battre. James lança le Muffliato et attrapa Peter qui gigota dans sa main et bloqua Sirius avec un peu plus de difficulté, mais non moins efficacement, et éclata de rire.

« Même en animaux vous êtes des idiots ! »

« Et toi James tu ne te transforme pas ? »

James lui lança un regard l'air de dire,' tu veux voir ça hein ?' Et se transforma à une vitesse étonnante en un cerf qui devait avoir 1 ou deux ans, un daguet, s'approcha de Remus et lui posa sa tête dans la main.

Remus était entouré de ses trois amis qui avaient fait l'impossible pour lui… Pour un Loup- garou… Il sentait une larme couler sur sa joue et murmura la voix cassée

« C'est rien… c'est rien du tout… » Il avisa le regard brillant et réconfortant de ses amis, Peter posé sur la tête de Sirius et la tête de James dans sa main. Il caressa les petits bois de James, encore recouverts d'un velours. Il entendit un bruit et réalisa qu'il venait de James, il rit alors, se moquant de son air gêné.

Il se sentait fatigué.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez rester comme ça ?... Jusqu'à que je m'endorme ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Remus se changea à l'abri des regards et s'allongea sur son lit. Le cerf s'assit du mieux qu'il put et le chien s'allongea à ses pieds. Le petit rat courra sous les couvertures et s'allongea près de la tête de Remus qui s'endormit, heureux.

Le lendemain fut assez éprouvant pour Remus qui après s'être senti secoué comme un prunier à son réveil, dut se préparer à quatrième vitesse et courir comme un dératé malgré ses muscles tirés et endoloris, rappelant la pleine lune imminente à son bon souvenir.

Le professeur Slughorn, avisant ses traits tirés et ses cernes secoua légèrement la tête et lui indiqua d'aller s'assoir. Potion du jour : Philtre de Paix. La seule place libre était à côté de Snape. Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air catastrophé et il secoua la tête avant d'aller s'assoir à côté de son partenaire qui avait l'air au moins aussi en forme que lui. Néanmoins, sans un regard dans sa direction, Snape alla chercher les ingrédients d'un pas rapide et maîtrisé, le laissant tacitement préparer le chaudron.

Peter était avec Bertha Jorkins, une petite Gryffindor assez boulotte, mais surtout stupide et très commère. Elle était quand même très gentille, mais s'attirait énormément de problèmes en ouvrant simplement la bouche. Elle fit un coucou et lança un regard désolé à Remus qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Il lui rendit son sourire et se remit au travail. Snape allait bientôt revenir. Il ajustait le feu, alors qu'il entendit un fracas. Il releva la tête et aperçu Snape par terre, l'air catastrophé, tentant de sauver le plus d'ellébore possible du bocal qu'il avait fait tomber. D'un coup de baguette l'ellébore épurée remplit le bocal réparé et regagna la main de Snape qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il entendit James renifler d'un air méprisant.

« Allons M. Snape, regagnez votre place à présent… Je vous fais cadeau des deux points que je retranche habituellement pour ce genre d'accident, mais rallongez donc vos nuits ! Ou mieux encore, buvez le philtre lorsque vous l'aurez parfaitement réalisé ! »

Il tentait de prendre un air enjoué mais son sourire s'affaissa quand il remarqua le regard torve de son interlocuteur.

« Bien, maintenant que vous avez tous les ingrédients, vous avez une heure et demie. La potion compte six étapes fondamentales, à la fin de chacune d'elle vous devrez m'appeler pour que je vous valide. La demi-heure restante, vous remplirez votre journal de potion. Les instructions sont au tableau si vous avez un trou, n'hésitez-pas à me solliciter en cas de problèmes. Bonne chance. »

Remus regarda avec admiration les mains habiles de son vis-à-vis s'affairer sur les ingrédients qu'il hachait parfaitement à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Hors de question que tu obtiennes une excellente note sans lever le petit doigt Lupin… Grouille-toi de préparer les ingrédients de l'étape 2 ! » Snape était, comme à son habitude, assez irritable.

« Bien sûr, Snape, désolé. » Remus était, comme à son habitude, bien gentil.

La journée de cours se déroula sans anicroche, une potion parfaite avait été rendue au professeur Slughorn, un devoir correct au professeur Flitwick, il avait correctement réalisé la métamorphose de sa souris et McGonagall lui avait octroyé 10 points et enfin le professeur Sprout avait dénoté une habileté intéressante de Remus avec les plantes nocives.

La soirée arrivait à grand pas et il préparait ses affaires avant de descendre à l'infirmerie. Il sentit, alors que ses sens étaient à fleur de peau, l'excitation de ses amis et le souvenir de la dernière soirée, qu'il avait légèrement occulté, lui revint violemment en mémoire.

Non, non hier cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, mais là… Non, Dumbledore… Il ne pouvait trahir Dumbledore….

Mais ils ne risquent rien. Non ce n'était pas possible. Ramène-les ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien leur arri….

« Remus ! On t'a cherché partout ! »

« Voilà je suis là. »

Sirius lui faisait face dans son auguste splendeur, et son excitation qui puait à travers toutes les pores de sa peau, envahissant les narines de Remus… Ce qui émoustilla le loup. Ramène-le ! Il n'attend que ça !

« Sirius, écoutes, je sais que… »

« Non toi tu écoutes. Je sais que tu as peur et que tu ne veux pas nous mettre en danger. Mais je sais aussi que ça t'a rendu heureux ce qu'on a fait… »

« Le loup est heureux…. Mais tu vois, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille l'écouter. »

« Remus, c'est pas parce que le loup est d'accord qu'il faut à tout prix être en contradiction… avec toi-même en fait… enfin tu vois. »

« Je vois. Mais tu sais, je suis tellement effaré de ce que vous avez fait… »

Sirius s'approchait.

Faim, j'ai tellement faim « Vraiment ! Tellement que je n'ai pas réussi à y penser de la journée…. C'est comme dans un rêve tu vois et… » Une peau tendre…

Sirius approcha encore tendant un peu la main.

Et des muscles palpitants. « Ne me touche pas ! »

« Ah, oui désolé…. » Sirius était un peu confus. « En fait je sais bien que c'est un peu dur à avaler… On viendra tout à l'heure Remus. On viendra, et tu passeras la meilleure Pleine Lune de ta vie. Et tu en passeras des tas d'autres. Parole de Maraudeurs. »

« Je… Il faut que j'y aille… » Remus avait les yeux baissés, en proie à une guerre intérieure intense. « Je…merci. » Il s'enfuit rapidement, la tête baissée regrettant déjà ses remerciement qui passeraient pour une invitation, qu'il n'était pas sûr de ne pas souhaiter.

Il marcha très vite à travers les couloirs de Hogwarts… Il atteint l'infirmerie où l'infirmière lui fit le sortilège de diagnostic habituel et lui proposa un décontractant, qu'il finit par accepter vu l'insistance dont Pomfresh faisait preuve. Avait-il l'air si travaillé ?

D'un pas plus détendu, il la suivi jusqu'au Saule Cogneur puis, seul jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante il s'assit doucement sur le sol. Respire… Expire.

Tu n'as pas honte ? Sens, tous ces bons animaux qui grouillent dehors ? Un renard… Un bon renard frais et sa mère. Et ça ! Un HUMAIN ! Il y en a plusieurs…Frétillants de vie… Jeunes… Oh j'ai tellement faim…

« Remus ! »

« Allez-vous en ! »

Remus était agité de soubresauts, plus ou moins violents et regardait ses amis avec un regard soudainement saignant, affamé, terrifiant.

« Barrez-vous ! BARREZ-VOUS ! La lune va se lever… s'il… ah !...vous plaît… »

« Non. » Peter avait parlé. Presque immédiatement après il se transforma en rat. Il courra vers son ami, qui semblait en proie à une crise de schizophrénie, se léchant tantôt les babines avec un regard gourmand, tantôt terrorisé, tremblant et suppliant.

James et Sirius, pétrifiés jusque-là se transformèrent rapidement, apaisant leur ami et ravissant le loup qui avait enfin des compagnons de jeu.

Devant eux se tenait un loup garou. Et malgré toutes les réalistes illustrations qu'ils avaient pu croiser à travers leurs recherches, jamais ils ne s'étaient attendus à une telle aura, à un regard si bestial dans lequel on reconnaissait à peine l'humain. Devant eux se tenait la bête et derrière elle la lune montante scintillait, et son pelage, dont la couleur délicate rappelait les cheveux fins de Remus, brillait de mille feux.

Le loup secoua la queue, renifla et sortit les crocs, et se jeta sur le cerf. Les Animagi retrouvèrent la faculté de penser et réagirent. Ils se jetèrent à leur tour sur la créature et s'en suivit une partie de chat bestiale, durant laquelle Peter, accroché aux longs poils noirs de Sirius fut balloté dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables.

Sirius, lorsque la partie s'était un peu calmée, eut une idée brillante (Remus en aurait hurlé d'horreur !) et gratta la porte de la Cabane Hurlante, qui donnait sur le Parc de Hogwarts. Ravi, le Loup s'élança tellement rapidement, que Sirius eut de la peine à le suivre. James, lui n'avait aucun problème avec la vitesse. Il s'arrêta net alors qu'il observait Remus, enfin le Loup, arracher la gorge d'un renard préalablement assommé, et faire couler le sang de la créature.

Sirius resta interdit. Il observait le Loup, qui avait les mêmes yeux que son ami dépecer avec une voracité peu commune le renard, qui fut rapidement englouti.

Alors que les autres Maraudeurs tentaient de le dissuader de manger autre chose il se battit avec eux. Ça suffit ! Ça suffit, tu as mangé maintenant… S'il te plaît. Si même l'humain le suppliait... Il se sentait retenu. Stop ! Arrête ! Les faux animaux le regardaient étrangement.

Le Loup avait mangé puis joué avec les Maraudeurs. Ils voyaient, à mesure que l'aube approchait, le Loup qui n'avait aucun contrôle, se frapper contre une pierre quand il reniflait une proie. James pris les choses en main (enfin en sabot), et guida le Loup dérangé jusque la Cabane hurlante. Le jour approchait, bientôt la lune perdrait son pouvoir sur la créature.

Arrivé à la Cabane, le Loup hurla à la lune, hurla de douleur, effrayant les Maraudeurs qui restèrent à l'écart. Alors que la lueur bien connue de la lune se retira peu à peu de la nuit, et alors que s'amorçait une aube bienvenue, ils regardèrent Remus se transformer une nouvelle fois, des entailles marquant son corps pâle et nu. Il acheva sa transformation poussant un dernier gémissement de douleur et s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

Remus se réveilla doucement. Ses muscles étaient encore endoloris et il n'essaya pas d'ouvrir les yeux sachant qu'il rencontrerait seulement l'agressive lumière blanche de l'infirmerie. Il savait qu'il était entouré. Il tendit l'oreille.

« M. Lupin est extrêmement fatigué bien que peu blessé… Vous pouvez rester à condition d'être calme ! »

« Oui Mme Pomfresh. »

« Vous devriez aussi dormir plus longtemps ! Je sais que c'est le week-end et que vous vous inquiétiez pour votre ami mais il ne faut pas en déduire qu'une nuit blanche est une solution ! »

« Désolé Mme Pomfresh » Sirius avait pris un ton légèrement enjôleur, que ses amis connaissaient bien. « Mais… nous nous sommes dit en arrivant, comme Remus a besoin de nous si vous pouviez… »

Pomfresh soupira.

« Je peux Messieurs. Mais c'est la dernière fois. »

Remus senti ses amis s'assoir autour de lui. Il préféra se concentrer sur leur conversation pour oublier sa douleur. Les transformations étaient infernales.

« Remus a l'air tellement fragile comme ça... »

Après avoir été confronté d'aussi près au Loup, bien qu'ils se soient amusés comme des fous toute la nuit, leur ami leur semblait un peu lointain.

« Ouais c'est vrai. Peter, t'as pris tes Chocogrenouille ? »

C'était l'usage… Le chocolat était l'antidote numéro un de Remus.

« Oui Siri, je les ai pris. »

Ils se rappelaient que quelques heures auparavant se tenait devant eux une bête sanguinaire. La bête que Remus invoquait toujours quand il se dénigrait.

Un silence survint.

« Pomfresh a dit qu'il était peu blessé. »

James avait la voix un peu tremblante. Il aimait toujours Remus comme son petit frère. Ça n'avait pas changé. Mais désormais il serait confronté à l'image de la face jusque-là cachée de son ami.

« Vous pensez que c'est grâce à nous ? »

Il se triturait les mains. C'était une super idée. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était une super idée. Il avait fait tous cela pour Remus et ils étaient des Gryffindor, bon sang ! Un Loup n'allait pas leur faire peur !

« Ouais… ouais c'est possible. On a joué avec lui alors… »

Sirius, conscient lui aussi d'avoir découvert une facette jusque-là discrète de Remus, était néanmoins moins choqué que James, plus enclin à repérer les subtilités de sa condition.

« Mais il a dévoré…enfin… quand même… Il a horreur de ça. »

Peter lui était un ami dévoué. Il n'était choqué que par des images, dont il s'était certes préparé mais qui étaient assez dures à se remémorer.

« J'ai dévoré un renard c'est ça ? »

Les trois Maraudeurs sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Remus qui avait difficilement murmuré.

« Il me reste un peu sur le cœur d'ailleurs. Je vous avais prévenu. Maintenant je vous demanderais juste… si vous voulez y aller… faites le sans rien dire. »

Remus sentait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir

« Non mais de quoi tu parles ? » James était outré de comprendre.

« Vous… vous puez la peur. Si vous avez peur… je ne veux pas vous retenir. »

Mais cette odeur se dissipait doucement. Remus renifla doucement l'air, alors que ses amis protestaient.

« On savait ! On savait depuis le début ! C'est juste qu'on a vu, et puis quoi ? On a un peu stressé ! Et puis si c'était toi à notre place tu aurais stressé aussi ! »

Il entendait des reproches pêle-mêle et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de peur. Il se sentait tellement aimé et entouré que son expression hébétée interpella les Maraudeurs.

« Remus c'est bon. Maraudeurs un jour… »

« Maraudeurs toujours. » Souffla-il doucement. Oui. Ils étaient ses amis.

« Tiens tes Chocogrenouille… » Peter, l'aida à se redresser et lui tendit une Chocogrenouille qu'il avala doucement, faisait glisser le gout du chocolat sur sa langue sensible.

« Où est le Carnet ? » demanda Sirius. James sorti le carnet de son sac et le tendit à Remus avec une plume.

« Je déclare la Cour des Maraudeurs, Justes Blagueurs de Hogwarts, ouverte. » dit Remus en tapotant le carnet de sa baguette. Le Carnet s'ouvrit, ses pages se remplirent et ils attendirent patiemment que Remus annonce les Projets en cours.

« Projet Tout les Examens Haut la Main. Peter ? »

« J'ai eu un Acceptable au devoir de Métamorphose ! James m'a juste aidé à comprendre sinon j'ai tout fait tout seul… »

« C'est vrai, en fait on n'y a pas mis plus de cinq minutes. »

« … Et Acceptable moins avec Slughorn. Cinq points en Métamorphose pour avoir sauvé la souris de Jorkins… » Peter secoua la tête. Cette fille était incroyablement tête en l'air.

Remus nota d'un air ravi, sous le regard consterné de James et amusé de Sirius. James secoua la tête. Bien entendu, ce Projet était l'idée de Remus mais Peter avait tellement approuvé que James avait fini par céder.

« Et toi Sirius, tes derniers résultats ? »

« Optimal moins au devoir de Métamorphose, Effort Exceptionnel en Potions. Euh, plus trois points en Botanique, et plus dix points en Sortilèges. Je crois que c'est tout. »

« Tu oublies les cinq points en potions. » Marmonna Peter.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Voilà. » Il attendit patiemment que Remus ai noté tout ce qu'il avait dit.

« James ? » Le susnommé soupira d'exaspération.

« Optimal plus en Métamorphose, Acceptable en Potions, Flitwick a noté ma participation la dernière fois et j'ai eu Effort Exceptionnel… Euh, sinon deux points en Potions et dix points en Métamorphose pour avoir réussi avant tout le monde. Evans était verte. » Il riait. Remus et Sirius se regardèrent. Ils sourirent et décidèrent tacitement de laisser James dans son ignorance.

« Et toi Remus ? » demanda Peter.

« J'ai eu Effort Exceptionnel plus en Métamorphose, Optimal moins en potion et cinq points en Sortilèges. »

« Bon projet suivant ? » James avait l'air agacé et impatient. Remus renifla, puis soupira.

« Comment rendre Cinglé Snivellus » cita-t-il d'une voix morne. Il était préfet, PREFET ! Et il faisait ça !

Sirius avait déjà sorti la plume et le Carnet. Ils notaient dedans remplissant joyeusement les rubriques. Bientôt à court d'idées, ils restèrent songeurs.

« On n'a pas que ça à faire d'espionner Snape. » Remus avait été tranchant comme d'habitude.

« On devrait réviser, c'est çaaa ? » répliqua James.

« Et bien au moins on ne ferait de mal à personne. »

« Si seulement Snape était une personne » cingla Peter. Sirius éclata de rire.

« Ce graisseux sans ami ne mérite vraiment aucune pitié… t'as vu ce qu'il lisait la dernière fois ? Précis sur les Arts Sombres… Ce mec n'est pas net, si tu veux mon avis les petites blagues qu'on lui fait sont gentilles comparé à ce qu'il mérite. »

Remus les contempla avec consternation.

Peter sembla sortir d'une réflexion.

« On pourrait… Siri, tu crois qu'une petite blague à Snape ne lui ferait pas de mal ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien… Tu penses bien que lui faire une vie de chien, serait bienvenu, non ? »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Sirius.

« Comme… devenir un chien, pour faire de sa vie une vie de chien ? » Souffla-t-il. James éclata de rire.

Loin de se mêler à l'hilarité générale, Remus resta interdit, la culpabilité l'envahissant petit à petit. Dumbledore me fait confiance. Remus, même avec la certitude d'avoir des amis, se sentait toujours seul. Désespérément seul.


	6. Chapitre 3

Les Maraudeurs, suite à leur plus grandiose aventure, décidèrent de se rebaptiser. Ils décidèrent ensemble des surnoms de chacun. Prongs fut nommé par Sirius en raison de ses bois de daguet encore doux mais extrêmement puissant, Wormtail fut le surnom attribué à Peter à cause de sa queue délicate que ressemblait à un lombric, Sirius, après avoir dû supporter les « Sinistrooos » de James fut finalement nommé Padfoot par Remus qui se rappelait des coussinets neufs et doux (anormalement pour un chien de son âge mais enfin il n'était pas vraiment un chien n'est-ce pas ?) de Sirius. Le plus long surnom à être attribué fut celui de Remus. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait lui donner un nom qui rappelait trop sa condition de Loup à Remus, et celui-ci les regarda se triturer les méninges avec attendrissement. Soudain une lumière s'alluma dans le regard de James qui fit s'approcher Sirius et Peter pour leur murmurer quelque chose. Heureusement pour Remus, il avait oublié le Muffliato. Il entendit distinctement.

« Est-ce que vous vous rappelez sa splendeur sous la lune ? Il était magnifique et tout. »

« Mais en quoi ça nous donne un surnom ? » demanda Peter.

« Il est aussi tout le temps dans la lune… Sa peau est pâle comme la lune… ce sera : Moon ! »

« Moon ? C'est trop dur si tu veux mon avis… il faudrait un truc en rapport mais plus doux, qui le définirait… Il est tout doux Rémy ! » Dit rapidement Sirius.

« Moony… » Souffla Peter.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Ouais. Moony c'est parfait. »

Ils levèrent la tête et rencontrèrent le regard gêné de Remus qui avait piqué un fard magistral après que James l'ait qualifié de magnifique.

« Je suis pas magnifique c'est pas vrai » bougonnait-il sous le rire de ses amis.

Les Maraudeurs étaient nés, réellement, complètement.

Sirius regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge au-dessus du tableau. Il soupira, constatant qu'il aurait encore à subir vingt minutes le monologue infini du professeur Binns.

« Et Hogsmeade connut un des rassemblement les plus sanglants de l'histoire en 1612 alors que la Révolte des Gobelins avait lieu. Le ministre de la magie de l'époque, qui venait pour instaurer un dialogue, trouva sa tête violemment hachée, en guise de vengeance des meurtres sur gobelin perpétrés par Yardley Platt, dont on comptabilise environ quarante victimes tuée à la machette d'après les sorciers, bien que de leur côté les gobelins assurent qu'au moins deux cents des leurs avaient trouvé la mort sous sa main, sa machette et bien d'autres instruments de torture et de mort. Le rassemblement des Gobelins à La Tête de Sanglier à l'époque effraya… »

Et patati, et patata. Sirius avait l'impression, même s'il se concentrait de toute ses forces (bien qu'il ne le fit pas vraiment) de ne rien entendre d'autre qu'un bourdonnement monotone qui l'appelait doucement mais surement vers une somnolence bienvenue.

Et, alors qu'il se glissait doucement dans un petit somme, il reçut un petit mot. Peter. T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça à Snape ? Moony à l'air grognon. Sirius eut un rictus.

Moony est toujours grognon quand il s'agit de Snape… Il a juste peur pour nous ! Mais je ne me ferais sûrement pas attraper, Picott est pratiquement grabataire. Il enchanta la boule de papier qui slaloma entre les tables et tapota contre Peter qui lui fit un sourire. Quelques instant plus tard il reçut : Ouais mais quand même. J'aime pas quand il fait la gueule. Tu vas faire quoi tu penses ? Sirius réfléchit un moment puis répondit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Peter reçut un nouveau message.

La peur de sa vie. Plutôt plusieurs fois qu'une.

Je vais lui faire la misère qu'il mérite.

Les journées à Hogwarts se suivent et se ressemblent.

La grande déception qu'ont les philosophes, les amoureux de la vie et des hommes, c'est cette capacité de l'enfance que l'on perd en grandissant. Le regard. On voit autour de nous des dizaines, des centaines de choses merveilleuses, magnifiques, singulières ou extrêmement laides que l'on ignore, au profit de l'utile. Si on essayait encore de pratiquer cette vision crue mais vraie, on serait sans cesse en plein trip. Mais la tare du genre humain laisse place à une affreuse ignorance, à une apathie méprisable, qu'on conserve de l'âge maudit de la puberté à la mort.

Cependant, certaines personnes, ayant souvent reçu une éducation particulière, sont amenés à examiner les choses sous un angle différent, à être attentifs au détail. Le beau, le laid. L'infâme. Ils doivent le reconnaître le nommer, le louer ou le dénigrer. Le supprimer.

Severus Snape était qualifié d'infâme par James Potter. Sirius acquiesçait toujours, ravi de ne pas avoir à le dénigrer lui-même, parce que l'œil d'un aristocrate sait repérer les détails qui passent inaperçus au commun des mortels. Sa peau fine, blanche, et surement douce au toucher. Ses longs doigts fins, ses ongles blancs, dont il ne ronge que les pouces. Ses lèvres fines et roses qui s'étiraient en une multitude d'expressions étranges. Mais il n'était pas beau.

Sirius ne le trouvait pas beau.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Et ce malaise inconscient poussait Sirius à s'approcher de Severus, de le faire réagir, de se dégouter de lui, et alors, il pourrait dormir tranquille se disant 'Je ne le supporte pas quelle horreur ce Snape. '

Mais notre Sirius n'a aucune idée de la réflexion dont nous nous faisons part. Il ne réalise pas qu'il éprouve un malaise étrange face à son ennemi, ou plutôt il tente de l'occulter un maximum…et y arrive. L'inconscient de Sirius est puissant et ses vannes ne peuvent pas se déverser, son application à repousser toute idée difficile rend cela d'autant plus compliqué.

Et Sirius, dormit ce soir-là en se disant, 'Je ne le supporte pas, quelle horreur ce Snape, je vais lui faire sa misère demain.' On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

La journée était passée en un coup de vent. Sirius, après avoir assuré à Remus et Peter qu'il allait se reposer et manger un peu aux cuisines (James était à l'entraînement) sorti d'un pas guilleret. Il n'allait pas vraiment aux cuisines. Il savait qui il allait trouver, comme chaque soir après les cours, adossé au même arbre du Parc de Hogwarts, son sempiternel bouquin entre les mains (si bien qu'il avait fini par le consigner dans le Carnet, rubrique « les habitudes de Snivellus »). Il restait encore un peu de monde dans le parc mais il savait qu'il finirait par se vider dans le quart d'heure, qu'il employa à chercher un endroit discret pour se transformer.

La transformation avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il restait un humain, et ses pensées étaient aussi humaines que possible…mais des instincts animaux prenaient étrangement le pas sur sa nature. Ses émotions étaient comme recouvertes par un couvercle et ses sens, changés au possible, accentuaient cette étrangeté.

Il marchait rapidement, son port altier, et rejoignait le Parc. Et il le vit.

Severus Snape était assis, presque prostré, contre le chêne qui surplombait cette rive du Lac. Encore, ses cheveux recouvraient presque son visage blanc. Il s'était un peu emmitouflé dans sa cape, le temps s'étant rafraîchit, mais l'avait fait instinctivement, sans s'en rendre compte le moins du monde.

Sirius frissonna (d'horreur ? d'excitation ?) et se décida à se transformer à l'abri des regards, mais sans lâcher des yeux le Slytherin.

Son regard se transforma et il ne commençait à ne percevoir que des nuances de gris, bien qu'il puisse distinguer presque tout ce qui était autour de lui. Il entendit une fille soupirer et évalua sa distance à 18 mètres à peu près. Il grogna d'excitation.

Son odorat lui faisait l'effet d'être explosé : Il sentait tout, il reconnaissait tout. Il pouvait différencier tous les types d'arbres du Parc et savait qui y avait trainé depuis les trois derniers jours.

Tous ses sens étaient en ébullition et après le petit vertige passager qu'il ressentait à chaque transformation, il se décida à rejoindre le terrible Slytherin, pour s'amuser un peu.

Une odeur épicée, bien qu'un peu effacée (de la peur ?), chatouilla sa truffe à l'approche de sa victime. Il n'était plus qu'à quatre mètres de Severus et s'approcha pour signifier davantage sa présence, mais celui-ci, plongé dans son bouquin ne le remarquait pas. Il respira plus fort, haleta comme le font les chiens, et vit la réaction de Severus.

Snape s'était raidi à l'extrême et sans bouger son corps, leva des yeux horrifiés vers le chien noir qui se tenait devant lui. Si je ne bouge pas, peut-être qu'il va se barrer .Le chien reniflait l'air autour de lui, et alors qu'il avait baissé les yeux pour l'ignorer, il le sentait bouger. Il trembla malgré lui.

« OUAF ! » Un aboiement puissant et effrayant surgit dans la tranquillité de la fin de journée à Hogwarts. On entendit des hululements indignés, les petits cris des oiseaux dans les arbres et leur fuite quasi-instantanée, mais on entendit surtout le cri de terreur et le bruit de course qu'avait provoqué Severus. Le chien avisa le livre qu'avait laissé tomber sa victime. La couverture étant peu attrayante il le renifla longuement puis le pris dans sa gueule. Il s'en alla alors se cacher dans un recoin du Parc, posa son trophée et détendit sa silhouette. Quelques instants plus tard se tenait alors à sa place Sirius, qui éclata de rire.

Il fit tout de même un petit crochet par la cuisine où il supplia les elfes (ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire, hein !) de lui donner un casse-croûte un une petite pâtisserie… résultat des courses, il se dirigeait vers la Tour avec six sandwiches bien garnis ainsi qu'un énorme gâteau aux fruits rouges.

Sirius regardait distraitement le Parc de Hogwarts par la fenêtre du dortoir, contemplant la Forêt et le lac en contrebas, près duquel jouaient les premières années. La Maison de Ogg, le garde des Sceaux surplombait légèrement la berge du Lac. De l'autre côté les serres s'alignaient derrière le jardin du Parc. Peter avait rejoint son ami.

« Alors ? Tu n'as rien dit hier comme il y avait Rémy mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ne me dit pas rien, vu la tête qu'a tirée Snape toute la journée, j'ai flairé le truc » il avait un ton excité mais bizarrement honteux en même temps. Gentil Peter.

« Tu sais où il est tous les soirs… »

« Ouais, il lit un bouquin contre le Chêne… et ? »

« Je l'ai terrorisé ! Si tu l'avais entendu hurler comme une fillette ! Ha ! Il a même laissé son bouquin… »

« Fait voir ! C'est quoi ? »

« Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie. Nan mais je rêve ! C'est vraiment de la lecture de loisir ! »

Sirius affichait un air dégouté. Il passait toute sa vie à fuir ce genre d'enseignement et le zèle que son ennemi montrait à se renseigner sur les Arts Sombres l'écœuraient.

« De toute façon, j'y retourne maintenant. »

Peter lui sourit et lui prit le bras.

« Ouais bah fait attention à 'Maman', il pourrait bien t'étrangler »

Sirius lui tapa sur la tête en ricanant.

De l'autre côté de la Cabane d'Ogg et de son potager, non loin des Jardins du Parc, il y avait un carré de terre où de nombreuses plantes qui entraient dans la composition des potions étaient cultivées Severus avait pris avec lui ses faucilles et son bouquin de Botanique et s'appliquait à cueillir soigneusement différentes herbes puis les rassemblait dans différentes poches de son sac. Si il n'était jamais réellement enjoué, ni ne s'amusait vraiment, Severus reconnaissait que ce genre d'activité, à l'instar de la lecture, lui procuraient réellement une tranquillité d'esprit bienvenue après sa journée éprouvante. C'est donc l'esprit détendu et reposé que Severus s'affairait à recueillir les ingrédients dont il avait besoin.

Sirius s'étant transformé depuis une belle lurette s'approchait du jardin aromatique, plein d'excitation mal dissimulée de part sa queue qui s'agitait avec force. Il s'arrêta net, apercevant Snape.

Et voilà. Sirius prêtait de nouveau attention au détail.

Severus avait ramené la mèche de cheveux qui lui dissimulait les yeux derrière son oreille et son visage d'ordinaire stoïque, même quand il effectuait les tâches les plus hardies durant les cours, était à présent tordu par l'enthousiasme, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les tempes un peu brillantes des gouttes de sueur qui s'y accumulaient et ses joues, d'ordinaire blanches, s'étaient teintée d'une légère couleur rosée. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, il était là depuis longtemps et sans doute avait-il eu une journée agitée. Il semblait être en très bonne santé loin du petit pâlichon qu'il était constamment.

Sirius s'énerva, et s'agita. On va le faire chier Snape, on le faire se pisser dessus le petit con ! Il s'approcha bruyamment. Severus sursauta violemment et brandit sa faucille (un peu pourpre puisqu'elle était spécialement traitée au sang de dragon tué à la Pleine Lune) et, tremblant, la présentait comme une arme.

« En…encore ? M-mais qu'- qu'est- qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Laisse m-moi tranquille ! » Il avançait doucement à reculons, tremblant, soudain terrifié et nerveux.

Padfoot grondait doucement en avançant à mesure que le Slytherin reculait.

Les gouttes de sueur qui s'étaient emmagasinées sur les tempes de Severus coulaient à présent, alors qu'il suivait le chien noir des yeux, priant de tout son cœur qu'il s'en aille. Calmes-toi, les chiens sentent la peur. Et il transpirait la peur, de tous les pores de sa peau.

Sirius regardait de ses yeux aciers brillants, son vis-à-vis. Il le regardait et s'énervait de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'il s'amuse…. Il torturait Snivel' ! Pourquoi cela ne l'amusait-il pas ?

« A-allez ! Va-va voir t-ton maître le chien ! S'il t-te p-plaît »

Snape bégayait affreusement mais n'arrivait pas à reprendre confiance en lui. Excédé, Padfoot lui aboya violemment dessus ce qui provoqua un cri de terreur et la fuite de Severus qui détala comme un lapin.

Sirius se retransforma un peu plus loin et respira un grand coup. Il avait vraiment des soucis dans sa tête… Il fit le vide dans son esprit et tenta de se remémorer le petit cri suraigu du Slytherin pour rire un peu mais chaque fois, il se rappelait aussi son expression et l'envie de rire s'en allait immédiatement. Ok…Ok il ne s'est absolument rien passé.

De retour au dortoir, il se jeta directement sur son lit et s'affala en soupirant. Il entendit un mouvement à sa gauche.

« Bouh. »

Il ne sursauta pas.

« Dis donc patapouf, si tu veux me faire peur il va falloir te lever plus tôt le matin… »

« Qui c'est patapouf ? Vieux mec… »

« Tsss… » Sirius soupira de nouveau.

« Alors Snivel' ? » reprit Peter, plus bas. « Tu lui a fait quoi ? »

Sirius eut un temps de réflexion, comme une hésitation qu'il ne comprenait pas. Normalement il devrait juste raconter qu'il l'avait fait crier comme une fillette, courir comme un lapin et rire un bon coup histoire de passer à autre chose.

« J'l'ai pas trouvé. » Aussitôt qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles il les regretta c'est comme si il s'était à lui-même avoué qu'il n'aurait pas dû saouler son ennemi.

« Bah, pas grave t'y retourneras demain » Peter souriait de toute ses dents.

Il avait la tête posée sur ses avant-bras croisés sur le matelas du lit de Sirius, il était assis par terre. Sirius se releva sur les avant-bras et pris une grand inspiration, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit largement en tournant la tête vers Peter. Il secoua ses cheveux.

« Bonne idée !...patapouf »

« Hé ! » s'offusqua Peter, en repoussant Sirius du bras. Il se leva et commença à se battre avec Sirius.

« Tous sur Siriiii ! »

James et Remus rentrés au dortoir, ça serait la fête de Sirius ce soir.


	7. Chapitre 3 (partie 2)

Severus Snape ne croyait pas en la chance. Il avait l'impression de vivre toute sa vie comme un chemin de croix, comme l'être choisi pour souffrir, l'être qui cumulerait tout la douleur des autres, pour leur permettre de vivre heureux, riants et vivaces.

Dès que le jour se levait il se dépêchait de se lever pour se préparer avant que la bande de Slytherin de son année ne se lèvent et lui fassent encore la misère. Il retransforma le produit colorant qu'il y avait dans son tube de dentifrice en la pâte originelle qui s'y trouvait et entrepris de se brosser les dents, en évitant de se regarder trop dans le miroir.

« Tu pourrais t'arranger, franchement c'est quoi cette dégaine ? Coiffes-toi correctement ! C'est bien beau de se brosser les dents si on ne les voies jamais ! Relève la tête ! Relève-la ! »

Mais qu'il ferme sa gueule. Severus examina soigneusement son shampooing et son savon avant de pénétrer dans la douche, où il gardait même sa baguette, sait-on jamais qui pourrait lui faire une 'blague'. Trop marrant. On aurait pu penser que seuls ses ennemis de Gryffindor l'embêtaient mais la vie de Snape était bien plus compliquée.

C'était un secret de polichinelle que son père était un Muggle, et par conséquent la haine de ses comparses était plus que forte. Dès son premier jour à Hogwarts il avait subi les pires outrages de la part de ses camarades de maison, des lézards plein son lit, du courrier explosif le lendemain matin et de plus en plus de pièges les jours suivants. Excédé, il avait été se plaindre à son directeur de maison… Pauvre imbécile de première année il avait pensé que peut-être Slughorn lui serait d'une aide quelconque, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie le regard méprisant de son directeur de maison. « Le fils d'Eileen Prince ? Hmph… ». Rien. Aucunes mesures, aucune protection, rien qu'un regard qui lui disait clairement : Tu as de la chance qu'on t'accepte saleté de Sang-Mêlé, payes pour les erreurs de ta mère ! Et puis il avait souri et prononcé ces simples mots qui avaient fait comprendre à Severus qu'il serait seul : « Allons voyons M. Snape, ce ne sont que des enfantillages ! » Le tout avec un regard moqueur insupportable.

Severus soupira alors qu'il sortait de la douche presque aussitôt qu'il y était entré. Il était encore fatigué… Toujours fatigué. Il entreprit de s'habiller après avoir lancé un Revelio sur ses habits puis il inspecta son sac. Rien. Bon, c'est parti. Il baissa la tête et marcha rapidement vers la Grande Salle alors qu'il entendait ses camarades de dortoir s'agiter.

« Snape ! Où est Snapy ? » Avery. Severus se raidit et ayant repris son souffle il marcha encore plus vite vers la sortie de sa salle commune puis s'engloutit au fond des boyaux de Hogwarts.

Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il va me faire chier toute la journée ! Pas de Gryffindor ce jour-là au moins…

La Grande Salle était presque vide comme à son habitude quand il y arrivait le matin quelques élèves matinaux et professeurs insomniaques dormaient encore à moitié sur leurs toasts et maudissaient déjà leur journée en observant leurs reflets hagards sur le dos de leurs cuillers. Severus se saisit d'un chocolat chaud et de deux toasts qu'il empaqueta magiquement avant de se diriger malgré le froid vers le Parc de Hogwarts. Avec ce temps, personne ne s'aventurerai ici. Son chocolat resterait chaud tout le temps qu'il le boira et au moins ses toasts ne se recouvriraient pas de dentifrice ou d'une quelconque autre matière immonde. Il était matinal mais la Grande Salle se remplissait rapidement le matin et lui ne voulait aucun problème.

Il jeta un regard à ses cours de la journée : Botanique [Slytherin/Ravenclaw] deux heures, Astronomie [Slytherin] une heure, Arithmancie [Slytherin/ Hufflepuff] une heure, et après manger il aurait deux heures d'études suivies d'une heure de Sortilèges [Slytherin]…. Pas de Gryffindor en vue et tout était pour le mieux. Il lui restait néanmoins trois-quarts d'heure à tuer puisqu'il avait fini de manger. Il se mit alors à chercher dans son sac Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque avec autorisation et tandis qu'il tâtait le fond de son sac il se raidit. MERDE ! Le clebs lui avait tellement fait peur… il a peut être laissé le bouquin là-bas.

Severus se dirigea furieusement vers le Chêne. Il l'avait vu deux fois ce monstre ! Un grand clébard noir qui n'appartenait à personne. Un grand chien noir. Severus s'arrêta net quelques mètres avant le chêne. Un Sinistros. Il frissonna puis rit doucement. N'importe quoi…. Et puis je m'en fous de crever. Il se mit à scruter l'herbe autour du Chêne avant d'entendre des voix au loin… Merde, des Gryffindor.

« Sirinouchet ! »

Laurence Edgecombe, une Ravenclaw idiote… comme quoi tout est possible.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'ai horreur de ce surnom débile. Alors tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

Merde… Pitié faite qu'il n'assiste pas à une déclaration pour cet idiot de Black ! Rien ne serait pire.

« Tu sais Sirius… ça faisait un moment que je voulais te parler, enfin… tu vois, ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît et… »

Putain, quelle horreur. Severus s'était caché derrière le Chêne alors la Ravenclaw faisait son numéro. Pitié, faites que je ne meurs pas comme ça ! Severus se fit tout petit essaya de ne pas écouter… en vain.

« Et puis tu sais, je crois que même physiquement, nous serions un beau couple, tu n'es pas obligé de m'aimer au début, mais nous serons tellement parfait ensemble que de toute façon tu m'aimeras »

Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Aux yeux de Severus elle ne ressemblait qu'à un cochon rose et blond avec une grosse poitrine un peu tombante qu'elle n'avait même pas la décence de cacher un peu, sa bouche en cul-de-poule ajoutant au tableau une dose de ridicule presque drôle si ça n'avait pas été aussi écœurant. Et c'était quoi ces raisons à la con… elle a vraiment un grain cette fille !

« Ecoute Laurence » commença Sirius

« Laurie pour toi Sirius ! » Le coupa-t-elle

« Okay, Laurie. Euh je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, et –»

« Attend t'es pas en train de me dire non ? »

« Ben, en fait… »

« On m'a dit que tu ne refusais jamais alors je me suis lancée ! »

« Quoi ? Dans ce cas je crois que j'ai encore moins envie de sortir avec une nana comme toi ! »

PAF !

Severus s'impatientait un peu, malgré qu'écouter son meilleur ennemi se faire claquer était un gentil cadeau du ciel dont il allait se servir pour l'écraser plus tard… enfin s'il ne mourrait pas d'ici là, hein.

Pendant ce temps Laurence était partie furax, mais Sirius ne la suivait pas. Allez barres-toi que j'aille en cours ! Il trifouillait quelque chose dans son sac et s'assit comme une masse au pied du gros Chêne sans se rendre compte qu'il était écouté.

« James Potter ! »

« Ah ! Enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »

« Elle voulais sortir avec moi, nan mais tu l'aurais entendue ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à Ravenclaw cette conne ? »

« Apparemment les gens sont plus compliqués que cette histoire de Maison, peut-être même qu'il y a des mecs sympa à Slytherin…

Un silence survint quelque secondes.

« Naaaan » Ils l'avaient sorti ensemble ce cri du cœur et riaient maintenant comme deux idiots.

Severus détestait Potter autant que l'autre le détestait. A cause de Lily. Un peu naturellement tout le reste de la bande s'était mis à le détester en chœur. Mais Severus n'en avait cure de ce qu'on pensait de lui. Si seulement ils pouvaient juste me laisser tranquille, dans mon coin, j'ai rien demandé moi.

« Et elle m'as tapé en plus ! Elle est vraiment trop conne ! »

« Mais dis, pourquoi t'as pas dit oui ? »

« Déjà, je sais que je suis sorti avec des tas de filles mais aucune n'était genre cochon rose et blond, avec une grosse poitrine tombante et plus bête que ses pieds ! »

« Oh… Siri fait la gueule ! Mais bon c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas ton genre… »

« Ouais et franchement ridicule avec sa bouche en cul-de-poule sans arrêt, ça pourrait être marrant si ça n'était pas aussi ridicule. »

Severus se raidit tout d'un coup. Nan mais c'est quoi ce binz ? Sirius-je-suis-fier-de-moi-Black pouvait avoir un avis réel et constructif sur quelqu'un ? Bah coup de chance. De toute façon ça doit juste vouloir dire que tout le monde pense pareil.

« Ha ha ha ha ! Ah la la Sirius tu te rends compte que tu parles de la nana avec qui tout le monde veut s'afficher ? T'es vraiment pas croyable ! Bon tu ferais bien de ramener tes fesses Padfoot parce qu'on a cours dans vingt minutes et t'as même pas mangé. »

« Ah ouais merde, merde j'arrive ! »

Severus entendit le pas de course de Sirius s'évanouir vers le Château, tout en secouant la tête pour éliminer les pensées bizarre de son esprit telles que Black a l'air sympa en fait… et se leva d'un coup en oubliant même la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'au Chêne.

Même s'il l'était tu es Severus le pestiféré alors tu t'en branles. Il avança comme un automate vers les serres et croisa en chemin Laurence en pleurs (des larmes de crocodile sans doute) dans les bras de ses amies qui insultaient copieusement Black. Il s'appuya contre un mur, à l'écart et attendit que la prof arrive. Mais alors qu'il était dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas Avery arriver e se mettre en face de lui, menaçant.

« Snape ! »

Severus sursauta violemment. Oh merde, s'ils recommencent à me torturer devant les autres maisons je vais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule ! Un élève qui n'est même pas accepté par sa propre maison a en effet plus de chance d'être d'emblée mal considéré par les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nigel ? »

« On t'a pas vu ce matin ? De quoi t'as peur ? »

« Moi peur ? Pourquoi ?»

Severus se mettait un peu sur la défensive.

« Pourquoi tu ne te douches jamais avec nous ? T'en a peut-être une toute petite ! »

Nigel était un idiot, mais un idiot apprécié et aussitôt qu'il éclatait d'un rire gras tout le gratin de Slytherin se mit à rire avec lui. Humilié, encore.

« Et dit moi pourquoi t'as autant envie de la voir ? Tu en rêves ? » Répliqua Severus, en regrettant immédiatement ses mots. Merde. Je suis dans la merde.

Les autres se regardaient entre eux pour savoir s'ils devaient rire d'Avery ou pas. Une fille gloussa et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Avery fixait Severus de ses yeux cruel. Merde, merde, merde, t'aurais dû la fermer ! Juste la fermer !

Un clappement de main retentit, les surprenant.

« Allez les Slytherin, les Ravenclaw, on se tait ! Direction Serre n°5 ! » Mrs. Sprout était d'un naturel maternel et regardait Severus comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

« Avery, Rosier, vous allez m'aider à disposer les produits anti-furoncles sur les plans de travail ! Allez, tout le monde en place ! Je dois passer quelques messages pendant ce temps la, mettez juste vos protections… hein, voilà. »

Elle invoqua quatre bouts de papiers sur lesquels elle inscrivit quelques mots. Métamorphosés en petits avions, ils s'envolèrent.

C'était parti pour deux heures.

Les journées passaient vite, et tout ce qu'attendait Severus c'est ce moment béni du coucher de soleil, la nuit tombe et emporte tout ses problèmes. Il peut s'endormir après avoir bien protégé son lit, et pouvoir rêver qu'il n'est pas lui, qu'il n'est pas là. L'heure de Sortilèges s'achevait et il notait le travail à faire rapidement pour partir rapidement vers son Chêne.

« Avery, Rosier, Wilkes, s'écria Flitwick de sa voix pointue, vous allez rester avec moi. »

Ces cons avaient essayés de l'attraper toute la journée mais Severus, habitué, savait où et quand se cacher. Bizarrement les profs les avaient surchargés d'activités telles que distribuer les lunettes astronomique, distribuer les parchemins en étude, si bien que dans leur hargne d'attraper Severus ils étaient très agités durant le cours de Sortilèges.

Bon, direction le Chêne, avec les conneries de Black j'ai pas retrouvé le bouquin.

Il ne vit pas derrière lui, le regard presque satisfait d'Avery.

Si Severus aimait bien le Chêne c'est parce que c'était plus ou moins discret un arbre majestueux qui surplombait une rive un peu reculée du Lac et qui était bordée d'herbe un peu plus haute que sur la berge. Si on s'y allongeait, personne ne vous remarquait et tant mieux. C'était assez proche du Château et du Parc de Hogwarts alors ça n'était pas exactement coupé du reste des élèves et les alentours étaient assez bondés quand il faisait chaud, mais ça n'était pas souvent le cas. Les amoureux, eux, préféraient la Grande Roseraie derrière la Serre n°9, ou les salles de classe vides.

Severus s'attela à la tâche. Son bouquin était introuvable et il s'insurgea de l'avoir protégé contre les sorts, il aurait pu l'attraper, d'un simple Accio… Chaque précaution avait son inconvénient.

Alors qu'il scrutait le sol, il ne fit pas attention à ce qui ce passait autour de lui, c'est pourquoi il ne vit pas arriver le premier coup de pied. En plein dans le flanc. Il cria.

« Alors Snapy, tu veux me faire passer pour une pédale… Tu sais à qui tu parles Sang de Bourbe ! »

« Je…Je ne suis pas un Sang de Bourbe… » Murmura Severus. Rosier lui asséna un coup de poing, qui fit valdinguer Severus, et lui fit perdre sa baguette.

« …Non !... » Il toussait, un peu de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

« Si. » Lui répondit Avery en se saisissant de la baguette. « Ecoute moi bien petite merde, je- ne-suis-pas-une-pédale » A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, Severus se prenait un coup de pied dans le ventre ou sur le visage.

« Les mecs, surveillez les alentours. Muffliato. »

Non, non, non, s'il vous plaît, non !

« Je vois que tu te doutes de ce que je vais faire Snapy… humm, d'ailleurs tu es sur que ce n'est pas toi la pédale ? Ha ha ha ! De toute façon tu n'es qu'un animal ! »

Severus serra les dents et ne quitta pas Avery des yeux.

« Tu vas répéter après moi Snapy ! Avery, tu n'es pas une pédale, mais moi si, et je veux que tu me la mettes. » Il éclata d'un rire gras. « Bien sûr Snape, je sais combien tu le veux mais tu vois je ne baise ni les mecs ni les animaux… Dommage pour ton cul ! »

Severus n'avait pas changé d'expression, il fixait juste Avery, l'œil torve, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche à son menton et l'arcade sourcilière qui enflait. Sa cape était au sol, son pull et sa chemise sales et déchirés.

« Répète-le ! »

Avery ne savait pas comment gérer l'absence de réaction de Severus. Il s'agita un moment puis sourit cruellement.

« Tu ne pensais pas que je le ferais, hein Snape. Il n'y a personne, tu peux gueuler autant que tu veux ! Endoloris ! »

C'est comme si des milliers de lames et d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc le transperçaient de toute part, comme si son sang bouillait, jusqu'à son cerveau. Severus ne pensait plus, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait qu'hurler à la mort. Il sentait ses yeux sortir de ses orbites et sa langue brûler. Il sentait la plante de ses pieds se décoller douloureusement, ses articulations se tordre et ses os se briser. Il n'était plus que chair souffrante. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela avait duré, peut-être deux secondes, une minute, une heure, il savait juste que c'était trop.

Il était face contre terre, aux pieds d'Avery, qui, en riant, lui asséna un dernier coup et s'en alla.

Sirius s'était transformé rapidement en sortant du cours de Métamorphose. Il fallait qu'il recommence, il fallait qu'il traumatise le Slytherin et qu'il se marre un bon coup, s'en était assez de ces pensées étranges, et puis il avait menti à Peter merde !

Il se dirigea vers le Chêne et s'arrêta net, humant une étrange odeur. Quelqu'un saignait. Mais pas ici… La personne était partie vers… la Cour de Hogwarts.

Il trottina rapidement vers le puits de la Cour où il aperçu Severus. Ouais, mais, il ne sentait pas pareil. La douleur, le sang, le désespoir. Pourquoi puait-il ainsi le désespoir ? Snape était prostré sur la pierre du puits comme s'il tentait de reprendre son souffle et des forces pour avancer.

Severus reconnut le chien puis s'allongea pour de bon sur la pierre glaciale, ses vêtements déchirés, des bleus plein le visage et le corps, du sang sur le menton, les joues striés de larmes.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la Cour de Hogwarts, l'heure du couvre feu était imminente.

Sirius restait interdit. Severus pleurait encore, et malgré les bleus, malgré le sang, il était magnifique. Son teint était blanc, presque translucide, ses lèvres bleuies tremblaient. Ses yeux noirs, d'ordinaires invisibles, brillaient de milles feux, comme si toutes les étoiles qui allaient bientôt apparaitre étaient déjà là, dans ses prunelles.

« T-Tue-moi… » Severus pleurait et Sirius était statufié devant ces paroles.

« T'es le Sinistros ? Je veux… je veux mourir maintenant… J'en ai marre. »

Il était désespéré, il sentait la peur, le désespoir à tel point que Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, souffrait aussi. Il ne réalisait pas. Merde…merde qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait… MERDE !

« J'en ai marre ! Ma vie est merdique dans le seul endroit où j'aurais pu me sentir bien, à cause de qui ? Tobias Snape, connard de géniteur Muggle à la con ! Et alors… c'est un Muggle, et pour les autres je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un putain d'animal, je ne suis… je ne suis même pas humain… Ramènes-moi, toi !... Crève-moi puisque t'es le Sinistros ! Putain, je t'ai attendu longtemps. »

Severus, bizarrement n'avais plus peur du chien. Il était prêt à mourir, il n'avait plus peur de rien.

Sirius était en colère, lui. Il arrivait à peine à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et puis il regarda encore vers Severus. Ses yeux roulaient dangereusement dans ses orbites, il était plus pâle que jamais. Il fermait doucement les yeux, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Remus ! C'est sa tournée ce soir… Aile centrale…

Sirius se retransforma en urgence, porta le Slytherin et se mit à courir comme un dératé à travers la Cour puis à l'entrée. Putain il est trop léger !

Remus, au tournant d'un couloir sentit arriver Sirius a toute vitesse, bon qu'est-ce qu'il allait vouloir cette fois... Attends, une autre odeur. Du sang, pas celui de Sirius. Remus, ressentant l'urgence courut à la rencontre de son ami.

« Oh mon dieu M. Lupin ! Mais où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Mrs. Pomfresh était catastrophée.

« Il était sur le puits de la cour… On dirait qu'il s'est fait agresser par d'autres élèves… »

Remus avait du mal à regarder Severus. Par honte, culpabilité, colère et plein d'autres sentiments. Est-ce que Sirius a… ?

Mrs. Pomfresh pâlit fortement.

« M. Lupin, avez-vous vu quiconque autour de ce garçon quand vous l'avez trouvé ? »

« N-non… Il n'y avait pas un chat. »

« M. Lupin je vous confie cette information car vous êtes Préfet mais surtout gardez cela pour vous. M. Snape présente les symptômes d'un Sortilège Impardonnable… » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « Quelqu'un a jeté le Doloris sur cet enfant... »

Okay… Okay alors ça ne peut PAS être Sirius.

« M. Lupin je vais vous demander d'aller finir votre tournée et surtout de ne parler de cela à personne, vous m'entendez ? »

« Oui… oui bien sûr. Aussi, madame...? »

« Oui M. Lupin ? »

« S'il vous plaît ne lui dites pas que c'est moi qui l'ait retrouvé. »

« Enfin voyons, je sais que vos relations ne sont pas très faciles, mais enfin il voudra bien vous remercier ! »

« Je ne crois pas. » Remus sourit d'un air si triste que Pomfresh soupira.

« Très bien. Faites attention en rentrant. Je préviendrais le Directeur alors je pense qu'il voudra s'entretenir avec vous. »

Remus hocha la tête et sorti rapidement de l'infirmerie. Deux couloirs plus loin l'attendait Sirius, pâle comme un linge, ébouriffé.

« Comment il va ? »

« Pomfresh peut tout réparer je pense… Sirius, que s'est-il passé enfin ? »

« Muffliato. Ecoute je sais que tu vas te mettre en colère mais écoutes moi jusqu'au bout okay ? Alors voilà, tu te rappelles l'idée de blague de Peter à l'infirmerie ? À propos de devenir un chien… »

Remus hocha la tête en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Alors voilà, je l'ai fait mardi soir, je lui ai fait la trouille de sa vie… j'l'ai pas touché hein, juste grogné un peu, il en a fait tomber son bouquin et moi je me suis amusé… Je l'ai dit à Peter et je comptais y retourner mercredi mais je n'y suis pas allé tu vois, et… »

« Tu mens. Tu commences à mentir. »

Sirius le regarda les larmes dans les yeux, faisant non de la tête.

« Il s'est fait torturer putain de merde ! Je veux TOUTE l'histoire ! »

« Mer-mercredi… il cueillait des herbes au jardin aromatique et j'ai voulu y retourner pour m'amuser encore un peu… mais… »

« Sirius, vas-y. »

« Il était… Beau. » Le mot était lâché. Remus se raidit, Sirius sentit ses doigts trembler.

« Je n'arrivais pas à m'amuser… je le voyais couiner, s'agiter, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'amuser, je me sentais coupable et… ça m'a.. »

«… perturbé. Eh bien, pour une surprise. »

Sirius tenait son visage entre ses mains. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient pris la direction du puits et étaient tout les deux appuyés sur la pierre. Remus alluma une cigarette.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ce soir ? »

« Je voulais me prouver que toutes les idées bizarres que j'avais depuis deux jours c'était que du flan et que j'étais capable de lui faire sa misère. Si tu savais Remus… Il m'a… Il m'a dit… »

Sirius s'étrangla.

« I-Il m'a dit de le tuer… Que si j'étais le Sinistros je devais l'emmener mourir, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus… Il voulait mourir ! Remus ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ! »

Remus savait pertinemment quand il fallait s'énerver et quand il ne fallait rien dire du tout. Sirius pleurait sur son épaule alors en tant qu'ami tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était lui taper l'épaule, lui caresser les cheveux, qu'il se calme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

Sirius releva son regard humide vers Remus. Il ne disait rien, reniflai doucement tandis que des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues. Il observait juste son ami.

Il avait ce regard mordoré étrangement sage bien qu'un peu effrayé. Remus leva son bras à son visage, d'un geste nerveux, la clope entre les doigts, et l'observa en retour. Sirius le trouvait beau avec son air enfantin et triste.

« Alors ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je crois… Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. »

Remus exhala un peu de fumée, la tête tournée vers le ciel.

« Je vois… Je comprends. »

Severus ouvrit doucement les yeux. L'infirmerie… Bien sûr.

« Ah M. Snape ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Essayez de ne pas trop bouger je pense que les potions agissent encore »

« Vous m'avez donné quoi ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Ah ! Le grand réveil de notre prodige hein ? Ha ha ! Bon si vous voulez vraiment savoir je vous ai donné des Philtres régénérant, un pour les muscles un autre pour la peau. Une potion pour nettoyer vos blessures et contusion, la création du professeur Slughorn, la violette qui fume là… Un philtre de paix, une petite cuiller de Poussos, une potion de régénération sanguine et une de sommeil sans rêve. »

« Oh… » La cure anti-Doloris, tient donc.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Bien. »

L'infirmière soupira en secouant la tête, discrètement.

« M. Snape, vous souvenez-vous de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Severus ferma les yeux et derrière ses prunelles il revit le visage d'Avery riant.

« Non. »

Pomfresh soupira.

« Vous pourrez sortir après que vous ayez parlé à votre directeur de maison et au Directeur Dumbledore. »

Vivement la fin de cette comédie.

Severus sortit marcher un peu. Sans se rendre compte il se dirigeait dehors, vers le jardin ou les Serres, on ne sait pas trop.

Dumbledore n'avait pas arrêté d'insister sur le fait que c'était très grave et que s'il savait quoi que ce soit il fallait qu'il le lui dise, tandis que Slughorn gêné et agacé ne cessait de demander à l'infirmière, mais il va bien hein ? Il va bien, ce n'était pas grave ?

Sale gros porc.

Et voilà qu'ils se barraient enfin en lui disant que ses parents seraient prévenus, qu'ils prennent soin de lui et qu'il n'hésite surtout pas à les contacter.

Severus soupira. Quelle blague. Son père sera juste content qu'il ne se prélasse pas sans lui et qu'ici aussi il se reçoit des coups… Fait chier.

Il était arrivé derrière la Serre n°3, dans la Petite Roseraie. Quand on se donnait la peine de chercher on trouvait dans Hogwarts des endroits de paradis complètement déserts. Il gratta un peu le bandage qu'il avait sur l'œil droit. Le Doloris avait fait éclater un vaisseau dans son œil et bien que ce fût soignable il devait attendre trois jours avant que la Potion soit prête.

Il s'assit sur un banc de la petite roseraie et fouilla dans son sac, quelque chose à lire. Rien. Ah oui. Le chien.

« Je me demande bien si c'était un Sinistros. » Il parlait doucement tout seul. Pas de doute cette fois, il avait vraiment un grain.

Un couinement attira son œil. Un chien noir, le Grandes Noirceurs de la magie à la gueule, s'était approché doucement, la tête baissée. Severus se raidit puis se calma. Le chien posa le livre sur le banc, à coté de Severus.

« Salut toi… » Le chien hocha la tête comme pour lui répondre. Severus gloussa doucement.

« Je m'appelle Severus. »

Il avait une toute petite voix fatiguée. Le chien leva ses yeux gris aciers sur lui et leva la patte. Severus, après une hésitation la prit dans sa main. Elle était toute douce.

« Qui est-ton maître ?... Euh je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un idiot à te poser des questions… »

Le chien tourna sur lui-même, tentant de rattraper sa queue. De nouveau Severus gloussa.

« Tu as l'air drôle… Tu sais je suis désolé pour hier. C'est juste que… je n'avais pas eût une soirée facile. Non en fait toute la journée… oh et puis laisses tomber, après tout ce n'était pas vraiment une grosse affaire. »

Le chien lécha doucement les doigts du Slytherin, en couinant. Severus sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'en veulent… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait… Regarde mes lectures, ce n'est pas que je veuille devenir un mage noir ou quoi que ce soit comme ça mais j'en apprends tellement sur tout les trucs que je pourrais leur faire pour me venger. »

Le chien s'était assis auprès de Severus et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Tête que Severus caressait doucement en pleurant.

« Je ne veux plus être tout seul. » murmura-t-il tout doucement.

Le Chien était là. Peut-être qu'il ne sera plus tout seul.


	8. Chapitre 4

Severus courait, vite, en tenant son sac dans ses mains. Il se dirigeait vers la Petite Roseraie, plus loin du château que le Chêne, mais plus discrète. Essoufflé il se lâcha sur son banc, et tenta de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle. Pourquoi avait-il couru ? Pourquoi cette urgence d'être seul, rapidement ? Lui-même se sentait ridicule de s'enfuir sitôt la cloche sonnée, d'abord le pas rapide, puis carrément le pas de course. Il entendit un aboiement et se tourna.

« Ah ! Je savais que tu serais là ! »

Severus s'accroupit, tendit la main. Il souriait doucement en sentant les coussinets doux et replets sur sa main.

« T'es intelligent… Alors j'ai dû sous-estimer les chiens… »

Severus avisa le chien qui se secouait. Il prit un bocal en verre et lança un rapide Ignis et aussitôt apparu une lueur bleue qui dégageait une chaleur bienvenue.

« Alors aujourd'hui, on a le compte-rendu sur les Bowtruckles à faire, je dois m'entraîner à Métamorphoser une salamandre en verre et mise à jour du Journal de Potions…. Pff, écoute je crois que je ferais mes devoirs plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai envie de me reposer. »

Le chien rugit presque de bonheur faisant sourire le jeune Slytherin.

Severus, chaque soir rejoignait la Petite Roseraie, faisait ses devoirs en compagnie du chien qui se tenait tranquille, et puis soit il lui racontait sa journée ou bien ils jouaient bien que Severus, qui n'avait pas l'habitude, se sentait parfaitement ridicule.

Severus ne riait jamais, mais petit à petit il souriait de plus en plus. Il parlait au chien comme il l'avait auparavant fait avec sa mère, puis avec Lily. Non en fait il était sans aucune inhibition avec le chien et n'hésitait pas à lui raconter toutes ses pensées, n'hésitait pas à pleurer s'il en avait envie. Le chien était toujours très câlin et le réconfortait gentiment, presque trop d'ailleurs, Severus s'était rendu compte qu'il ne lui léchait jamais le visage.

Ils étaient à présent allongés dans le petit carré de pelouse de la Petite Roseraie, et Severus lisait à haute voix son livre Grandes Découvertes de la Magie Noire. Le chien, sage, avait juste posé sa tête sur ses pattes avant et tendait l'oreille.

« Plus que maléfice lui-même c'est l'intention du Mage qui importe réellement. Blenheim Worpel, au XVIIe siècle, établit une classification des sortilèges, des potions et des créatures considérées comme noires, neutres ou blanches. Il est intéressant de noter que la plupart des éléments de cette classification sont neutres et que seule l'interprétation du sorcier de leur utilité définit que la magie est noire ou ne l'est pas. Il faut vouloir la souffrance ou le mal d'autrui pour être réellement maléfique et par conséquent utiliser une potion à utilisation néfaste dans un but salvateur ne peut pas être considéré comme de la mauvaise magie. De même, les créatures magiques sont difficilement classables la plupart possédant un libre arbitre. Les hybrides sont parmi eux les moins classifiables, puisqu'ayant hérité d'une double personnalité. Les loups garous par exemple, peuvent être des sorciers blancs mais en eux se manifeste la plus cruelle des bêtes. Le loup-garou est considéré par Worpel comme une créature maléfique, il annote cependant 'indépendamment du sorcier' s'étant rendu compte dans ses recherches que le sorcier se retenait grand peine chaque jour de manger ses vis-à-vis, que même sous sa forme humaine et plus particulièrement à l'approche de la pleine lune son appétit bestial prenant le pas sur sa nature d'être humain, il contacta Dilys Derwent afin de considérer les loups garous non plus comme des créatures mais comme des sorciers malades. Il aurait mieux fait de contacter le Ministère de la Magie aussi car si les loups garous sont soignés comme des sorciers à St Mungo, ils sont toujours considéré et utilisés par le Ministère comme créatures et bourreaux…. Pfiou, imagine ce qu'ils doivent subir, rien que pour s'être fait mordre les pauvres… Tu crois que le Ministère les utilise toujours comme bourreau ? Ce serait horrible… »

Le Chien jappa doucement. Severus ferma le livre.

« Il faut vouloir la souffrance ou le mal d'autrui pour être réellement maléfique… Le pire de tout, c'est que je ne suis même pas sur de vouloir qu'ils souffrent réellement… J'ai inventé des sortilèges horribles, t'as pas idée, mais vouloir les utiliser… Il faudrait que quelque chose me fasse basculer réellement tu vois ? »

Severus se retourna sur le dos, releva ses cheveux et regarda le chien dans les yeux en souriant. Il n'avait plus peur du tout de lui. Il approcha sa main et lui caressa doucement la tête.

« T'es vraiment beau. Tes yeux n'ont pas l'air normaux mais ça te va vraiment bien. J'aimerai être beau comme toi… »

Le chien couina et se blottit contre Severus.

« Moi je suis trop maigre, trop blanc et trop petit. Les mecs du dortoir n'ont jamais arrêté de m'appeler crevette ou bien demi-portion quand ils se lassaient de m'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe… Et puis quoi, j'ai le droit d'être mince quand même… Regarde Regulus Black par rapport aux mecs de son année il est minuscule et ils ne le font pas tous chier. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, quand on regarde Sirius-je-suis-content-de-moi-Black - Le chien remua – il est plutôt grand et large. Enfin lui c'est un Gryffindor et il bouffe comme cinq, hein ! Ah tient je ne t'ai même pas parlé de lui ! C'est un con arrogant qui se prend pour le centre du monde – moins que son pote Potter, tient en voilà un qui est presque aussi petit que moi – mais je respecte Black et je le remercies pour un truc : il s'est cassé à Gryffindor chez les débiles et ça fait bien trembler les autres… il suffit de mentionner Sirius Black à Narcissa – sa cousine - pour qu'elle me lâche complètement pendant trois jours, tellement elle a honte. Ces Sang-Purs sont vraiment complètement cons… Black aussi est con, mais pas pour ça. »

Le chien s'était ratatiné et couinait un peu.

« Bah de toute façon ce n'est pas vraiment Black que je déteste, d'ailleurs j'en déteste aucun… C'est Potter qui a commencé. Je sais que ça fait gamin de dire ça mais c'est la vérité, ça le rendait dingue que Lily, une Gryffindor puisse être amie avec moi, mais je la connaissais depuis plus longtemps… c'est une fille de Muggles qui vivait dans mon quartier et j'avais remarqué qu'elle était une sorcière alors on est devenu amis. »

Le chien releva la tête et observa Severus. Celui-ci lui caressa la tête. Ses yeux s'embuaient.

« Je suis un Slytherin et elle c'est une Gryffindor. Les autres ne comprenaient pas que je puisse être ami avec elle et… i-ils ont dit… »

Severus renifla.

« Ils ont dit que si je voulais être ami avec elle il faudrait qu'elle subisse la même chose que moi… Lily, elle ne savait rien de tout ça. Et vu que ça la rendais déjà dingue que je lise ces bouquins, j'ai profité d'une bagarre avec Potter pour l'insulter de… S-Sang de Bourbe. Elle me manque tu sais ? »

Severus ferma les yeux et une petite larme s'échappa de son œil.

« Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un pleurnichard, hein ! »

Severus sourit au chien.

« La vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais pleuré devant personne d'autre que ma mère, et encore ça fait longtemps… C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Je t'aime parce que je peux te raconter tous mes problèmes et toi tu ne feras que m'écouter et me réconforter. »

Je t'aime.

Sirius était appuyé contre une rambarde de la voilière. Le vent soufflait fort et ses cheveux de plus en plus longs volaient dans tous les sens. Les chouettes et les hiboux allaient et venaient. Maximus, son hibou grand-duc s'était posé devant lui. Il était majestueux Maximus, il avait des plumes douces, un beige glacé tacheté de blanc et de noir. Son regard doré était perçant mais c'était un hibou très affectueux.

Sirius soupira, puis s'emmitoufla d'avantage dans sa cape.

« Maximus, l'oncle Alphard a demandé de mes nouvelles… Donne-lui la lettre en mains propres, okay ? Et ça c'est le colis de Plume-en-Sucre pour Andromeda…»

« Sirius ! » Une voix l'appelait de l'entrée de la voilière.

« Ah Moony c'est toi? »

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient rapidement.

« Ouais… Tu fais quoi ? »

« J'envoie de mes nouvelles à Andromeda et à l'oncle Alphie… »

« Je vois. »

Remus attrapa un hibou de l'école et attacha un colis à sa patte.

« Pour ma mère, d'accord ? Tu connais les règles. »

Les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent en même temps et d'un même mouvement Sirius et Remus s'appuyèrent sur la rambarde.

« Alors tu étais passé où ces derniers temps ? James passe sa vie à te chercher. »

« A ton avis ? Pff. T'as une clope Maman ? »

Remus soupira et sortit un paquet de la poche de sa cape.

« Tu sais que tu n'en a pas besoin ? »

« Ouais mais parfois ça calme. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? Ouais mais pas ici. »

Ils sortirent de la voilière et en silence –entrecoupés des exhalations de Sirius – Ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines.

Les elfes, voyant arriver des visiteurs s'agitèrent et donnèrent à leurs deux invités un gouter pour six demis géants.

Remus gloussa légèrement et servit à Sirius une tasse de thé.

« Je m'en veux c'est une horreur. »

« Va-t-il mieux ? »

« Ouais, physiquement ça va. Il a dit que son œil était encore aveugle, c'est pour ça qu'il porte encore son cache-œil, mais qu'il n'avait plus mal. »

« Et moralement ? »

Sirius regarda le sol.

« Il m'a raconté plein de trucs sur sa vie. On a été affreux avec lui alors que franchement il a assez de problème comme ça sans qu'on vienne lui en rajouter. Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu nous avais prévenus, mais… »

« Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que tu t'en rende compte. »

Sirius bu un peu de son thé.

« Quand il me raconte pas sa vie, il me fait la lecture de ses livres. »

« Ses bouquins de Magie noire ? Alors ? »

Sirius rit doucement.

« Ce ne sont que des bouquins de la bibliothèque de Hogwarts, mais y'a des trucs gore parfois. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas qu'il voulait devenir un mage noir, mais ça le défoulait d'imaginer qu'il pouvait se venger. »

Remus sourit d'un air triste.

« Tient pas plus tard qu'hier il m'a lu un truc sur la classification de Worpel et j'ai appris des trucs sur les loups-garous. »

Remus se servit une autre tasse, en évitant de regarder Sirius.

« Alors, Worpel considère le loup-garou maléfique 'indépendamment du sorcier qui le porte' même s'il paraît qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune ils ont du mal à… »

« …Se retenir de bouffer les gens. Ouais je sais. »

Sirius ricana.

« Je suis sûr que tu me trouverais super bon »

Remus se tourna vers Sirius. Son regard étincelait, il se lécha les babines et sorti ses dents.

« Euh ouais mais là arrête, tu me fais peur. »

Le sourire de Sirius s'évanouissait alors que Remus se rapprochait, les dents dehors. Tout d'un coup Remus éclata de rire.

« Pff, Sirius si tu voyais ta tête ha ha ha ! »

« Ouais bah hein… La faute à qui ? »

« Ha ha, désolé ! »

Ils se sourirent avec malice.

« Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a dit après. »

« Dis-moi ? »

« Imagine ce qu'ils doivent subir, rien que pour s'être fait mordre les pauvres. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé Severus Snape comme ça avant. »

« J'imagine qu'on est pas parfait. Même si je suis un loup-garou vous m'avez accepté mais sans rien savoir de Snape vous vous êtes mis à le détester. »

« Et lui ne nous déteste pas. Pas vraiment. A part James. »

« Pourquoi James ? »

« Jamie a tout compris de travers, Snape n'a jamais voulu sortir avec Lily. »

« Oh ! »

« Ouais… »

« Mais même si ça avait été le cas vous n'auriez pas dû être comme ça avec lui. »

« Ouais maman, je sais. Maintenant je sais. »

« Et puis franchement, même si je me débrouille bien en classe, je ne suis pas costaud ni rien, alors je comprends un peu pourquoi ils me voient comme ça. »

N'importe quoi. Ils sont juste tous con.

« Regarde mon nez. Il n'était pas comme ça avant… En fait mon père n'est pas très gentil, i-il me l'a cassé deux fois… Les Gryffindor me disent que je suis graisseux et que j'ai le nez crochu… Je sais que je devrais juste m'en foutre mais tu vois je sais que c'est vrai. »

Putain… Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, ça n'était pas vrai, pas vrai.

« Tu veux venir au Chêne ? Viens allez. »

Severus secoua les poils noirs doux longs et propres du chien et se dirigea vers le Chêne. Il s'affala contre une racine et le Chien le rejoignit.

« Tient je vais t'en raconter une bonne, comme tu m'avais piqué mon bouquin je suis revenu le chercher ici vendredi matin… »

Vendredi matin ? Tiens donc.

« … ouais bon normalement je prends ici tous mes petits déjeuner alors je sais que c'est plutôt vide, mais vendredi une Ravenclaw complètement idiote a décidé de trainer ici Sirius Black, tu sais le Gryffindor ? »

Oh mon dieu, il était là ? Mais je ne l'ai pas vu du tout !

« Oui donc je l'ai entendu faire sa déclaration… Déjà que j'en pensais pas du bien, là elle n'a droit qu'à mon mépris… Attends que je me rappelle, elle a sorti à Black que physiquement ils iraient parfaitement bien ensemble. Nan mais je rêve… »

Parfaitement d'accord.

« Mais le pire c'est qu'après qu'elle l'ait giflé,- ça, ça n'a pas dû plaire à M. Je-suis-parfait-et-tout-le-monde-le-sais-Black… »

T'exagère là !

« …-il s'est posé juste là et a commencé à papoter avec Potter et tu sais quoi, il a sorti la même chose presque mot pour mot de ce que je pense d'Edgecombe, que c'est un cochon blond et vulgaire…. »

Ah ouais ? Sirius agita la queue, content.

« Enfin bon, je me disais que peut-être tout le monde pensait ça d'elle mais à ce moment-là Potty a sorti un truc du genre que c'était le must des filles qu'on pouvait vouloir. »

Tu trouves vraiment que c'est le must ?

« Mais elle me dégoute moi. Plus encore que les autres filles. »

Plus que… ?

« Je crois que… Je crois qu'Avery avait raison… »

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ce barbare ?

« … Je suis surement une pédale, comme il a dit. » Termina Severus en murmurant à l'oreille du chien.

Sirius resta immobile quelques instant puis il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il sortit une langue assez sèche pour ne pas dégouter Severus puis lui lécha le visage.

« AAAH. Ça chatouille ! » Severus rit.

Pour la première fois Sirius entendit ce son enchanteur, claironnant. Il avait un rire clair bien qu'un peu éraillé, et très chantant.

Je voudrais qu'il rie comme ça pour toujours.

« Hi hi ! Mais arrêêête ! »

La plupart du temps James était un idiot. Il aimait se sentir léger, comme flottant et ses idioties l'y aidaient. Tout chez lui faisait plus ou moins penser à un enfant mal grandi. Trop petit, assez mince, ses grands yeux marron pétillants de malice mangeaient son visage, et mettaient en valeur ses rondeurs enfantines. Il avait une bouche fine toujours barrée d'un sourire, toujours prête à sortir une blague ou à rire de tout et rien. Les filles l'aimaient énormément pour son humour et lui, se sentant aimé en rajoutait toujours des tonnes.

Ses cheveux, éternellement dressés sur sa tête subirent un nouvel ébouriffement.

« Dis donc le Hérisson, tu ne crois pas que tes cheveux sont assez explosifs comme ça ? » Sirius riait toujours de ses particularités capillaires.

« Dites donc M. l'Aristo, mes cheveux explosifs vous conseillent poliment de vous occuper de vos oignons. » répondit James un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne m'appelle pas M. l'Aristo. J'ai horreur de ça. » Soupira Sirius.

« Bla bla M. Black, il faut s'assumer et assumer son rang ! »

Le canapé de la Salle Commune (qui était presque vide) accueillait comme presque chaque soir les Maraudeurs. Remus et Peter faisaient une partie de Bataille Explosive, James jouait avec son livre et Sirius… se coiffait.

« Sinon tu pourrais ouvrir un Salon de coiffure… faire profiter les sorciers et les sorcières de tes talents capillaires et ça donnerait des boutons à ta mère. » dit James, en rattrapant son vif de justesse, il s'était aventuré un peu trop près de l'âtre.

« Je ne crois que le but de la vie de Sirius soit de donner des boutons à sa mère. » Intervint sagement Remus.

« En fait c'est alléchant de passer sa vie à la faire chier mais bon… comme dit Remus ce n'est pas mon but dans la vie non plus, hein. »

« Mais t'as aimé ma blague finalement hein, Siri ! » Dit James, riant.

« Ouais, ouais… c'est plutôt cool » Fit-il en souriant, et passa de nouveau la main dans ses cheveux.

James avais essayé de remplacer le shampooing de Sirius par un colorant vert mais à la place il y avait par erreur mis une potion de Sacharissa Tugwood (la célèbre potionniste de beauté) pour faire pousser les cheveux. Sirius avait à présent des cheveux très longs, qui lui tombaient jusque sous les fesses. Après avoir été horrifié et hurlé sous la douche, il avait avisé ses cheveux noirs et soyeux et se rappela le commentaire de Severus sur ses poils si doux qu'il aimait tant.

Je t'aime.

Sirius frissonna et rêvassa en regardant le feu.

« Ha ! Les filles ne vont pas en croire leurs yeux ! Déjà qu'elles te prennent pour leur prince, là tu seras un Dieu ! Un Dieu ! » S'écria Peter sous le rire de James.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'elles pour savoir que je suis beau » Répliqua Sirius.

« Non tu n'as besoin que de ta copine » dit James, le regard mi accusateur mi taquin.

« Quelle copine ? » Demanda Peter.

« Ben ça j'aimerai le savoir. » lui répondit Sirius. Il se tourna vers James : « Quelle copine ? »

Remus lui flairait la catastrophe.

« Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, mon bon Padfoot, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! Ces disparitions, ces regards rêveurs, je les connais ! Allez présentes-là nous ! » dit-il, enjoué.

Sirius, alarmé tourna les yeux vers les autres.

« Euh… les mecs… c'est pas ça du tout ! »

« D'ailleurs, Remus aussi disparaît souvent… Vous n'auriez pas des choses à nous avouer vous deux ? »

Remus soupira.

« Sirius je crois qu'il est temps que je leur dise… »

Non ! Non… mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

« Sirius est une brêle en Potion… Je lui donne des cours. »

Un ange passa.

James, entendant le nom honni de Potion, gloussa puis se désintéressa rapidement. Sirius, alors que Peter regardait ailleurs, remercia Remus silencieusement d'un air soulagé.

Peter cependant, sursauta quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ah ! Mais Padfoot, ça n'explique pas les regards rêveurs hein ! »

Remus regarda Sirius l'air de dire, là mon pauvre, tu te démerdes.

« Alors tu-es-am-ou-reuux ! » James était mort de rire.

« Si tu veux t'aventurer sur ce terrain le hérisson je suis sûr que je pourrais raconter plein de trucs à Evans comme tes 'Mmmmh, Lily…' que tu marmonnes quand tu dors ! »

« Hein ? » James semblait catastrophé. « C'est pas cool ça mec… »

Sirius sourit d'un air satisfait.

Severus vit arriver les Gryffindor dans la Grande Salle alors qu'il sortait avec ses toasts. Il entendit des filles rire bêtement comme des groupies en parlant de Black, et puis, alors qu'il voyait descendre Potter et Lupin, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la personne qui les suivait.

Il est…beau. Son port altier le rendait majestueux, sa taille et sa minceur lui conféraient une grâce de danseuse. Il avait de longs cheveux, très longs, noués en une natte élégante. La raie sur le côté et le volume de sa mèche de cheveux lui cachaient la moitié du visage. Severus ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était subjugué. Oh… Il est si… Magnifique.

L'inconnu passa une main dans ses cheveux et Severus crut que la foudre s'était abattue sur lui. Black. C'était Black. Il sursauta, se retourna et sorti rapidement, le diable aux trousses.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il comme ça ? Non ! Merde, non !

Halloween approchait, de toute évidence. Sirius mordillait le bout de sa Plume en Sucre et avisa d'un regard vide les citrouilles que les préfets installaient avec l'aide du professeur Flitwick.

« Ha ! Lily ! »

Sirius suçota plus fort et écarquilla plus grand les yeux en voyant le tour de main impressionnant de Lily. Elle avait rattrapé les décorations d'un préfet de Slytherin qui tombait droit sur Bethany Love.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en regardant Mulciber s'excuser avec un air qui avait l'air presque sincère à leur camarade. Sirius secoua rapidement la tête et tourna les yeux vers James. Et puis gloussa.

Il avait un regard si plein d'admiration que c'en était presque douloureux à voir. Le vif s'agitait dans sa main sans qu'il ne pensât (ou n'osât ?) le lancer pour jouer avec. Au lieu de ça, il avait le regard rivé sur leur préfète qui tapotait gentiment l'épaule de Bethany, pâle en regardant la très lourde décoration qui avait failli sonner le glas de son existence.

Sirius échangea un regard amusé avec Remus et lui fit un petit coucou. Remus retourna à sa tâche et Bethany s'assit presque en s'effondrant en face d'eux.

« Tu vas bien, Beth ? » dit Sirius en lui tendant du jus de citrouille.

« Oui, pas mal, c'était un grosse frayeur. Le pauvre Mulciber avait l'air confus. »

« Tu crois ? cracha James, qui en avait beaucoup après les Slytherin en général. Il s'en fichait surement, ils sont de bons menteurs. »

« T'es un peu dur, James, fit Bethany. Regarde, il m'a donné une Patacitrouille, il n'est surement pas aussi horrible que tu le penses de tous les Slytherin. Par contre, je suis d'accord pour dire que dans son année, il y a trop de gens horribles… »

« A commencer par Snivellus. » fit James en hochant la tête.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris. Sirius serra les dents, sans oser prendre part à la discussion.'

« Tu veux dire Snape ? Bah… il ne fait rien si on ne le cherche pas, moi j'aurais plutôt pensé à Avery en premier, ce mec est proprement insupportable. »

« Snape est pire, parce que justement il te fait croire qu'il ne fait rien ! C'est encore pire ! »

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ça, mais c'était tout de même dur à réaliser. James a horreur de Severus Snape.

« Mais non, tu abuses, il est cassant mais vraiment que quand tu le cherches… enfin, je comprends que tu le détestes, il est… enfin... j'ai pas de mots. »

« Moi j'en ai un, il est Snivellus. »

Bethany et James échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Sirius n'arrivait ni à dire le moindre mot, ni à rire avec eux. Gêné et coléreux il échangea un regard avec Remus qui avait à peu près suivi l'échange et celui-ci d'un regard le réconforta.

Tu t'en fous.


	9. Chapitre 5

« Ce sera…humm… Sinistros ! »

Je ne crois pas non ! Le chien aboya bruyamment. Severus rit.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Alors… je ne sais pas moi… »

Il cherchait un nom. Severus et le Chien étaient une fois de plus sortis. Cette fois-ci ils avaient choisi la berge avec les barques pour se poser. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'ils se rencontraient presque tous les jours et Severus avait abandonné l'idée de savoir à qui ce Chien appartenait. Il se l'appropriait.

« Mais si tu veux être mon chien, ce sera difficile pour moi de t'emmener à la maison, alors pendant les vacances d'été je te laisserais ici d'accord ? »

Okay, remarque, il faut que j'arrête de me prendre pour un chien… Le Chien hocha la tête.

« Toi t'es vraiment intelligent… »

Merci. Sirius se mit à renifler le sol tandis que Severus réfléchissait à un nom pour le chien.

« Je sais ! Je vais t'appeler Sniffle ! C'est mignon et puis ça convient à un chien ? »

Pff… Ouais, ouais c'est vrai... Pour un chien. Severus avait l'air tellement heureux et enjoué qu'il se mit juste à aboyer joyeusement. Severus rit.

« Maintenant t'es vraiment mon chien… J'espère juste que tu n'as pas un autre maître… »

Mais nooon.

« Tu sais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais encore peur des chiens… l'autre jour, Kettleburn nous a montré les bébés Crup qui sont nés de ceux qu'on a étudiés en début d'année et ils avaient l'air… je ne sais pas… moins intelligent. Toi t'es vraiment spécial pour moi. Je t'aime. »

Le chien lui lécha doucement la main. S'il te plaît ne me dit pas ça…

Severus était dans son lit. Il se protégeait chaque soir, de peur qu'un de ses camarades de chambre ne se lève afin de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Il pensait à Sniffle, qu'il considérait comme son chien mais celui-ci, plus il le fréquentait, plus il se rendait compte que c'était un chien bizarre. Son regard lui-même était trop expressif, trop intelligent. Il n'avait jamais eu de chien alors il ne savait pas trop mais les réactions de Sniffle semblaient presque trop… trop intelligentes, trop logiques. Il n'était pas un simple doudou à qui il racontait ses problèmes il y avait une interaction… anormale.

Sniffle hochait la tête, il caressait avec ses pattes. Il était anormalement nickel pour un chien sans maître. Et puis Severus avait l'impression qu'il comprenait absolument tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il se rappelait, deux semaines auparavant quand il lui racontait combien il aimait les potions et combien il voulait apprendre à cuisiner.

« Tu sais, les herbes ont toutes tellement d'effets quand on les combine, je suis sûr que je serai capable d'inventer plein de potions super… Il y a encore des malades à St Mungo, la recherche ce n'est jamais fini… »

« Ouaf ! »

« Ouais… Et puis… Bon promets-moi que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ! Bon d'accord, d'accord, arrête de couiner. J'aimerai apprendre à cuisiner… Ma mère… elle serait tellement contente si je cuisinais, et puis ça à l'air vraiment cool. »

Sniffle l'avait alors traîné – Dieu merci il n'y avait personne qui trainait par là – vers l'escalier du Hall de Hogwarts, à droite et puis il s'était élancé jusqu'à un tableau. Sniffle était un grand chien, il s'est levé sur ses pattes arrière et, avec ses coussinets exceptionnellement doux, avait caressé la poire qui s'était mise à rire...

Severus avait toujours entendu parler de la prétendue intelligence et fidélité des chiens mais cela ne pouvait pas être à ce point-là. Mais à quoi je pense ? Un chien est un chien point final, celui-là doit être de la famille de Dumbledore et puis voilà tout. Vraiment, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour imaginer s'en séparer et puis il avait hérité du chien le plus intelligent et mystérieux de la terre, qui allait-il être pour s'en plaindre ?

Allez, dormons.

« Projet suivant ? » Demanda James.

« Comment Rendre Cinglé Snivellus » lui répondit Sirius avec réticence.

« Vous savez je pense vraiment que… » Commença Remus.

« …C'est un projet débile » Finirent James et Peter en chœur.

« On sait Maman. » Dit James.

« En fait, je crois que je suis d'accord avec Maman » intervint Sirius.

James et Peter le regardèrent fixement alors que Remus protestait.

« Mais arrêtez de m'appeler Maman ! »

« C'est parce que t'es toujours de bon conseil et tu nous fais plein de câlin ! » lui répliqua Sirius, tout sourire.

« Pff… c'est quand même un surnom pourri. »

« Eh, Sirius, on peut savoir pourquoi ? » demanda James tout d'un coup, interloqué.

« Bah Moony a raison en fait, on s'en branle de sa vie à Servilo » Désolé, Severus, désolé.

« Mais t'était le premier à dire que ce serait marrant de savoir plein de truc sur lui pour lui faire des blagues. »

« Bah, parlons-en des blagues, je ne trouve plus ça si drôle, ce mec est pitoyable, ses réactions ne sont même plus marrantes. » Pitié, faites qu'il n'entende jamais ça.

« Pas pour les même raisons, mais je suis d'accord avec Sirius, il est temps de laisser Snape tranquille » reprit Remus.

« Bon bah… Après tout Sirius n'a pas tort » dit Peter doucement.

« Moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! Rien ne m'amuse plus qu'emmerder ce connard ! » s'écria James. « Et puis franchement qu'est-ce que vous avez à le défendre comme ça ? Il aime la magie noire ! »

« Bah raison de plus pour s'éloigner, non ? Honnêtement mec, laisse tomber » dit calmement Sirius.

« Et puis à trois voix contre une le conseil des Maraudeurs te désigne vaincu » fit Remus en riant.

« Alors toi ! » James sauta sur Remus qu'il chatouilla alors que Peter, à la rescousse de son ami, frappait James avec un polochon.

Quelle bande d'idiots. Sirius souriait. Il avait gagné.

Severus était assis dans l'herbe près du Chêne et relisait ses notes d'Histoire en les vérifiant dans son manuel. Auprès de lui Sirius l'observait travailler calmement. De plus en plus ces derniers il se surprenait à observer le jeune Slytherin, que ce soit durant les cours, dans les couloirs mais surtout dans des moments comme celui-là, alors qu'il étudiait.

Il était vraiment beau, et Sirius se réjouissait d'être l'un des seuls à pouvoir l'admirer d'aussi près. Il était fin, il était blanc. Il cachait presque entièrement son visage derrière un rideau de cheveux noir dont il ne prenait pas soin. Mais il pourrait être beau, pour tout le monde, s'il demandait à Mrs. Pomfresh de lui soigner le nez, s'il laissait Sirius lui arranger son problème de cheveux et s'il reprenait réellement confiance en lui. Et s'il prenait de vrais repas… Il était beaucoup trop fragile.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil au chien lui sourit, lui caressa la tête et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Il raviva sa flamme chauffante et s'appuya un peu plus contre le Chêne, presque nu. Novembre commençait et il faisait froid, mais rien n'aurai pu empêcher les deux amis de se retrouver, au pied du Chêne, dans la Petite Roseraie, les Serres, la Berge du Lac, Les Barques… Où qu'il aille, le chien le retrouvait toujours.

« Tient regarde, ma mère m'a envoyé un magazine pour fille… Y'a même un questionnaire. Tu veux qu'on le fasse ? »

« Ouaf ! »

« Bon, c'est « Quel genre de garçon aimez-vous ? ». Quelle blague ! »

Parfaitement d'accord, mais vas-y ça pourrait être marrant.

« Wouf ! Wouf ! »

Severus chercha dans son sac une plume à encre intégrée.

« Allez première question ! Etes-vous plutôt citrouille, pomme ou orange ?... Ils en ont de ces questions… Disons citrouille. »

Sirius regarda les autres questions, intéressé.

« Comment aimez-vous passer vos samedis soir ? Un bain et un bouquin, pyjama party chez vos copines ou soirée d'aise chez votre ami ?... ouais bon, on va mettre bain et bouquin ! »

Le chien hocha la tête, que Severus caressa.

Oui…

« Alors, troisième question : Votre copain vous emmène en sortie, où aimeriez-vous aller ? Faire du shopp -… »

Merde des Slytherin arrivent ! Sirius se leva d'un coup et agita rapidement la queue.

« …-ing ?... Sniffle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Alors ma petite pédale Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Merde. Severus se raidit à l'extrême et Sirius gronda.

« Ah mais que vois-je ? Snapy s'est trouvé un petit copain ! Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les clébards Snapy, mais bon, entre animaux ça doit bien te plaire »

Evan Rosier et Tim Wilkes rirent de bon cœur aussitôt qu'ils entendirent l'insulte.

Sirius aboya méchamment. Il sentait Severus trembler derrière lui et c'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait endurer.

« Cassez-vous les mecs. Je ne vous ai même pas cherché alors allez juste vous faire foutre ailleurs. »

Pas un tremblement dans la voix, rien que ce petit air moqueur qui rendait Avery complètement dingue pourtant Sirius sentait la peur du Slytherin.

« Doucement Snapy, montre nous juste ce que tu faisais. Accio magazine ! »

Le magazine voleta rapidement et Avery l'attrapa. Merde. Il ouvrit aussitôt de grands yeux et éclata de rire.

« Nan mais les mecs ! Je disais ça pour le faire chier mais regardez-moi ça ! Ce Sang-de-Bourbe est VRAIMENT un petit pédé ! »

« Je ne suis pas un Sang-de-Bourbe Avery ! Et vas te faire foutre ailleurs ! »

Mais ouais ! Qu'il se barre !

« Allons voyons, Snapy » Intervint Wilkes « On pourrait se faire foutre ici qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Rosier et Avery rirent.

« Tu sais, Wilkes puisqu'il aime ça, on pourrait carrément la lui mettre non ? » Sourit Rosier.

« On est trois… humm trois bites te suffisent Snapy ? » cingla Avery.

Sirius sentait Severus de plus en plus tremblant et lui-même était fou de rage. Il aboya avec une telle force que les trois compères sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

« Oulà, garde là ta bête Snapy, elle fait peur ! »

« C'est Snape pour vous bande de petit cons. Sauf si vous voulez que je le lâche sur vous. Accio Magazine. »

Rosier entama un mouvement agressif mais aussitôt Sirius sortit les crocs et s'avança en grondant bruyamment.

« Okay, okay les mecs on s'arrache… » Ils partirent d'un pas rapide.

Severus entoura le chien de ses bras et enfoui son visage dans son pelage noir soyeux.

« Tu sais, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu comprends absolument tout, tout, tout. Tout ce qu'il se passe, tout ce qu'ils disent. Eh… Je t'aime mon chien. »

Ne dis pas ça… Snape, je t'en supplie… ne dis pas ça.

Ce soir-là Severus se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps. Au moment où Sniffle avait aboyé, les autres n'étaient même pas agressifs. En fait rien ne justifiait sa réaction à leur arrivée, ni la manière dont il a réagi à leurs insultes, sauf si il comprenait vraiment.

« Nan mais vous avez vu le clébard de Snape ! Il sort d'où d'abord ? »

Severus sursauta. Apparemment les autres étaient montés se coucher.

« Regardez, il est juste là, j'ai vraiment envie de lui faire la peau… »

« Laisse tomber Rosier, son lit c'est forteresse gardée la nuit. »

« Mademoiselle veut surement rester vierge pour son clébard ! »

Ils rirent en chœur. Bande de cons.

« Mais enfin ce clébard était vraiment bizarre, t'as vu comment il nous a sauté dessus ? »

« Clair… »

« Ouais et puis ses yeux… Ils étaient vraiment louches mec ! Il avait presque l'air… intelligent. »

Un ange passa.

« Ouais t'as remarqué, il nous fixait comme s'il nous connaissait. Vraiment trop bizarre j't'e dis. »

« Ouais bon, vous me filez les pétoches, moi je vais dormir. »

« Ouais. »

« Bon à demain. »

Les lampes s'éteignirent. Vraiment trop bizarre. Okay, maintenant ça suffit. Il est temps de faire quelque chose.

Severus avait employé son temps à concocter une potion simple : un dissimulateur olfactif qui allait lui permettre de suivre son chien sans se faire repérer il n'aurait tout simplement aucune odeur discernable par une quelconque créature, ni lui ni ses habits. Un sortilège de Désillusion qu'il s'appliquerait à lui-même complèterait son camouflage… voilà. Après cela il suivra Sniffle de manière à savoir où il vivait, d'où il venait… S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il n'ait pas de maître ! Et de mettre un terme à toutes les idées bizarre qu'il s'était foutu dans le crâne. Je n'ai tellement jamais été heureux que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un piège, je dois vraiment faire pitié.

« Mon Cher Sirius,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Merci pour le colis, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu te sois souvenu que c'était mes préférées !

Ma vie en tout cas ma vie suit son cours, loin de la famille. Ils s'insurgent toujours du fait que je n'ai pas le bon comportement d'une fille de bonne famille. Tante Walburga, ta douce maman, m'a envoyé une lettre pas plus tard que le mois dernier en me prévenant qu'elle ne tolérera aucun écart et aucune tâche sur La Noble Famille des Black. Oh Sirius ! Si tu savais combien je veux me barrer ! J'ai rencontré Ted et tout est parfait avec lui mais je ne peux pas juste me couper de toute la famille ! Et Narcissa ? Qui va s'en occuper ? Je sais que ma sœur est une idiote et qu'elle est très influençable mais je sais qu'elle regrettera ses fiançailles avec l'héritier Malfoy, elle n'a pas un mauvais fond… Alors quand tu me dis que tu prévois de tous les abandonner je te comprends, mais j'ai affreusement peur pour toi.

J'étais inquiète pour toi au début quand j'ai su que tu avais été admis à Gryffindor, mais je sais que tu es puissant et courageux. Sache juste que Ted et moi on te soutient un maximum quoi que tu fasses, que tu trouveras toujours un abri et une amie chez moi.

Bonne Chance Siri

Ta cousine qui t'aime, Andromeda Black. »

Sirius plia la lettre et la rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Il s'était levé trop tôt ce matin, et il n'y avait presque personne dans la Grande Salle, rien qu'une poignée de profs avec leur tête du matin et quelques septièmes années de Ravenclaw insomniaques. Il soupira, rejeta sa mèche derrière son oreille, et se servit un thé en regardant vaguement la table vide des Slytherin. Il soufflait un peu dans sa tasse quand il entendit un pas rapide. Il tourna la tête. Severus Snape.

C'était étrange de le regarder juste comme ça, d'aussi loin alors qu'il l'avait approché d'aussi près. Je t'aime. Sirius secoua légèrement la tête. Il observa le manège du Slytherin qu'il connaissait parce qu'il lui avait raconté.

« D'abord je vais vite, parce que la Grande Salle se remplit vite le matin… »

Pas faux. Un grand groupe de Hufflepuff et quelques premières années Slytherin et Gryffindor s'étaient déjà installés.

« Je me verse une grande tasse de chocolat que j'isole magiquement… »

Ouais, enfin va moins vite Severus, tu vas en foutre partout.

« Je me prépare deux toasts avec du beurre je les empaquète et je me barre vite fait… En général, quand je pars, les Gryffindor arrivent. »

Severus était resté fixe. Il regardait vers la table des Gryffindor, vers Sirius. Merde, il m'a vu. Bon faisons comme si de rien n'était.

Severus piqua un fard magistral et pris son petit déjeuner et sorti d'un pas rapide, regard baissé et cheveux dans les yeux. Sirius gloussa.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer de si bon matin ? »

James.

« Oh rien, une première année Hufflepuff vient d'essayer d'enlever une tache de porridge de sa robe, mais elle l'a cramé. »

Et c'était le cas. Personne n'aurait pu percevoir dans son ton que c'était une excuse urgente. Personne sauf peut-être Remus qu'il le regardait avec un regard moqueur et un sourcil levé. Sirius lui fit un regard d'excuse l'air de dire, je te raconterais plus tard.

« Alors on a quoi aujourd'hui ? » Dit Peter d'un ton ensommeillé alors qu'il tombait littéralement sur le banc.

« Métamorphose avec les Hufflepuff, deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie – grognement général – Ouais, je sais. Enfin bon après on a une heure de libre et cet après-midi on a juste Kettleburn avec les Slytherin et Astronomie. »

« Super. » Peter n'était franchement pas en forme. Kettleburn en représailles après que Peter aie failli étouffer un Bowtruckle l'avait mis à l'écart du groupe, avec Bertha Jorkins.

James et Peter étaient complètement dans le coltard avant la première heure de cours du matin, Sirius les regardait l'air moqueur et Remus s'enquérait de leur santé.

« Bon les garçons, prenez du café, Sirius et moi on va juste partir devant, okay ? »

« Ouais, Maman… » Lui répondit James, un morceau de toast collé à la joue.

Remus, hilare, lui tendit une serviette.

« Fait attention, M. Le tombeur, t'as du pain sur le visage. »

Il prit son sac et entraîna Sirius à sa suite.

« Alors, pourquoi tu te marrait vraiment, ce matin ? »

« Bah, tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Remus avisa le regard stressé de son ami. Il lui tapa sur la tête.

« Eh, si je raconte tes secrets tu sais que tu peux faire de ma vie un enfer, alors j't'en prie, racontes moi tout. »

« Ah Remus ! Je suis dans la merde. »

De la Cour de Hogwarts, vide en cette heure, on pouvait apercevoir le Chêne, où Severus, presque indiscernable de là, déjeunait.

« Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec Snape ? Tu veux devenir son ami mais t'as peur de James ? »

« Pire. »

Remus sentait Sirius très tendu. Alors ses doutes étaient fondés.

« Il t'attire. »

Sirius sursauta, comme frappé par la foudre, puis avisa le regard de Remus. Sirius, complètement affolé, Remus très calme.

Sirius regarda ses pieds.

« Ouais. »

« Je m'en étais rendu compte tu sais. Tu disparais sans arrêt ces derniers temps, et tu sens son odeur. Qu'il a bonne d'ailleurs. »

« Ouais, il sent bon. »

Sirius écoutait Remus un peu hébété.

« Et… Et tu ne vas rien dire ? »

« Dire quoi ? Ça ne se commande pas. »

« Oh Maman, t'es trop classe ! »

Sirius lui sauta au coup et le serra dans ses bras en riant. Mais il sentit Remus se tendre quelques secondes après.

« Rémy qu'est-ce qu'il y… »

Oh. Severus, les regardait. Celui-ci, prenant conscience que les garçons l'avaient remarqué, marcha juste d'un pas rapide vers le Hall sans regarder derrière lui.

Sirius le regarda partir de loin, le regard triste.

« Ouais enfin, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il le saura. »

« Tu comptes te rapprocher de lui comment ? »

Sirius regarda de nouveaux ses pieds.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Tu sais, il me considère comme son chien maintenant, il m'a même donné un nom. »

« Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ? »

« Sniffle »

Sirius grimaça un peu alors que Remus se mit à rire.

« C'est mignon ! Pour un chien…. Pff...Haha ! »

« Ouais bon. Arrête de te marrer maintenant. »

Sirius souriait tout de même un peu. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur la pierre froide du puits.

« Je peux te donner un conseil Paddy ? »

« Dis. »

« Tu vas devoir monter un plan vite fait pour t'approcher de lui et surtout pour qu'il sache d'une manière douce que son chien, c'est toi. »

« Ouais. »

Sirius grimaça.

« Je suis dans la merde. »

« Mais… Tu l'aimes ? »

Sirius leva sur lui un regard tellement sûr, tellement pur, que Remus frissonna.

« Ouais. Je l'aime. »

Je t'aime mon chien.

Severus avait eu une journée comme une autre jusqu'à maintenant, il espérait juste s'amuser un peu avec Sniffle et puis le filer, comme il l'avait prévu.

Severus s'assit au pied du Chêne et attendit un peu. Quelques minutes après il entendit l'aboiement attendu, tourna la tête et sourit à Sniffle qui venait d'arriver.

Peter regarda la Carte du Maraudeur qui se remplissait. Remus faisait le tour des cachots et dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce celle-ci s'inscrivait sur le parchemin. Il observait les lignes se dessiner, les points bouger sur la carte. Sirius avait réussi à détourner l'Hominem Revelio en le combinant avec un Scribere, et chaque sorcier qui entrait dans l'enceinte de l'école était marqué par un point… Mais on ne savait pas qui c'était.

Remus, bête et discipliné, s'était occupé de la cartographie principale, tous les endroits qu'on fréquentait tous les jours. Il avait délimité le Lac avait indiqué les principaux arbres le la Berge etc…

Peter regarda les rives du Lac par la fenêtre, et aperçut du mouvement près du Chêne. Il observa la Carte qui indiquait deux points près du Chêne, qui bougeaient rapidement. Là vraiment Sirius, tu gères. En observant plus attentivement il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une personne… et un animal. Merde ! Ça fausse tout ! Faut que j'aille trouver Sirius !

Sirius s'amusait bien. Vraiment. Même s'il faisait froid, se rouler dans les feuilles avec Severus était vraiment très amusant. Celui-ci riait encore que très rarement mais Sirius, grâce à ses instincts, connaissait parfaitement l'humeur du Slytherin. A chaque fois qu'il pouvait il restait le plus longtemps possible, se sentant totalement dépendant. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux dans le tas de feuille près du Chêne.

« Ah ! Sniffle il faut que je te parle. »

Raconte.

« J'ai un énorme problème. »

Quoi ? Sirius s'approcha et se blottit contre le Slytherin.

« Je…Je ne sais pas par où commencer…. Bon alors voilà, tu te rappelles Sirius Black ? »

Ouais, bien sûr mwahahaha ! Le chien hocha la tête.

« Déjà, je n'arrête pas de te parler de lui alors j'aurai dû m'en rendre compte… Oh mon dieu Sniffle… Je vais encore souffrir ! »

Severus attrapa son chien et l'entoura de ses deux bras. Il murmura rapidement et si doucement que Sirius eut de la peine à croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Je crois… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de M. Je-suis-trop-beau-trop-fort-Black… Mais je sais… Je sais que ce sont des sentiments à la con, je le sais, mais ça grandit ! Tiens, rien que tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu faire un câlin à Lupin… Je t'assure que j'aurais pu... le tuer ! Le tuer… »

Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux…

Severus rouvrit les yeux et regarda son chien dans les yeux, l'air triste.

« Je dois vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable, hein ? »

« Siriuuuus ! Paddyyy ! Où es-tu ? »

Peter cherchait Sirius dans le Parc, sait-on jamais. Il n'avait pas son miroir sur lui en plus !

Severus sursauta et se releva. Peter l'aperçut. Merde, Servilo… Attends il est près du Chêne alors c'est lui qui était là, avec un animal ?

Peter se rapprocha.

Hein ? Paddy ? Mais…Que… ?

Merde Peter… Surtout la ferme ! La ferme !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pettigrew ? »

Severus était un peu sur la défensive.

« Euh… Je… Je cherchais Sirius… Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? »

N'importe quoi Peter.

« Non. Je n'ai vu personne. »

Mais qu'il arrête de me fixer comme ça le Petit-Gros !

« Euh… tu n'as plus peur des chiens Servilo ? »

Le chien aboya. Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

« Non… Et c'est Snape pour toi, si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle Petit-Gros. »

Quel casse-couille ! Comment Black peut-il être ami avec lui ?

« Ah, oui désolé Snape, simple habitude. Bon je ne t'embête plus, de toute façons tu n'es plus une cible… »

Mais Peter ! LA FERME !

« … plus vraiment. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Severus était… Glacial.

« Ecoute, si tu vois Sirius, dis-lui que je le cherche du côté des serres d'accord ? »

« Et pourquoi tu voudrais que je fasse ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de parler à Black, ni lui d'ailleurs. Démerdes-toi. »

Peter gloussa.

« Merci quand même ! A plus Servilo ! »

Bon. Okay. Il est bientôt cinq heures. Je vais juste mettre le plan en application et puis voilà.

« Bon Sniffle, j'y vais mon chien. »

Severus embrassa son chien qui lui lécha amicalement le visage. Il partit en lui faisant un signe de la main. Sirius se dirigea vers les Serres.

Il m'aime ! Je peux mourir ! Il m'aime ! Oh mon dieu quand je dirais ça à Rémy !

Sirius ne se rendait pas compte qu'une silhouette inodore et presque indiscernable le suivait. Il trottinait juste vers les Serres.

Peter était assis sur un banc de la Serre Principale et retournait dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer. Sirius avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus faire de blagues à Servilo, et par conséquent il ne devrait pas être en train de jouer avec lui sous sa forme de Padfoot. Mais c'était le cas. Peter soupira et se dit qu'après tout il devait bien y avoir une explication logique.

Un aboiement au loin le fit sortir de ses pensées. Padfoot s'approcha de lui, Peter scruta les alentours.

« C'est bon vas-y »

Et sous les yeux horrifiés du spectateur invisible, le chien noir se métamorphosa en un garçon qu'il connaissait bien.

Black. C'est Black. Le cerveau de Severus était en surchauffe. Son chien, à qui il avait raconté les secrets les plus profonds, devant qui il avait pleuré, était en fait son ennemi. Son cœur se serra si fort qu'il en avait la nausée.

« Peter bon sang ! Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? »

« Je crois que ce serait plutôt à toi de répondre à mes questions tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ouais, bon. Tu veux savoir quoi ? »

« C'était quoi cette histoire de ne plus faire de blagues à Servilo ? Je croyais que t'étais bien content de l'avoir traumatisé la première fois ! Ah ! Non ! Je crois comprendre… »

« Quoi que tu penses, ce ne sera surement pas ça. »

Severus sentait une vague d'horreur traverser tout son corps. Tout ça c'était une blague. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Sniffle n'était donc rien d'autre qu'une énorme blague ?

« Tu voulais grappiller des informations pour le projet Comment Rendre Cinglé Snivellus. ! »

Ce fût le coup de grâce. Severus hoqueta, un haut-le-cœur l'avait violemment pris. Sirius, qui tentait d'expliquer à Peter ce qu'il en était vraiment, eut l'air horrifié, il se retourna à toute vitesse mais ne vit personne .Et pour cause, Snape avait pris la couleur et la texture du mur de pierre de la Serre. Il était furieux, et sa colère le faisait trembler. Sirius fronça les sourcils en regardant le mur bouger. Il faut qu'il me voie, il faut que je lui crache dessus. Severus se désillusionna.

« Snape ! »

Celui-ci avait les yeux pleins de larmes d'horreur et de colère qu'il contenait de moins en moins, tant la blague lui soulevait le cœur. Il était bien plus qu'en colère et bien plus que désespéré. Il était blessé, presque à mort.

« Pourquoi ? »

Peter le regardait, et tourna les yeux vers son ami qui avait l'air affolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

« Snape ! Snape, attends ! »

Severus commençait à se barrer.

« TA GUEULE ! TA GUEULE BLACK ! »

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît écoutes moi. »

« Non, toi écoutes, va te faire foutre Black. Tu me le paieras, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais dans ma vie. Ne me touche plus jamais. »

« Non ! Snape ! Attends ! Severus ! »

Mais il était déjà parti, au pas de course, et Sirius lui, était prostré par terre.

Ne me touche plus jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius voulait mourir. Il était allongé dans son lit en position fœtale sans savoir que plusieurs étages plus bas, Severus était dans la même position, en pleurs. Depuis un quart d'heure, Peter racontait ce qui c'était passé à Remus qui se tenait l'arête du nez entre deux doigts, désolé et exaspéré ces garçons n'avaient vraiment pas de chance.

« Mais j'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé ! Servilo chialait et s'est cassé en courant, il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça même quand on lui faisait les plus grosses misères. »

« Et Sirius, il a dit quelque chose depuis que tu l'as ramené ici ? »

« Non. Il est complètement amorphe. Où est James ? »

« James est dans la cabane avec Sally Chambers. » Sirius pouvait entendre le dégoût de Remus dans sa voix.

« Encore une Hufflepuff. Enfin bon, en gros ça veut dire qu'on ne le croisera pas jusqu'à demain. » Commenta Peter.

Sirius soupira.

« Sirius, c'est Remus, tu m'ouvres les rideaux ? »

Remus entendit un froissement de draps puis il avisa l'expression détruite de son ami. Merde, ça ne va vraiment pas. Sirius cacha sa tête dans son oreiller.

« Tu veux bien que Peter vienne aussi ? Je crois qu'il a besoin d'explications. »

Il entendit un 'oui' indistinct et Peter, un peu effrayé s'assit au bout du lit.

« Eh… Comment tu te sens ? » Remus lui caressa doucement l'épaule. Sirius se leva violemment.

« Et comment tu veux que je me sentes ! Une enclume vient de me tomber dessus ! »

« Désolé. » fit Peter d'une petite voix.

« Pas grave. » Lui répondit la voix étouffée de Sirius qui avait mis son visage dans ses mains.

« Il doit me détester… Merde… »

Sirius était vraiment désespéré.

« Ouais mais il nous déteste tous dans le groupe non ? Enfin je veux dire, ça ne change pas grand-chose ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe ! »

Remus souffla.

« Peter. Il y a des choses que Sirius ne nous dit pas depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Quand il disparaissait, je ne lui donnais pas des Cours de Potions, et il ne retrouvait pas une copine inconnue. »

« Quoi ? »

Gentil Peter.

'[…] L'Alihotsy, plante utilisée par les sorciers au moins depuis l'Egypte antique a la particularité de provoquer, quand elle est ingérée par les sorciers de provoquer chez les symptômes d'une maladie que touche l'esprit, appelée hystérie, ou plus récemment schizophrénie. Cette maladie qui touche les Muggle dépourvue de magie protectrice est causée par l'action vampire de l'extrait de la tige d'Alihotsy qui absorbe chez le sorcier sa magie protectrice et l'aliène dangereusement. […]'

Je m'en branle, si vous saviez comme je m'en branle.

'[…] Les premiers symptômes apparaissent malheureusement assez tardivement par rapport à l'ingestion de l'herbe, ses effets étant lents cette tige apparaît donc dans de nombreuses conceptions de potion à effet lent, et aliénante. Son effet est irréversible et si le sorcier reste pourvu de pouvoir magique et peut se servir de sa baguette, celle-ci ne le protège plus, que ce soit contre les maladies Muggle physiques (virus, maladies sexuelles etc.…) mais surtout, et c'est le sujet de cet article, contre les maladies mentales. Le sujet malade ne se rappelle plus de son identité et a en général aucun souvenir clair de sa vie. C'est pourquoi, mêlée à des larmes de fée qui atténuent suffisamment leur effet pour en faire un puissant hallucinogène, c'est aussi une drogue prisée par de nombreux sorciers. […]'

J'en veux. Je ne veux plus me rappeler. J'en veux. J'en ai marre.

'[…] Sa perception de la réalité est fortement altérée et il sombre dans une démence qui conduit souvent au suicide ou à des actes irréfléchis et dangereux. […]'

Severus ferma les yeux, serra les dents et les poings. Il rejeta son livre dans un coin et rabattit ses couvertures contre son torse.

C'est qu'une humiliation de plus…qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer de nouveau, ses yeux brûler.

Ça a tout à voir. Il sait tout… tout de moi. Je voudrais mourir.

« Okay… Okay…. »

Peter avait les yeux un peu exorbités. Remus venait de lui raconter le manège de Sirius depuis presque un mois, après que le Slytherin se soit fait agressé.

« Alors… il t'a fait pitié ? Sirius… Sirius, on sait que t'a un grain… S'il te plaît dit moi juste qu'il t'a fait pitié. »

Sirius le regardait avec un regard si désespéré que Peter détourna les yeux et se la tint entre ses mains. Remus le regarda.

« Ecoute... Peter, ça va ? »

« Ouais ! Ouais tout va bien ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Il avait les yeux un peu fous et riait nerveusement en se tordant les mains. Sirius gémit.

« Putain, si Wormtail réagit comme ça… Crevez moi, comme ça je n'aurais jamais à voir la réaction de James… »

Remus regarda méchamment Peter qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire, c'est lui qui pète un plomb, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Remus soupira.

« Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeurs toujours Peter. Ce n'est pas parce que Sirius est taré – Il gémit – qu'on doit lui tourner le dos. »

Peter se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Remus tripotait son paquet de cigarette et Sirius se cachait sous son oreiller. Peter se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise et souffla comme un bœuf.

« Okay. C'est bon. Je te comprends Paddy. »

Sirius leva la tête et montra son air de cocker malheureux à ses deux amis.

« C'est… ce n'est pas le pire… »

Peter gémit.

« J-juste avant que Wormtail n'arrive… Il... Il a dit… »

Sirius s'étrangla.

Remus s'assit plus près de lui et lui tint l'épaule. Peter, en bon ami s'approcha et s'assit aussi sur le lit, une main sur le genou de son ami, qui commençait à avoir les yeux s'embuant de larmes.

« Il… a dit qu'il pensait être en train de tomber amoureux de moi… »

Peter devint vert.

« Snape aime les chiens ? »

Sirius et Remus levèrent la tête dans un sursaut. Un ange passa. Avisant le teint olivâtre de son ami, Sirius se mit à rire à travers ses larmes.

« Hey, Severus… »

Il avait un beau visage, fin et doux. Ses lèvres vermeilles s'étendait en un sourire tendre et aimant, dirigé vers lui, seulement lui. Il n'y avait personne et ça Severus en avait douloureusement conscience, puisque en son bas-ventre il se sentait palpiter. Il l'aimait. Oh oui. Il l'aimait vraiment. Sa peau douce et belle, ses cheveux longs et noir, ramenés avec classe sur son dos. Il était élégant, l'homme de ses rêves. Il le faisait frissonner, et sa voix grave et chantante glissait sur lui en laissant une traînée brûlante.

« Severus… Tu m'aimes ? »

« O-oui… Oui je t'aime. »

Le sourire se fit plus large et Severus se sentit trembler. Il l'aimait… mais il avait peur. Pourquoi ? Ils étaient bien là. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur. L'autre glissa ses mains sur le cou de Severus qui avait un souffle de plus en plus rapide. Son cœur battait fort alors qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui les doigts fins et longs qui se frayaient un chemin sur son corps, le caressaient, le pinçaient. Il retint son souffle.

« Eh… tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui !... oui… oui je t'aime…. »

L'autre gloussa doucement et Severus sentit un vent froid contre sa peau. Où était passé sa chemise ? Il paniqua un peu et ouvrit grand les yeux. L'autre n'était plus là.

« Derrière toi, Severus. »

Il se retourna violemment. Un petit sourire se dessinait encore sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? Severus… tu m'aime non ? Tu le sais ? »

Severus ferma les yeux.

« Oui je sais. »

Une main se posa contre sa nuque et descendit le long de sa colonne.

« La question est… Me laisseras-tu ? »

Severus tremblait de tous ses membres, mais ce n'était pas de l'excitation. Il avait peur mais il aimait… Il fallait qu'il prouve son amour. Après tout l'autre aussi...

« J-je… D'a – d'accord. »

Une main glaciale tint sa nuque et le poussa face contre terre. Tout d'un coup la lumière fut. Il aperçut James Potter et son air moqueur et se mit à paniquer. L'autre le tint plus fermement alors qu'il sentait – et cela suffisait à le terrifier, une main écarter ses fesses nues. Aux côtés de James étaient apparus Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin, tout aussi moqueur, regardant le spectacle, l'air satisfait. Une voix retentit.

« Trois bites te suffisent Snapy ? »

Non ! Non ! Pitié, s'il vous plaît ! Il se débattit et alors que les fines jointures glaciales se serraient sur sa nuque il entendit tout près de son oreille.

« Calme-toi, Servilo… Calme-toi, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais non ? »

Severus sentait ses yeux brûler et des larmes couler sur ses joues. De l'autre côté de la pièce riaient les quatre Slytherin de son dortoir. Même Mulciber qui d'ordinaire ne se joignait pas aux imbécilités des autres gamins cruels de son année, défaisait sa ceinture, une lueur cruelle dans les yeux.

« Non ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Il se retourna violemment si bien que la main le lâcha. Devant lui, Sniffle se tenait, son regard gentil et compréhensif sur lui. Severus l'entoura de ses bras. Ils étaient au pied du Chêne, il était blessé.

« Alors… Tu m'aimes ? »

Black. C'est Black.

« Tu m'aimes, non ? Alors… Tu sais ce que je veux ? » Severus se mit à faire non de la tête, effrayé.

« Calmes-toi Servilo. » Ils étaient nus… Tous les deux … Non, non !

Black le tenait fermement par les cheveux et tandis qu'il les tirait, il écarta durement les cuisses de Severus, et…

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait le souffle court, son cœur battait à la chamade et des joues étaient striées de larmes à moitié sèches.

Il entendait du mouvement autour du lit. Oh non ! Merde, je suis en retard. Il avisa quelques seconde l'idée de rester dans son lit mais pensant qu'il avait un examen de Sortilèges il se força à ouvrir les rideaux de son lit. A peine les avait-il ouvert qu'une scène de son rêve se rejouait, devant lui, Mulciber tenait sa ceinture. Il le regarda étrangement.

« Snape ? »

Severus sursauta et baissa les yeux.

« Euh... T'es malade ? On dirait que t'as la gerbe. »

Clairement écœuré Mulciber le regardait néanmoins avec une sollicitude neutre qui rassura Severus.

« Non… ça va. »

« Tu devrais te préparer, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

« Bien. »

Mulciber achevait de nouer sa cravate.

« Et Snape… »

« Quoi ? »

« Fait attention à toi, les autres t'ont entendu rêver. »

Severus lança un regard surpris à son camarade de chambrée, qu'il n'avait jamais autant entendu parler. Celui-ci avait un regard neutre, l'habituel regard glacial d'un garçon de bonne famille.

« O – okay… Merci. »

Mulciber saisit son sac et sortit en trombe, laissant Severus avec ses pensées et ses idées noires refaisant surface. Merde.

Remus et Peter se regardaient par-dessus leur bol de café. Ils avaient entendu Sirius se tourner et se retourner dans son lit toute la nuit, et se matin là, le grain Black était plus que jamais apparent. Tout les Black avaient un grain, c'était bien connu, à commencer par l'ancien Directeur de Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus Black, aussi hautain que cruel… que taré. Peter, en lisant un livre sur l'étiquette et sur la place du sorcier parmi les créatures, était tombé sur une tante de Sirius, Elladora Black qui coupait la tête des elfes pour les suspendre dans les couloirs. Peter avait demandé à Sirius si cela était vrai avant que celui-ci, regardant Peter d'un regard triste lui répondit simplement, couloir sud, troisième étage, il y a quatorze têtes, avant de s'en aller rire avec James.

Tout les Black avaient un grain. Sirius, lui était à Gryffindor alors même pour sa famille il devait avoir l'air d'un sacré malade. Aujourd'hui, il ressemblait juste à un malade crevé et acariâtre. Son regard noir et ses cernes violets défiaient quiconque voulait s'approcher de lui, de le faire. Pourtant…

« Sirius ? »

Regulus Black, petit frère de Sirius… Minuscule petit frère de Sirius, néanmoins aussi beau que lui s'était approché du la table des Rouge et Or, qui le regardaient d'un air mauvais. Regulus, froussard, tremblait un peu, et tenait la manche de son frère de ses mains encore petites. Regulus était en deuxième année à Slytherin mais n'avait pas encore eu la poussée de croissance des garçons de son âge, tout comme Sirius à l'époque.

« Regulus ? Tout va bien ? »

« O-oui… enfin… Je voulais juste te voir mais si… »

C'était mignon, et Sirius en eu le cœur un peu plus léger. Il se poussa plus près de Peter.

« Viens. Mange avec nous. »

Regulus se sentait minuscule alors que les plus impulsifs des Gryffindor le fixaient d'un air mauvais. Sentant le malaise, Sirius se mit en colère.

« Vous allez le lâcher merde ? C'est mon frère ! Bouffez et faites pas chier si vous ne voulez pas recracher vos fourchettes par les naseaux ! »

Mauvais calcul. Il avait rugit, comme le lion qu'il était, lion en colère qui plus est. Regulus se sentit rougir. Le autres, trop surpris, avaient juste baissé le regard sur leurs pancakes. Toute la Grande Salle fixait Sirius les yeux ronds. Remus, bon préfet, se leva et calma un peu les autres tandis que Regulus s'asseyait à côté de son frère. Peter lui proposa des pancakes, qu'il accepta. Regulus était un gentil garçon qui selon Sirius était né dans la mauvaise famille, avait eu une mauvaise mère et qui baignait dans une atmosphère familiale qui allait soir le manipuler, soit le blesser. Ou bien les deux. Sirius aimait son frère. Il l'aimait et le jalousait d'être le deuxième fils, pas l'héritier qu'il était, et de pouvoir, à l'abri à Slytherin, rester, dans la mesure du possible, protégé des regards noirs qui suivaient Sirius de la part de toute leur famille.

« Hey, Sirius… t'as mal dormi ? »

« Ouais… Quelque chose comme ça… »

Regulus hocha la tête.

« Moi non plus parfois je ne dors pas très bien. »

« Ah bon ? Tu fais des cauchemars à Hogwarts ? »

« Ouais… »

« Du genre ? »

« Mmmmh… Du genre maman qui couperait la tête de Kreattur… »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Eh ! »

Peter était un peu vert.

« Ta mère ferait vraiment ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Regulus paniqua un peu.

« Euh non… hein, Sirius, tu ne crois pas que maman ferait ça ? »

Il avait le regard si sombre que Regulus baissa les yeux.

« De toute façons, lui dit Sirius, Kreattur est encore jeune, elle ne va pas lui faire ça. »

Regulus sourit, un peu de confiture sur le visage, que Sirius essuya.

« De tout façon, cette nuit c'était la nuit des cauchemars, j'ai entendu Cissa dire à sa copine Mulciber, tu sais la fille du copain du collègue de Papa ? – Sirius hocha la tête – elle disait qu'elle n'avait plus assez de maquillage pour cacher ses cernes… D'ailleurs t'en aurai bien besoin toi ! »

Regulus avait le regard rieur même si son frère lui adressait un des regards les plus noirs de la création. Remus éclata de rire.

« Ouais, et puis Evan Rosier, tu sais, le grand con qui… »

« Ouais je sais Regulus. » Le coupa Sirius.

« Il se marrait avec Avery à propos de Snape qui avait passé la nuit à gémir et chialer… Euh les mecs tout va bien ? »

Sirius s'était raidit tandis que Remus et Peter ouvraient de grands yeux. Regulus, lui, les regardaient les uns après les autres sans comprendre. Sirius se détendit légèrement et adressa à son frère un petit sourire, qui le rassura.

« Et sinon Regulus, t'as quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? »

Regulus était un gentil garçon, quoiqu'un peu bavard.

Remus et Peter s'était tacitement mit d'accord sur le fait qu'ils allaient devoir aider Sirius, en le rabibochant avec son Slytherin (Peter était un peu verdâtre à cette idée) de quelque manière que ce fut. Ils allaient devoir rater des cours, et même en sa position de Préfet, Remus s'en foutait. Ils regardèrent Sirius bavarder de plus en plus gaiement avec son petit frère puis se levèrent. Sirius leva distraitement la tête vers eux alors qu'ils le prévenaient de leur départ et continuait avec son frère une discussion animée sur les Boursoufs que Regulus voulait pour Noël.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Hall, près de l'entrée des cachots et attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de Severus Snape. Le placard à balai du Hall était l'endroit rêvé pour une bonne discussion.

Au pas de course, Severus montait les escaliers qui le mènerai au Hall, et alors qu'il avait atteint la dernière marche, il sentit quelqu'un le saisir brutalement par la manche, une autre personne le pousser dans une pièce et il entendit une porte se fermer.

« Mais…qu'est-ce que… »

Lupin et Pettigrew le regardaient alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Euh… Snape… Peter m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier et… »

« Et rien. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Laissez-moi passer. »

Il s'était levé et tentait de repousser les deux garçons qui le barraient le passage.

« Attends deux secondes, Snape on n'a pas fini. »

Severus voulu presque hurler d'exaspération. Il posa son sac mais resta debout, croisant les bras.

« Okay. Quoi ? »

« Tout d'abord, commença Peter, tout ce que j'ai dit hier n'a rien à voir avec les intentions de Sirius et… je crois que tu a mal compris… enfin… »

« Ce que veut dire Peter, c'est qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu écoutes ce que Sirius a à te dire avant d'enrager. »

Severus ricana.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas toi, Lupin, mystérieux petit Lupin qui me fait la morale. Il m'a volé ma vie ! Mon intimité ! Et je suis sensé bien le prendre ! Dire merci ? Allez vous faire foutre. »

Remus regarda Snape quelques instant, alors que Peter se faisait tout petit.

« Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles mais… Tout les Black ont un grain. »

Severus le regarda, un peu incrédule.

« Essaie juste de te dire qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond mais qu'il est impulsif et pas vraiment très logique. Allez Snape… Laisse-le te parler… »

Severus ne demandait que ça. Une bonne raison pour toute cette histoire qu'il garde un semblant de dignité. Une image fugace de Lupin le regardant avec un air moqueur de son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Il ferma nerveusement les paupières.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tout cela n'est pas encore une énorme blague ? »

Remus réfléchit quelques minutes mais Peter répondit à sa place.

« Rien. »

Le regard de Severus se durcit.

« Rien ? »

« Rien. Mais nous sommes des idiots de Gryffindor non ? On ne sait pas vraiment mentir alors essaie juste de nous faire confiance. On n'a vraiment jamais réfléchit à une blague aussi élaborée… »

Remus aurait pu l'embrasser. Severus lui, renifla dédaigneusement et s'assit par terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Allez le chercher. »

Sirius ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Il avait l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient dangereusement alors qu'il voyait les lèvres de Peter bouger.

« Je – euh… Tu peux répéter ? »

Peter ria et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Remus sortit du placard à balai devant lequel Peter l'avait emmené et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Non… Ils le faisaient marcher… Sirius avait du mal à y croire alors même qu'il descendait les marches, un peu tremblant en y trouvant Severus Snape, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur du fond. Vraiment.

Black a vraiment l'air naze. Severus regardait arriver un Sirius Black surpris et tremblant.

« T'a vraiment une sale tête aujourd'hui. »

Son regard s'embua de larmes.

« Ouais… Toi aussi, non ? »

Severus tiqua.

« Ouais. »

T'as vraiment une sale tête aujourd'hui. Sirius se sentait tellement bien qu'il avait de la peine à réaliser ce qui se passait. Je l'aime… Oh putain, je l'aime.

« Mon petit frère m'a dit que t'avais passé une mauvaise nuit… »

« Mini ? Qu'est-ce que ce nabot vient faire là ? »

« Mini ? » Sirius et l'air décontenancé, puis vaguement indigné. Il finit par hausse les épaules

« Il l'aurait entendu des mecs de ton dortoir le dire… Enfin, mec est un bien grand mot. »

Severus eut l'air d'accord.

« Lupin et Pettigrew m'ont supplié à genoux que je t'écoute t'excuser. »

Ah.

« Ils sont gentils. »

Severus le regarda, l'œil torve.

« Sans doute. Qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

Sirius rassembla tout son courage afin de commencer ces quelques mots.

« D'abord que je suis vraiment désolé je comptais vraiment te dire que c'était moi qui était… enfin tu sais… et puis aussi que ce n'était vraiment pas une blague. Enfin voilà… »

« Black est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu m'a fait ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec les farces débiles que vous m'avez fait subir avec ta bande de petits cons… tu m'as... VIOLE ! »

Sirius se faisait tout petit.

« Je sais, fit-il misérable, mais ce n'était pas le but… Je j'avais envie d'être avec toi et … enfin j'sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. »

Severus avait l'impression d'être tombé dans la quatrième dimension.

« De quoi ? »

« Ouais enfin tu vois… Tu te rappelles il y a un mois tu t'es fait agresser – D'ailleurs tu ne m'a jamais dit qui c'était – et tu m'as pris pour le Sinistros, tu te rappelles ? Je m'en suis affreusement voulu pour tout ce que je t'avais dit et fait et puis j'ai décidé d'être un peu plus proche de toi, et tu vois je me suis servi de ma forme de chien pour te rapporter ton bouquin et j'ai fini par rester… Tout le temps… Comme ça… enfin… »

Sirius était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. Severus aussi d'ailleurs. Le garçon qu'il aimait était en face de lui et lui débitait une longue tirade sentimentale comme quoi il aimait passer du temps avec lui et tout. Mais il ne se démonta pas.

« Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus ? »

Sirius se tortilla davantage.

« C'était un projet, ça date de septembre… on voulait récolter plein d'infos sur toi pour te faire des blagues mais… depuis que je passais du temps avec toi j'ai mis un veto sur le projet et Remus qui n'était déjà pas d'accord s'est joint à moi. Peter lui trouvait mes arguments convaincant alors on s'est juste ligué contre James et on a annulé le projet. »

Ouais. Ça semblait logique.

« Ecoute Snape je suis affreusement désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de mal mais… Je ne sais pas… J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi… »

« Tout les Black ont un grain … » Murmura Severus. Sirius le regarda sans comprendre.

« Hein ? »

« Deux ? » Sirius le regarda, un peu renfrogné. Severus soupira.

« Tout le monde sait que tout les Black ont un grain. »

Sirius se gratta la tête.

« Ouais, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça… »

« On peut. » Severus se tint l'arête du nez entre ses deux doigts.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'arrive à passer la dessus, Black. »

« Sirius » Corrigea-t-il. Severus le regarda, les pommettes rouges.

« Ah… euh, okay, Si – Sirius. »

Celui-ci fit un grand sourire.

« Je veux juste savoir une chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi diable es-tu un Animagus ? Tu es déclaré d'abord ? »

Sirius pâlit.

« Euh… Je ne suis pas déclaré non… »

Un silence assez long suivit cette déclaration. Severus sentit ses mains trembler.

« Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu peux savoir tout ce que tu veux de moi mais quand je te pose la moindre petite question personnelle tu te défiles ? »

Il essayait de faire en sorte à ce que sa voix ne tremble pas.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu es un Animagus ! »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire ! »

Severus sauta sur ses jambes et essaya de s'en aller. Sirius le retint pas la manche.

« Non ! S'il te plait, ne part pas, s'il te plait ! »

« J'en ai assez, Black ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Remus et Peter.

Severus se figea et Sirius lâcha sa manche. Il reprit ses esprit serra les dents, remit correctement son sac sur son épaule et essaya de s'en aller.

« Snape, reste ici. »

C'était Lupin. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, un peu pâle. Lupin avait une couleur d'yeux vraiment étrange. Mordorée, presque jaune. Il frissonna et serra davantage la mâchoire.

« Si Sirius ne t'a rien dit la dessus ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas envie de te le dire c'est parce qu'il pense me protéger. Alors reste, moi je vais te le dire.»

« Moony arrête ! »

Severus et Remus ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux.

« Te protéger ? Tu as besoin de protection ? »

« Pas au sens physique non. »

Severus soupira et posa son sac.

« En quoi être Animagus a un rapport avec toi, Lupin ? »

« C'est pour moi qu'il l'a fait. »

Severus fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu es intelligent Snape… ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas encore saisi ce qui m'arrivait » fit lentement Remus.

Sirius pris sa tête dans sa main et Severus fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai eu quelques idées. »

« Je t'en prie. »

« Une éclabouille lunaire » tenta Severus.

Remus ricana.

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu as des cicatrices et tu es malade quand la pleine lune arrive tu es absent autour de la pleine lune. »

Remus sourit. Severus frissonna. Il y avait pensé mais... non.

« J'ai besoin d'Animagus. Tu vois où on veut en venir ? En fait je suis certain que tu y a pensé, tu as juste peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » cracha Severus.

Il serra sa baguette dans sa poche. Puis retint son souffle avant d'expirer doucement.

« Je suis un loup-garou. »

C'était comme si une chape de plomb était tombée dans l'estomac de Severus.

Il observa le sol quelques instant et releva la tête.

« Alors Black – … »

« Sirius » Le corrigea-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

« … – et Sirius est un Animagus parce qu'il voulait rester avec toi ? »

« Ouais quelque chose dans ce goût là. »

Severus se laissa tomber par terre. Il mesurait l'importance du secret que lui avait confié Remus Lupin, pour son ami.

« Je ne le dirais pas. »

« Je sais. »

Severus hocha la tête et Remus soupira.

« On va juste vous laisser maintenant, d'accord. »

« Et barrez vous vraiment ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez derrière la porte ? »

Un éclat de rire retentit.

Severus entendit la porte se fermer et sentit Sirius s'assoir à coté de lui.

« Lumos. »

Severus le regarda, à la lueur de la baguette et Sirius se mit à parler.

« Je me suis retourné dans mon lit presque toute la nuit. Je t'ai revu me disant et redisant… Ne me touche plus jamais. Et au final je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu veux que je te dise, quand tu m'as dit que tu pensais avoir le béguin pour moi je n'arrivais pas à croire ma chance. »

Severus avait caché sa tête dans ses genoux. Ses cheveux ne couvraient pas sa nuque blanche, Sirius, incapable de résister, approcha un doigt et caressa doucement la peau pâle et douce, faisant sursauter le garçon.

« La vérité c'est que moi aussi, je ressens la même chose. »

Severus tremblait à présent. Sirius entoura ses épaules fines de son bras.

« Alors s'il te plaît… ne me dit pas que tu ne veux plus me voir ni me toucher, parce que je ne survivrai pas. Plus maintenant. »

Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui.


	11. Chapitre 7

James était vivant. Vraiment, complètement. Il aimait sentir la vie, tous les jours, tout le temps, il aimait sentir le vent contre ses joues et son sang bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Il aimait entendre le fruit de la foule suivre ses mouvements. Il était là, il était vivant !

Il sentait son balai frotter contre ses cuisses, son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine, ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'il cherchait rapidement le rapide vif d'or.

En fait il était un Vif d'Or. Il gloussa à cette révélation. Je suis un Vif d'Or. De toute façon, l'analogie était presque parfaite : petit, rapide et exalté. Il bougeait, sans arrêt et personne ne parvenait à l'attraper, encore moins ses parents. Il était fait d'or : il était né avec une cuiller d'argent dans la bouche et il avait toujours été le petit prince de ses parents. Sa vie se résumait à être le petit prince. Il aimait tout le monde et tout le monde l'aimait. Il était heureux, frais et revitalisant comme ce match de Quidditch.

Dans les tribunes, les masses rouges et or l'encourageaient vivement et se sentant aimé par la foule en délire, il faisait toujours son petit show, fortement agrémenté de looping et autres cascades qui faisaient soupirer Remus d'exaspération. Même la masse bleue et bronze ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des applaudissements à la cantonade quand il les impressionnait particulièrement.

Rudolf Brocklehurst, l'attrapeur des Ravenclaw, faisait de grands cercles autour du terrain et avait le regard rivé sur James, et suivait à une distance respectable ses mouvements, et cela James en avait bien conscience. Il évita avec prouesse un Cognard que Norvel Turpin lui avait catapulté dessus. Il éclata de rire.

« Faudra te lever plutôt que ça pour me faire tomber de mon balai Turpin ! » s'exclama-t-il tandis que l'autre secouait la tête, le regard vaguement amusé.

« Et si tu jouais Potter ! Rien que pour voir ? »

James rit encore puis s'éloigna en faisant quelques acrobaties. Tout ce qu'il attendait c'était que son équipe amasse assez de points pour qu'ils puissent partir avec une marge de sécurité dans le Tournoi.

« Et soixante à dix pour Gryffindor ! » résonna une voix tonitruante dans le terrain, aussitôt couverte par les rugissements de joie dans les gradins.

James aperçut un éclat doré pour la quatrième fois depuis le début du match. Wayne Stebbins, son capitaine hocha discrètement la tête vers James qui sourit. Le Vif d'Or migrait sous le regard de James. Regard qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Brocklehurst qui tordit son cou pour regarder dans la même direction James évalua la distance à laquelle se trouvait l'autre attrapeur et monta rapidement un plan : s'il y allait maintenant, l'autre aurait le Vif avant lui. James ricana.

Il attira son balai dans la direction opposé et mis une telle vitesse dans son mouvement qu'aussitôt Brocklehurst se mit à le suivre, bien que largement derrière. James s'engouffra dans un gradin puis, alors qu'il se savait collé aux basques par le Ravenclaw, sortit rapidement par une petite ouverture, tandis que l'autre se cognait violemment à une poutre. Voyant que le Vif ne s'était pas enfui, il soupira de soulagement et mis toute sa vitesse dans le Brossdur que ses parents lui avaient offert, et sous les exclamations enflammées du commentateur, les oreilles bourdonnantes, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur son visage écarlate, il sentit ses doigts brûlants se refermer sur la petite balle dorée qui glaça ses doigts. Je suis vivant.

La Salle Commune de Gryffindor en cette heure de la nuit, avait eu difficulté à désemplir. James, porté aux nues au même titre que le reste de l'équipe, applaudit par ses amis, avait passé une soirée plus que satisfaisante. Mais à présent il était juste affalé sur un canapé, Peter allongé par terre, Sirius jouant à faire léviter des trucs restés sur la table et Remus rangeant superficiellement leur bordel.

« Vraiment… C'était super… Trop Super… » Dit James dans un croassement fatigué.

« Oui et on devrait juste aller se coucher » invectiva Remus, attentionné.

Un ronflement venant de Peter les fit finalement se lever pour se coucher dans leur dortoir. James dormi aussitôt, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

Mon Chéri,

Ton père et moi sommes contents de savoir que tu vas bien ! Nous sommes très fiers pour le match, honnêtement je l'avais dit à ton père qu'avec mon bébé dans l'équipe les Ravenclaw pouvaient juste aller se rhabiller (ta cousine était là, elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier, mais je m'en fiche, c'est une chipie !) Ah mon bébé, même si tu es un excellent sportif et que tu as d'aussi bons résultats je ne devrais pas me plaindre mais est-ce que tu pourrais, S'IL TE PLAÎT faire quelque chose pour la montagne de lettre de plainte du professeur McGonagall ? Comment peux-tu avoir AUTANT de retenues ? Et puis, même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas du tout les Slytherin, pense à ton père qui côtoie leurs parents au Ministère. Je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi ça te coûtera, mais crois-moi c'est mieux pour tout le monde de les laisser dans leur coin.

Comment vont tes amis ? Ton père m'a dit qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Ted Tonks, le fiancé d'Andromeda Black, la cousine de Sirius c'est bien ça ? (Embrasse le pour moi !) Bien qu'il ne se soit pas présenté comme ça, et je peux facilement comprendre pourquoi, mais il semblerait qu'il soit adorable serviable et sérieux… Tu sais que si Sirius ou sa cousine veulent venir à la maison ils sont toujours les bienvenus hein ! Cette Walburga Black quand je la croise, elle me fait juste froid dans le dos.

Sois un peu plus sage mon chéri.

Maman.

James reposa sa lettre, l'air vaguement embarrassé mais surtout heureux.

« Comment va ta mère ? » S'enquit Sirius.

« Elle va bien, elle est fière du match et elle t'embrasse. » Répondit James en mordant dans son toast.

Sirius sourit, les joues un peu roses.

« Apparemment mon père aurait rencontré une de tes connaissances. » Reprit James.

« Ah oui ? Qui ça ? »

« Ted Tonks. Tu connais ? »

Sirius pâlit.

« Euh… Ouais… Ma cousine est en quelque sorte… » Il avait sorti ça très vite et à voix basse.

« Ouais, je sais, je sais mec, t'inquiète. Maman m'a dit que Papa le trouvait adorable. »

« En fait je ne le connaît pas du tout mais je devrai peut-être essayer. »

« Ouais. Il lui faut du soutien à ta cousine, les rumeurs ne sentent pas bon pour elle. »

Sirius hocha la tête, puis fit un grand sourire.

« Moi je serais toujours là pour elle ! Genre… chien protecteur tu vois ? »

James éclata de rire.

Une Hufflepuff, nommée Smith, s'il se rappelait bien, quoiqu'il n'en n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, se mit à rougir dès qu'il sorti de la Grande Salle. Et de une. Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa légèrement. Les deux copines de Smith ouvrirent la bouche et le suivirent du regard. Et de trois. James était content. Je suis le Prince. Je suis un Vif d'Or. Il se mit à sourire.

« Et quand M. James Potter aura fini de sourire comme un idiot on pourra peut-être aller en Métamorphose ? »

Sirius Black avait un ton emprunté et quelque peu moqueur.

« De toute façon tu sais qu'il ne me faudra pas plus de deux minute pour réussi le sort d'aujourd'hui alors, qu'importe mon ami, qu'importe ! »

Ils se dirigeaient néanmoins assez rapidement vers la porte du professeur McGonagall.

« Il importe que je suis certain que te séparer du faciès, ne ce fusse que pour une heure, de ton professeur serait pour toi une infinie souffrance ! »

Alors que certains Gryffindor qui écoutaient leurs âneries se mettaient à rire, il décida de ne pas se démonter et de ... continuer la blague.

« Vois-tu très cher, je passerais effectivement tout mon temps dans cette pièce si chère à mon cœur pour conquérir le cœur de Minerva McGonagall ! »

« Mais mon pauvre ami ! Tu sais qu'elle ne répondra jamais aux élans généreux de ton cœur meurtri d'amour ! Tes performances mémorables certes n'ont pas suffi à la combler, que pourrais-tu faire de plus ? »

Les élèves, plus que conscients des sous-entendus de Sirius, riaient de plus en plus fort. James aussi en fait.

« Détrompe toi mon cher ! Elle m'aime ! Elle m'aime et ma mère, qui tu peux le voir dans cette missive que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui, fait référence à une MONTAGNE de lettre de la part de ma bien… aimée… Elle est derrière moi c'est ça ? »

L'air pâle de la moitié des élèves – dont Peter – et celui hilare de Sirius l'avait renseigné. Bah avec un peu de chance elle l'aura pris avec humour.

« Professeur ! Qu'avez-vous entendu ? »

« J'en ai entendu un peu trop, M. Potter, un peu trop pour ma santé je crois, et vous feriez mieux de soigner votre cœur meurtri d'amour et passer une heure exemplaire si vous ne voulez pas qu'une lettre de plus s'ajoute à la montagne de missives – exaspérées Potter, s'entend – que j'envoie à votre mère. »

Elle avait, malgré son air sérieux, les joues légèrement rosies, et James avait l'impression de voir les coins de sa bouche tressauter, comme si elle voulait réprimer un fou rire. Et de quatre. James, en entrant, tourna la tête vers Sirius, encore mort de rire, et leva son pouce en signe de victoire.

Lily, à qui il jetait toujours un regard, secouait la tête, visiblement exaspérée.

Lily était vraiment belle. Du genre à ne pas se rendre compte de sa propre beauté et du genre à s'en fiche comme de l'an quarante. Quoiqu'elle aimait bien trop l'Histoire pour que cette formule soit recevable. Disons, de sa première chaussette alors. Si James avait dû choisir un élément pour qualifier Lily Evans, il aurait choisi le feu. Feu comme les reflets cuivrés et rougeoyant de sa chevelure, feu comme la chaleur avec laquelle elle s'occupait des premières années dont elle avait la charge et enfin feu comme les étincelles que lui envoyaient ses magnifiques yeux quand James l'exaspérait.

Mais James ne l'aimait pas. Pas du tout.

Près de Lily, Elena Turpin tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer, mais malgré tous ses efforts elle ne parvenait pas à réussir à faire disparaître son escargot. McGonagall, bien avisée, leur avait précisé que c'était un exercice qu'ils feraient toute l'année, celui-ci étant un des plus complexes à effectuer en vue des O.. Lily remarqua qu'il ne fichait rien et lui lança un regard noir. S'ensuivi un rougissement intéressant d'Elena qui avait remarqué de regard de James posé sur elle. Et de cinq.

Il lui fit un petit coucou.

« M. Potter ! Si vous avez le temps de saluer le public je préférerais au moins que ce fut parce qu'on ne puisse plus distinguer votre escargot ! »

Malgré son sursaut et même s'il avait entendu le soupir de Remus dans son dos et vu le regard triomphant de Lily Evans, James fit un grand sourire. La classe le regardait et McGonagall avait l'air un peu inquiète.

« Soit. Je vais faire disparaître mon escargot ! »

« M. Potter, je vous en prie. Faites donc. »

Elle avait manifestement l'air septique.

Il racla sa gorge et agita sa baguette d'un mouvement souple que les autres lui envièrent.

« Animatus Disparitus ! » L'escargot disparut complètement provoquant des « Ahhh ! » et des « Ooh ! » en travers de la classe. Le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête, un micro-sourire aux lèvres.

« Vingt points pour Gryffindor, M. Potter c'est de l'excellent travail à ce stade de l'année. »

James lança un regard triomphant à Lily qu'il s'attendait à voir sourire, heureuse du nombre de points qu'il avait rapporté à sa maison. Pas du tout. Celle-ci le toisait avec mépris.

« Cependant, j'apprécierai que vous n'amusiez pas la galerie et puisque vous avez du temps commencez donc l'essai sur le Sortilège d'Apparition »

Il grogna et lança un coup de coude à Sirius qui gloussait à côté de lui.

Cette fille n'était vraiment pas cool. Du tout.

Le Vif d'Or est vraiment un bel objet. Il le lançait. Le rattrapait. Le relâchait. Il aimait voir les ailes fines de son Vif se déplier et frétiller se mettre à gigoter rapidement autour de lui. Il avait l'air tellement vivant et libre. Dans la Salle Commune, quelques mètres en face de lui Lily discutait avec animation d'un sujet qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. La copine de Franck Longbottom, Alice quelque chose, riait avec elle. Elena Turpin aussi était là assise près de Lily et Lisa Belby… Presque comme si elles se mouvaient doucement, James ne pouvaient détacher ses yeux d'elles. Il faisait l'idiot avec son Vif d'Or, les yeux scotchés sur Lily Evans.

« James ? James ! »

Il sursauta.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? »

Les autres le regardaient d'un air moqueur.

« On ne te dérange pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête de droit à gauche, se sentant un peu ridicule et tourna la tête vers Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On a entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Slytherin voulait décaler le prochain match pour jouer contre Ravenclaw d'abord, t'es au courant ? »

James ricana.

« Non, mais ils n'ont qu'à déplacer autant qu'ils veulent ils sont fait comme des rats ! »

« Eh ! » ça c'était le cri du cœur de Peter.

« Ouais, désolé Wormtail. Enfin, ils sont faits comme des Boursoufs voilà ! »

Sirius ricanait tandis que Peter faisait là tête. James lâcha encore son Vif.

« Franchement Prongs tu devrais arrêter de faire ton intéressant avec ce Vif idiot. » lui lança Remus.

Très mature, James lui tira simplement la langue. De loin, Belby avait suivi le manège de James qui venait de rattraper son Vif de justesse, avant de se brûler les doigts dans la cheminée. Il lui lança un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir et baisser les yeux. Et de vingt-quatre. Il entendit Remus soupirer et tourna la tête vers lui. Il croisa le regard aussi moqueur de Sirius. Il fit un sourire carnassier.

« Alors combien ? »

« Bof pas un record. Vingt Quatre. »

Sirius rit tandis que Peter le regardait, admiratif.

« Toi Padfoot ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas. J'ai arrêté de tenir le compte. »

« Oh ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

Un grand rire résonna, semblable à un aboiement alors que James Potter se lançait les poings serrés sur Sirius Black.

« Ah mon petit, petit Jamesie… J'ai complètement arrêté de tenir le compte depuis des semaines. »

« Mmh… Toi franchement t'es bizarre. Et puis, t'étais où tout à l'heure ? On a rendu le dernier devoir à Slughorn il n'y a pas deux jours alors t'étais pas avec Moony quand même ? »

Sirius fit une moue gênée et avait les joues un peu roses. James s'esclaffa.

« Ah mon dieu ! De toute façon avec un prof aussi merdique y'a pas de raison d'avoir honte de ne pas savoir faire tes potions… Maman me les avait toutes enseignées en fait, si tu veux venir ces vacances, franchement n'hésites pas à lui demander. Mais pas trop, hein, on n'aura pas que ça à faire ! »

Sirius lui souriait, content, mais encore gêné.

« Merci Prongs. »

« Nan, franchement je suis toujours là pour toi mec. »

James lâcha son Vif. Le regarda gigoter et le rattrapa d'un geste souple.

« En fait je ne sais pas si je vais rester chez toi ces vacances… je vais juste… Rester avec Regulus je suppose, et puis j'irai rendre visite à Andromeda. Je passerai bien quelques après-midi à te squatter par contre, si tu y tiens. »

James acquiesça.

« Comment va Regulus ? »

« Plutôt pas mal, apparemment son principal souci c'est d'arrêter de se faire appeler Mini. »

James éclata de rire sous le regard un peu furieux de Sirius. Il rattrapa encore son Vif, puis jeta un regard discret vers les filles. Elena Turpin s'était jointe à la contemplation avec Lisa Belby.

« Dis Padfoot. »

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais comment on attire l'attention des nanas genre… plus intellos tu vois ? »

James ne vit pas l'échange de regards amusés entre Remus et Sirius, par-dessus le pion de Peter qui se faisait exploser par une Tour de Remus.

« Je ne crois pas que le Vif t'aidera en tout cas Prongs. » lança Remus.

Il leva les yeux rapidement vers son ami.

« Pas que j'aie qui que ce soit en vue hein ! Juste... Comme ça quoi. »

« Bah, pour commencer aie l'air de t'intéresser à elle, je pense. » suggéra Sirius, le nez dans son magazine.

« Genre la regarder tout le temps ? »

« Genre, ouais. »

Lily avait tourné la tête vers ses copines puis avait suivi leur regard. Elle lançait à présent des regards plein d'éclairs à James.

« Ah pourtant j'essaie. » James avait une voix légèrement tremblante. Sirius, un peu inquiet, leva les yeux de son magazine et vit Lily Evans s'approcher, visiblement un peu énervée.

« Potter ! »

« Ah… Salut Evans » James avait pris une voix grave et mature, somme toute assez ridicule en fait.

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plait, ranger ta saleté de Vif d'Or ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu as l'air assez idiot comme ça ? »

« Tu es un peu dure Lily, tu ne crois pas ? » Lança Peter. « James était juste en train de jouer. »

« Vraiment Peter, je ne crois pas. Potter n'est qu'un idiot qui a la tête si boursouflée de toute son arrogance que je me demande même comment il arrive à marcher sans que ses chevilles ne se ROMPENT ! »

Les mains sur la taille, Lily fit volte-face et alla rejoindre ses amies qui l'avaient regardée avec les yeux ronds.

« Ça n'a pas l'air gagné Prongsie ! » S'exclama Remus légèrement moqueur.

James haussa les épaules sous les regards amusés de Sirius et Peter.

« Elle ne m'intéresse pas celle-là. »

Un torrent de lave. C'était chaud, brûlant même. James entendait un brouhaha permanent autour de lui et sentait s'écouler sur sa peau une lave brûlante qui lui piquait intensément la peau. Il fermait les yeux et un rouge puissant, pulsant, comme Ses cheveux ondulant dans le vent, s'étalait derrière ses paupières. Elle était brûlante… Chaude comme une braise, piquante comme une étincelle. Il se sentait vivant à son contact, plus vivant que tout.

« Allez Potter, sors de sous la douche ! »

« Ouais… J'arrive. »

Il se promenait un peu, ayant besoin de réfléchir doucement à toute sa vie. Il était un Vif d'or qui voulait la princesse de feu. Il fondait, et elle passait sur lui, le ravageait sans que cela ne l'affecte d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Il n'était pas prétentieux, il était aimé… Elle ne faisait pas sa jalouse tout de même ? Mais James s'en foutait. Elle a un tempérament de feu. Et il aime le feu. C'est vivifiant.

Un vent puissant le claqua au visage. Il songea à rentrer directement dans la Tour chaude et accueillante directement, mais, alors qu'il traversait la Cour, Il pensa à faire un tour du côté des Serres, voir s'il trouverait une âme en peine dans la Grande Roseraie. Tu vois Evans, je ne suis pas prétentieux, c'est elles qui viennent, moi je les accepte, tout simplement.

Lui-même l'âme en peine (même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer) se dirigeait vers les Serres d'un pas lourd et lent. Pff… Il lui fallait une pleine Lune d'urgence ! Désolé pour Moony.

Alors qu'il contournait la Serre n°3 pour passer par la Petite Roseraie il entendit un grand rire semblable à un aboiement, reconnaissable d'entre tous. Padfoot ? Il ne révise pas avec Moony à cette heure-ci ? Ah ! La petite Roseraie, il doit être en train d'emballer, alors il a VRAIMENT une nana !

Il voyait, du buisson un peu nu derrière lequel il se dissimulait avec peine, Sirius de dos, facilement reconnaissable à sa très longue (et accidentelle) chevelure noire, accompagnée d'une fille plus petite et très (trop) fine aux cheveux noir. Sirius la tenait par les épaules et ils étaient appuyés contre le dossier du banc.

« Vraiment tu trouves ? James est plutôt marrant. »

L'autre grogna puis souffla un peu. Okay alors elle, il a intérêt de la jeter.

« Je sais qu'on peut avoir l'air de se comporter comme des idiots tous les deux, mais c'est comme un deuxième frère pour moi, je tiens beaucoup à lui. » La fille s'appuya un peu plus sur l'épaule de Sirius. Mmmmh ! Alors tu te sers de moi pour emballer Padfoot !

« Je sais pas comment il va le prendre quand je lui dirait que je veux être avec toi… Il va peut-être me détester… Quand je pense que j'ai embarqué Remus dans mes mensonges il va vraiment mal se sentir… Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. T'as une idée ? » La fille secoua la tête.

« T'es pas très loquace dis donc… »

Okay, alors attend. Sirius a menti. Il a menti. Il m'a MENTI. Et il a embarqué Remus dans ses conneries ! Pourquoi il me ment ?

« Enfin bon normal pour un bébé de Slytherin… Aouch ! » Un coup de coude bien placé résout tous les problèmes.

Ah ouais quand même. Slytherin. Ouais… Je comprends. Enfin, y'a pas que des cons là-bas. Y'a Regulus. Normal…

« Eh… »

« Quoi ? »

Un Mec. Sirius est avec un MEC. Un MEC ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est qui ? James avait les yeux presque sortit de leurs orbites.

« Je t'aime… »

Ah ouais quand même. Sirius plia son bras et accrocha ses longs doigts blancs dans la chevelure du garçon. Celui-ci, quand il répondit, avait la voix étranglée.

« T'es sur que tu dois me le dire ? »

« Ouais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est vrai. Je t'aime. »

« Je suis un garçon. »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Je sais…. Merlin, que je le sais ! »

« Alors tu ne devrais pas me le dire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est comme un majestueux cheval qui voulait aimer un rat. C'est bizarre. »

« Je connais un rat qui t'en voudrais d'avoir dit ça. »

« Hein ? »

« Non, rien laisse. »

James écoutait Sirius discuter avec le garçon et malgré que cela lui donne un peu la nausée, il sentait la dévotion dans la voix de Sirius. Il n'emballait pas. Il ne mentait pas.

Mais à lui si.

« Moi je crois qu'on devrait juste arrêter. »

« Arrête de me briser le cœur. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais en premier. »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit. Mais ça va quand même être une catastrophe. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à choisir entre tes amis et moi. »

« Mes amis t'ont accepté. Et tu l'as dit. »

« Pas Potter. Et non, je ne l'ai vraiment pas dit. Pas comme ça. »

Cette voix. James la connaissait, il la connaissait il en était sûr. Il ne pouvait juste pas mettre le doigt dessus.

« James acceptera. »

« Et sinon ? Tu vois, je sais que tu sais que non. Il n'acceptera jamais un truc pareil et moi je ne veux pas être l'emmerde dans ton amitié avec Potter. »

« Tu n'es pas une emmerde. »

Le garçon renifla.

« Si Potter t'entendais, il te rirait au nez ou te vomirais dessus. »

James savait. Il savait qui c'était. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Ils ne se supportaient pas, apparemment et c'était un garçon de Slytherin. Ça ne réduisait pas vraiment la liste.

« James est mon ami, on est comme des frères. Il gueulera un bon coup et après on s'invitera à nos mariages respectifs. »

Le garçon rit, d'un joli rire clair.

« Tu débloques complètement ! Nan mais je rêve. »

« Nan c'est moi qui rêve. »

James ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que la peau très pale d'un morceau de cou du garçon. Un sentiment dérangeant le travaillait. Il faut que je voie qui c'est !

« Eh… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Encore ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu es infatigable. »

« Tu devrais juste me répondre. »

« C'est peut juste une énorme blague alors non je vais m'abstenir. »

« T'es pas marrant. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais je t'aime. »

« Ça aussi je sais. »

« Tu m'embrasses alors ? »

« Non, ça non plus. »

« Alors il faut que je le fasse moi-même ? Vraiment les Slytherin, vous n'avez pas de couilles. »

« Merci je crois bien que si. »

« Alors tu serais capable de faire ça ? »

James allait savoir… Il était fébrile alors qu'il voyait distinctement le profil de Sirius se tourner vers le garçon à côté de lui et lui prendre le menton et dévoiler…. Snape. Ces joues maigres, ce nez qui avait l'air d'avoir été cassé au moins trois fois, ce teint si pâle qu'il en avait l'air maladif… Snape. Sirius est en train d'embrasser Snivellus.

James vit rouge.

Je devrais arrêter de me tenir les lèvres, j'ai l'air d'un idiot. Severus, bien après que Sirius lui ai laissé un dernier baiser de bonne soirée était resté assis sur le banc tant ses jambes tremblaient. Il lui avait fait au revoir de la main, il s'était appuyé contre son épaule et avait entrelacé ses doigts avec Sirius. Pas Black. Sirius. Vraiment. Il ne savait pas quoi penser et tout se passait beaucoup trop parfaitement pour que ça ait l'air vrai. Sirius lui disait qu'il l'aimait, il l'embrassait. Sans arrêt. Severus se sentit rougir.

« Okay Servilo ça suffit. »

Severus sursauta violemment et me mordit accessoirement la langue. Il se retourna et vit devant lui James Potter, la baguette brandie. Il sauta presque aussitôt vers son sac mais un éclair rouge le toucha.

James acceptera.


	12. Chapitre 8

Sirius se rongeait les sangs. Il était bientôt onze heures et ils n'avaient aucune trace de James. Il faisait nuit et une demi-lune éclairait un peu la Forêt Interdite. Sirius avait prévu de dire à James qu'il était amoureux, de qui il l'était et de passer une soirée à s'expliquer. Autant dire qu'il était déjà sur les nerfs mais James introuvable il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il tenait contre lui le Miroir à Double Sens et observait dehors l'air nerveux.

« Des nouvelles ? »

« Non… Non… Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas avec une fille ? Il nous le dit toujours. Peut-être qu'on n'a pas entendu. »

«Nan. Je l'aurais entendu pour lui faire ma leçon de morale habituelle et ça je m'en souviendrais. »

« Moi j'aurais été mettre un coup de plus pour James dans le carnet des Maraudeurs alors… »

Sirius hocha nerveusement la tête. Il était inquiet, non pas parce que James était sorti alors qu'il faisait nuit noire mais surtout parce qu'il ne savait PAS où il était. James laissait toujours un message ou bien appelait Sirius avec le miroir. Non vraiment. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Et le miroir, Il répond ? » Demanda Remus. Sirius lui envoya pour toute réponse un regard l'air de dire à ton avis ? Remus soupira.

Sirius vit un peu de mouvement dans les arbres puis se dit que c'était assez.

« Bon là ça suffit. On y va. Peter, va voir Sturgis et dit lui de ramener ses fesses ici, Moony, passe-moi la Carte. Quand je le retrouve je vais lui mettre mais la correction de sa vie ! »

Les autres, avisant l'air stressé de Sirius, et leur propre stress les rongeant ils se contentèrent d'obéir.

« Franchement, j'espère que cet idiot va bien… »

Severus avait affreusement mal à la tête. Dans un gémissement, alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux avec difficulté il essaya de porter sa main à sa tête. Hein ? Mes mains sont attachées... mais qu'est-ce que…

« Alors Servilo, t'as fait une bonne sieste ? »

James Potter avait l'air singulièrement furieux. Il le tenait en joue, baguette brandie à l'extrême et le regard si noir que Severus s'étonnait de ne pas avoir peur. Il resta silencieux.

« Alors, espèce de petite larve ça ne te suffisait pas d'exister ? Tu aurais pu exister mais il a fallu que tu existes dans MA vie ! » Même sa baguette tremblait. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Padfoot ? »

Severus soupira.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé Potter mais si tu utilisais un peu plus ton cerveau flétri… »

« TA GUEULE ! »

Il l'avait coupé, ne l'avait pas laissé s'expliquer le moins du monde. Severus se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas insulter quelqu'un qui le tenait entravé et qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder sa bouche fermée. Ou pas. Après tout, il s'en fichait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? T'as peur d'entendre la vérité ? »

« Quelle vérité ? JE SAIS CE QUE TU AS FAIT A SIRIUS ! »

Sturgis Podmore était un gentil septième année, appréciés par ses camarades et par ses professeurs. Il avait naturellement, au vu de ses résultats et de son savoir vivre, obtenu la place de Préfet-en-chef. Mais, alors qu'il avait été surpris l'année passée en train de batifoler dans un couloir interdit avec l'assistante du professeur d'étude des Muggles, Hestia Jones, Sirius le tenait dans la paume de sa main, et s'il devait recourir à son aide, il savait que non seulement Sturgis était bien trop gentil pour lui refuser mais qu'en plus Sirius avait une information sur lui qu'il pourrait bien utiliser, non pas pour cafter, mais plutôt pour se moquer de lui et lui faire des blagues ou bien demander son aide, inconditionnellement.

C'est pourquoi, quand il vit Peter Pettigrew sur le pas de la porte du dortoir des septièmes, il se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas. Soupirant, il pris une cape, sa baguette et sorti à la suite du cinquième année.

« Sturgis ! Ah ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pettigrew ne m'a rien dit. »

Il avait l'air anormalement inquiet. Ainsi, ses sourcils étaient froncés alors qu'il observait le teint un peu pâle de Sirius Black et, derrière lui le préfet Remus Lupin se tordre les mains.

« En fait, James… n'est pas rentré. Comme il est tard on est un peu… »

« Comment ça pas entré ? Il est presque minuit ! Je sais que vous aimez traîner la nuit mais quand même vous feriez juste mieux de vous calmer, surtout toi Remus, t'es préfet maintenant !»

Remus prit la parole.

« Ecoute Sturgis, si James sort le soir il nous prévient toujours ou bien il nous emmène et on ne se fait jamais attraper, tu le sais très bien. Mais là, ça n'a rien à voir. Il a disparu, on ne sait pas où il est, il ne nous a rien laissé et il ne répond pas au Miroir à Double Sens ! »

Sturgis resta interdit quelques secondes.

« Okay, okay, j'ai compris… Potter est un idiot, mais là c'est pas normal, même pour ses idiots d'amis. J'ai pigé. »

Il se gratta la tête quelques instants.

« Est-ce que vous savez où il était aujourd'hui et jusqu'à quand ? »

Sirius parla.

« On s'est levé tard aujourd'hui, pas comme Remus et Peter qui étaient à la bibliothèque. On a mangé directement le déjeuner et après on a traîné dans le Château pour explorer un peu… Tu vois… On était avec Peter à ce moment-là, Remus voulait finir son devoir d'Arithmancie. James avait entraînement à partir de quinze heures et apparemment il devait finir à dix-huit heures… On a l'habitude qu'il rentre bien plus tard, il aime bien faire des tours mais… On n'a pas de nouvelles…. En fait, je ne sais même pas s'il est allé à son entraînement. »

Sirius avait l'air inquiet, à l'instar de ses amis.

« Ça, je peux facilement le savoir. Wayne n'est pas couché. Je vais aller lui demander. Attendez-moi ici. »

Alors que Sturgis fermait la porte du dortoir Sirius laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

« Sirius ? » appela Remus.

« Hm ? »

« Tu étais où tout à l'heure ? »

« A – avec Severus... Tu ne crois pas que… Non ! Merde ! Tu crois qu'il nous a vus ? »

« Ça dépend où vous étiez… »

« La…la Petite Roseraie… Il ne traîne jamais là-bas… »

Remus soupira, l'air soulagé.

« Ah c'aurait été catastrophique s'il vous avait vus. »

« C'est celle derrière la Serre n°3 ? » S'écria alors Peter.

Les autres le regardèrent alors qu'il pâlissait davantage.

« Euh, bah alors ça sent pas bon pour toi, il a trouvé un raccourci en contournant la Serre n°3 pour aller à la Grande Roseraie… Il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure quand tu discutais avec Remus à la bibliothèque. »

« Ah. Vraiment. Super. Génial. »

Sirius semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

« Calme toi, Sirius, ça n'a peut-être rien à voir… » Remus cependant semblait ne pas croire en ses propres paroles.

Sturgis, revenant avec des bonnes nouvelles, avisa les visages blafards en face de lui.

« Euh… James était à l'entraînement, il est sorti en dernier de la douche. Wayne m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu se diriger vers le Parc, un peu comme d'habitude. »

« Sturgis, mon pote. »

Podmore avisait l'air complètement catastrophé des trois garçons devant lui.

« Ouais ? »

« Tu te prépares à savoir un truc sur moi qui te libérera complètement des blagues que je fais sur toi et Jones. »

Sturgis s'approcha, l'air intéressé.

« J'aurai du m'en rendre compte… Sirius qui disait de ne plus te faire de blagues, qu'il ne trouvait plus ça marrant… J'aurai du me rendre compte que tu lui avais fait quelque chose ! Depuis combien de temps tu le manipules, Snape ? Depuis combien de temps tu l'ensorcèles, dis-moi ? »

Depuis pas loin d'une heure, Severus gardait la bouche close, écoutait James déblatérer sur à quel point il était dégoûtant, qu'il allait payer de sa vie pour avoir ensorcelé son ami et que quand Dumbledore saurait que c'est un mage noir, il n'aurait plus qu'à retourner dans son trou.

Parfois James se taisait simplement regardant d'un air méprisant et dégoûté le garçon devant lui, avachi sur la chaise abimée. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, il n'avait pas l'air malheureux. Juste profondément ennuyé.

« Dis quelque chose. »

Interpellé, le Slytherin leva les yeux vers lui.

« Dis quelque chose Snape. »

Le Slytherin le regarda droit dans les yeux puis observa par terre le rayon de lune qui traversait une fenêtre.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Les yeux de James rétrécirent.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Rien. Tu m'as assommé vers dix-huit heures trente, mais on est déjà le milieu de la nuit non ? »

James le regarda, l'air interloqué.

« Il est minuit dix. »

« Ah »

« Tu as l'intention de me dire ce que tu as fait à Sirius ? »

Severus le regarda, les yeux perçants.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi. »

« Quoi ? Sirius mais c'est… »

« Un mec ouais, je sais. »

« Ah ben ça alors… »

Sturgis dévisagea un moment l'air chamboulé de son ami.

« Ah bah déjà que t'es à Gryffindor, là les Black ne vont pas te rater. »

« J'emmerde les Black Sturgis ! Je te parle de James ! James ! »

« Ouais… Et t'as dit que t'étais à la Petite Roseraie avec ce Snape ? Ça sent mauvais pour toi si tu veux mon avis. »

« Je sais. Je sais Sturgis et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on BOUGE ! »

« Bon. Je vais aller voir Crouch. Ce mec est un connard mais il peut nous être utile. »

« Barty Crouch ? L'autre Préfet-en-chef ? Franchement c'est le seul Slytherin qui a l'air d'une poupée innocente. »

Sturgis ricana.

« C'est un Slytherin Sirius. Avoue que même ton petit copain et ton frère ont ce truc qui fait qu'on est mal à l'aise avec eux. »

« Mon petit frère est adorable » bougonna Sirius.

Les traits des garçons se détendirent.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda tout d'un coup Peter.

« Minuit dix. » répondit Remus, jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

« Okay, prenez vos affaires, on y va. »

James dévisageais Severus avec une expression de surprise largement empreinte de mépris.

« Et on peut savoir ta version de l'histoire Servilo ? Sirius t'aurai poursuivi ? Tu te sens harcelé ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? »

« Poursuivi, oui. Comme un chien » fit Severus, un rictus tordant ses fines lèvres.

Les garçons étaient partis le plus discrètement possible. Ils dévalaient les marches menant aux cachots puis Sturgis s'arrêta.

« A partir de là, je ne sais pas où c'est » fit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Il tapota son badge de préfet en chef avec sa baguette. Sous le regard interrogateur de Peter il sourit.

« C'est un sortilège Protéiforme. Crouch va être alerté, on garde toujours nos badges sur nous. »

En effet quelques instant plus tard, Sturgis les fit se cacher dans un coin discret. Ils entendaient néanmoins nettement la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Podmore, tu sais quelle heure il est ? »

« Ouais je sais Crouch. Ecoute, je sais que ça va te donner des boutons de m'aider, mais j'ai perdu un gamin de cinquième année. Prend ça comme un service que je te devrais okay ? En échange des conneries de Mulciber. »

Ils entendirent un silence qui leur sembla inutilement long puis Barty Crouch renifla simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec Snape, un petit mec tout maigre de cinquième chez Slytherin. »

« Snape n'est pas là. J'ai fait ma tournée dans les dortoirs, c'est la première fois alors je me suis juste dis que ce gamin est allé baiser, ou un truc comme ça. Quoique je ne vois pas avec qui. »

Sirius se sentit trembler d'énervement mais en même temps il sentit ses veines se glacer. Severus a disparu. James a disparu. Merde !

« Il n'est pas là tu dis ? Avec ce que je sais ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ça ait un rapport avec le mien. A mon avis, ils doivent être en train de se battre quelque part. »

A nouveau, Crouch renifla.

« J'espère juste que cet avorton gagnera, qu'il ne nous foute pas encore plus la honte en perdant contre un Gryffindor. »

Podmore eut un rire clair.

« Vraiment Barty, tu es trop dur avec ce garçon. Il est bizarre mais sûrement sympathique. »

« Tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être sympathique, Podmore. »

« Je sais Crouch. Mais c'est dangereux. Vos conneries sont dangereuses. »

« Bon si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, moi je vais dormir. Ramène moi Snape vivant s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas de problème avec Slughorn ou Dumbledore. »

Il tourna les talons, et alors qu'on entendait ses pas s'évanouir dans le couloir, Sirius se rendait compte qu'il était tout simplement pétrifié d'horreur.

James avait pâli.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Snivellus ? Ne dit pas de conneries ! »

« De quelles conneries je parlerai ? Black est la seule cause de cette situation. »

« TA GUEULE ! »

Il le gifla violemment puis s'éloigna dans une pièce adjointe, alors que Severus voyait des étoiles et sentait la brûlure sur sa joue.

« Et donc en résumé Snape a disparu aussi. Potter doit surement être avec lui, et si vos inquiétudes sont fondées vous feriez mieux de vite les retrouver. »

Les trois garçons, horrifiés hochèrent simplement la tête.

« Le professeur Slughorn a surement fini sa ronde à cette heure-là. En général Picott traîne plutôt vers la Tour d'Astronomie, y'a plein de couples par là. McGonagall, c'est plutôt aléatoire mais je crois me souvenir qu'elle voulait rendre visite à quelqu'un ce soir, donc elle doit surement se reposer. Franchement je n'en suis pas si sûr alors faites attention les mecs... Ogg est surement déjà ivre mort, quant à Peeves, bah… Croisez les doigts. »

Il partit en leur souhaitant encore une fois bonne chance et les trois garçons se retrouvèrent seuls dans les cachots, la Carte commencée, le Couteau de Sirius et la Cape de James pour les aider.

« Et maintenant ? » Fit Peter d'une voix tremblante.

« Et maintenant on se demande où James irait pour être tranquille. » Répliqua Remus. « Il pourrait être en train de faire une énorme connerie. Il faut le retrouver le plus vite possible. »

« Je n'voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça… » Gémit Sirius. « Merde, il doit être furieux ! »

« Il doit surement accuser Snape de t'avoir ensorcelé ou quelque chose comme ça, intervint Peter. C'est bien son genre. Et puis… c'est ce que j'ai cru aussi. »

Sirius gémit de plus belle.

« Bon il serait temps qu'on se bouge ! Où est-ce que ce con pourrait être allé avec Snape ? »

Ils réfléchirent quelques secondes à peine avant que Sirius prenne une grande inspiration. Il avait une idée.

« La Cabane Hurlante. »

Ils se regardèrent une fraction de secondes puis se dirigèrent presque au pas de course vers le Saule Cogneur.

James était revenu dans la pièce. Severus le toisa, le regard vide.

« Pourquoi tu mets la faute sur Sirius ? On sait tous les deux que t'es capable de faire un philtre ou de lui jeter un sort bizarre et surement pas autorisé. »

« Rappelles-moi qui me tient attaché dans un endroit inconnu et louche ? »

« Tu seras heureux d'apprendre qu'on est… Ah bah tient non, je ne vais pas te le dire. »

Severus renifla, méprisant.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me laisser attaché ici et pourrir avec moi ? »

James le regarda d'un air mauvais.

« Je compte te faire dire ce que tu as fait à Sirius, que tu le libères. »

« Je te l'ai dit, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit libre de me laisser. »

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. »

Severus eu un rire sans joie.

« Et pourquoi j'aurais séduit M. je-suis -con- et- j'aime- ça- Black ? »

James s'approcha, menaçant.

« Tu vas encore me taper Potter ? Ce que tu peux être noble vraiment. »

James lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia, mais Severus ne laissa pas transparaître la douleur sur son visage. Il accrocha son regard à celui de son kidnappeur.

« Pour nous attaquer plus facilement peut-être ? Si tu avais Sirius de ton côté alors c'est vrai peut-être que tu pourrais mettre tes plans de nous emmerder en place ? N'est-ce pas Servilo ? »

Encore une fois, le susnommé se mit à rire. Ou plutôt ricaner. Rien à voir avec le rire clair et heureux qu'il avait rarement émis.

« Je ne t'ai jamais attaqué Potter. C'est toujours toi qui était là avec tes blagues tellement drôle, me colorer les cheveux en rose, mettre des caniches dans mon lit, ensorceler mon balai… C'était toujours toi qui me bousculais dans les couloirs, toi qui faisais tomber mes affaires ! Toi Potter ! Alors va te faire foutre avec tes raisons à la con ! »

« T'es qu'un putain de Slytherin ! Toujours flanqué avec tes bouquins bizarre et tu insultes les gens de… de Sang de Bourbe ! »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, à peine dérangée par un bruissement de tissus que les deux protagonistes n'avaient pas entendu.

« … Toi Potter ! Alors va te faire foutre avec tes raisons à la con ! »

De toute évidence Severus allait bien malgré l'énorme bosse que Sirius apercevait sur sa tempe. Remus, Peter et Sirius, presque entièrement cachés sous la large cape de James, espionnaient derrière une porte entrouverte. Sirius avait bien essayé de s'élancer directement après avoir entendu des éclats de voix mais il se fit retenir par Remus et Peter et maintenant il écoutait simplement la confrontation des deux garçons qu'il aimait.

« T'es qu'un putain de Slytherin ! Toujours flanqué avec tes bouquins bizarres et tu insultes les gens de… de Sang de Bourbe ! »

Un silence lourd suivit cette réflexion.

« Et quoi Potter ? Tu pouvais me reprocher ça quand tu m'as humilié la première fois ? C'était quoi le problème cette fois-là hein ? »

James s'était approché, baguette brandie.

« C'était quoi ? Je sais moi ! Lily ! »

James s'immobilisa. Il recula de quelques pas puis abaissa sa baguette.

« Tu as dit que Lily était une… une Tu-Sais-Quoi… Alors ne dit pas son nom. »

Severus baissa juste les yeux.

« Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu as fait à Sirius… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te dise des trucs aussi immondes ? »

« Je te l'ai dit Potter, je ne lui ai rien fait. Je lui ai dit qu'il ferait mieux de me laisser tranquille, je l'avais prévenu, je lui avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée… »

« TA GUEULE ! Sirius a été ensorcelé ! Tu lui as fait boire un truc ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Sirius essaya à nouveau d'esquisser un pas en avant mais il était fermement retenu pas Remus.

« Attend. Attend encore un peu. » Entendit-il presque indistinctement dans son oreille. Il lança un regard inquiet et furieux à Remus, mais resta immobile.

« Tu aurais dû ramener ton pote Black ici aussi. »

« Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? »

« Tu lui aurais demandé ce qu'il m'a fait à moi puisque je te répètes que je ne lui ai rien fait. »

La voix de Severus était tremblante. Il avait peur oui, mais là c'était autre chose. Il regardait les yeux furieux, presque déments, de James Potter devant lui. Il était entravé. Il se passait tout ce qu'il l'inquiétait.

« Ce que Sirius t'aurais fait ? Tu débloque Snivellus » fit James, le ton méprisant.

« Ouais. Je débloque complètement et tout est de la faute de ton pote Black. » La voix de Severus n'était plus maîtrisée du tout, les trémolos inquiétant la traversaient, ainsi que des tremblements traversaient son corps.

« Snivel ? Tu chiales ? »

Snivel ne répondit pas. Un sanglot silencieux le secouait. James s'approcha, il était énervé outre-mesure.

« Arrêtes ! Arrête ta comédie ! Arrête de dire que c'est la faute de Sirius ! »

« Laisse-moi partir… Laisse-moi Potter, je dois aller le voir ! »

« Ta gueule ! Je vais te tuer ! » Rugit James.

On entendait les soubresauts discrets mais présent de Severus. James était dans une rage folle.

« Tu pourras me tuer, je m'en branle. Je dois lui dire un truc. »

James pointa sa baguette contre le cou du Slytherin. Il était complètement désarçonné face aux larmes sur les joues du Slytherin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire Snape ? »

« Je veux lui demander ce qu'il m'a fait. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Severus hoqueta. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes et roulaient sur son cou.

« J-Je… Je…. »

« Tu quoi ? Réponds ! »

« Je l'aime. »

James était statufié, la main crispée sur sa baguette les yeux fixés sur le Slytherin en pleurs.

« Je l'aime… Je l'aime… Il faut que je lui dise… Je l'aime… »

James se reculait à grands pas, les yeux exorbités. Il s'effondra sur le sol, ses jambes ne le tenant plus.

D'un coup de vent, faisant sursauter James et Severus, Sirius déboula dans la pièce et se jeta sur Severus. Celui-ci éclata en sanglots alors que Sirius le serrait contre lui, une larme solitaire s'écoulant aussi sur sa joue. Il regarda James avec un air triste et coupable, malgré un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Remus et Peter avaient rejoint James qui était tremblant sur le sol. Il y restait, à peine conscient de la présence de Peter et Remus qui le soutenait, et fixait Sirius qui détachait d'un mouvement de baguette les liens qui retenaient Snape puis l'observa caresser le dos de Snape et essuyer ses larmes. James regarda le sol.

« J'espère juste que t'es toujours mon pote Prongs. »

Sirius s'était levé, tenait la main de Severus encore derrière lui, mais tendait son autre main vers James.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi lui Padfoot ? Pourquoi pas juste… Laurence Edgecombe ou n'importe qui ? Pourquoi ? »

Sirius eu un sourire crispé, mais gardait sa main tendue.

« Quelque chose genre… complètement mièvre. Il me fait me sentir vivant. En fait il me rend complètement fou je crois… tu vois de quoi je parle, et ça peut tomber sur quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir avec soi. Ça aussi tu connais James. »

« Admettons que je comprennes. Pourquoi je devrais lui faire confiance ? »

« Personne ne t'a dit d'avoir confiance en lui. Mais au nom de notre amitié tu devrais ME faire confiance. »

James était juste resté les yeux rivés au sol. Il soupira puis tendit la main et attrapa celle de Sirius.

« Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il accepterait. »

Severus lança une œillade meurtrière –bien que rouge et gonflée – à Sirius.

« Il m'a enlevé séquestré et frappé ! Tu aurais pu ramener tes fesses plus rapidement que ça Black ! »

« Ah la la ! Ce que tu peux être romantique… »

Remus avais juste ramené James et Peter au Château, laissant Sirius et Severus seuls à la Cabane. Ils étaient assis à même le sol poussiéreux et regardaient la lune à travers une fenêtre à l'étage.

« Severus ? »

« Hm ? »

« Répètes-le moi. »

Severus rougit et cacha sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Sirius eu l'air singulièrement amusé.

« Eh Severus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Rouge comme une tomate Severus fit face à Sirius qui souriait de toutes ses dents, et lui répondit, un froncement de sourcil endurcissant ses propos.

« Moi aussi je t'aime clébard. »

Dans un éclat de rire aussi joyeux que soulagé, Sirius sauta sur Severus. Il s'affala sur le Slytherin qui avait l'air minuscule sous lui. Il tint le visage légèrement apeuré en coupe et s'approcha jusqu'à que Severus puisse sentir le souffle de Sirius sur son visage.

Une nouvelle fois, Sirius posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus qui gémit doucement. Celui-ci entoura la tête de Sirius de ses bras minces. Les lèvres d'abord écrasées les unes contre les autres plusieurs fois dans une recherche désespérée de contact se firent plus calmes. Severus sentait contre ses lèvres, une langue taquiner les reliefs déjà humides. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche dans un soupir et sentit une douce et chaude caresse contre sa propre langue qui lui faisait avoir de délicieux frissons. Sirius caressait doucement sa joue du dos de sa main droite et l'autre main parti, pour la première fois, explorer le dessous du chemisier du Slytherin qui sursauta vraiment, rompant le baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Euh…désolé… Je… »

Sirius se sentait un peu stupide. Le baiser les avait tous les deux laissé pantelants et son esprit n'était pas assez clair. Severus lui, revoyait derrière ses paupières se rejouer des scènes d'un rêve qu'il aimerait juste oublier. Il savait que ce n'était pas une blague, il savait qu'ils s'aimaient, mais il n'arrivait juste pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment stupide de peur.

« Non… désolé Sirius, c'est ma faute… »

Il regardait par terre, extrêmement gêné.

« Pas grave. Est-ce que tu as encore peur de moi ? Tu sais, je peux attendre. »

« Non ! »

Ça c'était un cri du cœur. Sirius le regarda, l'air stupéfait mais un peu amusé.

« Enfin je veux dire… Moi aussi j'en ai envie… Alors… Alors… »

« Relax. Je sais. Tu sais je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire avec toi pour la première fois dans un endroit aussi macabre ! »

Sirius lui souriait largement, alors il le lui rendit, se détendant un peu. Severus appuya son dos contre la poitrine de Sirius, et très tendu, tourna sa tête vers lui, le regard décidé.

« Je… Je t'aime. »

Sirius était ému. Pour la première fois Severus – même s'il rougissait si furieusement qu'on aurait pu lui cuire un œuf sur le visage – s'approcha de Sirius et tendit les lèvres. Il l'embrassa, en tremblant, ses mains moites serrant le haut de la cape de Sirius, mais avec tellement d'amour que Sirius sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine.

Il faut que je lui demande ce qu'il m'a fait.


	13. Chapitre 9 (partie 1)

Remus n'essaya même pas d'ouvrir les yeux, sachant d'expérience que c'était très pénible. Il se sentait entouré de l'odeur de ses trois amis, il se savait dans les draps blancs de l'infirmerie. Il ne fit que tendre l'oreille pour écouter la cause des éclats de rire étouffés des Maraudeurs.

« Et là Jorkins a poussé la porte, tous les… »

« …Ils lui sont tombés dessus ? Pff ! Ha ha ! »

Remus secoua la tête doucement.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer autant d'elle… »

« Ah Remus ! On ne t'a pas réveillé ? Pomfresh pourrait nous tuer… »

« Non. Ça va. »

Remus ouvrit prudemment un œil, et les regarda s'affairer autour de lui, ils avaient des mines pâles agrémentées de jolies cernes. Il referma les yeux avec un grognement qui fit ricaner ses amis. Il tenta de se rappeler s'il avait mangé quoique ce soit cette nuit-là, et comme pour lui répondre, son estomac grogna avec force.

« Chocogrenouille ? »

Peter lui agitait le paquet sous le nez avec un sourire idiot.

« Mmmmh… Vous devriez arranger vos sales têtes sinon McGonagall vous fera la peau. »

Sirius acquiesça et se leva.

« Franchement Pads tu devrais juste draguer l'infirmière et personne d'autre, c'est vrai après tout pourquoi tu… Aïe ! »

Encore une fois, James s'était pris un coup après avoir critiqué Snape. Selon ses propres termes, il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un monde parallèle, rien que ça pouvait expliquer l'attitude de Sirius. Cependant il aimait bien trop son ami pour s'attirer ses foudres, alors il acceptait juste à son rythme. Le malaise qui aurait dû s'installer entre eux se dissipa étrangement vite mais James ne se gênait pas pour clamer haut et fort ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire.

« Mrs. Pomfresh, vous êtes jolie ce matin ! »

Madame Pomfresh rougit puis regarda Sirius avec une expression faussement sévère.

« Enfin, mon garçon vous devriez faire attention à votre santé ! »

« Moui… En fait à ce propos, je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez… »

Sirius la regardait avec une moue si adorable, qu'elle rougit de plus belle.

« Je peux M. Black, mais vous devriez juste dormir, depuis le temps, vous savez parfaitement que M. Lupin va bien, voyons ! »

Sirius lui sourit gentiment et elle s'en alla chercher de la Pimentine en gloussant quelque peu. Une main attrapa Sirius et l'attira avec force derrière un rideau, une autre se posa sans douceur sur sa bouche avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'exclamer. Severus Snape, dans l'ombre du rideau, le regardait l'air accusateur.

« Tu es vraiment un clébard complètement idiot. »

« Mon amour ! Tu es venu me faire une surprise ? »

« Non ! Si tu veux savoir, j'ai eu un accident, mais il n'y a presque plus rien. »

Severus regarda ses mains, encore un peu rougies. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Quel genre d'accident ? »

« Pus de Bubobulb. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils de plus belle.

« Mais c'est rien du tout. »

« Et on peut savoir comment tu t'es cramé avec cette saleté ? »

« Rien qui ne t'intéresse Black. »

Severus affrontait du regard Sirius. Ce dernier finit par soupirer contre les doigts du Slytherin qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres. Severus rougit.

« Tu sais tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. On sort ensemble après tout. »

Severus le regarda d'un air indigné qui aurait pu être convaincant s'il n'avait pas le teint d'une tomate trop mure.

« On ne sort pas ensemble ! »

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Ce que tu veux, mais on ne sort pas ensemble ! Nan mais quelle idée ! »

Sirius rit doucement contre les doigts de Severus. Il plongea son regard gris dans les prunelles noires de son vis-à-vis. Il s'approcha doucement alors que Severus déglutissait, fermant doucement ses yeux noirs et brillants, ses lèvres frémirent et s'humidifièrent à l'approche de l'être aimé puis enfin…

« M. Black ? J'ai votre Pimentine ! »

Ils sursautèrent puis sortirent rapidement de derrière le rideau. Il semblerait que Mme Pomfresh ait mal interprété le teint rougit et le froncement de sourcils de Severus puisqu'elle les regarda tous les deux d'un air fortement accusateur et soupçonneux.

« Pas de bagarre dans mon infirmerie les garçons ! Non mais, ou est-ce que vous vous croyez ? »

Alors que Sirius essaya de démentir, Severus derrière lui le pinça pour l'inciter à se taire.

« Ah si seulement il pouvaient se battre… »

Devant l'air déconfit d'un James légèrement verdâtre, Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Sirius,

C'est le ventre tordu que je t'écris cette lettre. Ce matin, avant de dire à mes parents ce que je m'apprête à t'annoncer, j'ai plié tous mes bagages et d'un sort toutes mes affaires se sont nettoyées, séchées, repassées et pliées dans ma malle, tous mes objets se sont réduits puis rangés dans leur boites qui sont allées dans la malle et la chambre dans laquelle j'ai vécu toute mon enfance a perdu toute trace de moi.

Sirius, ce matin, ma tante Walburga a surement effacé par le feu mon nom qui souille à présent La Noble et Très ancienne Maison des Black. Mon cœur bat si fort qu'on peut presque le voir dépasser de ma poitrine, on peut le sentir battre dans tout l'appartement… Sirius, j'ai affreusement peur.

Je suis enceinte. Ted m'a demandée en mariage il y a cinq mois maintenant et nous étions fiancés en secret en attendant que je trouve le courage de quitter la famille. Narcissa m'a définitivement rejetée et accepte de s'unir à Lucius Malfoy, il y a longtemps que Bellatrix a cessé de me considérer comme une personne digne. Crois-moi ton oncle Cygnus et ta tante Druella ne semblent attendre que ce signal pour me cracher dessus. Je m'en vais, Sirius, et même si mon cœur est brisé, un autre bat dans mon corps et je vivrais pour que mon bébé ne se demande jamais si je l'aime ou pas. Je serais heureuse Sirius.

Félicite-moi petit Gryffindor, je suis courageuse, moi ta grande cousine pleutre !

Tout mon amour,

Andromeda, bientôt Tonks.

P.S. : S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu te renseigner sur les chevaliers de Walpurgis ? Ted les soupçonne de sévir, même si je pense qu'il se trompe. Hogwarts a la meilleure bibliothèque, alors ces recherches pourraient nous aider à savoir si ce Seigneur des Ténèbres en est vraiment…

P.P.S. : Ted m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré un gentil M. Potter qui travaille au Ministère, j'en ai déduit que c'était le père de ton ami James… Mais il semblerait que ce monsieur soit très âgé. Il me semblait que tu m'avais dit que les seuls Potter qui restaient étaient sa famille… Enfin bon, Je te dis ça parce que je viens de recevoir une lettre de Mrs. Potter pour venir boire un thé si je voulais, comme quoi, les nouvelles vont vite.

« Je t'aime… »

« Je sais. »

« Tu pourrais me répondre ! »

« Je l'ai déjà fait… »

« Mmmmh… Pas souvent. Je veux que tu le dises plus souvent ! »

« Jamais ! Je ne serais jamais sirupeux comme toi ! »

Sirius fixait Severus les yeux embué de larmes (de crocodile ?) difficilement contenues, sous le regard affligé de Peter, moqueur de Remus et franchement dégoûté de James. Severus avait le regard fuyant et indigné, ses joues étaient d'un rose soutenu.

« Et puis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu débites toutes ces conneries quand tes amis sont là ? Arrêtes de me foutre la honte ! »

« Ah ? Je ne les remarque même pas, tu les éclipses complètement… »

Severus cacha sa tête dans ses mains, Remus éclata de rire et James fit mine de vomir devant un Peter hilare.

« Mais puisqu'ils te dérangent, j'imagine qu'ils vont juste, s'en aller…. PAS VRAI ? »

James se leva le plus vite, ravi de pouvoir se barrer sans vexer Sirius, Peter le suivit simplement et James finit par tirer sur la cape de Remus qui gloussait encore, de la cendre menaçant de tomber de son mégot tremblant.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers le château, Severus s'allongea sur le banc.

« Je te détestes. »

« Bien sûr que non, mon chéri. »

Snape grommela sous le regard attendri de Sirius. Les vacances d'Halloween se finissaient.

Andromeda,

Je suis vraiment heureux que tu me donne enfin de tes nouvelles ! Pour te dire la vérité je commençais à me faire du souci, les Blacks n'avaient pas bonne mine au petit déjeuné. J'ai lu ta lettre puis Reg est venu me raconter que ma mère t'avait effacé de l'arbre.

Tu es enfin passée de l'autre côté ! Oh mon dieu, si tu savais, je t'envie, même si je sais que c'est très dur pour toi. En fait, tu n'es pas seule au monde, il y a ton fiancé et moi aussi je serais toujours là ! Félicitations pour ton mariage et ton bébé…

A propos des recherches que tu m'as demandé (merci d'avoir ruiné mon samedi !) les chevaliers de Walpurgis sont mentionnés comme un bataillon de Sang-Purs snobinard du genre de nos familles. Quant à leurs activités, il semblerait qu'ils ne soient plus actifs depuis les années quarante, depuis la chute de Grindelwald en fait. Tu sais, toutes ces rumeurs qu'on entend à Hogwarts à propos d'un nouveau mage noir commencent à m'inquiéter, est-ce vrai que Ulric Vance a disparu ? S'il te plaît, racontes moi ce que tu sais.

A propos des parents de James…. En fait, ils sont un vieux couple et n'ont pas réussi à avoir d'enfant avant longtemps… Je crois bien que le père de James à genre dans les cent ans ! Enfin bon, c'est bien pour ça qu'il est complètement gâté, c'est un peu leur cadeau précieux si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ah, si tu veux leur rendre visite fais-le ! Il parait que ma mère donne des frissons à Mme Potter, rien que ça suffit à la rendre plus sympathique à mes yeux.

Encore félicitations !

Sirius Black.

Etrangement ces derniers jours Severus avait l'impression que la pression retombait.

Personne ne lui jetait de regard en coins ou se moquait se lui (presque) discrètement. En fait il était tranquille et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les amis de Sirius avaient laissé tomber l'idée de lui jouer des tours, même si, à part Lupin, ils restaient très distant voire hostiles. Mais ça, Severus s'en fichait pas mal. Vraiment, les Maraudeurs l'avaient lâché et lui s'en portait très bien. Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu c'était le comportement pour le plus étrange de ses camarades de dortoirs, qui baissaient le regard quand il apparaissait, et qui depuis des semaines ne l'avaient plus cherché de quelque manière que ce soit. Il savait la raison pour laquelle les Maraudeurs l'avaient laissé tranquille (et son cœur battit un peu plus rapidement quand l'image du souriant Sirius s'était imposée à son esprit) mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi les idiots de son année avaient soudainement l'air gêné, voire avenant.

Non, vraiment il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

C'est pourquoi, ce matin glacial de décembre, Severus s'étrangla presque de stupeur quand Avery lui avait souhaité le bonjour. Le poing serré et le regard baissé mais il l'avait fait, et Severus en resta interdit quelques secondes. Il retourna sèchement son bonjour à Avery puis secoua la tête en partant vers la Grande Salle.

A son arrivée, et à sa plus grande irritation, de nombreux Slytherin étaient déjà levé et mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner. C'était très inhabituel, étant donné qu'il était en général parmi les premiers arrivés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui informa qu'il était bien dans les temps, comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'élèves des autres maisons mais pourtant il voyait bien que sa table était surpeuplée par des Sangs-Purs qui hochèrent la tête dans sa direction alors qu'ils l'avaient remarqué.

Okay, on s'arrête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Severus resta interdit quelques instants. Bon hors de question de prendre un déjeuner à la sauvette, pour une fois on va s'assoir. Alors qu'il se posait avec douceur sur le banc, légèrement à l'écart, les autres vaquèrent à leurs discussions, autour de leur tasse de thé estampillé Sang-Pur de Bonne Famille. Severus réprima un reniflement de dédain et se saisit du chocolat chaud. Ils sont tous tarés…

SS, rejoins moi à la Serre n°5 après les cours. SB.

On se les caillait. Grave.

Severus faisait les cent pas en sautillant pour se réchauffer tout en se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Mais quelle idée de me faire rappliquer ici, j'espère qu'il ne va pas ramener ses copains au moins…

« Severus ! Ah tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre ? »

« Si espèce de clebs débile ! Je vais presque avoir des engelures regarde ! »

« Oh… Désolé mon chéri, si je savais que je te manquais autant j'aurais couru plus vite. »

Severus lui lança un regard assassin.

« Les cours sont finis depuis au moins trois quart d'heure, on peut savoir où tu étais ? »

« D'abord ça fait vingt minutes, et puis James voulait absolument que j'aille voir Jorkins se faire jeter. »

« Jorkins ? Qui c'est celui-là ? »

« C'est une fille. Bertha Jorkins ! Enfin, tu dois bien savoir qui c'est voyons… Elle est gentille mais un peu idiote. Tu sais, celle qui était avec Peter en Potions ? »

Sirius faisait de grands gestes en parlant, sans se rendre compte qu'il fait fondre le pauvre Severus qui tentait de rester impassible.

« Mmmh. Je vois. C'est une idiote »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il secoua la tête.

« Enfin bref, elle sortait avec un de nos batteurs, et il l'a plaqué aujourd'hui. Comme Jorkins traîne avec Lily, je crois que James voulait absolument voir ça. »

« Il est tordu si tu veux mon avis. Il devrait arrêter de faire son intéressant et il devrait parler normalement avec elle au lieu de l'espionner et de faire toute ces combines bizarres. »

Severus fronçait les sourcils alors que Sirius riait nerveusement.

« Bah, t'es dur tu ne crois pas ? »

Severus renifla, méprisant.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants.

« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? »

« C'est bientôt les vacances de Noël. »

Severus resta stoïque, cependant son cœur battait à la chamade et il savait que Sirius le savait, sa main reposant sur son torse.

« Oui. »

« On ne vas pas se voir pendant deux semaines… Mes parents tiennent absolument que je reste à la maison pendant ces vacances … »

« Quoi ? Mais, tu ne passes JAMAIS les vacances en dehors de Hogwarts ou bien alors tu vas chez tes amis ! »

Severus s'était emporté sans même s'en rendre compte. Il rougit puis regarda le sol. Attendri, Sirius lui caressa la joue avec ses doigts glacés. Severus frissonna.

« Et comment le sais-tu ? »

Sirius avait un ton amusé qui irrita Severus.

« Est-ce que tu vas te foutre de moi ? Tu sais très bien, Sniffle, que je sais tout sur toi ! »

« Oh ! Tu vas me le reprocher longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il lui avait déjà pardonné, faible comme il était, mais c'était amusant d'embêter Sirius avec ça, alors il ne se priverait pas de le faire culpabiliser.

« Alors, toi tu les passes où tes vacances ? »

« A Hogwarts, comme d'habitude. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il avait installé Severus contre lui, entre ses jambes et avait créé une flamme bleutée qui les réchauffait. Il cala davantage sa tête contre le cou de Severus, et souffla légèrement guettant les réactions de son vis-à-vis, qu'il espérait drôle. On ne se refait pas. Cependant Severus avait l'air plus préoccupé que tendu (bien qu'il se soit raidi à cette chatouille). Il tourna la tête vers Sirius.

« Alors, pourquoi tes parents tiennent à ce que tu rentres ? »

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit tout d'un coup.

« Ah… Grosse histoire. En fait, ma cousine Andromeda – tu sais, la sœur de Bellatrix et Narcissa ? – eh, bien elle va se marier avec Ted Tonks, un né Muggle. En fait elle est déjà enceinte. »

« Oh… ça explique la tête de Narcissa Black ces derniers jours… »

« Haha ! Tu vis vraiment dans une grotte toi ! Je crois bien que tout Slytherin est au courant, même les premières années. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête de manière à ce que Sirius ne le voies plus.

« Severus ? Tu te caches ? Regardes-moi … Ah, t'es vraiment trop mignon ! »

Heureusement qu'il ne voit pas mon visage. Severus sentait que ses joues brûlaient. Il ne le savait pas mais sa nuque rougissait aussi, et Sirius en ricanait presque.

« Alors voilà le topo. Ma mère veut réunir tout le monde à Noël pour resserrer les rangs de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, j'imagine. »

Sirius avait dit ça d'un ton tellement méprisant et dédaigneux que Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sirius l'observa de nouveau avec un petit sourire, et il joignit ses lèvres à celles du garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras, qui glapit de surprise. Un baiser court mais intense. Sirius murmura doucement contre les lèvres du Slytherin nerveux.

« Déjà qu'elle est dingue que je sois un Gryffindor… Si elle savait que j'étais une tapette, elle m'enverrait dormir avec l'elfe de maison… »

« Ne… ne dis pas… tapette » souffla Severus à son tour.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis une tapette, une tantouze, une tante… J'aime les mecs et j'en suis fier. »

Severus serra davantage les mains des bras qui l'enlaçaient comme pour punir.

« Ouch !... Mmmmh… Pourquoi ? »

« Tu aimes les mecs… tous les mecs ?... »

Sirius gloussa et Severus l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime… »

Severus sentait son corps se liquéfier, il était sur le point de s'évanouir, juste parce que c'était lui, lui qu'il aimait, qui lui disait.

« Tais-toi… Ne dis pas… »

« Severus… Je t'aime… »

« Tais-toi, tais-toi… Tais-toi Sirius… »

« Pourquoi ?... »

« Parce que sinon on va tous gerber ! »

D'un éclair, Sirius et Severus s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, affichant des mines surprises et terrifiées.

« Prongs ! T'aurais pu te retenir ! »

« Ah… désolé, mais crois-moi, c'est bien parce que j'ai perdu à la courte paille que je suis venu… Bon au moins on est dehors et on est en décembre comme ça je n'ai pas eu à voir des parties dénudées de Servilo… »

« Prongs ! »

« Ah... Oui, excuse-moi, Snape je voulais dire. »

« Si ça t'écorche la bouche ne t'excuse pas Potty. »

« Severus ! »

« Ah ? Alors tu ne vois pas de mal à ce que je t'appelle Servilo, Snivel ? C'est vrai que ça te sied davantage ! »

« Je vois du mal à ce que tu m'appelles tout court, hypotrophié du bulbe ! »

« Quoi ? Tu m'as traité de débile ? Tu veux sortir ta baguette voir qui est le plus malin ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potty, tu vas me taper avec ton bâton ? Tu sais très bien que je t'écraserai, si jamais tu essayes ! »

« Vas te faire foutre Snivel' ! »

« SILENCIO ! »

Sirius avait l'air singulièrement agacé.

« Nan mais est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas essayer de vous entendre ? »

S'en suivit une ribambelle de geste complètement silencieux mais que Sirius pouvait totalement identifier comme, avec lui ? Non mais ça ne va pas ?

Il soupira. Alors que les deux garçons s'observaient comme des chiens de faïence, il prit la parole.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'es venu me dire Prongs ?... Euh, ah oui, Finite Incantatem. »

« Regulus te cherche, apparemment il a reçu une lettre de chez toi… Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, il n'avait pas l'air content qu'on ne lui dise pas où tu étais. »

Sirius pâlit. Il sentit la main de Severus serrer la sienne. Il baissa les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Quand celui-ci pointa le doigt sur sa gorge, il eut un petit rire.

« Désolé mon lapin, Finite Incantatem. »

« Ne me donne pas tous ces surnoms débiles. »

« Ils ne sont pas débiles. »

« Si. Ils sont ridicules. »

« Mais non. Ils sont mignons. »

« Je ne suis pas mignon. »

« Là je suis d'accord avec Snivel'… »

Sirius jeta un regard noir à James.

« Casse-toi Prongs, merci pour le message. »

« Pff… C'est fou ce que tu peux être ingrat... okay, okay j'me barre… »

Sirius secoua la tête de dépit avant de sentir deux mains tièdes attraper ses joues, et deux lèvres fines se poser rapidement sur les siennes.

« Va voir ton frère, c'est surement important… »

« T'es vraiment mignon et romantique… »

Severus était rouge de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est… c'est parce que je ne te donne pas de surnom idiot, moi. »

Sirius fit un petit 'Oh !' de (fausse) surprise, puis attrapa Severus dans ses bras et le souleva un peu au-dessus du sol en l'embrassant doucement.

« Tu verras Black, je te dépasserai et tu arrêteras de me traiter comme une nana. »

« Même si tu faisais deux mètres tu serais toujours aussi mignon… Je t'aime. »

« Mouais… Allez, va-t'en. »

Sirius s'éloigna en agitant la main, et quand il fut hors de vue, Severus s'affala sur le banc, le cœur fou.

« N'importe quoi lui… Je t'aime aussi. »


	14. Chapitre 9 (partie 2)

« Quoi ? Elle veut qu'on fasse quoi ? »

« Elle veut qu'on assiste au mariage. Allez ce n'est pas la fin du monde… »

« C'est le mariage de deux blonds attardés… C'est la fin du monde ! Et puis Narcissa est encore à Hogwarts ! »

« Ne dis pas de mal de notre cousine, ni de Lucius Malfoy voyons. C'est un garçon d'une bonne famille. »

« Malfoy est un idiot. Mais bon, après tout il va sans doute bien avec Narcissa… c'est une idiote. »

Regulus éclata de rire.

« Tu ne changeras jamais toi ! Ah, quand je vois out les efforts d'éducation de mère et père… J'ai presque mal pour eux… »

« Je suis l'invincible ! »

« Tsss, tu es un idiot. »

« Quoi ? Tu ferais bien de ne pas dire de mal de ton frère, cela nuirait au standing de la Noble Maison des Black ! Enfin voyons, les bonnes manières se perdent ! »

Regulus se tenait les côtes alors qu'il observait Sirius imiter les mimiques ridicules des Sang-Pur.

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que rien que d'y penser, ça me donne la gerbe. »

« Allez, ça ne durera pas longtemps après tout. »

« Ouais, tu as raison… »

Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence.

« Alors, Siri, dis-moi… »

« Quoi ? »

« Où étais-tu ? Personne n'a voulu me le dire, James Potter est allé te chercher lui-même… Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Sirius rit jaune.

« Ha…hahaha… Euh… Rien… Rien d'important tu vois… »

Regulus le regardait d'un air suspicieux qui ne fit qu'accroître le malaise de Sirius. Regulus eut alors un regard illuminé.

« Ah ! Je vois ! Tu étais en bonne compagnie ! Qui est-elle ? Je peux la rencontrer ? Oh ! Allez ! »

« Regulus… Tu parles comme un vieux… »

« Non, Sirius, pas cette fois, je m'exprime comme maman l'a dit, je suis un honorable descendant de la Noble Maison des Black. »

« Pff… N'importe quoi… »

« Allez, dis-moi qui c'est, promis, je ne dirais rien à la maison. »

« Non Reg, je ne te dirais rien. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est comme ça. »

Regulus bouda, puis regarda son frère d'un air légèrement accusateur.

« J'espère que c'est une fille qui te convient. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Une fille d'ascendance… correcte. Tu es un Black. »

« Je sais que je suis un Black, comme je sais que ce sont des conneries Reg. Fait un peu attention à ce que tu dis. »

« Siri, tu sais que je fiche que tu sois un peu excentrique, tu es mon frère, et t'es vraiment admirable, mais tu sais qu'il y a des impératifs dans la vie. »

« Reg… »

« Non, écoutes-moi, je sais que tu as des amis de toute sorte et ils sont vraiment marrants, mais rappelle-toi ce que maman a dit. »

« Reg, je sais ce que maman dit… »

« Alors, cette fille doit absolument être de bonne famille ! Tu sais ce qui arriverait sinon. »

Sirius regardait son frère, alors que lui ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il le regardait, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Tu as la chance d'être un Black, de lignée Pure, alors, pour il faut que ta compagne sois aussi pure que toi pour que votre descendance préserve le sang sorcier, qu'il ne soit pas souillé par d'affreuses immondices… »

« Regulus, la ferme. »

« Quoi ? »

« Reg, t'es vraiment trop petit pour parler de ça ! Mais enfin, où est-ce que tu as été pêché ce discours ? »

Et alors que Regulus affichai une mine vaguement coupable, Sirius compris.

« Maman… c'est Maman ! »

« S'il te plaît Siri, ne te fâche pas… »

« Elle m'envoie même le bébé, nan mais là elle dépasse les bornes ! »

« Je ne suis pas un bébé !… Sirius, essaie de comprendre… »

« De comprendre quoi ? Quoi au juste ? »

« Mais enfin… Si… si maman le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai… »

Regulus avait l'air tellement petit et fragile que Sirius sentit sa colère retomber.

« Toi, tu ne devrais pas penser à ça… Tu devrais juste jouer au Bavboules avec tes amis, faire peur aux autres premières années… tu ne devrais pas avoir à penser à toute ces conneries… »

« D'a…d'accord… »

« Allez, va… Je te raconterai plus tard pour ma bonne compagnie, comme tu dis. »

« Vrai ? Tu me la présenteras ? »

« On verra Mini… »

« Nan ! Ne t'y met pas aussi ! »

On entendait dans les marches du Hall un grand éclat de rire qui faisait penser à un aboiement, alors qu'un petit garçon frappait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Severus Snape,

Vous êtes gracieusement convié à l'union Sorcière de Mlle Narcissa Black à M. Lucius Malfoy. Comptant parmi mes invités d'honneur, votre présence est requise durant la Cérémonie d'Union à quatorze heures le Samedi 18 Décembre.

Veuillez me faire la grâce de votre venue.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Sirius resta interdit devant le parchemin que lui avait présenté Severus. James serrait son Vif d'Or tellement fort que celui-ci agita ses ailes de protestation. Ils étaient assis tous ensemble dans l'infirmerie, Remus mettait un certain temps à se réveiller.

Sirius se frotta les yeux et tourna la tête vers un Severus interloqué.

« Bah quoi ? »

« Snivel… Malfoy a invité Snivel… Mais pourquoi il t'a invité ? Invité d'honneur en plus ! »

« James, s'il te plaît. »

Severus les regardaient à tour de rôle, sans comprendre. Lui avait été assez content de recevoir l'invitation.

« Bah quoi ? J'étais surpris aussi mais enfin ce n'est pas une raison pour faire cette tête. »

Sirius le regarda avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé chéri, c'est vraiment très surprenant quand on connait le standing Malfoy… et enfin tu n'es pas forcément de bonne famille… alors… enfin tu vois… »

« Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous faites ces têtes… »

« Nan ! » Intervint James. « On fait ces têtes comme tu dis, parce que Mister Blondinet Malfoy t'a invité personnellement. Il n'a même pas invité tes parents, pas vrai ? »

« Non… Non, il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Alors c'est inhabituel. En fait t'es de quelle ascendance Snivel ? » questionna James, une Plume en Sucre entre les lèvres.

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires Jamesie » lança une petite voix. Tiens, un revenant.

« Remus ! Bien dormi ? Peter est allé mendier du chocolat aux elfes, il n'en avait plus. »

« Salut loulou ! Alors, comment tu te sens ce matin ? »

Sirius caressa la tête de Remus assez énergiquement ce qui fit sourire le loup-garou.

« Je vais bien. On a de la visite on dirait ? »

Severus était resté un peu à l'écart.

« Bonjour Lupin. »

« Bonjour. »

Un silence s'installa, dérangé par le froissement de l'emballage des Plumes en Sucre de James.

« Il parait que tu es invité au mariage Black-Malfoy ? »

« Ah, s'il te plaît Lupin ne le dit pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu parles de notre Black… »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« C'est vrai qu'on ferait un beau couple avec la blondasse... »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule. »

« Hein, mais si… Oh… Lucius, mon aaannnge… »

James ôta vivement la Plume de sa bouche.

« Paddy de grâce, j'essaie de m'habituer à te voir avec Snape, ce n'est pas pour que tu me mettes des images de toi draguant à tout va des blondasses attardée par des unions consanguines ! »

James, était un peu verdâtre.

« Eh ! Moi aussi je suis issu de mariages consanguins ! Et puis il n'y a pas que Malfoy tiens… Henley ! Et… voyons…Crouch ! »

« Barty Crouch ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? »

« Haha, mon pauvre Prongsie, si tu voyais ta tête ! »

Une petite voix se fit entendre.

« Sirius. La ferme. »

Remus avait pris sa voix douce mais ferme de maman. Tout d'un coup Sirius sembla se rendre compte que Severus était assis un peu à l'écart et il croisa son regard furieux.

« Henley, hein ? »

La petite voix doucereuse fit avoir des frissons à Sirius, de qui James se moquait sans même être discret.

« Mais… non, je n'ai jamais parlé à Henley… »

« Mais tu sais qu'il est gay… comme Barty Crouch… on peut savoir comment tu le sais ? »

Sirius fusillait du regard un James hilare. Remus, digne Alpha protecteur, pris la parole.

« On a entendu Henley te faire avouer que tu étais gay l'année dernière, avec le Veritaserum de Slughorn. »

Oh. Un peu abrupt. Sachant que ce satané Henley voulait en fait mettre Severus dans son lit et que celui-ci l'avait sèchement rembarré, c'était un souvenir assez peu plaisant… mais surtout embarrassant, comme en témoignaient les joues atrocement roses de Severus.

« Ah. »

Severus avait l'air affreusement gêné et une atmosphère inconfortable s'était installée, entrecoupée par les gloussements de James. Un grand bruit se fit entendre et on entendit l'infirmière glapir de surprise. Peter déboula, le plus discrètement qu'il put (raté), en tendant au bout de son bras un paquet de Chocogrenouille. Il murmura alors, haletant :

« Il… il n'est pas ré…veillé Moony ? Pff….pff…. »

James, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire.


	15. Chapitre 10 (partie 1)

Severus, mon cœur,

Je sais que tu vas t'évanouir de dégoût à la lecture d'une lettre aussi sirupeuse et pleine de sentiments mais voilà,

TU ME MANQUES, TU ME MANQUES, TU ME MANQUES C'EST HORRIBLE !

Et je t'aime.

L'ambiance au Square Grimmaurd est glaciale. Pas glaciale comme nos rendez-vous dans la neige à La Petite Roseraie, ni nos rendez-vous quand je n'étais que ton chien et qu'on se roulait dans les feuilles mortes. Ici, il n'y a que les cris de ma mère et les regards sévères de mon père. Je les emmerde. Vraiment. Je les emmerde tellement que j'ai revu la déco de ma chambre, ma mère a failli en tomber en syncope quand l'elfe lui a montré, d'après ce que m'a raconté Regulus.

Lui, il a tous les honneurs. Apparemment les vieux le considèrent comme la fierté qui efface un peu la honte de mon nom.

Sinon, je traîne pas mal sur Londres, j'ai même été voir Peter sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques jours. Comment vas-tu à Hogwarts ?

Tu me manques affreusement… je sais que tu vas me moquer de moi mais j'ai presque hâte que ce soit le 18 pour te voir au mariage. Oh, Godric, j'ai hâte d'aller à un mariage Sang-Pur… Tu vois ce que tu me fais ?

Je t'aime. Ton petit corps fragile me manque, ta peau blanche me manque. Tu me manque tout entier avec tes rougissements et tes insultes. Même tes coups !

Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre.

Baisers, Amour.

Ton Black.

P.S. : Je sais qu'on n'en a jamais parlé de vive voix parce que j'avais peur que tu me frappes, mais voilà je me lance… As-tu déjà pensé... Au sexe ? Ne m'en veux pas pour ça, après tout c'est ta faute.

Severus posa la lettre qui ne pouvait être lue que par lui, à côté de son bol de chocolat. Il ne savait pas qu'il était d'un beau rouge écrevisse. Il toussa doucement et but le reste de son bol déjà refroidi (il avait lu la lettre pas moins de trois fois !), un petit sourire aux lèvres, songeant déjà à sa réponse.

C'était mauvais, il était complètement mordu de quelqu'un alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Sa mère, bien qu'ayant fauté avec un Muggle, restait une Sang-Pur avec une éducation de Sang-Pur, et lui avait enseigné que le pire était de donner son cœur. Et il voulait bien la croire.

D'un autre côté, c'était d'un Gryffindor qu'il était… (Appelons un chat un chat) amoureux. Un Gryffindor loyal qui était un Animagus chien, le plus fidèle des animaux. Si quelqu'un devait se soucier de quoi que ce soit dans cette relation, ce n'était surement pas lui.

Fort de ces pensées, il descendit vers la Salle Commune des Slytherin.

Il était le seul qui soit resté durant les vacances de Noël et ne s'en portait que mieux, vu le comportement bizarre de ses camarades ces derniers jours. Il sortit prestement ses devoirs, et commença à travailler ses plans, en jetant des regards à sa lettre adorée plus souvent qu'il ne le voudrait.

Sirius s'ennuyait. Il s'emmerdait grave. Enfermé dans sa chambre, il inspectait ses murs flamboyant de couleur et de propreté. Il soupira de nouveau et se retourna sur le ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque… C'est horrible, on n'a rien à faire ici…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Sirius ? »

Regulus avait la voix étouffée par la lourde porte en bois.

« Entre Reg. »

« Ah, Sirius, je croyais que tu t'étais recouché. »

« Mmmmh, nan, je m'ennuie c'est tout. »

« Ah… Je peux m'ennuyer avec toi ? »

« Haha ! Ouais bien sûr, il y a de la place à côté de moi. »

Regulus se posa sa tête sur le bras plié de son grand frère.

« Reg ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment tu trouves mes cheveux ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ce que maman a dit ? »

« Pas vraiment, je voulais juste savoir. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche. »

« Moi j'aime leur longueur, ils sont vraiment beaux… pas comme les miens. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Tes cheveux sont vraiment extra, ils sont très noirs et brillant et ils ont juste le bon volume en plus d'être lisses. Moi ils partent un peu dans tous les sens et ils s'emmêlent sans arrêt. En fait, même la couleur n'est pas aussi belle que toi. »

« Reg… Voyons, tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu es vraiment trop mignon. Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de tes cheveux pour te montrer comment on fait. Je pourrais même les couper pour toi quand tu voudras, je le fais déjà pour les mecs au dortoir… »

Regulus se redressa et adressa un grand sourire à son frère.

« Vrai ? Oh, merci ! Ce serait vraiment très bien ! Mais ne me fais pas la même coupe que Potter »

Sirius lui rendit son sourire. Regulus caressait la mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage.

« Dis, je peux les toucher ? S'il te plait ? »

« Pff… Oui, vas-y. Ne les tire pas, aussi. »

Regulus ricana, et alors que Sirius se mettait en position assise, il se saisit du ruban qui retenait la natte de son frère puis dénoua ses cheveux.

« Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu les avais eu comme ça… Tu les a fait pousser avec une potion ? »

« Ah, nan, c'est une blague débile de James, il voulait me les colorer ou quelque chose comme ça mais il s'est trompé avec un produit de Sacharissa Tugwood, donc voilà, je suis allé me doucher avec les cheveux aux épaules et quand je me les séchais ils étaient à mes fesses. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

« Haha ! N'importe quoi, James Potter est vraiment un énergumène. »

« Ouais… qui se ressemble s'assemble. »

« C'est vrai. Mais, merci Merlin, tu es plus intelligent et mieux coiffé que lui. »

« Mmmmh, pour ses cheveux je ne dis pas mais tu crois vraiment que James est bête ? »

« Ah ? Il ne l'est pas ? A part le préfet Lupin qui est travailleur et toi parce que tu es un génie, je croyais que les autres dans la bande n'étaient pas trop… »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

« On est les Maraudeurs ! On est tous des génies ! »

« Tsss… »

« Si si si. »

« Non je ne crois paaaaas….AAAAHHH »

Sirius s'appliquait à faire hurler son frère de rire, en lui infligeant les pires chatouilles dont il avait le secret.

« Sirius arrêête ! AAAH ! MAMAN ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Sirius, veux-tu bien lâcher ton frère je te prie. »

« Mère. »

Sirius avait aussitôt lâché Regulus qui reprenait son souffle, regardant la porte presque sans comprendre. Il se sentit aussitôt coupable d'avoir appelé sa mère, il l'avait fait juste comme ça, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu qu'elle vienne.

« Sirius, tu es la honte de notre famille ! Sont-ce des manières de se comporter ? Allez-vous cesser ces habitudes un jour ? Est-ce là le résultat du côtoiement de vos camarades ? Ces immondes déchets ! Je vous promets très cher, que si ce comportement ne cesse pas, je ne vais pas tarder à sévir ! »

Sirius avait l'air blasé, son poing s'était cependant serré à la mention de ses amis. Regulus tenta de défendre son frère.

« Euh, maman… on jouait, c'est tout… Et puis Sirius s'ennuie, on pourrait le laisser un peu sortir… Non ? »

« Et le laisser rejoindre ces IMMONDICES ? CES SANG-DE-BOURBES, CES ANIMAUX ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux pour ton frère Regulus ? »

« N-Non… Mais… »

« Reg, laisse tomber, laisse là dans son délire, je trouverai bien le moyen de sortir tout seul, qu'elle essaie de m'en empêcher, cette immondice. »

« Sirius ! Chut ! »

Walburga Black, née Nott, s'était paralysée, son souffle se raréfiant. Sirius guetta les hurlements qui viendraient pile quand le teint de Walburga rougirait. Ah, maintenant.

« Comment OSES-TU ? TU NE METTRAS PLUS JAMAIS UN PIED DEHORS ! JE LE SAVAIS QUE TU DEVIENDRAIS UN MOINS QUE RIEN EN CÔTOYANT CES SALES SANGS-DE-BOURBE ! MEURS SIRIUS ! MEURS ! »

Elle le gifla, une gifle qu'il n'évita pas. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire cruel. Regulus essayait de se faire tout petit, mais sa mère le saisit pas le poignet, ce qui fit disparaître le sourire aux lèvres de Sirius, et alors que Regulus essayait de résister (quoique assez faiblement) il hocha la tête dans sa direction, lui indiquant d'y aller avec un gentil sourire.

La porte se claqua dans un bruit mat et Sirius se leva, cherchant un miroir. Arf, sacrée trace, elle aurait pu se retenir quand même. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et un peu emmêlés. Il s'assit dessus sans le faire exprès et grommela un juron. Il se saisit de sa brosse à cheveux sur son bureau bordélique et avisa la photo de Severus (visible que par lui-même, il ne s'agirait pas de se faire prendre) avec un sourire. Il caressa ses cheveux en entendant la voix de Severus lui glisser à l'oreille 'J'aime bien tes cheveux… '. Il s'installa sur son lit, saisit sa baguette pour agrandir le miroir et le fit léviter un peu. Il se démêlait tranquillement les cheveux quand on toqua à sa porte.

« Maître Sirius, vous avez du courrier. »

« Entre Kreattur. Pose ça là. »

Kreattur, l'elfe de maison posa la lettre sur le bureau de Sirius, tout en le toisant avec mépris. Sirius, agacé, lui intima de s'en aller.

« Casse-toi Kreattur ! »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maître Sirius. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chier ! Même l'elfe me regarde comme une merde ! Je la déteste, je la hais ! Il prit sa lettre d'un geste rageur et stoppa net en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait rien sur ces parchemins. Comprenant qui était l'expéditeur il sauta de joie, et s'installa confortablement sur son lit, saisit sa baguette et prononça le mot de passe.

« Le clébard et la vipère. Ah ! C'est vraiment lui ! »

Il caressa la lettre de la pulpe de ses doigts, comme s'il avait peine à croire qu'elle était entre ses mains. Il commença à lire.

Sirius,

J'aimerais te dire que cette lettre sirupeuse m'énerve et me dégoûte, mais ce serait mentir. Tu sais, finalement c'est plus facile à écrire qu'à dire, alors on devrait peut-être ne plus se voir du tout !

Je te vois d'ici faire ta tête genre 'QUOI ?' et je me marre, je sais bien que tu es accro.

Et ne lis pas ça s'il te plaît, mais je t'aime aussi.

Si tu as lu, je te tue, compris ?

Ah, quand tu dis que tu as refait ta chambre, ne me dis pas que tu as mis les couleurs de ta maison ? Elle doit être af-freu-se ! Et tu es vraiment un rebelle idiot pour faire quelque chose comme ça, et si tes parents ne te laissaient pas aller au mariage ? Je sais qu'on ne dansera pas ensemble, mais tout de même. Ecoute, même si ce sont des idiots, soit patient et protège ton frère, c'est tout ce qu'i faire non ? Si tu leur fait la guerre, tu empireras les choses sans même t'en rendre compte.

Alors, pour moi tout va bien aussi, je suis tout seul à Slytherin. Et ouais, pas un première année PERSONNE, c'est le paradis ! Je fais mes devoirs et personne ne vient me souler avec ses histoires, bref, c'est génial, et je ne sais même pas si je finirais par m'ennuyer.

Bien sûr un détail (et combien gros !) tu n'es pas là, et tu me manques aussi, c'est bizarre. Sirius Black me manque ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve étrange.

Toi tu arrives à énumérer des choses magnifiques de mon physique (alors que franchement, je crois que tu as des problèmes de vue où est cette peau blanche et ce corps fragile ? Tu te fous de moi ?) mais je ne sais même pas quoi dire de toi.

Tu es l'idéal, le parfait, et c'est pour ça que j'ai encore l'impression que c'est une énorme blague. Et aussi, ne dis pas que c'est ma faute, parce que tous les Black ont un grain. Personne ne t'a dit de t'attacher à moi, c'est toi qui es complètement taré.

A bientôt au mariage.

Severus

PS : Hum, je te remercie d'anticiper mes réactions, et là tu vois, tu me dois une claque sur la tête ! N'écris pas ce mot c'est affreusement embarrassant.

Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'y pense.

"Je t'aime"

C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour survivre. Il serra la lettre contre son cœur, sentant presque des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Severus trouvait qu'il le traitait comme une nana, mais la vérité c'était qu'il se sentait bien plus une nana que lui, avec tous ses comportement sentimentaux. Il relut la lettre six fois avant de la lâcher. Enfin, il relut plusieurs fois le PS en souriant (comme un idiot), et alors qu'il prononçait le mot de passe de clôture, on frappa timidement à la porte.

« La vipère et le clébard… Oui ? Reg, c'est toi ? »

« Oui » Lui fit une petite voix en travers de la porte.

« Entre. »

« Sirius, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix, un peu coupable.

« Oui ! Oui, bien sûr, allez viens. »

« Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir appelé ma.. »

« Mais non, n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas ta faute » le coupa Sirius, réconforté.

Regulus s'approcha des parchemins et une plume. Tiens…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin d'aide avec tes devoirs ? »

« Euh, ouais. Flitwick nous a donné deux rouleaux à faire pour les vacances. »

« Deux rouleaux ? C'est tout ? C'te sadique nous en a filé six ! » Grommela Sirius. « Allez, ramènes-toi. »

« M. Snape, vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oui, Professeur Slughorn, c'est au sujet de ma sortie du 18 Décembre. »

« Oh, je vois, le mariage Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous avez été convié ? »

Le professeur Slughorn savait vous faire sentir comme quelqu'un d'indigne sans le moindre petit effort. Severus sourit, sorti son invitation et la présenta à Slughorn, qu'il regarda avec plaisir s'étouffer presque les yeux exorbités.

« In-Invité d'honneur ? Oh… »

Slughorn le toisa comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Severus durcit son regard, et fit naître sur son visage un rictus assez discret, mais plein de mépris.

« Savez-vous M. Snape, qu'il me faut l'autorisation d'un de vos parent pour vous laisser y aller. »

« Tenez. Ma mère l'a envoyée ce matin. »

« Oh. Très bien alors. Vous partirez le 18 à 10 heures de la cheminée de mon bureau, et pourrez rentrer le lendemain à la même heure. Ne soyez pas en retard » Cracha-t-il presque.

« Bien entendu. »

Il prit congé de ce professeur qu'il méprisait, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Non, mais vraiment, il savait ce qui rendait Slughorn dingue ce vieux porc pensait avoir remarqué tous les élèves dignes d'intérêt, c'est pourquoi, quand le fils d'Abraxas Malfoy lui témoignait un intérêt particulier il se sentait devancé et ridiculisé.

Il se prend vraiment au sérieux, ce con.

Enfin bon. J-3.


	16. Chapitre 10 (partie 2)

Sirius était fier de ses capacités d'évasions.

Vraiment, quand il se baladait sur le Chemin de Traverse, son écharpe recouvrant son visage malmené par les rafales de vent glacial, il se sentait libre. Après tout personne ne connaissait son camouflage particulier et son père, tout irrité qu'il était, fortifiait tant la maison qu'elle serait bientôt aussi bouclée que Hogwarts. Sauf que voilà, Sirius pourrait se faufiler même à Hogwarts clandestinement s'il voulait, alors il se marrait bien sous cape, voyant ses parents se débattre contre de l'air.

Il parcouru la rue jusque Gringotts où il se servit une généreuse somme d'argent il ne s'agissait pas de faire la fine bouche pour les cadeaux de Noël d'une certaine personne cette année. Il se sentait l'âme romantique alors il passa chez un fleuriste, un peu embarrassé tout de même. Des fleurs, un truc classe et qui lui ressemble, voyons…

Les fleuristes magiques étaient en ce point différent que leurs magasins étaient bien moins silencieux. Entre les jonquilles qui faisaient un bruit de klaxons, les mandragores qui s'insultaient et les plantes nocives qui se battaient en faisant exploser des pots de terres, Sirius eut l'impression de rentrer dans l'antre du diable.

Un vendeur qui avait l'air calme (mais comment faisait-il ?) s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

« Puis-je vous aider monsieur ? »

« Oh…Euh…Oui, je cherche…euh, des fleurs. » Il se sentait ridicule quand même.

« Oh, je vois, suivez-moi. »

Il lui fit traverser un couloir puis une pièce où s'alignaient des bocaux pleins d'ingrédients de potions, puis Sirius sentir une odeur agréables et ils débouchèrent sur une pièce lumineuses où s'alignaient des bouquets tous plus colorés et odorants les uns que les autres.

« Et recherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier ? »

« C'est pour offrir… à mon petit ami. » Sirius avait risqué gros en disant ça et il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, mais ça lui faisait juste tellement plaisir de le crier à la face du monde, qu'après tout, il s'en fichait.

Le vendeur avait juste élargi son sourire. Vive les années soixante-dix, pensa Sirius.

« Il n'y a pas de raison d'être nerveux, je suis certain que vous trouverez ce qui lui plairas. Y'a-t-il un genre de fleur qui vous tenterai plus ? »

« Oh, je veux quelque chose qui soit comme lui… Sombre et mystérieux, fragile mais puissant… enfin, voilà quoi… »

Sirius se sentait vraiment, mais vraiment ridicule.

Le vendeur ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Nous avons là un bon choix, regardez elles font parties de mes préférées, leur odeur est vraiment envoûtante et leur couleur est tout à fait particulière, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ou-oui… »

La fleur n'était pas d'une espèce que Sirius connaissait. Elle était très foncée, ses pétales bleue nuit tirant sur le noir étaient absolument fabuleuses, hypnotisante. On sentait de la magie affluer de cette fleur, tant il était improbable qu'un végétal frissonne sous vos doigts, respire et ressente.

« Elle est ensorcelée ? »

« Elle est pourvu d'un sortilège de Longue Vie, elle devrait durer une trentaine d'années, peut-être plus. Son aura est propre à son espèce sinon, les graines de cette fleur ont été traitées afin de produire un plant résistant aux températures les plus extrêmes. Elle vous plaît je crois ? »

Son sourire s'était élargi. Sirius hocha la tête sans lâcher la fleur des yeux. Ah, si Severus n'aimait pas, lui qui était tout le temps collé au jardin, il était prêt à se jeter dans un volcan !

« Elle coûte 20 Gaillons et onze Mornilles. Vous pouvez revenir la chercher si vous voulez. »

« Non, ça va. »

Sous les yeux interloqué du vendeur il sorti une bourse bien pleine de Gaillons qui lui firent finalement sortir les yeux des orbites. Mais comment un gamin peut-il être aussi riche ? Bah, j'ai bien fait de lui montrer celle-là finalement.

Sirius ressortit, sa fleur protégée et réduite, il la garda précieusement dans sa poche en prévision du jour de Noël. Discrètement, il rentra chez lui. Ses parents n'avaient même pas pris conscience de son absence, c'est dire s'ils se foutaient de lui.

Mais Sirius s'en fichait.

Ah, il faut que je trouve quoi mettre après-demain. J-2.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle lettre avec un air niais sur son visage (qu'il ne soupçonnait absolument pas). Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa malle, se disant qu'il aurait bien aimé se demander ce qu'il allait porter le lendemain. Cependant, la question ne se posait pas puisqu'il n'avait qu'une seule et unique robe (vaguement de soirée) qui lui allait encore à son plus grand soulagement. Il ferait déjà tâche avec son air miteux au milieu de tous ces Sang-Purs pédants, valait mieux au moins que ses chevilles ne soient pas visibles.

Ne résistant plus il relit sa lettre une quinzième fois, même s'il se sentait parfaitement idiot, les joues écarlates.

Severus, mon chéri,

Ah, on se voit bientôt ! Je suis VACHEMENT excité à cette idée, je n'aurais jamais cru me faire autant chier sans toi… Tu as raison, je suis vraiment accro, je suis un Severusoholic ! Haha, j'ai adoré ta lettre, tu es vraiment trop mignon et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Honnêtement je sais bien que je suis fou, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire, je me trompe ? Je ne t'oblige pas à répondre à cette question, bien sûr.

Oh, je trépigne d'impatience de te voir, même si c'est à une putain d'union Sang Pur à la con (oui, oui je sais je suis horriblement vulgaire) et oui, ta peau blanche et ton corps fragile me manquent… Héhé, on est jamais plus aveugle que pour soi-même mon chéri, alors fait-moi confiance et prends confiance en toi, tu es une petite fleur qui veut s'épanouir (Hihi, j'imagine ta grimace à l'instant, trop mignon.)

Pour ma chambre, oui elle est rouge et or. Mais, dis-moi, tu n'iras pas jusqu'à te moquer des couleurs de ma maison hein ? Tss, de toute façon, Slytherin est vraiment trop macabre est triste si tu veux mon avis

Je t'aime. Et sache que tous les beaux efforts de présentation et de bonnes manières que tu verras demain te sont toutes destinées, sans exception, puisque toi plus que personne sait à quel point j'ai envie de leur cracher à la figure. En plus, tu sais quoi ? Je fais aussi partie de la table d'honneur (Black oblige) et tu feras sans doute même la connaissance de ma charmante famille. Et tu verras que tu ne pourras plus me dire tous les Black ont un grain, parce que comparés à cette bande de décérébrés je suis en parfaite santé mentale, merci bien.

Je fais tout comme tu me dis, j'ai même arrêté de me battre contre ma mère. Je lui ai dit bonjour hier et je me suis installé dans le salon avec Regulus et on a parlé calmement avec manière d'ailleurs c'est un super bon acteur, j'étais sûr qu'il allait craquer et éclater de rire, mais non. Ils ont cru à une méchante blague les pauvres, mais ils ne pouvaient pas me reprocher de bien me comporter non ? Ah, je suis cruel ! Héhé !

On m'a dit que j'étais beau, et je ne me vante absolument pas. Tiens, même Regulus, pas plus tard qu'hier m'a avoué qu'il trouvait que mes cheveux étaient 'vraiment extra' en me faisant plein de compliments, mais honnêtement, j'ai toujours été flatté sans plus, c'était juste gentil. Là, tu ferais bien de ne plus me dire que je suis parfait ni rien parce que j'aurais bien pu m'évanouir de bonheur. Et je me fous d'être sirupeux mon lapin, tu le sais très bien.

A demain, enfin !

Ton Siriusounichou d'amour qui t'aime. (bwarf)

PS : Tu y penses ? Alors c'est l'heure de sexe par parchemin ! T'y crois pas hein ? Crois-moi, tu m'excites et je crois qu'on peut bien commencer par là. Alors mon chéri ?

Il était horriblement gêné de lire toute les bêtises de son petit-ami qui ne semblait ne jurer que par lui. Et puis, son délire sur la fleur qui s'épanouit, il aurait pu se retenir tout de même… Je l'aime… je suis vraiment malade…

J-1. Severus se mit au lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius avais bien prévu sa journée. Il se leva cependant quarante-cinq minutes trop tôt, mais se dit que c'était autant de temps de gagné pour ses cheveux. Il sortir de sa chambre et se doucha, se prépara pour ce début de journée avec une classe qui convenait aux bonnes manières de sa familles, se régalant à l'avance du regard torturé par des interrogations de sa mère.

Il était parfaitement habillé coiffé et ajusté lorsqu'il sorti de la douche pour rejoindre ses parents pour le premier petit-déjeuner. Il croisa son frère trébuchant, encore à moitié endormi, qui marmonna un 'b'jour Siri' pas très frais, avant de se sursauter parfaitement réveillé et regardant Sirius avec des yeux ronds. Celui-ci le toisait avec un regard moqueur devinant le cheminement de pensées de son petit frère. Il finit par froncer les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Dis, tu ne prépares rien de débile dont tu devrais me parler ? »

« Non, absolument pas. »

Et Sirius ne mentait pas. Il se dit que si les réactions de sa famille étaient aussi marrantes, il y avait de bons côtés à jouer au gentil garçon, avec modération.

Il entra dans le grand salon, le port altier, plus encore qu'à son habitude et attendit que ses parents lèvent la tête.

« Bonjour, mère, père. »

« B-Bonjour Sirius. »

Son père, aussi glacial qu'il était, avait tout de même tressailli à la vision de son fils qui avait une présentation parfaite. Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Sa mère quant à elle avait un regard meurtrier mais se tut, ignorant simplement son fils. Son père buvait un café en lisant le Sorcier du Samedi, tandis que sa mère sirotait un Earl Grey, l'air hautain. Sirius avait presque envie de ricaner. Il s'empêcha de regretter le bon chocolat chaud qu'il voulait à tout prix et se contenta de penser fort à Severus pour se donner du courage. Il s'assit avec manières à sa place habituelle.

« Kreattur. »

L'elfe apparut dans un craquement, puis s'inclina bien bas devant chacun des membres de la famille, avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Celui-ci pouvait voir sa mère le toiser discrètement. Allez, surveille moi, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de m'écraser, mais tu n'auras, rien, RIEN !

« Maître Sirius souhaite-t-il prendre son petit-déjeuner ? »

« Oui. Apporte-moi un café noir et deux toasts. »

« Oui, Maître. »

Sirius remarqua du coin de l'œil avec beaucoup de satisfaction le petit doigt de sa mère tressauter et son expression se durcir davantage, si c'était possible. Le père de Sirius leva les yeux de son journal et dévisagea Sirius un court moment, avant de s'adresser à sa femme.

« Je crois bien que Sirius est finalement un garçon bien élevé ma chère Walburga. Je vous en félicite. »

Celle-ci sourit mais Sirius pouvait voir sa crispation et se marra bien de sa réponse.

« Il semble en effet qu'il s'assagisse. Mais détrompez-vous très cher, il est assez dynamique. Sirius, as-tu vu ton frère ? »

« Regulus s'est levé, il ne devrais pas tarder à descendre mère. »

« Très bien. Je veux que tu t'occupes de sa tenue et de sa coiffure Sirius, tu saurais faire cela bien entendu ? »

Sirius voyait bien qu'elle croyait le pousser à bout devant son père, le forçant à servir son petit frère, mais il sourit simplement, sans même se forcer.

« Bien entendu mère. »

Sans lever les yeux de son journal, le père Black demanda :

« Et pourquoi Kreattur ne s'en chargerait-il pas ? »

« Voyons, Regulus est un garçon délicat, pas comme son frère. L'elfe ne doit pas trop l'approcher. »

Sirius savait que sa mère ne supportait pas que Regulus aime l'elfe de maison, même si celui-ci ne le montrait pas vraiment. Kreattur apparu et servit son petit-déjeuner désolant à Sirius avant de se prosterner à nouveau et de disparaître.

« Je veux que Regulus soit très convenable, qu'il corresponde totalement à notre rang, Sirius. Et je ne tolérerai pas que tu me fasses honte. »

« Bion sûr que non, voyons. Que sont-ce donc ces remontrances ? Regulus sera parfait. »

Orion Black hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur, assez discrètement et hautainement cependant.

Sirius mangea en silence, trépignant d'impatience que l'aiguille de la vielle horloge avance plus vite. Mais bien sûr, plus il avait hâte que cette fichue aiguille avance, plus elle prenait son temps. Sirius, sa « bonne éducation » lui permettant de rester stoïque en (presque) toute circonstances, ne laissait pas transparaitre son impatience. Il sirota de nouveau son café et s'adressa à son père.

« Dans quel journal M. Malfoy a-t-il publié les bancs de mariage ? »

« Abraxas ne voulait pas de la Gazette du Sorcier, répondit Orion d'un ton froid, mais il paraît que son fils lui ait forcé la main, il semblerait que ce Lucius aime le faste. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il s'en foutait complètement et il le savait déjà puisqu'il recevait la Gazette, mais il voulait avoir l'air de faire la conversation qu'on ne le traite pas de jeune impoli. Il buvait doucement son café, alors que Regulus entra doucement dans la pièce. Chacun leva la tête, la mère de Sirius avec un sourire plus large en prime.

« Père, mère, Sirius, bonjour. »

« Bonjour Regulus, viens t'installer. J'ai déjà envoyé Kreattur te préparer du thé et des gaufres. »

Walburga guettait une mauvaise réaction de Sirius sans doute à l'annonce que Regulus aurait des gaufres mais celui-ci ricana intérieurement. Elle me prend vraiment pour un gamin cette folle. Il sirota son café noir en silence.

« Comment se porte votre ami Potter, fils ? » demanda Orion.

« Il va bien. Il est ravi de la victoire de notre Maison face aux Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff. »

« Il semblerait que ce soit un attrapeur de qualité. »

« Il l'est. »

« Et pourquoi ne vous inscrivez-vous pas à l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

« Eh bien père, je souhaiterai avant tout réussir mes études. »

Son père hocha de nouveau la tête, satisfait.

Sa mère lui lança un regard mauvais. Sirius mit toute son ironie dans son expression et sourit à sa mère. Regulus avalait ses gaufres tout doucement, stressé par l'ambiance lourde entre sa mère et son frère. Walburga prit la parole.

« Regulus, votre frère vous préparera pour la cérémonie de tout à l'heure. Je vous prierais d'être présentable. »

« Oui, mère. »

Regulus, raide, était assis sur une chaise haute en face de son reflet incapable de se taire.

« Peut-être que cette raie sur le côté est une très mauvaise idée. Il devrait te mettre les cheveux en arrière et les plaquer avec la brillantine Tugwood ? Tu ne crois pas ? Quoique cette coiffure te donnerait un air très coincé, mais après tout, c'est un mariage, non ? »

Regulus était embarrassé de se voir, enfin de voir une personne qui avait exactement le même visage que lui raconter tant d'idioties. Sirius entra en gloussant.

« Allez le reflet, tu la fermes je m'occupe de tout. »

Regulus lança à son frère un regard soulagé.

« Allez Reg tu te détends. Je vais laver et soigner tes cheveux après je les coupe et je les coiffe. Tu seras super canon. »

« Super canon ? »

« Super canon. »

Regulus déglutit et hocha la tête. Il avisa Sirius en train de mettre en file plusieurs flacon et sortir une paire de ciseaux pour il lança un nouveau coup d'œil vers son frère qui avait l'air confiant et amusé. Il souffla un peu et se redressa.

Super canon.

Severus faisait les cents pas dans la salle de bain. Bon il voulait être beau. Il pouvait y arriver non ? Il était tout de même le meilleur étudiant de son année. Il pouvait parfaitement faire cette petite chose que tout le monde faisait !

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait.

Merlin, que je suis ridicule.


	17. Chapitre 10 (partie 3)

Walburga Black était prête. Autour d'elle flottait l'odeur d'un parfum qui lui avait sans doute coûté cher mais pour lequel elle aurait pu se passer de sortir sa bourse. Elle attendait près de la rampe d'escalier, tout près porte parapluie en forme de pied de Troll que sa cousine lui avait offert en gage de présent de mariage. Elle avisa l'horloge dans le salon et commença à s'impatienter. En haut de l'escalier, il y avait du mouvement, enfin.

Descendit d'abord Regulus, habillé avec raffinement, son grain de peau parfait, sa mine en pleine santé et ses cheveux clairs brillants et parfaitement coiffés. Dommage.

Sirius descendit à sa suite. Ses cheveux noirs étaient noués et ramenés sur son épaule. Sa tenue était… correcte. Son fils héritier était aussi présentable que possible. Il la fixait, un air insolent aux yeux, qui la fit pincer les lèvres. Orion Black s'avança, il y avait à sa main l'invitation des Malfoy, qui était de toute évidence un Portoloin. Sans un mot, la famille se rassembla autour de la carte, la touchèrent du doigt et se sentirent transportés.

J-0. Jour J. Le Hall du domaine Malfoy était décoré avec faste et raffinement. L'endroit bien que bondé, était peu bruyant. Chacun se saluait avec la décence qu'importait son rang, toisait les tenues et les manières des enfants des uns et des autres. Sirius abhorrait cette ambiance. Il avait, et cela le répugnait, l'expression de dédain et de froideur propre à son rang, en tant qu'héritier de la famille Black. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était apercevoir dans cette foule, son petit-ami.

Abraxas Malfoy apparu et le silence fut complet.

« Chères familles et amis invités à cet évènement, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous déplacer vers la salle des fêtes de mon honorable belle-famille vous indiquera. Je vous remercie de vos présences et soyez bienvenus dans ma demeure. »

C'était un homme majestueux. Ses cheveux argentés étaient longs et ramenés en catogan. Il était habillé sobrement mais ses étoffes étaient sans aucun doute d'un luxe à faire s'étrangler Severus. Son visage était sans aucun doute beau mais son expression froide et ses sourcils froncés, l'enlaidissaient fortement.

Sirius vit sa cousine Bellatrix et sa tante Druella ouvrir de grands portiques. Il manquait Andromeda, et Sirius se dit qu'il aurait adoré être juste avec elle, à jouer à la bataille explosive. Il avança, son père à sa gauche, sa mère et son frère derrière lui. Et il le vit.

Il était de dos, mais il était sûr que c'était lui. Il portait une robe de soirée simple et sans prétention, contrastant complètement avec la foule autour de lui. Sa nuque blanche et délicate était découverte, il avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon lâche qui lui conférait un air plus confiant. Sa bouche était rouge, comme mordue, et ses joues légèrement roses. Ses yeux noirs, non cachés par ses mèches de cheveux qu'il avait ramené en arrière mangeaient son visage délicat. Il était magnifique. Il était seul, et tout petit par rapport aux grandes figures qui le bousculaient. Sirius endurci l'expression sur son visage. Il allait être irréprochable.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où les murs étaient transparents laissant à son public le loisir d'apprécier le parc des Malfoy couvert de neige. Sirius n'était pas sûr d'avoir su comment il s'était retrouvé à assister à l'union magique de Narcissa et Lucius. Il avait prononcé les formules sans s'en rendre compte, son regard sans cesse attiré vers Severus, qui semblait mal à l'aise, mais uniquement aux yeux entraînés de Sirius. Sinon, on sentait bien qu'il avait été élevé comme un Sang-Pur, il était nonchalant et droit.

Il était maintenant à table, avec lui. Severus était juste en face de lui. Sirius, sentant le regard sans cesse persistant de sa mère sur son dos avait été d'une tenue incroyable, il avait salué, félicité, fait la conversation comme un bon petit Black. Il avait envie de vomir. En plus, il n'avait pas pu échanger la moindre conversation avec Severus qui le regardait plutôt bizarrement.

Il était à table. Severus était en face de lui et Regulus était à côté de Severus. Regulus était aussi d'une tenue exemplaire. Présentement, Sirius faisait avec son père la conversation à son oncle Cygnus, le père d'Andromeda (et donc de la mariée).

Severus était estomaqué. Sirius était… il était… Eh bien, bien qu'il soit très éloquent à l'ordinaire, il ne parvenait pas à trouver de qualificatif. Son visage était la seule partie de sa personne qu'il trouvait vraiment dérangeante. Et sache que tous les beaux efforts de présentation et de bonnes manières que tu verras demain te sont toutes destinées, sans exception, puisque toi plus que personne sait à quel point j'ai envie de leur cracher à la figure. Eh bien, ça faisait son effet.

Exit le sourire chaleureux, les yeux rieurs. Il était froid, il ressemblait à Barty Crouch II. Barty était aussi là, une table plus loin.

Sirius faisait la conversation. Il parlait froidement et poliment à tous ces gens impressionnant et importants. Sirius était impressionnant et important. Et puis cela le frappa de plein, fouet. Lui n'était qu'un sang-mêlé dégoûtant et Sirius, lui, il était l'héritier de la famille Black.

« Ça ne va pas Snape ? » demanda une petite voix enfantine. Regulus Black, à sa gauche, lui lançait un regard un peu inquiet.

« Je… je vais très bien, Mini. »

Regulus sourit.

« Tu ne devrais pas m'appeler Mini, Snape. » fit Regulus rieur, d'un coup d'œil il montra sa mère qui avait constamment un regard désapprobateur.

« Tu as raison. Désolé »

« C'est rien… Sirius m'avait dit que tu serais invité d'honneur. C'est vraiment cool, hein ? Tu devrais manger, on a la meilleure nourriture de tous les invités ! » dit-il, la voix basse.

Snape avisa le homard trônant sur son assiette, encore intouchée. Il l'avait commandé mais n'avait vraiment pas faim.

« Je vais manger… Ton frère est un garçon important n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est l'héritier. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu se conduire aussi bien, d'habitude, il fait toujours tout pour provoquer la famille. Et là, Oncle Cygnus est pratiquement en train de l'insulter et il est de glace. Il m'impressionne. »

« Oh… Oui. Oui. »

Severus tendit un peu l'oreille sur ce que l'oncle Cygnus disait à Sirius.

« … Et vous mon garçon, j'imagine que vous n'avez aucun projet… d'allégeances, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devriez laver la honte que vous avez osé jeter sur votre nom. »

« Gryffindor est une maison pleine de dignité et d'histoire, mon oncle. Mes projets sont purement académiques, et je vous prie de m'excuser si vous avez eu le sentiment que j'ai d'une quelconque manière sali votre réputation. Il se trouve, mon oncle, que j'attache la plus grande fierté au nom que je porte, et que je souhaite le servir. »

« Orion, ton fils est bien docile ces temps-ci. On m'a dit qu'il semblait parfois côtoyer des enfants de la maison Slytherin ? »

Orion Black sembla réfléchir. Il n'était sans doute pas du tout au courant.

« J'avoue que je ne le sais point, mon frère. Sirius ? »

« Eh bien, je ne suis point très proche, à mon grand regrets de mes cousines – Severus aurait juré entendre Bellatrix Black renifler – mais ce jeune homme que vous voyez là – attends, il le désignait, lui ? – Est récemment devenu un ami. »

Severus était intérieurement paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'était pas un sang-pur il ne pouvait pas se faire remarquer !

Orion Black lui lança un regard froid.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Severus Snape, monsieur. »

Sirius et lui se regardèrent dans les yeux. Severus y chercha un peu de réconfort. Les orbes métallisés lui envoyaient une chaleur incroyable. Il reprit contenance.

« Je suis en cinquième année à Slytherin. »

« Et Snape est le major de notre promotion à Hogwarts, toutes discipline et maisons confondues. » dit Sirius en posant sa coupe de champagne.

« C'est vrai ? » dit Regulus.

« C'est vrai, répondit Sirius à son frère. Monsieur Snape est quelqu'un d'extrêmement doué que je suis assez heureux d'avoir dans mon entourage. »

Orion hocha la tête, l'air satisfait. Cependant, Cygnus n'en n'avait clairement pas fini avec lui.

« Et de quelle ascendance êtes-vous ? Quelle sorte de nom Snape est donc ? »

Severus ferma les yeux et déglutit. La voix claironnante de Regulus se fit entendre.

« Il descend de feu la famille Prince ! Une branche éloignée dont il est le seul représentant, M. Snape est un héritier. »

Severus ouvrit les yeux, Sirius lui avait adressé un petit sourire. Cygnus s'apprêtait à répondre assez froidement qu'il connaissait le fin mot de cette histoire, quand Orion, même s'il n'était au courant de rien, coupa son frère dans son élan.

« Je vous prierai cher frère de ne point importuner mon fils plus longtemps. »

La conversation était repartie de plus belle sur le goût du faste de Lucius Malfoy.

Severus aurait juste aimé savoir pourquoi il avait été invité. Quelques instants plus tard, le repas était terminé et il s'était levé. Regulus était parti rejoindre quelques cousins et Severus se chercha un coin tranquille sur la terrasse.

Il était à peine installé là depuis quelques instants que quelqu'un s'installa avec classe à côté de lui. Un grand blond. Bon sang, c'est…

« Bonsoir, Severus Snape. »

« Je… bonsoir, M. Malfoy. Félicitation pour vos noces. »

« Merci. »

Il était très intimidé. Il regarda le sol, attendant que Lucius prenne la parole.

« J'espère que la réception vous plaît Severus. »

« Oh oui, c'est une très belle fête. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous remercier encore de votre invitation. »

« J'ai lu votre lettre, je vous répète que cela est tout à fait naturel, il se trouve que sont invités ceux qui le méritent. »

« Oh. »

« Je souhaiterais que vous vous joignez à moi pour le brandy suivant cette réception. Sachez que Hogwarts est au courant de mon intention de vous retenir. Cela ne vous gêne pas j'espère, Snape ? Vous savez, si vous choisissez de rester, vous ferez des rencontres forts… intéressantes… »

Severus n'en croyais pas ses oreilles.

« Oui, oui bien sûr, je peux rester ce serait un honneur, M. Malfoy ! »

« Appelez-moi Lucius s'il vous plaît, vous êtes un invité d'honneur après-tout. »

« Je… d'accord. »

Lucius se leva, majestueux dans sa robe. Il adressa un signe de tête et retourna auprès de Narcissa. Severus souffla et se ressaisit de sa flûte de champagne. Il l'avait entièrement avalée lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule et une voix caresser son oreille.

« Je t'ai cherché partout, c'est là que tu te cachais ? »

Sirius. Severus était de plus en plus heureux et nerveux.

« Désolé, tu avais l'air plutôt occupé. »

« Oui, toutes ces manière Sang-Pur sont vraiment chiantes… »

« C'est plutôt… fabuleux… »

« Oh ils ont de l'argent c'est brillant, c'est sûr, mais honnêtement ? Une salle de cérémonie en glace ? Luce a grave abusé. »

Severus rit.

« Tu es trop beau. » dit doucement Sirius, le faisant s'étrangler.

« Chut ! »

Sirius avait l'air d'adorer le regarder. Severus lui sourit.

« Tes cheveux… tu les as attaché. »

« Oui… j'ai l'air moins graisseux, non ? »

« Tu n'es pas graisseux, tu as les cheveux fins. »

« Mmmh. »

Sirius avait un petit air coupable adorable. Severus sourit encore plus franchement.

« Tu es beau toi aussi. Tu as de beaux vêtements. »

Sirius rit doucement.

« Ils me grattent, ces trucs sont trop lourds, j'aimerai mieux me promener à poil quand je suis avec toi surtout. »

Severus pouffa dans sa main en rougissant, imaginant Sirius tout nu au milieu de cette armée de Sang-Pur, mais aussi embarrassé par ce qu'il pourrait lui faire dans une telle tenue.

« Ah…. J'ai envie de t'embrasser tout de suite. » Severus arrêta de rire. Il regarda derrière lui, ils étaient bien cachés mais quiconque prêterait attention à la fenêtre dans la pénombre, qu'ils seraient grillés.

« C'est bien ta famille ? Tu connais peut-être un endroit ? » Murmura-t-il sans croire ce qu'il disait.

Sirius le regarda, surprit. Il prit sa main et le tira, ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse vers le fond du jardin. Sirius s'arrêta après un temps qui avait paru infini au Slytherin, ses poumons le brûlant atrocement. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et reprit son souffle. Sirius lui attrapa les flancs et le colla contre un arbre nu. Il leva la tête vers les yeux bleu-gris de son vis-à-vis, la lune glacée l'éclairant doucement, faisant briller les cheveux de Sirius. Il avait une peau lisse et délicate, animée par une expression de douceur et d'amour. La vision de Severus se troubla. Il vivait un rêve, même s'il n'était qu'un petit sang-mêlé.

Sirius avait l'air surpris. Il caressa ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu veux aller ailleurs ? »

Severus attrapa les épaules de Sirius et le serra plus contre lui.

« Je… Je suis heureux. Tu es encore là »fit Severus, la voix basse, un peu étranglée.

Sirius eut un petit rire qui ressemblait à un jappement.

« Bien sûr que je suis là. J'ai été là toute la journée, non ? »

Severus réalisa quelque chose.

« Non. »

« Non ? » Sirius semblait un peu surpris.

« Non, tu n'étais pas là. Ce n'était pas toi. »

« Oh. »

Sirius se gratta la tête.

« Standing sang-pur oblige, à ce genre d'évènement. Et puis je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. »

« Mon Sirius se fait toujours remarquer, c'est ce qui fait la majeure partie de sa mentalité Gryffindor qui m'exaspère. »

« Oh. Alors tu m'aimes pour ça aussi ? »

« Tsss. Chut. »

Sirius rit. Il se recula un peu et contempla Severus qui se sentit rougir.

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Me…Merci. »

Severus se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Sirius prit son visage en coupe. Il ferma les yeux à moitié, comme hypnotisé alors que le visage de Sirius s'approchait du sien. La lune seule assista de ce témoignage d'amour.

Sirius s'allongea dans son lit décoré au couleur de Gryffindor. Il portait encore ses habits de fêtes. Ses cheveux, eux étaient dangereusement décoiffé. Il poussa un soupir repu et commença à se déshabiller.

Severus, aux anges, rejoint la mine égale la salle où se dirigeaient beaucoup d'héritiers. Il sentit une main l'attirer vers l'arrière. Qu'est-ce que… ? Trou noir.

Quand Severus reprit connaissance il était assis sur un riche fauteuil en velours rembourré. Les accoudoirs étaient faits d'un argent brillant et étaient ornés de serpents. Il n'était pas très sûr d'être encore dans la demeure Malfoy. Cette pensée suffit à le faire se réveiller complètement. Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des hommes masqué en cercle autour de lui. La mine de Severus se renfrognât mais il sentait un peur incroyable lui tordre l'estomac. Il sentit quelque chose le gêner, et en posant ses mains moites sur son visage il se rendit compte qu'il était cagoulé. Impossible d'enlever cette cagoule, évidement. Il essaya de chercher sa baguette dans sa poche. Disparue, évidement. Tant pis il ne lui restait plus que ses potions. Il se leva de son fauteuil et tous les hommes cagoulés se tournèrent vers lui. Ils ne disaient rien.

Severus reprit rapidement contenance, sentant le poids de ses potions contre sa poitrine.

« Présentez-vous, sorciers ! »

L'un d'entre eux s'avança.

« Nous sommes les fiers suivants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as l'honneur d'être invité par le Seigneur lui-même. »

« Et qui est ce Seigneur ? Que me veut-il ? »

Severus était vraiment fier de sa voix froide et narquoise. N'empêche qu'il était seul contre une armée d'adultes et qu'il n'avait pas de baguette.

« Vous pouvez disposer. » C'était une voix effrayante qui avait résonné dans… l'endroit. Severus ne sursauta pas. Les sorciers cagoulés transplanèrent les uns après les autres. Seuls restaient Severus et un autre. L'autre posa un pied à terre et se prosterna devant une chaise de dos. Severus essaya de se calmer.

« Maître, merci de m'avoir fait confiance. »

Sur un pied de la chaise, glissait un serpent d'une taille impressionnante. L'homme sur la chaise, dont on ne voyait que l'arrière de la tête, avait des cheveux noirs bien coiffés. On vit, ce qui fit déglutir Severus, les longs doigts blancs et fins de l'homme s'attarder sur le sommet du crâne de son serpent. Et puis Severus entendit une série de sifflements affreux, comme des grincements.

Le serpent avait tourné la tête vers l'homme et Severus hoqueta de stupeur quand il vit le serpent hocher la tête. Il comprit. L'homme (mais en était-ce vraiment un ?) était un Fourchelang. Le serpent s'élança sur Severus qui plongea sur le côté. Il l'avait évité de justesse. Furieux il se remit sur pied, voyant que le serpent était sonné. L'homme masqué était toujours par terre, l'air de rien. Non mais c'est quoi cet endroit de fous ?

Severus s'élança à toute vitesse vers l'homme et lui envoya une potion cuisante. Il n'allait pas le rater de toute évidence. L'homme cagoulé se releva. Severus, sans comprendre, vit le flacon de la potion violette se volatiliser, complètement réduite alors qu'elle était arrivée à une dizaine de centimètre de la tête de sa cible.

« Eh bien Lucius, ton choix est un garçon plein d'entrain. »

« Oui, Maître. »

Severus hoqueta. Lucius ? Il regarda l'homme cagoulé. Lucius Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi ?

L'homme agita la main et leurs cagoules s'évaporèrent. Severus sentit un vent frais sur son visage. Il fixa Lucius avec colère.

« C'est ça un brandy Malfoy ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et lui lança un regard narquois.

« Il se trouve que pour le mariage de ce cher Lucius je lui ai offert de choisir parmi toutes ses connaissances lequel se révèlerai être le plus puissant et fidèle. »

De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ce dingue ?

« Lucius t'a choisi parmi tous. Tu devrais être flatté Severus Snape. »

« Je… Merci, mais je ne sais vraiment pas où je suis ni avec qui alors j'aimerai mieux que vous suiviez ces règles simples de politesse et que vous vous présentiez à votre invité, en l'occurrence, moi. »

Severus n'avait eu la voix que légèrement tremblante. L'homme émit un rire froid et sec, témoignant de son amusement.

« Je suis la clé, Severus Snape, fit l'homme toujours de dos. Je lis en toi. Je vois ton désir de vengeance, je vois ta rage. Je sais que tu es un sorcier puissant, je sais que tu pourrais accomplir de grandes choses. »

Severus écoutait les paroles de l'homme avec stupéfaction.

« Quelles… quelles genres de choses ? »

« Tu pourrais te venger de la personne qui t'a rendu si misérable, celui qui t'as donné un sang dont tu ne voulais pas, celui qui t'a nourri de coups et de rabaissements et qui ne jetait les yeux sur toi que pour t'indiquer quel dégoût tu lui inspirais. Et tu verras que cette vengeance ne viendra pas seule, tu pourras te venger de la famille de celle qui t'avais acceptée comme ami et qui te regardaient avec dégoût. Aucun de ces … rats n'avait idée de l'être exceptionnel et puissant que tu es Severus. »

Tobias… Les Evans… mais enfin, que ?...Il ne les haïssait pas… à ce point-là ! Non…non !

Severus ferma les yeux, la douleur dans sa poitrine se faisant aussi forte que la honte que lui inspiraient ces mots. Mais petit à petit il se sentait flotter. Un sortilège ? Il résista fort en serrant les dents.

« Et après ça tu pourras te venger de tous ceux qui ont fait de notre héritage magique une source souillée. Tu en a le pouvoir, et si tu veux me rejoindre tu prouveras ta grandeur. »

« Quelle grandeur ? » s'écria Severus. Il ne comprenait pas. « Quelle grandeur ? Qui croyez-vous que je sois ? »

Mais il n'était qu'un petit sang-mêlé, martyr de tous et sans grand talent. De quoi parlait cet homme ?

« Tu es un Prince de sang-mêlé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu descends de l'honorable lignée des Prince. »

« Mais… je ne suis pas noble, je suis un bâtard. »

Severus serra les poings. Le flottement était de plus en plus fort. Il se força à respirer profondément.

« Et même si je suis un bâtard, je ne me laisse pas miroiter des chimères au visage. »

« Chimères tu dis ? Je peux tout te promettre et tout te donner. »

« Chimères je maintiens ! Vous êtes peut-être Fourchelang et au nom de ma maison, je vous respecte mais que pouvez-vous me promettre d'autre que du vent ? »

Encore ce rire. Severus grimaça. Il vit un éclat violet dans la main de l'homme. Quoi ? Mais…

« Mais c'est… ma… c'est ma… »

« Ta potion cuisante. Tu te promènes avec de telles armes sur toi soldat ? Tous les jours ? Tu te sens menacé ? Je peux te libérer. »

Severus était bouche bée. Le flottement commençait à envahir sa poitrine et sa gorge. Soudain l'homme jeta le flacon à l'air et le jeta contre eux. Severus, ayant de bon réflexes, et concentré comme il était à résister, se cacha le visage. Il entendit un hurlement inhumain.

« Oh, Lucius, tu peux donc témoigner de l'efficacité de cette potion. »

Lucius Malfoy était méconnaissable, la moitié de son visage était gravement brûlée et son cou était boursouflé.

Severus glapit, et il chercha à toute vitesse une potion antidote qu'il fit ingérer à un Malfoy au bord de l'évanouissement. En quelques secondes, l'effet de la potion était inversé et Severus s'écarta. Malfoy avait les traits durs. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol.

Mais Severus avait baissé sa garde. Le flottement s'était étendu dans tout son corps et à présent, c'est comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il essaya de bouger sa main et d'attraper sa baguette mais il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de lui.

« Ne soit pas en colère mon cher Lucius… Tu sais que tu es l'un de mes préférés » fit la voix glaciale.

Lucius se détendit.

« Oui, Maître, merci Maitre. »

Severus souffla encore. Ce sorcier était puissant, il méritait sans aucun doute l'adoration qu'on lui donnait. Non ! Non ! Il ne mérite rien ! Casses-toi d'ici ! Il sentit encore les images de son père violent et Muggle lui revenir en mémoire, les parents de Lily la traînant de force hors du parc pour qu'elle ne traîne pas avec 'l'abominable Snape'. Il sentit une rage sans nom grandir dans ses entrailles. Il vit ses camarades de chambre, forcés de reconnaitre sa puissance et sa supériorité, dans un vieux rêve... Si c'était possible alors… alors…

« Je veux bien. Je veux bien être votre allié. Si ça veut dire que vous êtes puissant et que je le serais avec votre concours alors je veux bien. » NON…Non…non…je ne veux pas…

« Si tel est ton souhait, il faut que tu saches que tu ne pourras jamais revenir en arrière. »

« Pourquoi je le voudrais ? Je suis prêt. » Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? MERDE ! Que fait mon corps ? Salazar ! Godric ! MERLIN ! Putain de merde ! Stop ! STOP !

Severus était décidé. Il ne serait plus cet abominable Snape sang-mêlé !

« Alors tu dois me prêter allégeance et me donner ta vie. Je serais ton maître et tu ne prononceras jamais mon nom. »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Oui, Maître. Mais j'aimerais connaître votre nom mon Seigneur. » Non… je m'en fous laisses moi juste me barrer… je veux ma maman…

Dans un mouvement fluide, une baguette se brandit sur lui.

« Doloris. Je suis Lord Voldemort. »

Dans son hurlement Severus vit, dans la douleur, deux orbes rouges brillantes l'observer avec amusement. L'homme s'était retourné avec son fauteuil. Le sortilège s'arrêta presque aussitôt qu'il avait commencé mais ce fut pour Severus à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait supporté cette torture des heures.

« Es-tu prêt à devenir mon serviteur, Severus Snape ! »

Severus fixa le sorcier, majestueux et d'une beauté étrange. Il respirait le pouvoir et l'intelligence. Il pourrait lui apporter énormément. Non ! Sirius ! Sirius ! NON ! SIRIUS !

« Je suis prêt mon Maître. »

« Alors tu deviendras mon tu me trahis, je le saurais, et tu paieras. Tu paieras de ta vie et de celles de ce qui te sont chers. »

« Oui, maître, ce que vous voudrez. »

Severus courba l'échine. Ses yeux étaient secs mais il sanglotait de désespoir au plus profond de lui.

« Approche-toi Severus. Montre-moi ton bras. »

Severus, sans comprendre s'avança. Il montra son bras. Lord Voldemort fit un petit mouvement de baguette et sa manche était retroussée. Il saisit son bras blanc et maigre et Severus baissa les yeux.

« Je vais te marquer comme mien, Severus, ceci sera la signature de ton engagement. »

Quoi ? Quoi ! NON !

L'homme émit plusieurs sifflements et il s'écria brusquement :

« Morsmodena ! Morsmordre ! »

Severus hurla de douleur, son bras était brûlé et déchiré sous la baguette de l'homme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Merde ! SIRIUS !

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla infini, il tomba au sol, des larmes de douleur trempant ses joues, les nez aux chaussures de l'homme. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il suffoqua en voyant son bras, un tatouage le marqué, noir brillant, représentant un crâne effrayant crachant un serpent.

« Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille Severus Snape. »

Il ne répondit rien. Un rayon rouge le frappa par derrière et il hurla encore. Il avait le souffle saccadé. Mais il comprit.

« Merci. Merci Maître. »

Il ne ferait pas trembler sa voix.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Lucius lui attrapa l'épaule et il se sentit transplaner. Il arriva à un endroit qu'il connaissait. Il trembla et sortit de sa poche intérieure un flacon. Lucius le lâcha à toute vitesse et sortit sa baguette. Severus ricana. Il but la potion qui arrêta tous ses tremblements.

Il jeta un regard sans expression à Malfoy. Il tendit la main.

« Quoi ? »

« Ma baguette. »

« Oh. Tient. »

Il la sortit d'une de ses poches.

Severus se redressa et partit sans jeter un regard en arrière. Sirius. Il devait trouver Sirius.


	18. Chapitre 11 (partie 1)

Il faisait froid. Severus sentait sur ses joues nues le claquement du vent. Dans un grand Bang ! Le Magicobus partit à toute allure. Il était très tôt. Il était dans une rue calme ou la brume matinale n'était pas encore levée. Il faisait vraiment très froid. Et il avait faim. Et il avait mal.

Il ne se rendait sans doute pas compte de l'allure qu'il avait, en robe de soirée sorcière au milieu d'une rue Muggle. Rue encore vide ceci dit. Il regarda autour de lui.

Il y avait un square. Enfin, un petit carré avec des bancs. Rien de bien romantique, sans doute un bon endroit pour promener un animal de compagnie. Il souffla dans ses mains. Personne ne le cherchait, il en était sûr, Hogwarts le croyait chez les Malfoy pour encore quelques temps et Malfoy ne lui courrait sans doute pas après.

Il frotta son bras douloureux. Il sentit un haut le cœur lui retourner l'estomac. Il vomit derrière un buisson nu, à quelque pas du n°5 Place Grimmaurd. Il ne connaissait même pas l'adresse de Sirius. Et même s'il la connaissait, il ne pourrait sans doute pas sonner et entrer dans la respectable maison des Black. Il était tout seul, il avait froid et il était pathétique. Et il avait juré allégeance à un mage douteux. Mais que lui avait-il pris, quelques heures plus tôt ? Etait-ce le champagne ? Non… il était sûr qu'un sortilège ou une potion l'avait ainsi contrôlé… Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Et qui était ce mage ? Qu'allait-il lui demander de faire ?

Severus marcha en titubant légèrement le long des numéros. Il passa devant le numéro 10 sans faire attention, plongé dans ses pensées. Numéro 13… oh non 14… hein ?

Il regarda derrière lui. Il y avait une erreur de numérotation. Numéro 11 et puis Numéro 13. Severus s'approcha. Il murmura doucement :

« Mais où est le 12 Square Grimmaurd… ? »

Il sursauta en tombant par terre dans la rue déserte. Un nouveau porche, une nouvelle devanture, de nouvelles fenêtres semblaient repousser les maisons voisines. Merde ! Merde ! Et si les Black se réveillaient ? Il courut vers le trottoir d'en face et se cacha derrière un buisson. Mais il n'y eut pas un mouvement. Personne ne sortit, une baguette brandie pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, à violer la demeure d'une illustre famille sorcière.

Au bout de quelques temps, le pouls encore rapide, il se calma. Rien n'allait lui arriver. En tout cas, maintenant, il savait où vivait Sirius. Restait à savoir comment il pourrait le voir. Sirius avait maintes fois dit que sa maison était la mieux gardée de toute la région et que son père avait tellement abusé en sortilège que son salon était aussi sûr que Hogwarts. Severus soupira. Il n'avait pas de papier, pas de plume, pas de chouette. Il n'avait évidemment pas de cheminée et comme il était un sorcier de premier cycle, il n'avait officiellement aucun moyen de joindre Sirius.

Il s'assit sur le trottoir, la mort dans l'âme. Il faudra qu'il s'en aille dans peu de temps, avant que le laitier passe et que les premiers Muggles sortent acheter du pain. La maison des Black rentrait brique par brique à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Oh. Oh !

Severus venait de penser à quelque chose. S'il y réfléchissait bien, la plupart des protections sorcières ne prévoyaient jamais quelque chose d'aussi Muggle que jeter un caillou à la chambre de Sirius ? Non, non, il cherchait bien dans sa mémoire et il sentait, que peut-être, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il se leva en grimaçant. Il avait mal, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Il réfléchit. Sirius avait dit que sa chambre était au troisième étage et donnait sur le jardin intérieur. Au bout de la rue, on s'arrêtait au numéro 15. Il aurait le temps de faire apparaitre la maison, de marcher le plus vite possible jusqu'à arriver juste derrière puis jeter un caillou sur la bonne fenêtre ? Il essayerait. Il en avait vraiment besoin à ce moment-là. Vraiment besoin.

Sirius dormait. Il faisait un rêve intéressant le mettant en scène avec Severus, main dans la main en face d'un mage du Ministère, dans une salle de cérémonie en glace et verre. Mais quelqu'un cassait la vitre avec un caillou… Quelqu'un cassait la vitre.

Toc ! Toc ! Sirius se leva en sursaut. Toc ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'était ce bruit ? Ce n'était pas un son très fort, mais quelque chose toquait contre sa fenêtre. Il se leva précipitamment et s'élança vers ses rideaux qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec. Dans la rue, en bas, un sorcier, à en juger par sa tenue, se tenait sur le trottoir. Severus ? Sirius se frotta les yeux, croyant dormir encore. Mais non. C'était lui. Sirius ouvrit la fenêtre et se glaça les flancs. Il faisait sans doute pas plus de 2°C et – il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge – il n'était que 3 heure 30 du matin et lui ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il fit un signe à Severus et ferma la porte. Il enfila rapidement une robe et sortit discrètement. Il alla dans le jardin intérieur, se transforma en chien et sauta eu dessus de la haie.

Severus, assit sur le trottoir, sans force, sursauta faiblement en voyant un énorme chien noir sauter par-dessus une haie d'un mètre quarante. Le chien s'approcha de lui, les yeux inquiets et il ne put s'empêcher de retenir une larme. Il l'essuya d'un geste rapide, détournant le regard.

« J'avais… j'avais… besoin de… » Il remarqua que sa voix était complètement cassée et étranglée.

Le chien sur lequel il avait posé sa tête n'en était plus un. Sirius le regardait d'un air catastrophé. Bah quoi ?

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Severus ! Severus reste avec moi ! »

Trop tard, il avait avec un petit sourire larmoyant donné ses dernières forces dans sa quête de le voir.

Mrs Potter était une personne très patiente. Extrêmement patiente. Elle était assez âgée, ceci dit. Elle savait qu'elle était bien trop âgée pour avoir un fils adolescent mais elle se portait très bien. Cependant, ses nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve une nuit d'hiver alors que ses douleurs articulaires recommençaient à la faire souffrir. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Près d'elle, son mari grogna légèrement. Bon, elle n'allait pas rester jusqu'à le réveiller, pas vrai ?

Elle se leva. Elle était médicomage, bon sang, elle était bien capable de s'occuper d'elle non ? Hélas il n'existait toujours pas de cure pour l'âge. Elle frissonna du contact de ses pieds trop chaud contre le sol glacé. Elle mit des mules et sortit de la chambre en silence. Et descendit vers sa cuisine, emmitouflée dans un peignoir bien chaud. Elle allait prendre une potion et boire une tisane pour se détendre. Voilà, très bon plan. Elle grommela d'avance, pensant à l'horrible journée qui l'attendrait à Ste Mungo le jour suivant.

Elle ouvrit un placard de potions dans la cuisine, se mettant un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir. Elle avala cul sec une potion bleu clair qui la soulagea immédiatement. Eh bien, maintenant c'est « l'instant tisane ».

Alors qu'elle invoquait silencieusement une tasse, elle entendit un grand fracas dans son living-room. Elle se précipita, baguette brandie en criant :

« Qui est-ce ! Présentez-vous, sorciers ! »

Elle resta estomaquée. Deux enfants. Elle reconnut Sirius.

« Severus ! Severus réveilles-toi ! Réveilles-toi, on est chez James, tout va bien se passer ! JAMES ! JAMES ! »

L'autre garçon avait l'air mal en point. Elle se précipita vers lui et tenta de prendre le jeune garçon menu inconscient. Sirius, dans un état second, les larmes aux yeux, les yeux injectés de sang criait encore le nom de son fils et tenait fermement le garçon. Son fils d'ailleurs couru vers le centre de la pièce.

« Sirius, Sirius ! C'est… Snape ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« James… Il… je sais pas… on… on... »

Sirius avait l'air de faire une légère crise de panique. Mrs. Potter fut fier de son fils. Il tint son ami avec ses deux bras et parla d'une voix ferme.

« C'est bon Padfoot, t'a fait ce qu'il fallait, on est à la maison et maman va s'occuper de Snape, d'accord ? Lâche-le. »

Le jeune Black lâcha Severus Snape. Il s'éloigna doucement, tremblant et stressé. Mrs Potter prit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps inerte de son patient sur le canapé large et confortable. Elle lança un sortilège de diagnostic au jeune garçon et un morceau de parchemin fut invoqué.

« Severus Snape, seize ans et cent trente-trois jours, antécédents de malnutrition et de sévices corporels Muggle, 35°C, tachycardie ventriculaire, sévère anémie, sixième et septième côte brisées, hernie biliaire, lésions présentes sur les reins, hématomes étendus sur les jambes, sévères dommages dû à plusieurs sortilèges Doloris. A ingéré une potion de contrôle Platt par sortilège d'ingestion il y a cinq-heure et cinquante-six minutes ainsi qu'une potion antidouleur de Derwent volontairement il y a quatre heures et vingt-deux minutes, marmonna-t-elle. Chéri, s'il te plait, apporte moi une cure Doloris. Je vais soigner ses côtes avant qu'il arrête de respirer. Et ses autres organes aussi.»

Son mari se précipita vers son bureau. Derrière elle, le jeune Sirius Black avait éclaté en sanglots à partir du mot Doloris.

« James, s'il te plait, fait-le sortir. »

« Mais… »

« James. »

Son fils obtempéra et traina Sirius sans force vers la cuisine. Mrs Potter avait achevé de réparer les côtes du garçon quand son mari avait apporté une boite pleine de flacon. Il la posa près d'elle. Elle jeta un sortilège d'ingestion sur Severus et chaque potion se vida depuis son flacon. Elle passa une nouvelle fois la baguette sur le jeune sorcier. Elle soupira. Il était très faible, son état était stable mais il faudra le surveiller étroitement pendant au moins deux jours de repos complet.

Elle leva les yeux vers son mari.

« Il lui faudra énormément de repos. Je l'ai pris juste à temps. Reste avec lui, je vais voir les garçons. »

« D'accord ma chérie. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. A peine avait-elle eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte que se ruait sur elle le jeune Sirius, en quête de bonne nouvelles.

« Il est tiré d'affaire, je l'ai pris juste à temps. »

Sirius s'effondra.

« Merlin, oh, Merlin ! »

Elle prit Sirius dans ses bras et le releva. Avec l'aide de James elle l'installa sur une chaise. Sirius semblait encore fortement perturbé. Elle lui lança discrètement un léger sortilège d'Allégresse. Sirius se détendit. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Sirius il faut que tu me dises ce que tu sais. Ce garçon a été torturé tu sais ? C'est ton ami ? »

« C'est… » Sirius jeta un regard vers James qui l'encouragea s'un signe de tête. « C'est mon petit-ami. On est ensemble. »

« D'accord. D'accord. » Elle lui lança un sourire encourageant et lui invoqua des mouchoirs.

« Hier, on était au mariage. »

« Le mariage Black-Malfoy ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Il… il allait très bien il était magnifique et puis il… je… je suis rentré avec ma famille aux alentours de dix heure du soir. Mais il est resté, il m'a dit que Malfoy l'avait invité à rester… MALFOY ! »

James et sa mère sursautèrent, Sirius s'était levé d'un bond.

« Je suis sûr que c'est MALFOY ! MALFOY LUI A FAIT CA ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

Sirius semblait complétement enragé. Il s'était élancé vers la sortie d'un pas rapide alors que James tentait sans succès de le retenir son père, en revanche, alors même qu'il avait à peine mis un pied dans le living-room, lui avait lancé un Petrificus Totalus parfaitement placé.

« James, surveille ton ami s'il te plait, je vais parler à Sirius » dit son père d'une voix calme et chaude. James, choqué, hocha la tête et se posa sans commentaire auprès de Severus Snape tandis que ses parents se dirigeaient vers Sirius.

« Mobilicorpus. James, il devrait juste se reposer, mais si la boule s'allume… »

« Je crie, je sais. »

James jeta un coup d'œil au Slytherin. Il était d'une pâleur exceptionnelle et respirait à peine. James eut le cœur serré à cette vue. Torture. Il n'avait jamais, jamais, jamais pensé à ce mot dans son sens littéral, toujours dans des discussions plus ou moins orientée vers les blagues. Mais que ce soit actuellement de la vraie torture lui retournait l'estomac. Le Slytherin était tout petit, fragile et faible et il souffrait même inconscient. Comment il avait pu aller du manoir Malfoy jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd à Londres était un mystère. Il ne souhaitait ça à personne.

Quelqu'un poussa la porte. Sirius arriva, la mort dans l'âme, suivi de ses parents, une expression inquiète au visage. James s'écarta du chevet se Severus. Sirius tomba sur ses genoux, prit délicatement la main de Severus et lui caressa le front.

« Il… Il est froid. »

« Il est en hypothermie, répondit immédiatement Mrs Potter, c'est un effet des Sortilèges Impardonnables. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il posa la tête contre le canapé.

« Je vais vous installer dans une chambre d'accord ? Sirius, viens là. James, s'il te plaît, trouve un pyjama propre pour Severus. Sirius tu devrais te reposer. »

James hocha la tête, docile.

Les rayons du soleil agressèrent sauvagement les yeux de Regulus Black. Il grogna, se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Il n'était pas trop du matin mais en tant qu'enfant bien élevé, il se devait de se lever le plus tôt possible. Sur sa table de chevet, il y avait un mot qui disait, 'Red Code'. Ce mot acheva de réveiller Regulus. Bon. Son frère était sorti la nuit et il devait empêcher une quelconque tentative extérieure d'immiscions dans sa vie privée. On était dimanche, ça devrait aller. Sirius était un bon dormeur habituellement, il n'aurait pas de mal à faire croire à une grasse-matinée.

Severus ne se sentait pas mal. Oh bien sûr, il avait mal un peu partout mais rien d'alarmant, il avait fait des journées de cours plus douloureuses que ça. Il était dans un bon lit chaud qui sentait bon et quelqu'un lui avait pris la main. Il avait les yeux clos, sentant contre ses paupières la brûlure du soleil. Il ferait sans doute mieux de ne pas les ouvrir.

Il avait bougé. Et puis la main qui le tenait doucement sursauta et bougea.

« Severus ! Severus tu es réveillé ? Mrs Potter ! Il est réveillé ! »

Sirius.

« Sirius calme toi, oui, je t'avais dit qu'il se réveillerait ce matin mais n'oublie pas qu'il encore besoin de calme, alors ne hurle pas, il est tôt. »

« Je ne hurle pas » bougonna Sirius.

Severus sourit.

« S…si. »

« Severus ! »

« Chut. »

Oh mon dieu. Il avait une voix complètement explosée. Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Il y avait une belle chambre crème, Sirius avec de grands yeux globuleux et une femme âgée et à l'air gentil derrière lui. Il ferma son œil douloureux.

« Lu…Lumière. » croassa-t-il, plein de honte.

Il entendit la femme fermer les rideaux plus franchement. Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux.

« Allez Sirius, écarte-toi un peu, je dois l'examiner. »

Sa main entourée de la main qu'il aimait, se trouva un instant nue. Il émit un grognement.

« Ah, vous voyez, il préfère que je sois là ! »

« Alors tiens lui les cheveux ou l'épaule, bref, sors de mon chemin. »

Severus ne connaissait pas cette sorcière mais elle avait l'air d'être une excellente personne. Attendez… Potter ?

« Bonjour Mr Severus Snape, je suis le médicomage Potter, la mère de James Potter. »

Bon sang, il en était sûr. Il hocha la tête avant de grimacer de douleur. L'expression de la femme changea un peu.

« N'essayez pas de bouger ou de parler, c'est certainement très douloureux. Sirius vous a amené ici après que vous ayez été vraisemblablement agressé. Dans ce genre de situation je devrais appeler immédiatement les Aurors, et il se trouve que mon mari est le chef des Aurors alors il nous faut des informations, ouvrir une enquête. Par égard pour votre situation, nous avons décidé de ne pas ouvrir quelque chose de plus officiel. Avons-nous bien fait ? »

Severus ferma les yeux et se rappela dangereusement les deux prunelles rougeâtres qui fixaient avec amusement sa souffrance. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu être au service de ce sorcier ? Non ! Non ! Il n'avait pas voulu, il n'avait rien voulu.

« Calmez-vous, calmez-vous Severus, tout va bien… Essayez de vous calmer… »

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas se calmer ! Il avait… Il avait fait une chose affreuse, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir…. Non ! Il ne l'avait pas fait ! Ce n'était pas lui !

« Severus. »

Il stoppa net. Sirius.

« Severus, je t'aime… calme-toi d'accord. Tu es avec moi. Tu es en sécurité. Tu peux tout me dire, tu te rappelles ? »

Severus hocha la tête, une larme s'écoulant de ses yeux.

« Maintenant dors, on voulait juste te le dire, il faut que tu y penses mais surtout que tu te reposes. »

« Je… Je veux… »

« Oui ? Dis-moi. »

« D-Dors avec moi. »

Sirius lui caressa encore plus longuement la tête.

« Oui, je ne vais nulle part. Je reste avec toi. »

Il sentit un poids s'installer près de lui, une main soulever sa tête et un bras se caler sous son crâne.

« Je suis là. Dors maintenant. »

M. Potter était aussi un homme calme qu'il était difficile d'inquiéter. Son fils était un énergumène comme il en avait été un dans sa fraîche jeunesse mais présentement, il était directeur du département des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie et il se portait bien. Mais au travail déjà, des meurtres sorciers en série avaient commencé à l'inquiéter. Des meurtres qui ne semblaient toucher que les Muggles où les personne d'ascendance Muggle. D'autres sorciers disparaissaient et on enregistrait un nombre important de Sortilèges Impardonnables. Comme les Sang-Pur n'avaient pas l'air touchés, il s'inquiétait peu pour sa famille. Jusqu'à la nuit précédente tout du moins.

Sa femme pénétra dans la cuisine. Il la regarda d'un air grave. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Si tu sais quoi que ce soit, lui dit-elle, tu peux me le dire maintenant ou jamais. »

Il avisa une tasse de tisane froide sur la table. Il soupira.

« Ma chérie, tu te souviens… les chevaliers de Walpurgis ? »

Elle eut un air catastrophé. Elle hocha la tête négativement.

« Grindelwald est… Dumbledore a… ! Il n'est plus… ! Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il… »

« Ce n'est pas Grindelwald ! » avait-il dit, un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu.« Ce n'est pas Grindelwald. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui est déjà organisé et qui fait déjà énormément de dégâts. Je mettrai ma baguette à casser que l'agression du jeune Severus est en rapport direct avec la nouvelle armée Walpurgis ! »

Mrs Potter se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Severus est un Slytherin… si c'était les chevaliers de Walpurgis… »

« Il est un Sang-mêlé d'après ton rapport non ? Les nouveaux chevaliers de Walpurgis doivent surement surtout se préoccuper de la prétendue pureté du sang. »

« Alors… pour trouver l'agresseur de ce garçon… »

« Il faudra que j'inclue son dossiers dans des dizaines de cas d'agression aux Impardonnables, comme de dizaines de cas de meurtres et de disparitions sous scellé au ministère. Le Ministre a été clair, il ne veut pas que la population s'affole. »

« Que la population s'affole ! Il est grand temps de s'affoler si de jeunes prodiges se font agresser sauvagement après des mariages ! Il était terrorisé ! »

« Je sais ma chérie… je suis d'accord avec toi il faudrait établir un dispositif pour le peuple magique… mais… Le Ministre ne m'a pas écouté. Je ne sais que penser de son comportement. »

Mrs Potter soupira avec rage.

« Il a l'âge de notre fils ! »

Mr Potter soupira à son tour, fatigué.

« Tu sais ma chérie je déteste dire cela comme ça mais… James est un sang-pur. Il ne risque rien. »

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! Je ne peux pas accepter que des enfants soient mis en danger, des amis de James ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ferait tout pour protéger ces enfants, tout jusqu'à mettre sa propre vie en danger ! C'est… c'est mon bébé ! »

Mr Potter prit la main tremblante de sa femme.

« Je sais. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver d'accord ? J'ai envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore. Nous avons besoin d'aide. »

Elle hocha la tête, un demi-sanglot agitant sa poitrine.

James observait Sirius et Severus dormir. Ils avaient l'air calme. Il prit la boule en verre et la passa sur le corps de Severus Snape. Arrivé vers la hanche, la boule s'alluma. Il eut un froncement de sourcil. Snape avait un problème… là ? Sirius grogna dans son sommeil et posa la main sur le ventre de Snape.

« Bon ok, ok… j'y touche pas ! » Il avait l'air un peu dégouté.

James n'avait pas compris qu'au même niveau que la hanche il y avait l'avant-bras. Il n'avait pas saisi que la boule s'était allumé pour lui indiquer la présence d'une blessure magique. D'une marque de magie noire. Comment aurait-il pu s'en douter après tout ?

Albus Dumbledore, contrairement au jeune Regulus Black, était un homme matinal. D'ailleurs, il ne dormait pas beaucoup, son énergie magique presque infinie compensant de toute évidence les petits tracas physiques dû à son grand âge. Il lisait un journal sur lequel les images étaient fixes. En face de lui, une fenêtre entrouverte soufflait sur sa barbe blanche une brise fraîche et matinale. Malgré cette atmosphère calme Albus Dumbledore avait les sourcils froncés au possible.

C'était un journal Muggle, de toute évidence. L'article en première page faisait état de nombreuses disparitions d'homme et de femme dans les grandes villes. Albus savait. Il savait ce qu'il se passait. Il avait écrit au Ministre, un de ses anciens élève mais de toute évidence celui-ci n'avait pas l'air alarmé. Mais Albus savait. Il savait tout.

Dans l'horizon une chouette hulotte fonçait droit sur lui. Albus jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge. Il était tôt. Dans un atterrissage contrôlé la chouette était arrivée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il tendit la main.

Il aurait une longue journée.


	19. Chapitre 11 (partie 2)

Severus ouvrit les yeux encore une fois. Dans son cou il sentait la respiration chatouillante de Sirius, endormi à ses côté. Il essaya de bouger les orteils. En arrivant chez Sirius le jour d'avant il n'avait vraiment pas idée de sa douleur. C'est vrai qu'il avait avalé une potion antidouleur Derwent mais enfin tout de même, sa magie et un peu d'adrénaline avaient dû s'en mêler. Il soupira.

« Bonjour Mr Snape. »

Severus sursauta si fort qu'il crut avoir réveillé Sirius à côté de lui. Ce dernier souffla un peu plus fort et continua son sommeil de bienheureux. Severus jeta un regard meurtrier à la personne qui lui avait fait cette peur. Oh.

« Pr…Professeur Dumbledore ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

« Oui. Vous sentez-vous assez bien pour vous lever M. Snape ? »

« Je crois. Mais Sirius… il… »

« Ce cher M. Black saura vous trouver, vous ne serez que dans la pièce d'en bas après tout. »

Severus hocha la tête. Il se redressa doucement. La main de Sirius glissa de son ventre vers une partie plus intime de son anatomie. Severus rougit. Par chance, Dumbledore regardait ailleurs quand ce fait se produisit. Enfin peut-être. Severus écarta doucement Sirius, un regard tendre aux yeux et se leva, en grimaçant. Dumbledore lui tendit une potion.

« Mais… »

« C'est votre flacon. Vous faites sans doute de meilleurs antidouleurs que les potionnistes de St Mungo, Mr Snape. »

« Oh. Merci. »

Severus avala le flacon d'une traite et la douleur afflua instantanément. Il remarqua même qu'il était habillé dans des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens. Il se dirigea à la suite de Dumbledore, en jetant un dernier regard en arrière.

La maison était jolie. Chaleureuse. N'empêche qu'en descendant il vit sur les murs des couloirs des photos de ce crétin de James Potter à différents âges de sa vie. Il serra les poings. C'était toujours les connards qui avaient la belle vie. Il entra dans un grand living-room où James Potter était affalé sur le sofa. En apercevant Dumbledore il se redressa immédiatement. Puis il le vit, et Severus fut choqué par l'expression d'inquiétude sur le visage de Potter.

« Bon sang, Snape, tu devrais rester encore un peu allongé, tu ne crois pas ? Comment tu te sens ? Où est Sirius ? »

Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir appelé connard deux minutes plus tôt du coup.

« Ben pour être honnête je serai bien resté au lit, mais je me sentait assez bien pour suivre le directeur. Euh… Sirius dort encore là-haut. Tu peux rester avec lui Potter ? Je ne veux pas qu'il… »

« S'inquiète. » Severus hocha la tête. James se frotta les yeux. « Bah je ne crois pas qu'il pourra s'inquiéter plus que la nuit dernière. Tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse, t'aurait pu te retenir. »

Severus, mortifié, baissa la tête. Sous le regard perçant de Dumbledore, James se rattrapa à toute vitesse en posant la main sur l'épaule de Severus.

« Mais… Ce n'était pas ta faute bien sûr ! Je… euh, désolé, je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi. »

« Non, Potter, c'est bon. Merci beaucoup… pour euh… » M'avoir sauvé la vie.

« Pas de quoi ! »

« Lâche moi tu me fais mal. »

« Oui ! »

Severus lui lança un regard étrange. James rit. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Potter est bizarre. »

« Mr Potter est sans doute soulagé que vous vous portiez mieux. L'orage est passé. »

« Oui. »

C'était surtout carrément surréaliste.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Là-bas, un vieil homme, pas aussi vieux que Dumbledore mais pas mal en son genre était assis à une table, un parchemin devant lui, une plume entre les dents.

« Bonjour Severus Snape. Je vois que vous vous sentez mieux. »

« Oui. Merci pour tout, Mr Potter. »

« Assieds-toi s'il te plaît. »

Il lui désignait une chaise. Severus savait ce qui allait se passer. Il allait devoir tout raconter. En avait-il vraiment envie ? Il s'assit.

« D'abord, sache que je ne t'obliges pas à faire ça maintenant. Si tu veux attendre avant de parler de ce qui t'es arrivé, je comprendrais. Cependant, il faut que tu saches que ton agression fait partie d'un ensemble de dossiers que je traite au ministère et qu'il faudrait que j'aie le plus d'information possible. »

Si tu me trahis, je le saurais, et tu paieras. Tu paieras de ta vie et de celles de ce qui te sont chers.

Severus ferma les yeux et déglutit. Son avant-bras le lança.

« Severus, dit d'une voix chaude. Le professeur Dumbledore. « Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit. Je sais que tu as peur. Alors ne dit rien. »

« Professeur ! » s'écria Mr Potter d'une voix tonitruante.

« Je connais son agresseur, et je peux vous assurer que les informations que vous lui demandez, Severus serait prêt à tout pour vous les donner. »

« Vous… vous connaissez son agresseur ? »

« Et le ministre m'avait fait promettre de ne pas vous en parler. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Cependant, pour me racheter je peux bien vous en parler maintenant, puisque cette affaire est arrivée jusque dans votre maison. »

Severus desserra les poings et regarda le Professeur Dumbledore d'un air stupéfait. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire bienveillant et encourageant. Severus secoua la tête avec violence.

« Non ! Non… Je… je lui ai prêté serment…. J'ai… je ne peux pas… Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je suis son serviteur ! Il m'a asservi ! IL M'A ASSERVI ! »

Il était incapable de comprendre la gentillesse des deux hommes envers lui. Le professeur Dumbledore eu une expression d'une rare dureté.

« A des enfants… Il fait ça à des enfants ? »

« Calmez-vous Mr Snape ! Dumbledore, de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Mr Potter.

Dumbledore avait perdu quelques-unes des étincelles qui brillaient habituellement dans ses yeux. Il soupira. Severus n'avait pas eu le souvenir de l'avoir trouvé si vieux un jour. Il avait l'air bien fatigué.

« Asseyez-vous Mr Snape. Je vous promets que vous comprendrez vite. »

Mr Potter trempa sa plume dans l'encrier avant que Dumbledore ne l'arrête d'une main.

« Ce qui se dira ici ne doit pas sortir, je n'aimerai pas que quelqu'un tombe là-dessus. »

L'air grave Mr Potter acquiesça. Il posa sa plume.

« Le mage qui a agressé le jeune Severus Snape ainsi que des dizaines de personnes d'ascendance Muggle ou des Sang-mêlé est un sorcier extrêmement doué et dangereux. »

« Vous le connaissez ? » demanda Severus d'une petite voix.

« Oui, je le connais. Il a été mon élève il y a longtemps déjà. »

« A quel point est-il dangereux ? » demanda Mr Potter.

« A vrai dire, même lorsqu'il était élève, il faisait des choses que je n'avais jamais vues. Il a vraisemblablement étudié la magie noire durant de longs périples avant de revenir ici. »

Severus se rappela la manière qu'il avait eu d'arrêter sa fiole et de la catapulter sur Malfoy. Il l'avait fait sans baguette, sans formule et cela avait été impressionnant.

« Confirmez-vous cette description Mr Snape ? » demanda Mr Potter d'une voix douce.

Severus tint son avant-bras qui commença à lui piquer. Il hocha la tête.

« Il a également réussi à rassembler autour de lui beaucoup de membres influents de notre société. Il a un but. Et il est prêt à tout pour avoir le pouvoir. »

Mr Potter se tint la tête entre les mains. Il regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

« Vous feriez mieux d'être sûr, Albus. Depuis Grindelwald, nous avons connu la paix, et là vous m'annoncez que quelque chose de pire se prépare ? »

« Je suis sûr. Et il est bien plus puissant et maléfique que ne l'était Grindelwald. Et ce n'est pas un duel de sorcier avec un vieux sorcier dans mon genre qui l'arrêterait. »

Mr Potter se frotta les yeux avec force.

« Et comment ? Comment s'y prend-il pour asservir des hommes intelligents ? Et pourquoi s'attaquer à Mr Snape ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être fait-il usage de l'Imperium ? J'en doute. Il a un charisme très puissant, peut-être plus puissant que son pouvoir. Il peut promettre beaucoup de choses. »

Severus sentait avec honte une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Il prend possession des âmes les plus faibles, il leur donne un pouvoir qu'il n'auraient jamais espéré. »

Une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« Le jeune Severus est sans doute exceptionnel, Albus, on lui a fait ingérer une potion de contrôle… – Elle grimaça– Celle de Platt. »

Severus sursauta. Une potion de Platt… c'est de la très mauvaise magie…

« Quelqu'un devait avoir peur qu'il ne veuille pas. »

« Oh, Mrs Potter. Vous êtes ravissante. »

Mrs Potter était habillée avec sa robe de St Mungo. Elle tapota l'épaule de Severus.

« Tout va bien mon garçon, ne vous en veuillez pas. Il vous a piégé. »

Severus serra les poings si forts que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il parla.

« On ne peut pas dire son nom. Je connais son nom mais je lui appartiens alors je ne peux pas le dire. »

Il essuya ses larmes de rage. Professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Il vous a arraché ce pouvoir Severus. Mais vous ne lui appartenez pas. Tant que vous ne vous êtes pas offert, vous n'êtes pas à lui.

« Il a dit qu'il le saurait si je le trahissait. Il a dit qu'il tuerait pour ma trahison. »

« Voyons Mr Snape, vous devez bien vous rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait pas même s'il le disait. Non ? Non ? »

Albus le regardait d'un air grave.

« Oh non Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux… un Légilimens ? »

« Un Légilimens et un Occlumens parfait. »

Severus ne comprenait pas.

« Il a vu que Severus Snape portait de l'amour dans son cœur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de soumettre sa cible. »

« Je… je ne voulais pas… »

« Nous le savons. Nous savons que tu ne le voulais pas, dit Mrs Potter, réconfortante. Tout va bien. »

« Il y a autre chose. » dit Severus.

Les adultes le regardèrent d'un œil intéressé.

« Mais vous, vous devez me promettre de m'apprendre à lui résister. Parce que… je crois qu'il m'a eu. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas partir. Il me retrouvera toujours et il me tuera. »

Mrs Potter semblait scandalisée que quiconque ait eu recours à des mesures si cruelles avec un enfant. Elle se retint cependant de dire quoique ce soit. Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Je peux te promettre cela. »

Severus déglutit.

« Le… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un sorcier noir et puissant. Il est Fourchelang et il pratique la magie sans baguette. Il est… très cruel. Quant à savoir… comment il nous asservis… Il nous marque. »

Severus, honteux, remonta sa manche. Il tendit son bras. Une marque noire brillante était sur son bras.

« Elle… Elle brûle. Quand il veut. Elle brûle, elle gratte et elle pique. C'est un Sortilège Protéiforme. »

Mrs Potter avait suffoqué d'horreur en tenant sa poitrine et Mr Potter était devenu un peu vert. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvra en grand. Sirius et James sur ses talons arrivèrent, l'air furieux. Severus cacha précipitamment son bras. Sirius serra un peu les dents. Il posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule de Severus, qui tremblait un peu.

« Montre-moi. »

« Tu… tu ne l'a pas déjà vue ? Qui m'a changé alors ? »

James toussa légèrement et rougit.

« Je croyais juste que c'était un tatouage Slytherin un peu gore et dégoûtant. »

Mr Potter secoua la tête, désemparé. Severus remonta sa manche. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Je connais ce dessin… James ? »

« Quoi ? Non je ne vois pas. »

« Mais si rappelles-toi ! »

« Oh ! L'agression dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! Le type cagoulé l'avait fait apparaître dans le ciel ! T'es sûr que c'est ça ? »

« L'Allée des Embrumes James, vraiment ? » fit une voix masculine. James tourna un regard d'excuse vers son père.

« Désolé P'pa, Sirius avait besoin d'un bouquin de Barjow&Beurk sur les chevaliers de Walpurgis. »

Severus regarda Sirius intensément.

« Il semblerait que le fiancé de ma cousine fasse des recherche là-dessus, répondit Sirius à l'interrogation muette de Severus. Ted Tonks, vous le connaissez M. Potter. Il est né-Muggle, il ne pouvait pas traîner là-bas, il se serait fait assassiner. »

« Alors je suis… Un chevalier de Walpurgis ? » demanda Severus. Il se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux. Il savait ce qu'il était.

« Les chevaliers de Walpurgis ont disparu avec Grindelwald. » dit doucement Dumbledore, les yeux fixés à Severus. « Mais quel nom Lord Voldemort vous donne-t-il ? »

Severus hoqueta d'horreur et de douleur, la marque sur son bras le brûlant.

« Ne dites pas… Ne dites pas son nom ! On ne peut pas entendre son nom. On ne le dit pas… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant, il… il pourrait… » Sirius raffermit la prise qu'il avait, tentant de calmer Severus.

« Je suis puissant aussi Severus. Et avoir peur de ce nom ne fait qu'exacerber la peur que tu as de lui. Alors n'aie pas peur. »

Severus le regarda, outré.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai peur de personne ! C'est la marque ! La marque nous contrôle ! Je ne peux pas entendre son nom, la marque me soumet encore plus ! »

Une lueur de compréhension se fit dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

« Je suis… – il regarda vers Sirius, qui le regardait plein d'amour et d'inquiétude – un Deatheater. »

Je suis un Deatheater.


	20. Chapitre 11 (partie 3)

Regulus était un peu tendu. Il était assis dans son salon, sur un fauteuil, et essayait de se concentrer sur son manuel de manières chez les Sangs-Purs, version international. Il parcourait le chapitre sur le code à table chez les Russes, puis il lança un regard vers sa mère. Elle lisait un magazine qui vendait des articles sorciers, les jointures blanches serrées à l'extrême sur sa lecture.

On était la fin de la journée. Sirius aurait dû rentrer depuis des heures déjà s'il on devait se fier au Red Code. Regulus ne croyait pas qu'il lui soit réellement arrivé quelque chose mais enfin… Il était vraiment trop en retard.

Il y eut un grand bruit. Regulus sursauta. On entendit des pas d'éléphants dans les escaliers. Sirius était rentré. Mrs Black posa son livre d'un air calme d'apparence mais Regulus l'entendait presque grincer des dents. Elle traversa la pièce sans un regard pour lui et entreprit de monter les escaliers.

Il allait prendre cher. Regulus soupira.

Sirius était furieux. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait le regard torturé de Severus, essayant de cacher sa marque des yeux des autres. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Il courra, se cacha derrière un arbre et avisa les alentours. Personne. Il se transforma, entra rapidement chez lui et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il voulait être aveugle, il ne voulait pas voir ces murs, où les tableaux de mages noirs et respectables s'entassaient, où les items sombres trônaient sur les étagères. Il claqua sa porte avec force, et se tint le ventre. Il ne supportait rien. Il ne supportait plus sa famille, il ne pouvait plus se comporter comme ça. Pas en ayant vu les yeux noirs de Severus torturés plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Il était du même sang. Il en était sûr, il le savait. Il avait grandi comme la personne qui lui avait fait ça. Il était du même sang, de la même origine, de la même espèce.

« Sirius ! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement ! »

Sa mère. Sirius sentit une bouffée de haine le parcourir.

« Casses-toi connasse ! »

Sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Sa mère brandissait sa baguette sur lui.

« Je savais que ce comportement ne durerait pas ! Tu te comportes comme la dernière raclure de Muggle ! »

Severus resta interdit un instant. Sa mère avait le même regard sévère et dégoûté que d'habitude. Stop. Stop il en avait marre.

« Tu sais maman, je crois que c'est fini. »

Sa mère le regarda les yeux ronds. Il ne l'appelait jamais « maman ».

« Tu connais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Sa mère baissa sa baguette. Dans ses yeux, - Sirius en eut un vertige – il y avait de la fierté.

« Tu souhaites le rejoindre ? Oh mon dieu, Sirius. »

Elle s'approchait, les yeux brillant.

C'était ça. C'était donc ça sa famille. Ils voulaient tant cette pureté qu'ils feraient de leur héritier le serviteur d'un auto-proclamé saigneur qui avait déjà tué et torturé des innocents. Sirius se déroba du trajet de sa mère.

« Je me casse. C'est fini, je me casse je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici. »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix très plate, c'est pourquoi sa mère ne saisit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il sortit sa baguette.

« Failamalle. J'en ai fini avec vos conneries. J'en ai fini. »

« Tu n'iras nulle part ! Tu n'iras nulle part Sirius ! »

« Oh si ! Et je prends Reg avec moi ! »

« N'inclue pas ton frère dans tes décisions idiotes ! Reste ICI ! »

Sirius eut bien vite mal au crâne. Elle hurlait comme une damnée alors qu'il empaquetait ses affaires devant elle.

« … Je le savais ! Je savais que côtoyer ces immondes sangs mêlés et sang de bourbe te rendrait fou ! Tu es un Sang Pur ! Tu es un Sang Pur ! Dans ton Sang coule l'héritage de la Noble maison des Black ! Nous sommes vénérables Sirius ! Tu n'es pas un traître à ton sang, tu es… »

« J'AIME UN GARÇON ! »

L'effet d'une gifle. Walburga Black pâlit. Derrière elle on entendit un hoquet d'horreur. C'était Regulus.

« J'aime un garçon… et c'est un sang mêlé. »

Il l'avait dit. C'était bien fini. Il se sentait mort. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais plu à sa mère mais il n'empêchait pas qu'elle était sa maman. Et elle le regardait avec horreur. Son petit frère était vert.

« Voilà ce que je suis maman. Alors j'en ai fini avec toutes ces conneries Sang Pur. » Il décrocha un poster. Ses produits de salle de bain voletèrent et tombèrent dans sa malle.

« Je voulais t'emmener Reg, mais j'imagine que tu vas rester, non ? »

« Co… Comment tu as pu ? Comment tu as PU ? SIRIUS ! »

Regulus criait. Sirius réduit ses affaires et descendit les escaliers. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, vers sa mère et son frère en haut de l'escalier, le regardant avec horreur. En bas, à l'entrée il y avait l'elfe de maison qui observait la scène avec grand intérêt.

« Si vous voulez rejoindre cette raclure de Seigneur de mes couilles, vous me retrouverez dans le camp d'en face. Et je n'hésiterais pas à vous démolir. »

Il eut une hésitation au regard embué de Regulus. Il lui fit un sourire triste.

« Dark Code, Mini. Tu me rejoins quand tu veux. »

Regulus eut un sursaut et partit vers sa chambre. Sirius baissa les yeux et, sans un regard pour sa mère, sortit de la maison, pour ne jamais y revenir.

Severus restait assis sans rien dire. En face de lui, James lisait un magazine de Quidditch en jetant de temps en temps un regard inquiet au Slytherin amorphe. Il était dans une merde noire, ça il en convenait parfaitement. Et c'était grave.

Sirius était parti et Severus l'attendait, en pyjama sur le canapé, une main sur l'avant-bras, une couverture sur les genoux. Les Potter avaient bien essayé de le faire manger. Il avait surtout l'air d'avoir besoin de temps pour digérer ce qui lui arrivait.

« Eh, Snape. »

Il leva la tête. Ses yeux noirs croisèrent ceux de James qui eut la bouche sèche tout d'un coup. Ils étaient emplis d'une telle souffrance refoulée qu'il en eu un frisson.

« Quoi ? »

« Euh… Peter et Remus vont venir aujourd'hui. Je pensais que tu aimerais le savoir. »

Severus hocha la tête et reparti dans ses pensées.

« Tu… Tu veux que j'invite Lily ? »

Severus sursauta. Il regarda vers James. Il avait l'air un peu gêné.

« Vous ne vous parlez plus trop mais je peux lui expliquer et je suis sûr qu'elle viendra. C'est ton amie. Tu as… »

« Tais-toi. »

James se tut d'un coup. Le petit Slytherin tremblait un peu.

« C'est pour toi que tu veux qu'elle vienne non ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'acceptera jamais de me voir après… »

Il ferma les yeux dans un silence douloureux. James reprit contenance.

« Bien sûr que non ! Enfin je veux dire… ça ne serait pas désagréable qu'elle vienne mais je ne le faisais pas pour moi. Ou alors juste un petit peu. »

Autant être parfaitement sincère.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle viendra, Snape. »

« Ne…ne fais rien de stupide Potter ! »

« Ce n'est pas stupide. Et ma décision est prise. Quoi que tu veuilles. »

Severus ouvrit les yeux.

« Je ne l'ai pas demandé. »

« Je sais, Snape. Je sais. Je te force. »

Severus ramena ses genoux contre lui.

« Au fait Potter. »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu es quel animal ? Je n'ai jamais demandé. Pas que je m'en foutais mais… »

« Je suis un cerf. »

Severus renifla.

« Ridicule. »

James rit.

Sirius était revenu. Il trouva Severus endormi sur le canapé et James s'approcha en silence.

« Il était crevé. Il a essayé de t'attendre. Moony et Wortmail sont en chemin. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Evans aussi, c'est sa seule amie. Mais j'ai pas eu de réponse encore. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Alors, tu t'es fait engueuler ? Tu veux rester ici quelques temps ? »

Sirius ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il s'assit près de Severus et mis sa tête sur ses genoux, le cala dans une position plus confortable. Avant qu'il n'ait dit un mot, Mrs Potter s'avança dans la pièce.

« Ah, Sirius. Alors ? Tu as besoin de rester ici quelque temps ? Tes parents ne t'ont pas trop disputé ? »

« Je lui ai demandé la même chose maman. »

Ils regardèrent Sirius, l'air curieux. Il ouvrit la bouche et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Oh, ça doit être Remus et Peter ! Allons ouvrir. »

Sirius caressa les cheveux noirs de Severus, comatant sur ses cuisses et il vit une tête miel et un garçon aux joues rebondies entrer. Il leur fit un salut de la main et leur indiqua qu'il fallait rester silencieux.

« Alors c'était vrai » dit Peter doucement. « J'espérai que c'était une blague… une blague pas cool. »

Sirius hocha la tête l'air grave. Remus avait l'air stupéfait. Mrs Potter les débarrassa de leur manteau.

« Alors Sirius, racontes-nous. »

« Y a pas grand-chose à raconter… Mais il va falloir que je me trouve un appartement. »

Il avait dit ça à mi-voix en caressant la tête du Slytherin endormi et tout le monde le fixa d'un air interdit.

« J'imagine qu'Andromeda pourra me garder avec elle quelques temps au moins jusqu'à que je sois majeur mais… voilà. »

« Sirius… »

Remus avait l'air encore plus ébahi, Mrs Potter avait les mains qui tremblaient, Peter avait la bouche ouverte et James réagi au quart de tour.

« Tu peux rester ici ! »

Sirius lui fit un sourire.

« Merci mon pote mais je ne voudrais pas abuser. »

« Tu n'abuses pas ! Tu es de la famille ! Pas vrai maman ? »

« Parfaitement. Sirius j'ai déjà dit à ta cousine que ma maison vous est toujours ouverte. Il ne faut pas hésiter à rester ici, James s'ennuie tu sais, tu me rendrais service, tu sais comment il est. »

« Eh ! Sirius est pire ! » S'exclama James, outré.

« Bien sûr mon chéri, bien sûr. »

« Alors d'accord, dit Sirius, d'accord je veux bien rester. »

Severus ouvrit les yeux, mais il faisait déjà nuit. Au mois de décembre en Angleterre ça n'avait pas la moindre importance ceci dit, il pouvait très bien être encore tôt dans la soirée. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il était dans la chambre d'ami et tout seul apparemment. Sirius n'était pas là… Il n'était pas revenu. Severus sentit une petite larme se former au coin de son œil qu'il essuya d'un geste honteux. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi accro !

Il se leva et une alarme retenti. Il sursauta. Presque aussitôt, Mrs Potter se précipita dans la chambre.

« Ah, Severus, comment vas-tu mon garçon ? »

Il était légèrement barbouillé et il avait encore un peu mal mais il allait bien.

« Très bien Mrs Potter, je suis en pleine forme ! »

Elle n'avait pas l'air dupe.

« N'exagère pas, s'il te plaît. James m'as dit que nous attendions quelques personnes alors il serait bon que tu te fasses beau qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Allez, viens je vais te montrer la salle de bain. »

Severus hocha la tête.

Elle sortit et il partit à sa suite. En bas, il y avait des bruits de conciliabules. Mrs Potter s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il failli lui rentrer dedans.

« Voilà. Je t'enverrai des vêtements après, tu trouveras des serviettes chaudes dans les meubles. »

Il acquiesça et entra. Il y avait une belle douche et une grande baignoire ou quatre personnes pourraient s'allonger sans soucis. Il vit petit, et se dirigea vers la douche. Le miroir posé près du lavabo le regarda d'un air si intense qu'il se sentit rougir. Il enleva ses vêtements en prenant bien soin d'être hors de vue de son reflet. Il n'aimait pas voir son corps rachitique plus souvent qu'il n'y devait être contraint.

Il entra dans la cabine et alluma l'eau. Elle coulait sur lui depuis quelques minutes déjà quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Il poussa un petit cri et se retourna si vite qu'il glissa. Le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs se précipita. Severus s'était cogné la tête et il s'était fait mal au fesses.

« Severus ! Eh, tu vas bien ? »

Il se tenait la tête et il regarda les yeux gris et inquiets de Sirius, il prit un air fier.

« Je vais très bien Sirius. »

La douche coulait encore, d'ailleurs elle commençait à tremper Sirius. Severus se rappela tout d'un coup qu'il était tout nu. Il rougit si fort qu'il pensait bien qu'il devait produire de la vapeur. Il cacha son entrejambe d'un coup. Sirius avait les joues roses mais il sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement. Severus se sentait très bizarre. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches, et il ne disait pas ça à cause de la proximité physique mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, après qu'il soit devenu… ce qu'il est, Sirius le regardait avec tant d'adoration qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

« Pourquoi… je me suis réveillé tout seul ? »

Sirius se racla la gorge.

« Euh… Peter voulait que je l'aide à faire un devoir… Sinon je suis resté avec toi tout le temps. Désolé. »

Severus hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je… c'est rien. »

Il se releva, encore rouge. Sirius le regarda toujours dans les yeux, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, d'ailleurs ? »

« Pour te rapporter des vêtements. »

« Oh… oui. Alors… je vais me doucher. »

« Oui. »

Severus regarda Sirius sortir de la salle de bain.

Il retourna sous le jet chaud. Et s'il avait… s'il l'avait plus touché ? S'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, s'il l'avait embrassé plus profondément ? Sans doute qu'il aurait été trop surpris et qu'il l'aurait frappé, mais là en y repensant… Il baissa les yeux.

Il avait une érection.

Lily avait reçu une lettre alarmante de Potter. Aussitôt, elle l'avait montré à sa mère qui l'avait montré à son père et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine. Depuis le living room, Pétunia les toisait d'un air mauvais. Lily n'y faisait plus attention depuis longtemps, il y avait un moment que Pétunia ne voulait pas lui parler. Ce ne serait que quelques temps à passer et puis elle n'entendrait plus ses remarques acerbes… Tant pis, elle aurait aimé avoir une sœur.

« Lily… » son père avait l'air exaspéré. Mais elle était décidée.

« Ecoute papa, je sais ce que tu penses de Tobias Snape mais Severus est mon ami. Même si on était en froid. C'est mon ami, et il a des ennuis graves. »

« Quels genre d'ennuis ma chérie ? » demanda sa mère.

Lily réfléchit.

« Le genre de problèmes qui intéresse le chef des Aurors ! Quelque chose comme… le ministre de l'Intérieur sorcier si tu veux. Il a été agressé par… une espèce de mafia sorcière, vous comprenez ? »

« Lil, ma chérie, c'est une raison de plus pour que tu n'ailles pas traîner là-bas ! »

« Severus est MON AMI ! Et il souffre ! Il a besoin de moi, et j'irai ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, calmes-toi ! Mais comment pourrions-nous savoir si tu es en sécurité ? Tu es peut-être une sorcière mais tu n'as que seize ans et si ce Snape s'est fait agresser… »

« Les parents de Potter sont des gens puissants. Son père est le chef des Aurors et sa mère est chef de service à St Mungo, l'hôpital sorcier, je serais en sécurité. »

Mr et Mrs Evans échangèrent un long regard. Ils cédèrent.

« Et comment tu comptes te rendre à Godric's Hollow maintenant ? »

« J'ai de la Poudre de Cheminette dans mon sac. Je ne m'en suis jamais servie ici alors je vais envoyer un mot au ministère et dans deux heures je serais partie. »

Mrs Evans hocha la tête, même si elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose.

Deux heures, elle était partie.


	21. Chapitre 11 (partie 4)

Severus se sentait bien seul au milieu des Maraudeurs. Ce n'était pas comme au château où il les croisait à l'occasion, là, ils étaient bien tous ensemble, ils jouaient et riaient et lui était assis tout seul, une couverture sur les genoux, et il les regardait jouer à la Bataille Explosive.

Tout d'un coup, un toc toc retentit. Un hibou grand-duc se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. James se leva, et ouvrit la fenêtre.

« C'est un hibou du ministère... Oh... Oh ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ? »

Severus le regarda d'un air un peu curieux. James rougissait un peu et regardait la lettre avec un air heureux qui faisait peine à voir, tant il scintillait.

« Eh bien… C'est une surprise ! Vous verrez bien dans quelques instants ! »

Sirius releva les épaules et retourna à ses cartes. Le feu vira au vert et un homme en sortit en tombant tête première sur le tapis des Potter. Il se releva. Il toussait. Remus s'était précipité sur lui. Severus lui, se recroquevilla dans son canapé. Il reconnaissait l'homme, c'était un de ses voisins.

« Eh, Monsieur ? Comment allez-vous ? »

Il regardait autour de lui d'un air surpris et légèrement inquiet. Derrière lui, le feu vira de nouveau au vert. Remus tira l'homme hors de l'âtre et immédiatement après une belle sorcière aux cheveux auburn apparu. Elle vit que son père était couvert de suie alors qu'elle était impeccable et elle éclata de rire.

« Bah, alors papa, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Sirius, Peter et Remus se précipitèrent accueillir leur condisciple et James s'avança plus lentement.

« Salut Evans. Bienvenue chez moi. »

« Salut Potter ! Alors, où est-il ? »

Severus avait complètement oublié sa petite conversation entre deux siestes, avec Potter. Il vit les autres s'écarter et Lily s'approcher de lui.

« Sa… Salut Lily Pad… »

« Sev ! »

Elle pleurait sans doute mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle le serrait si fort dans ses bras qu'il ne pouvait que le deviner au sursaut de sa poitrine.

« Lil… je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé… je ne voulais pas – »

« Chut… chut on s'en fout… c'est fini d'accord ? »

Il pleurait aussi mais elle ne pouvait surement pas le savoir, non ?

« Vous êtes QUOI ? »

De l'autre côté du living room, les Maraudeurs relevaient la tête de leurs occupation et regardèrent Lily et Severus. Elle s'était exclamée bien fort et Severus était rouge. Il lança un regard vers Sirius et celui-ci lui fit un sourire. Lily se laissa retomber sur son siège.

« Ah ben ça alors… »

« Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire aussi… »

« Mais… c'est un idiot ! »

« Et je l'aime. »

Il baissa les yeux et elle resta la bouche ouverte. Elle reprit bien vite contenance.

« Alors c'est sensass ! »

Severus lui fit un grand sourire.

Mr Evans était sans cesse impressionné par ce qu'il voyait dans le monde de sa Lily. Il s'était habitué aux cartes avec des sorciers qui bougent, aux photos ou elle souriait et faisait des signes de la main mais ça, c'était grandiose.

Derrière lui, Mr Potter le regardait, amusé.

« Il ronfle. Il ronfle. C'est… c'est incroyable… »

Le portrait du père de Mr Potter était souvent plongé dans un sommeil plutôt lourd. Mr Potter saisit l'épaule du Muggle.

« Allons-y Mr Evans, vous prendrez surement un rafraîchissement. »

« Je… oui, oui. »

Il eut de la peine à se détacher du tableau ronflant.

Lily ne savait pas quoi. Severus ne lui avait pas raconté grand-chose. Il lui avait expliqué pourquoi c'était chez Potter qu'il était. Mais à part ça il ne lui avait rien dit de spécial. Là, ils jouaient aux échecs version sorcier et elle l'écrasait. Il avait l'air exténué.

Sirius était assis derrière Severus et Lily trouvait ça particulièrement étrange. Elle les avait tellement grondés lorsqu'ils embêtaient son ami. Enfin Sirius décréta qu'il était temps pour Severus d'aller dormir même s'il n'était que huit heures du soir. Severus ne discuta même pas et salua Lily en la prenant dans ses bras. Sirius salua tout le monde et ils montèrent.

Elle devait avoir une étrange expression car James lui parla.

« Bizarre, hein ? On met un peu de temps à s'y faire mais sinon… ils sont si bien que ça ne dérange pas longtemps. »

« Oh. Oui… sans doute. »

« Viens, je vais t'offrir un truc à boire. »

« D'accord Potter. »

Près du feu, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew discutaient. Son père et celui de Potter étaient assis à une table près d'une bibliothèque et elle entendait avec attendrissement son père faire des ah ! et des oh ! enjoués.

Elle suivit James Potter dans la cuisine. Elle s'installa au bar et tourna la tête vers lui. Il la regardait étrangement.

« Alors ? Evans ? »

« Oh, pardon, quoi ? J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, désolée Potter. »

« C'est rien, dit-il en souriant. Chaude ou froide la boisson ? Et tu peux m'appeler James. »

« Euh… Chaude… un thé s'il te plaît. »

Elle se sentait un peu gênée. Potter était parfaitement normal. Il ne prenait pas de grands airs et il s'adressait normalement à elle. En fait il avait l'air fatigué. Il saisit la boite de sachets dans une armoire et s'ébouriffa machinalement les cheveux.

Ah au moins une chose inchangée.

Son thé devant elle, James assis en face d'elle avec une Bièraubeurre la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit consentit enfin à sortir.

« Alors est-ce que quelqu'un va me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

James sourit.

« Tu as bien résisté dis donc ! »

Elle but un peu de son thé. Il eut une expression grave et se racla la gorge.

« Eh bien… Hier, dans la nuit, Snape et Sirius sont arrivés dans mon salon. Snape était inconscient et Sirius… il hurlait à la mort. »

James grimaça et pris une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

« Ma mère a ausculté Snape… il était super faible et gravement blessé. En fait si Sirius était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard il serait sans doute… »

James ne réussissait pas à le dire. Lily était catastrophée.

« Tu veux voir le rapport de ma mère ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Il attrapa un petit parchemin sur une étagère et le tendit à Lily.

Severus Snape, seize ans et cent trente-trois jours, antécédents de malnutrition et de sévices corporels Muggle, 35°C, tachycardie ventriculaire, sévère anémie, sixième et septième côte brisées, hernie biliaire, lésions présentes sur les reins, hématomes étendus sur les jambes, sévères dommages dû à plusieurs sortilèges Doloris. A ingéré une potion de contrôle Platt par sortilège d'ingestion il y a cinq-heure et cinquante-six minutes ainsi qu'une potion antidouleur de Derwent volontairement il y a quatre heures et vingt-deux minute.

Lily était un peu verte.

« Doloris ? » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

James acquiesça d'un air sombre.

« Il est resté inconscient un moment. Après, le professeur Dumbledore est venu à la maison pour l'interroger. Je suis allé réveiller Sirius et on est allé écouter à la porte. »

« Et ? »

« Et même dans mes pires cauchemar je n'aurais jamais imaginé un truc pareil. »

James ferma les yeux forts.

« C'est une info qui doit rester secrète normalement mais j'ai surtout envie de courir sur le Chemin de Traverse et le hurler à tout le monde. »

Lily le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Tu sais quelque chose sur les chevaliers de Walpurgis ? »

« Euh… oui c'étaient les suivants de Grindelwald, mais… »

« Ils ont disparu, oui je sais, mais c'est autre chose. Là, ils ne se battent plus tellement pour la victoire de Slytherin contre Gryffindor mais plutôt pour éradiquer tout ce qui ne serait pas Sang Pur, d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

Lily se pétrifia.

« C'est un nouveau mage noir, un dingue, et il en veut aux fesses des sorciers d'ascendance Muggle ou de sang-mêlé. »

« Qui… c'est qui ? »

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il l'avait eu comme élève et qu'il était extrêmement puissant. Il se fait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais plutôt crever que d'appeler cette raclure comme ça ! »

Lily posa instinctivement sa main sur le poing de James pour le calmer. Il croisa son regard.

« On ne se laissera pas faire, on a Dumbledore, tu sais. »

« O-oui. »

Elle baissa les yeux et lâcha doucement le poing de James. Il but une longue gorgée de sa bouteille.

« Alors il a été agressé parce qu'il est… un sang-mêlé ? »

James hocha la tête négativement. Il était un peu pâle.

« Ce sorcier… il recrute. Il rassemble autour de lui des sorciers puissants et il a… Snape était invité d'honneur au mariage de Narcissa Black avec Lucius Malfoy. »

« Ça devrait être interdit de sa marier aussi tôt, commenta Lily. Même si c'est une cruche. »

James acquiesça.

« Snape… il est amoureux de Sirius et… tu connais les Légilimens ? »

Lily hocha la tête d'un air impatient.

« Il a vu qu'il ne voudrait sans doute pas le rejoindre alors tu vois, il lui a fait boire une potion de contrôle Platt, je ne la connais pas mais bon, je chercherais plus tard… »

Lily s'étrangla. James la regarda étrangement.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Les potions de Platt ? »

Elle avait la voix blanche. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. James fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête négativement.

« C'est une gamme de potions noire… Vraiment très noire. Et ça m'étonnerait que tu trouves quoi que ce soit, sauf si tu vas dans la Reserve. Les brasseurs de Platt vont à Azkaban ! »

James eut l'air dégoûté et secoua la tête.

« Bref il lui a fait boire et il l'as sans doute baratiné quand il était drogué. Quoiqu'il en soit… il a… »

James pâlit et se racla la gorge.

« Il l'a marqué. Comme du bétail. Avec un tatouage de serpent et de tête de mort et tu sais pas le pire… »

Lily, au vu de son expression ne devait pas se douter.

« Son tatouage, il y a un sortilège Protéiforme dessus. »

Lily tourna au vert.

« Sur… sur lui ? »

« Sur son bras. »

« C'est… »

« …Dégueulasse, insupportable, inhumain ? Ouais. »

« Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sev ? »

James réfléchit un instant.

« J'y ai un peu pensé aujourd'hui… c'est le major de notre promo il est très doué et… le rapport de maman dit qu'il a été… maltraité ? »

Lily avait les poings serrés.

« Cet enfoiré de Tobias Snape, j'étais trop petite pour comprendre avant mais… »

« C'est un Muggle, non ? »

« Oui. Sa mère, c'est Eileen Prince. »

James fit oh avec sa bouche et fini sa bouteille avec une dernière gorgée.

« Ce… sorcier a dû penser qu'il devait sacrément avoir envie de se venger, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui… c'est sans doute ça… Mais James, il a notre âge… on a que seize ans… »

James ne répondit rien.

« Je t'ai appelé… tu es sa seule vraie amie et Sirius… ben il a des problèmes avec sa famille aussi. Il m'a raconté pourquoi Snape t'as dit tous ces trucs horribles et… enfin voilà, je voulais m'excuser. »

Lily le regarda d'un air interdit.

« Je sais que c'est à Snape que je dois des excuses mais, je… enfin voilà je regrette. Snape a eu un paquet de problèmes que ce soit chez lui, ou avec les Slytherin même si j'en savais rien, et que je me sois acharné sur lui comme un idiot… »

Il prit une inspiration.

« J'étais jaloux qu'il soit ton ami. »

Lily se sentit rougir.

« Alors voilà. Désolé. »

Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. James avais les yeux baissés. Elle prit sa main et sourit.

« Voilà, maintenant, je suis ton amie. »

James rougit tellement qu'il sentait qu'on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues. Il sourit néanmoins d'un air gêné puis plus naturel et rit.

Lily n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Elle insista auprès de son père pour rester dormir chez les Potter. Elle était dans la même chambre que Severus. Il était endormi, Sirius assis à côté de lui lisait un hebdomadaire sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Hum, hey. »

« Oh, salut. »

Ils chuchotaient.

« Je dors dans cette chambre. »

« Oh. Mrs Potter t'as dit comment faire ? »

Lily secoua la tête négativement. Sirius se leva doucement en faisant attention de ne pas déranger l'endormi. Il se dirigea vers l'opposé de la chambre. Il tira sur une lampe accroché au mur et dans un Pop ! un lit sortit du mur avec sa table de chevet et un réveil.

Lily devait avoir l'air abasourdi parce que Sirius gloussa. La chambre avait même une plus grande capacité ! Lily s'assit en souriant. Elle adorait la magie.

« Eh Evans, je vais me coucher. Tu peux rester réveillée, lire, faire ce que tu veux, ok ? »

« Non c'est bon, je suis fatiguée. »

« Dans ce cas, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Black. »

Du coin de l'œil elle le vit se coucher près de son ami, ramener ses longs cheveux derrière lui et caresser ceux de Severus dans son sommeil. Elle entendait encore les 'Snivellus´ retentir dans les couloirs. Elle secoua la tête.

Elle allait rêver. Dès lors qu'elle eut fermé les yeux, un rire retentit.

Oh non. Non !

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait plus son vif d'or idiot qu'il fallait qu'elle… Non !

Elle se redressa et regarda de nouveau le couple au fond de la chambre. Sirius aussi était un idiot. Mais ils étaient bons. Ils étaient bien.

Oh et puis merde. Je n'ai qu'à rêver de James Potter.

Elle se mit au lit, priant pour que personne ne la voie JAMAIS rougir ainsi.

Sirius regarda le visage doux et calme de Severus simplement éclairé par un rai de lumière lunaire qui traversait le rideau. Il se colla un peu plus à lui.

« Je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux.

Severus avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade.


	22. Chapitre 11 (partie 5 et fin)

Lily était la première debout. Elle avisa les rideaux mal fermés qui risquaient de réveiller prématurément les garçons. Elle les ferma. Sirius grogna.

Elle sortit en silence. En descendant vers la cuisine il semblerait qu'en fait, elle n'était pas la seule à être debout. Remus était assis au bar et Mrs Potter lui faisait la conversation.

« Oh, bonjour Lily. Viens ! Assieds-toi »

« Salut Lily. »

Elle s'approcha en réprimant à grand peine un bâillement et se laissa tomber sur son tabouret.

« 'lut Rem. Bonjour Mrs Potter. »

« Haha, tu n'es pas trop du matin ! Tu veux une petite potion ? »

Elle avait du mal à penser mais au mot potion elle hocha la tête. Un truc jaune vif. Ça lui pendait au nez.

« Allez, prends qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Quelqu'un pouffa à côté d'elle elle but le liquide épicé et après avoir toussé, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

« Ouah ! Ça arrache mais ça réveille, c'est sensass ce truc ! »

« Merci beaucoup ma chérie. Tu prendras bien un petit déjeuner ? »

« Euh oui, un chocolat si vous avez. »

« On ne peut pas recevoir cet adorable Remus Lupin sous son toit sans chocolat Lily. Bien sûr que j'en ai. »

Elle agita sa baguette et une tasse de chocolat fumant apparue.

« Ah, merci beaucoup Mrs Potter ! »

« Alors Lil, fit Remus, t'as bien dormi ? »

« Ouais. Black grogne un peu quand il dort mais sinon ça a été. »

« Haha ! Sirius ne grogne pas seulement en dormant ! On parlait de lui quand tu as fait ta magnifique entrée tout à l'heure. »

« Oh, chut. Et qu'est-ce que vous disiez sur Black ? »

« Tu devrais l'appeler Sirius, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mmh… »

« Il a été renié hier. Ou plutôt il s'est barré de chez lui. »

« Quoi ? Et comment il va faire, il n'est même pas majeur ! »

« Il va rester chez les Potter… C'est vraiment incroyable cette histoire ! »

Lily resta bouche bée.

« Et Severus est au courant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que Sirius lui ai dit… »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Mais Sirius veut protéger Severus, intervint Mrs Potter, et je comprends qu'il le fasse. »

Lily avala plusieurs gorgées de son chocolat. Elle se frotta les yeux. Elle hocha la tête.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. Lily sursauta et Remus eut un petit rire. Mrs Potter se leva un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mamaaaan ! »

« Oui, oui… »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Remus.

« C'est … »

« James n'est pas trop du matin non plus. » dit-il d'un ton léger. « Allez viens voir. »

Ils se levèrent à la suite de Mrs Potter.

« Maman… Je… j'ai… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai perdu mes lunettes. »

« Oh ne sois pas triste mon chéri, je vais te les retrouver. »

James avait un air perdu et triste et… tout à fait hilarant. Mrs Potter lança un petit Accio pour attirer les lunettes puis elle saisit son fils vers la cuisine.

« Bon sang, Potter a l'air vraiment stupide. »

« Tu sais, Lil, tu n'étais pas beaucoup mieux tout à l'heure. »

Elle rougit soudainement puis fronça les sourcils. Il rit en silence. En entrant elle vit James avaler la même potion jaune qu'elle puis il eut l'air tout à fait réveillé. Il les regarda entrer en posant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Oh ! Bonjour, bien dormi ? Vous avez l'air en forme. »

Et tout sourire en plus. Remus éclata de rire. Lily esquissa un sourire.

Lily regarda Severus boire un thé d'un air concerné. A côté de lui Sirius lisait le Daily Prophet d'un air absent, en faisait tourner la cuiller dans son chocolat.

Personne ne parlait en fait Severus avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Sirius but rapidement, serra les doigts de Severus à qui il sourit et sortit.

Il avait l'air un peu triste alors que la porte de la cuisine se fermait. Il n'y avait plus que Lily et Severus sur le bar. Il était assez tard, pas loin de onze heure. En tout cas, Severus avait bien dormi une nuit complète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sev ? »

Il sursauta légèrement et croisa le regard émeraude adorable de Lily. Il serra doucement l'anse de sa tasse blanche à moitié vide.

« Il ne me parle pas. Je sais qu'il a des problèmes mais il ne m'en parle pas. Je ne suis pas une poupée. »

Oh.

« Dans ce cas-là tu devrais lui dire, c'est tout. »

Il eut un air songeur.

« Je ne sais pas… il faudrait peut-être que j'attende qu'il se remette, non ? Faut pas le pousser. »

Lily pris une inspiration. C'était trop bizarre.

« C'est bien que tu… t'inquiètes pour lui. »

« Oh… Oui. »

Il rougit. Il avait l'air gêné avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu… commença-t-il. Enfin… euh… quand Potter t'a envoyé la lettre pour tu es directement… enfin, je ne dis pas ça pour t'accuser ni rien ! Je- je suis très heureux c'est juste… je me demandais… »

« Après tout ce que tu m'as dit, pourquoi je suis venue. »

« Oui. »

Il avait l'air un peu sombre. Elle saisit sa main. Il croisa son regard et vit son sourire amical.

« Tu es mon ami. Je sais quand tu mens. Même si je ne savais pas pourquoi tu l'avais fait et pourquoi tu n'étais jamais venu t'excuser. »

Il restait impassible.

« Et j'espère juste que maintenant tu me le diras. »

Il resta les yeux fixés à l'endroit ou Sirius se tenait plus tôt.

« Je suis un Slytherin, tu sais. »

Lily ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Ils psychotent tous à propos de la pureté du sang et tout… Alors qu'ils me traitent tous comme une merde parce que je n'ai pas le sang pur, pourquoi pas, mais qu'ils s'en prennent à toi… Enfin voilà. »

La main de Lily s'était figée sur son bras.

« Oh. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Il releva la tête. Lily avait les yeux humides et rouges. Il commença à paniquer.

« Lil, eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Sev t'es vraiment un idiot ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne dois pas t'excuser ! Pas pour ça… Oh Merlin ! »

Severus avait l'air perdu. Lily lâcha les vannes qu'elle avait retenues avec peine pendant presque un an.

« C'était … pour me… me protéger ! Tu m'as menti pour me protéger… Tu es vraiment un- un idiot de t'excuser p-pour ça… »

Elle sanglotait sur son épaule et Severus était un peu choqué. Il finit par sourire.

« Eh Lily Pad, arrête de pleurer ou Potter va venir demander de mes nouvelles… »

Elle rit à travers ses larmes. Elle lui lança un regard

« Et franchement aimer un Maraudeur, tu vois ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence ? »

Severus rit.

« Allez, arrête de pleurer. »

« Oui… »

Elle sécha ses larmes et lui sourit.

« Une partie d'échecs ? »

Remus regarda depuis l'extérieur la scène qu'offrait le salon des Potter. Severus et Lily jouaient aux échecs version sorcier mais il paraissait évident que le Slytherin n'était pas intéressé par ce qu'il faisait. Il jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil qu'il pensait discret vers Sirius qui était assis dos à lui, à l'autre bout du living-room.

Il inspira dans la cigarette. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

James.

« Eh, Moony ! »

Il était emmitouflé dans une cape épaisse et une grosse écharpe. Il s'approcha. Remus expira la fumée.

« Pff, franchement te les geler comme ça juste pour griller une cigarette. »

« Et toi, quelle est ton excuse ? »

« Tu m'en file une ? » fit-il, innocemment.

Remus rit. Il prit son paquet et tendit une cigarette au Potter.

Dès qu'il l'eut allumée il suivi le regard de Remus.

« Snape a l'air dérangé. »

« Sirius ne lui a rien dit. Je crois qu'il se doute que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Il ne lui a rien dit ? »

« J'imagine que Paddy a peur de le brusquer. »

« Brusquer Snivellus ? »

« James… »

« Non, mais sérieusement, regarde le, il est solide ! Il supportera très bien. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Dans ce cas faut que tu ailles dire à Snape d'attaquer Pads de front. »

« Et pourquoi je lui dirais ? Pourquoi pas toi ? C'est ton idée non ? Et tu pourras crâner avec ta Lily. »

James rougit en riant. Il fuma en silence.

« Ok. Je vais le voir. »

Il écrasa sous son pied le mégot.

« Allez, traîne pas ici. »

« Mmh… »

Remus le regarda rentrer. Il sortit son paquet, et il tira une nouvelle cigarette.

« Hey, salut Snivel. Lily. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Snivel, Potter. »

James rit. Lily le regardait, un peu agacée.

« Pourquoi pas ? Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te demander… »

« Tour en E5. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

« Paddy t'a parlé ? »

Severus s'arracha à la contemplation de la Tour massacrant le fou de Lily pour regarder James dans les yeux.

« Non. »

« Et toi, tu lui as parlé ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je… lui laisse… »

« Du temps ? coupa James. C'est vraiment pas utile Severus. Faut y aller direct avec lui. Montre lui que t'es pas une pauvre poupée fragile. T'es Snivellus ! »

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire au mot poupée.

« Je devrais aller lui parler. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

Severus se tourna vers Lily qui lui hocha la tête.

« Eh Potter. »

« Ouais ? »

« Je te laisse mes pions. Écrase-la. »

Severus se leva et James se frotta les mains.

« A nous deux Evans. »

« Lily. »

« A nous deux Lily ! »

Il rit. Elle secoua la tête, mais, profondément, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer méchamment.

« Sirius. »

Il sursauta et regarda derrière lui. Severus, le teint toujours aussi pâle et le visage toujours aussi beau.

« Tu viens ? »

Il saisit sa main, et se leva. Severus prenait rarement des initiatives. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, trainé par lui.

« Il faut que tu me parles. »

Il avait lancé ça comme une évidence, dès lors qu'il s'était assis sur le lit. Dans ses yeux noirs et profonds, Sirius lu toute la détermination qu'il avait.

« Il n'y a… rien d'intéressant. »

« Bien sûr que si. Est-ce que tu as peur pour moi ? Est-ce que tu penses que je suis trop faible pour t'écouter ? »

Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Severus lui demandait ça, la voix encore faible, assis et tremblant d'avoir pris les escaliers. Sirius ne le prenait pas pour une personne faible. C'était juste que ça pouvait attendre.

Severus attendait une réponse. Apparemment ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Je me suis barré de chez moi. Je suis renié de la Très Ancienne et Noble maison des Black. »

Severus s'était pétrifié. Sirius le regarda. Il n'avait pas l'air d'accuser le coup. Sirius soupira et s'assit à côté de lui. Severus semblait revenir à lui.

« Mais non ! Non, non, non, tu ne peux pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas ? »

« Tu es un seigneur… tu… »

« Je m'en branle. »

Il avait dit ça d'un air qui défiait Severus de le contredire. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à partir ? » dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Sirius s'allongea.

« Ils avaient l'air ravis d'entendre que je connaissais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient l'air d'être ravis que je puisse vouloir le rejoindre. C'est une bande de petites merdes, voilà ce que c'est. »

Severus gémit.

« Et quand je leur ai balancé que j'étais pédé et que j'aimais un mec… »

Severus sursauta et se leva, furieux.

« Oh non ! Non, tu n'as PAS fait ça ! »

« Je l'ai fait, répliqua Sirius. Je n'ai pas honte. »

Severus trembla et regarda par terre.

« Mais… pourquoi… pourquoi tu fais ça… »

« Je t'aime. »

Severus leva les yeux vers lui.

« Vraiment. Je t'aime vraiment. Rentre ça dans ta petite tête. Je ferais tout pour te protéger, je ferais tout pour toi. Et même si on n'avait pas été ensemble j'aurais fini par me barrer un jour, comme Andromeda. »

Severus hocha doucement la tête après une longue réflexion. Il s'approcha de lui. Sirius s'assit et tendis ses mains. Severus s'abaissa doucement et l'embrassa. Sirius le pris dans ses bras et colla sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Ton cœur parle. » dit-il.

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

« Black, black, black, black »

Severus rit.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Dumbledore et Snape se regardaient dans les yeux, par-dessus le bureau directorial.

« Je peux faire de vous un Occlumens. Je peux vous aider à vous battre. »

Severus ne répondit rien.

« Mais je veux être sûr que vous le voulez. »

« Alors on s'aime tous les deux. »

« Mmh. »

Sirius posa son menton dans le creux du sternum de Severus. Celui-ci caressa du bout des doigts ses longs cheveux.

« Je veux me battre. »

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Sirius. »

Il vit presque l'information arriver aux yeux de Sirius. Il l'avait dit calmement. Sirius avait l'air de s'être pétrifié.

« Je veux dire… maintenant. »

Sirius sembla se réveiller. Il leva une main vers le visage de Severus. Il lui caressa doucement les lèvres et sourit de toutes ses dents. Severus sourit en retour.

« Et qu'est-ce qui m'assure que vous le voulez vraiment ? Votre vie sera insupportable, Mr Snape. »

Sirius ouvrit doucement les boutons de la robe de Severus. Celui-ci rougit en pensant que son corps maigre et sans charme allait être dévoilé dans la lumière du jour. Sirius avait découvert son torse et il passait une main caressante dans l'ouverture. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

« J'irai jusqu'au bout. J'en ai trop envie. »

« C'est moi qui t'ai demandé. Ne me préviens pas. »

Sirius ricana. Il alla un peu plus franchement et débarrassa Severus de sa robe. Il était là, debout devant Sirius, torse nu. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius et commença à le dévêtir. Sirius embrassa doucement le torse de Severus et se laissait déshabiller avec patience.

Ils étaient torse nus tous les deux. Sirius se leva. Severus leva les yeux. Il était plus grand, et même s'il était un adolescent et qu'il n'était pas baraqué comme un homme, il faisait puissant à côté de son corps fluet.

Sirius lui sourit et l'embrassa longuement en caressant son dos, son cou, ses hanches, son ventre. Severus sentait comme des fourmillements à chaque endroit que Sirius touchait, comme une trainée de chaleur. Il lâcha sa bouche. Severus ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés. Oh ce qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide et pantelant !

« Tu es magnifique. »

Son estomac sursauta à ces mots. Pas plus cliché, c'est clair, mais de se les entendre dire, comme ça…

« Je t'aime Sirius. »

Oh il était fier de lui. Il l'avait dit avec une voix ferme. Bon, ses doigts qui tremblaient n'étaient surement pas du plus bel effet, mais quand Sirius les saisi et les embrassa, il oublia complètement.

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea. Severus se redressa légèrement et vit Sirius déboutonner son pantalon. Il rougit à l'extrême et s'allongea en cachant sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait lui déjà donné son corps.

Il bandait en plus. Oh bon sang. Il senti les doigts de Sirius s'attarder sur son caleçon et d'un coup il tira dessus et sur le pantalon arrachant ses chaussettes, le laissant complètement nu en dessous de lui. Severus déglutit.

« Je l'aime. Sirius je veux dire. On va se battre tous les deux. Je vais me battre. Et… j'aime Sirius plus que quoique ce soit d'autre. »

« Plus que quoique ce soit d'autre ? »

Sirius se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il retira avec douceur ses bras de son visage.

« Sev, mon amour. »

Il avait une voix rauque. Lui aussi était rouge. Severus haleta et mu par un étrange pouvoir, dirigea ses mains vers la ceinture de Sirius. Il ouvrit et entendit un sifflement.

« Oui… »

Il déshabilla aussi Sirius. Il restait fixé sur son sexe, complètement turgescent. Severus se sentit envahir par une vague d'excitation incroyable.

« Eh… A-arrête de la regarder comme ça… »

Il sursauta et déglutit, gêné. Sirius rit faiblement, et le pris dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent, se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Severus sentait. Il sentait la peau chaude de Sirius contre lui, il sentait palpiter contre lui le sexe dur de son vis-à-vis. Sirius bougea, se frotta, en quête de plus de contact, de plus de sensation et a sa plus grande honte Severus gémit.

« S… Severus… »

Le susnommé ne savait pas trop où il avait laissé son cerveau.

« Est-ce que je peux te lécher ? »

A la simple évocation de ces mots il devint encore plus dur.

Sirius eut un rire étranglé.

« Trop bon… tu es trop bon. »

Sirius l'embrassa puis commença à parcourir de sa bouche le torse sensible de Severus qui n'arrivait plus à se rappeler comme on respirait correctement.

« Si Sirius était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je tuerai pour lui. Je serais son esclave s'il le demandait. » dit Severus sans détour.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment.

« M. Black. »

« J'en ai assez entendu. Et vous aussi. On va se battre. »

Dumbledore les regarda. D'un œil perçant.

Les mains douces de Sirius s'acharnaient sans clémence sur son corps tremblant. Il gémissait, soupirait, se tordait sous les caresses de son amoureux. Il l'aimait. Oh il le laisserait faire tout… tout ce qu'il voudrait. Sur son sexe, se promenaient déjà des doigts sur d'eux, qui ne cessaient de faire des allers et venues.

« Sev… »

« Mmh… oui… ? »

Sirius remonta à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il avait les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et sombre et il le regardait comme si… comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde… ou une nouvelle propriété du sang de dragon… Oh bon, sang, une nouvelle propriété du sang de dragon… Oui dans ses yeux, c'est ce qu'il était.

« Je vais te prendre dans ma bouche. »

Une simple indication. Severus ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Je suis déjà l'esclave de Severus, même s'il ne l'a pas demandé. Il n'y a aucune chance que ça se finisse un jour entre nous, professeur Dumbledore. Vous pouvez faire confiance à Severus. »

Il acquiesça doucement.

« Ah ! » il l'avait pris dans sa bouche.

Elle était tout autour de… là ! Severus haleta avec difficulté. Il attrapa ce qu'il put pour se tenir. Le drap du lit de la chambre d'ami se trouva martyrisé.

« Si... Ah ! Mmh… Sirius. »

Il ne savait plus où il était, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son corps entier était en feu. Il n'avait plus le contrôle sur quoique ce soit. Il était sur le point d'exploser.

Et ça s'arrêta.

« Severus ? »

Il était incapable de répondre. Il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Sirius, entre ses jambes écartées, ses longs cheveux noirs qui faisaient des vagues sur les draps blancs, la bouche humide. Son sexe vibra.

« Je veux te prendre. »

Severus s'assit, il prit Sirius dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Est-ce que… je peux… ? »

« Arrête de demander ma putain de permission ! »

Severus le caressa aussi, pris son sexe dans sa main. Il était excité, sans aucun doute, effrayé, très effrayé face à ce sexe lourd et dur mais il avait le sentiment de vouloir ça. Le vouloir à une puissance qui défiait tout le reste.

« Je t'aime Severus » souffla Sirius.

Il ramena ses longs cheveux derrière lui et attrapa les hanches de Severus.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit embrumé de de Severus alors que Sirius ne retournait doucement. Il n'avait bizarrement plus honte.

Sirius l'embrassa doucement sur le dos. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur ses fesses. Il se releva jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser sa nuque.

Avec ses doigts mouillés il entrait doucement. Inconfortable, Severus écarta ses jambes et releva son bassin. Au-dessus de lui, contre sa nuque, Sirius gémit. Il entrait et sortait. Severus sentait à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait vraiment chaud. C'était bon.

« Aaah… Sirius… »

Celui-ci n'en avait pas fini, de toute évidence. Severus sentit une douleur aigue le traverser. Il serra les dents et le poing. Sirius attrapa son poing et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime… eh, je t'aime. »

« Oui… »

Il allait et venait en lui. Il était parfaitement à sa place. Severus avait déjà donné son corps. Il alla à sa rencontre. Il desserra le poing et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Sirius.

« Viens, maintenant… viens Sirius. »

Un gémissement. Des cheveux longs et doux qui caressaient ses épaules, ses omoplates et ses fesses. Des mains qui se déliaient, des mains qui se posaient avec amour sur ses hanches.

Un sexe, palpitant, à l'intérieur de lui.

« Alors il faudra vous préparer. Nous avons un an avant qu'il vous demande de faire quoique ce soit. Mais que la Trace sera levée, il vous demandera plus que quelques potions à envoyer par hiboux. Il vous enverra torturer et tuer. »

Sirius serra fort la main de Severus qui avait fortement pâli.

« Et en me battant, je vengerai tous les morts qu'il aura fait à travers ma baguette. En vous racontant, je décimerai ses rangs et les rendrai pourris. »

« Ah, ah… »

Sirius bougeait en lui. Il y avait un moment que ça ne faisait plus mal.

Severus arrêta tout. Il fit se retirer Sirius et se retourna. Il attrapa les épaules de Sirius, écarta les cuisses et l'attira vers lui.

« Viens… comme ça. Je… je veux te voir. »

Sirius embrassa l'épaule fine et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'entrée de Severus. Il soupira et entendit un gémissement.

Severus attrapa les longs cheveux et gémit avec force alors qu'un nouveau coup lui avait fait voir des étoiles.

Sirius s'arrêta un moment et regarda Severus reprendre doucement ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Là… là, comme tu as fait. »

Sirius s'enfonça comme il l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Une nouvelle fois, il l'entendit gémir et il se cambra et reprit son souffle en tremblant.

Sirius était secoué par cette vue. La rougeur de ses joues, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête et sur son visage, ses lèvres rouges à présent, son torse brillant de sueur qui se soulevait à toute vitesse.

« Sirius… encore. »

Lui aussi en voulait encore. Encore.

Plus.

« On restera ensemble jusqu'au bout. »

Les yeux bleus perçant rencontrèrent les yeux froids de Severus.

« Et je serais là pour vous les enfants. Sirius, si vous voulez bien vous en aller. Je vais commencer avec Severus immédiatement. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux et Severus acquiesça. Sirius se retourna et partit.

« Je vais être un espion. Je vous serais fidèle professeur Dumbledore. »

Il s'enfonçait avec force, les doigts de Severus griffèrent ses épaules alors qu'il gémissait avec lui. Il se sentait venir. Il saisit la verge dure de Severus qui hoqueta et la masturba au rythme de ses entrées.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Severus abdiqua le premier, et dans un cri sourd se libéra dans la main de Sirius. Lui, sentant la semence chaude dans ses doigts et son sexe délicieusement pressé dans l'orgasme de Severus éjacula dans un gémissement puissant.

Il tomba sur Severus.

« Ah… »

Sirius lia ses doigts dans ceux de Severus.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Mr Snape. Je vous ai fait l'amour. Maintenant, que diriez-vous d'une partie de cartes ? »

Severus croisa le regard rieur de Sirius. Il sentait monter le fou rire.

« Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ma mort. »

Ils riaient. Nus et repus, ils riaient. Severus, se sentait si bien. Il riait avec lui. La tête lui tourna.

Trou noir.

« Severus, eh ! Réveilles-toi ! »

Il remua un moment. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu t'es évanoui, espèce de princesse » fit Sirius, tout sourire, nu à côté de lui, sous les draps.

Severus rougit.

« C'était très mignon, ne t'en fait pas. »

Il grogna.

« Eh Severus. »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ça ? »

Il traça du doigt la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Severus la regarda, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Je suis un esclave maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« T'as l'intention de me laisser tomber ? »

Severus le regarda avec les yeux ronds.

« Non mais je dis ça parce que tu te résigne à être l'objet d'un mage noir et que tu m'a demandé de te faire l'amour. Est-ce que tu prévois de te barrer ? Est-ce que ce n'était qu'une fois pour tes souvenirs ? »

Sirius avait l'air bien triste. Il avait la tête en travers du torse minuscule de Severus.

« Non. »

Severus le regarda.

« Moi je veux me battre, Sev. »

Severus retint quelques larmes. Il caressa les cheveux de Sirius.

« Je vais me battre. Tout le monde va se battre. Je veux juste savoir si je dois t'enfermer ou si tu veux me quitter. Mais si tu me quittes, tue-moi d'abord. Parce qu'après ça, je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre. Je te l'ai déjà dit tu te rappelles ? Dans le placard. Si tu me quittes, je ne pourrais plus vivre. »

« Je vais me battre aussi. »

Il y avait des larmes sur son torse. Il savait ce qu'il y avait à faire.

« Je vais me battre aussi. »

Il serra les doigts de Sirius dans les siens.

« Je suis ta famille maintenant. Je vais me battre avec toi. »

Sirius pleurait sur son torse.

« Je vais me battre aussi. Je t'aime. Je ne partirai pas. »

Sirius se releva, les yeux rougis de larme un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh, Snivel. C'était une blague, je ne t'aime pas vraiment. »

Severus resta interdit un moment puis balança un oreiller sur Sirius.

« Sale corniaud insupportable, t'a brisé toute l'ambiance. »

Sirius rit en tenant l'oreiller dans ses bras, assis sur les jambes de Severus. Severus rit aussi.

« Ne m'appelle jamais Snivel, s'il te plaît. »

Sirius l'embrassa.

Ils se battraient. Ensemble.


	23. Postface et annonce

Wow, j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai arrêté de publier "Le Clébard et La Vipère" depuis un an ! Si vous attendiez une suite, vous êtes bien servis, je n'ai pas cessé de l'écrire toute cette année, et en exclusivité...

TADAM !

Oui oui, voilà le Tome 2 : Les Félons Amoureux en direct sur mon profil, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, parce que vous m'avez BEAUCOUP manqué !

Rendez-vous en 1980 alors ! Bisousmack !

Billie J.


End file.
